Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers
by elfprincess8
Summary: Edward Cullen is forced to move to a new school. He hopes no one will find out about his past, but will the school bully Jacob Black discover the secret Edward is hiding? Or will Edward finally find his place in the world. Warning this fic gets dark along the way so if that kind of thing isn't your bag then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter One

Fresh Start

EPOV

Edward Cullen stood looking out his bedroom window at the dreary rainy day that was unfolding. The thick green foliage of the forest weighed down with moisture, drooped toward the mossy ground. Thick white mists rose here and there through the tree tops. He didn't feel it was a very good way to start the day in a brand new school, in a brand new town.

Edward had just moved to Forks, Washington with his father Carlisle. The move had been a desperate attempt to make a fresh start. Edward had grown up in a small mid-western town in Missouri, a town with very down home values. Boys like Edward just didn't fit into that small town mind set.

Edward had known he was gay ever since middle school. He'd struggled to hide it from everyone, his friends, and his father, even himself. No matter how hard he tried to believe it wasn't true, deep down inside he'd known all along. It was only a matter of time until everyone found out, and that was just what happened. The very thing he'd feared all along became reality. But that was the past.

Edward had made up his mind as soon as he'd learned that his father was moving him across the country, that he would do everything possible to prevent anyone at his new school from finding out about his past. He would do just as his father had asked him to do and make a new start. This was a chance for him to try again. Most people never got second chances. Edward wouldn't waste this one.

The school was going to now was much smaller than his old one. He'd attended a private Catholic school before. This new school was a small public school of only 150 students. He hoped he would be able to fit in better here. Of course there was no school uniform, and he would be able to wear his normal everyday clothes. That was a change he was happy about. He had plenty of clothes.

His father was a doctor, and had managed to find a position in the local emergency room. At least he was happy. He loved emergency medicine. Edward hoped his father would like it here. He hoped he would like it here too. He would find out more about that after today was over. If the new school was ok, he might be able to stand the dreary weather and cold rain. He didn't really like the rain, and he missed the wide open spaces of Missouri. But that was the past.

Edward made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. His father had left some time earlier. He poured himself a glass of milk, and threw a cinnamon pop tart into the toaster, then sat down at the bar. His thoughts drifted back to Missouri, to James, the boy he'd been in love with, the boy he thought loved him. He'd been so wrong, so very wrong. Everyone made mistakes, but not everyone paid for their mistakes the way he'd had to. Not everyone lost everything they knew, everything they loved.

Edward was jerked out of his self-pity session by the smell of something burning.

"Damn it!" Edward shouted as he ran for the toaster. His cinnamon pop tart was burnt to a crisp and it had been the very last one. "Great way to start the day Edward!" He mumbled under his breath as he tossed the blackened pastry into the trash.

JPOV

Jacob was in trouble again. He'd been caught smoking pot in the boy's bathroom after the last home game, and been benched for the next three games. The coach was furious at him, and with good reason. He was the quarter back for the football team. Jacob had been forced to sit through at least three lectures about how football quarterbacks didn't do stupid things like that, and if they did, they weren't foolish enough to get caught.

As if hearing it from his coach hadn't been enough, he'd had to go home and listen to the whole speech again from his dad.

"You're going to blow your ride Jacob! I'm disabled; I can't pay for college for you. Your grades aren't good enough to get you an academic scholarship. The best you can hope for is a football scholarship. No school is going to give a scholarship to a discipline case. You need to man up!"

Well to hell with it all! What did they expect of him anyway? Didn't a guy get to cut loose and have a little fun once in a while? Jacob thought so. He didn't consider himself a discipline case, although his principle might not agree with that evaluation, considering the fact that he'd been in her office at least three times already this year, and it wasn't even Christmas yet!

Jacob snuffed out his cigarette in the ash tray, slung his backpack onto his shoulder, stepped out of his beat up pick-up truck, and headed across the rainy parking lot toward the school. His head was down to protect him from the rain, and he wasn't watching where he was going. Directly in front of him, a car door opened, and he slammed right into it.

"What the fuck?" Jacob shouted.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I didn't see you." Stammered an unfamiliar voice.

Jacob turned to look at the newcomer, and was surprised to see such a handsome young man. This kid was obviously shy, and was clearly un-nerved by the experience. He'd not meant to cause the collision, that was easy to see, but Jacob didn't care. He loved new students. They were always an occasion for fun. He wouldn't miss his chance at that.

"Who the hell are you?" Jacob asked, glowering at the new boy.

"Um Edward Cullen." The shy boy answered, looking down at his feet.

"Um Edward Cullen, so is Um your first name or what? Sounds like a dumb first name to me." Jacob sneered.

"No, Edward is my first name, and if you would please excuse me, I have to get to the office to get my schedule." The boy answered.

"The office? No problem, I'm headed there myself Um Edward, I'll show you the way." Jacob said as he slung his arm around the shy boy's shoulders.

"I'm sure I can find it myself, you don't need to bother with me…" Edward started.

"No bother, I'm always ready to help a new guy find his way around here." Jacob replied. "Just come with me."

Jacob kept his arm tight around the new kid's shoulders and led the way into the school, not by the front door next to the office, but by a side door that led to the lower level of the school.

"It's right this way Um Edward. Just through this door." Jacob said as he shoved Edward through a door marked "ladies". Have a great first day freak!" Jacob yelled, slamming the door behind Edward.

Jacob walked off laughing. He couldn't wait to tell Emmett, Jasper and Paul about this. They would love it. Well, Emmett and Paul would. Jasper would probably tell him it was immature. Jasper would be right, but it was still freaking hilarious!

EPOV

Edward tripped on the threshold of the door when Jacob shoved him into the girl's bathroom. It was actually the changing room for gym class, and some of the girls were in various states of undress. All of them began to scream and throw things at him. Edward experienced a whole new personal low when he was struck in the face with a tampon. At least it was still in the package, and hadn't been used.

"I'm sorry..." He stammered as he backed out of the bathroom. "I'm new here. I didn't know…"

He backed out of the bathroom as gracefully as he could, and straightened his clothes, and then turned up and down the hall, not sure at all where he was. He was considering going back outside and running for his car, when he felt a light touch on his elbow.

"Hey, I'm Bella. Can I help you? You look lost."

Edward turned to see a pretty, petite, dark haired, brown eyed, pale, young girl looking up at him. She seemed nice, unlike the big muscled jerk he'd run into this morning.

"Yeah, I sort of got off on the wrong foot with one of the guys in the parking lot. He shoved me into the girl's room." Edward answered.

"Yeah, that was Jacob Black. He's the quarter back on the football team, and a total jerk! You have to look out for him. He's one of the Quileute boy's that go to public school here. He got kicked out of the rez school. When that happens, those kids end up coming to school in Forks. Talk about a crap shoot for the rest of us! Now we get to put up with him. His cousin Paul goes to school here to. Paul's a senior; Jacob's a junior like me. What grade are you?" Bella asked.

"I'm a junior too." Edward replied as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"I hope we're in some of the same classes together. I can introduce you to everyone, at least the cool people you would want to get to know. Just steer clear of Jacob as much as you can. He'll get bored with you soon enough, but until then, he will probably make your life miserable if you let him. Oh, by the way, what's your name?" She asked.

"It's Edward Cullen, and thanks, I'll try to stay away from him." Edward answered.

They rounded a corner, and Edward got nervous as they passed other students, and the sound of many voices all talking at once overwhelmed him. But Bella wasn't leading him wrong. She took him directly to the office, and stood by while the secretary, a white haired heavy set woman with a perpetual frown, printed out his schedule, and gave him a piece of paper with his locker number and combination.

"Come on, I'll show you where your locker is." Bella offered.

Edward accepted the offer. He was glad to have someone to talk to, and he thought he could come to like Bella, at least as a friend. She seemed genuine, but he'd certainly been wrong about that before. He felt a wave of misery pass over him, as he thought of James again. Yes, he'd been wrong before. But that was the past.

"Here we are!" Bella called. "You have locker 17. You're close to me. I'm on the other side of the hall." She gestured toward her locker on the wall behind them.

She stood by silently as Edward tried his combination. He had to do it twice before he could get it open, he was so nervous. He hated that everyone around them was staring. He put his backpack into his locker, and took his schedule out of his back pocket. First class was Calculus. Ugh! He hated Calculus! At least he could get it out of the way early.

"What do I need to take to Calculus?" He asked Bella.

"Just take a notebook, folder, pen's pencils, you know. Mr. Tolliver will tell you if you need anything else. He's a cool teacher. I like all of the teacher's here. I've only been here for a year. I came from Phoenix. Where did you come from?"

It was an innocent question, but Edward suddenly froze. He didn't want to tell her where he was from. He didn't want anyone to ever find out.

"Oh, I'm from the mid-west." He answered distractedly as he knelt down and fished around in his back pack for supplies.

"Do you miss it?" She asked.

"No." Edward answered.

Bella seemed to get the hint that he didn't want to talk about it, as she asked no more questions, but led the way to Calculus. Thankfully, she was in most of his classes. She'd been kind enough to ask the secretary to put them together as much as possible. He almost cringed as he entered the room behind her, but the other students weren't paying any attention to him.

"Mr. Tolliver, this is Edward Cullen." Bella said as she motioned to Edward.

"Hello Edward, welcome to calculus." Said a middle aged man with dark curling hair, and a pleasant smile. "Here is your text book. Please take a seat and just try to keep up for today, until you get your bearings."

Edward followed Bella to the back of the room and sat down. He was glad to have a seat in the back, but the only bad thing about that was, that everyone in front was turning around to stare. Bella was talking to a boy and girl next to her, introducing Edward to them. Edward smiled and said hello to them, but he hoped Bella wouldn't take it upon herself to introduce him to the whole class. He wanted to fade into the wood work. No such luck of course. As Mr. Tolliver called the class to attention, he made the announcement Edward had been dreading.

"Everyone we have a new student in class today, Edward Cullen. Please make him feel welcome."

Those who hadn't already turned to stare did so. Edward felt his face blushing, and looked down at his desk. He was sure they all thought he was a geek. He was starting to think that maybe he was. Bella, who was sitting in the seat next to him, reached over and gave his arm a little squeeze. He was so touched by that gesture of kindness that he felt a lump form in his throat, and he had to blink quickly to prevent tears from forming in his eyes. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Psst..Um Edward, how ya like the girl's room?"

Edward felt adrenaline rush through him at the sound of the familiar voice.

Jacob was sitting a couple seats up from him in the next row. He was looking back at Edward and grinning.

"Shut up Jacob!" Bella hissed.

Jacob turned toward the big boy sitting across from him and mock punched him on the shoulder.

"Damn Emmett, I better shut up. Big Bad Bella's goanna kick the shit out of me." Jacob teased.

"Mr. Black, is there a problem I need to be made aware of?" Mr. Tolliver asked.

"No sir, something just struck me funny, that's all." Jacob replied.

"Kill it!' Mr. Tolliver warned.

"Yes sir." Jacob answered, fighting off laughter.

Mr. Tolliver turned toward the board, and instructed everyone to open their books to page 43. Edward opened his book, and prepared to attempt to pay attention, but each time he tried to look up at the board, all he saw was Jacob Black sitting sideways in his seat, looking back at him and grinning devilishly.

As much as Edward hated a bully, and Jacob was obviously a bully, he couldn't help but notice how perfectly gorgeous Jacob was. It was like a cruel irony. The best looking ones were always complete dicks. Jacob was clearly a dick.

Any hopes Edward had of having a good first day of school were quickly being dashed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Two

The Worst is yet to come

Edward wasn't sure how he managed to get through the morning, but it was surely with the grace of God alone. Jacob Black was in every one of his classes. It seemed the big, bad, bully was actually pretty smart, smart enough to get into the honors classes. Edward wasn't entirely sure Jacob wasn't paying someone to do his work for him. He wouldn't put it past the boy.

Jacob managed to get in some kind of teasing or hurtful remark in every class before the teacher called the room to attention. Edward tried to ignore the quips, but it wasn't easy. Especially considering that his self-esteem was already in the toilet.

By lunch time, Edward had decided that he was going to ask his father to let him be home schooled. He knew it was a shot in the dark, but stranger things had happened. He was following Bella and her friends Mike and Jessica to their usual table by the window. Bella had already taken her seat; Jessica was right behind her, when disaster struck.

Edward was too distracted with trying to keep up with the girls to notice the foot sticking out in front of him. He tripped, and inadvertently tossed his lunch tray. The contents of the tray flew all over Rosalie Hale; the head cheer leader, and Emmett's girlfriend.

"Oh my God, my hair!" She screamed, as she stood up, holding her arms out to her sides, and stomping her feet. "You stupid idiot! Look what you've done!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, someone tripped me." Edward said, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Emmett, look what this asshole did to me!" She shouted.

Emmett, who was sitting at the table with none other than Edward's favorite person, Jacob Black, stood up and came around to survey the damage.

"You trying to fuck with my girl man?" Emmett asked.

"No, of course not. Someone tripped me. I would guess it was Jacob, considering that he is sitting closest to where I was tripped. I didn't mean to throw food all over her, honest I didn't." Edward attempted to assure them.

By this point, everyone in the cafeteria was staring. Emmett walked over to Edward, grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him closer.

"Listen punk, you fuck with my girl, you fuck with me!" Emmett hissed right in Edwards face.

He then turned around, and picked up a carton of milk, which he proceeded to pour all over Edward's head.

"Emmett stop it!" Bella shouted as she tried to grab the milk carton out of Emmett's hand, but it was too late.

Edward stood in the center of the cafeteria, milk pouring down the sides of his face, and dripping onto his clothes. Everyone was laughing. He turned to leave, and saw Jacob leaning back in his chair, a big grin on his face.

"Liking it here at Forks High School so far Um Edward?" He asked.

Edward didn't answer. He left the cafeteria, and went to the nearest bathroom to clean up as best he could. He stood in front of the mirror and stared at himself. He'd managed to get most of the milk out of his hair, but it would have to dry on his clothes, and he would smell like sour milk all day. As if things didn't suck enough already.

Bella, Mike and Jessica were waiting for him outside. Mike offered to walk with Edward to the office so he could report the incident, but Edward declined the offer. He knew being a snitch was the worst thing he could do. It would only make them treat him worse. He just wanted to get this day over with.

Edward spent the rest of lunch break sitting on the steps that led down to the lower level of the school with Bella and Mike. Jessica had left for a French club meeting. Edward dreaded the next period more than anything so far. He had gym class, and he could just about bet that Jacob and Emmett would be there. Mike offered to stick with him so he wouldn't be alone, but Mike wasn't really much help against Jacob and Emmett. Either one of them was enough, but both of them together were a nightmare.

Edward's guts churned when the bell finally rang. He made his way through the crowd back to his locker to retrieve his gym bag, mindful of all the stares and whispers. By now everyone had heard about what happened in the lunch room. He tried not to care, but it was all he could do to keep from breaking down.

By the time Edward got to gym class, most of the other students had already changed into their gym clothes, and were on the floor, playing basketball, or stretching. The gym teacher, Mr. Curry, showed Edward the changing room, and assigned him a gym locker. Edward changed as quickly as possible, and went out to the floor. He found himself a place near the back and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Edward scanned the gym for some sign of his tormentors, but didn't see either Jacob or Emmett. He was about to relax his guard, when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Hey look, it's Um Edward. So Ed, can you do anything besides fuck up and apologize for it?" Jacob asked.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? I've not done anything to you." Edward said.

Jacob laughed and shook his head as took his place on the gym floor standing right beside Edward. The gym teacher blew his whistle and called the room to order, then proceeded to lead the boys through a series of exercises. Edward had no trouble keeping up, but was finding himself distracted by Jacob standing so close to him.

Why do I feel attracted to him? Edward wondered. Why do I always end up falling for the guy I know is going to hurt me? Hell, he's already hurting me!

Jacob had taken his shirt off, and the view was quite impressive. Edward kept stealing glances at Jacob as they exercised. He wished he could have gotten off to a better start with Jacob. He would love to be friends with this boy, but there wasn't a ghost's chance in hell of that now.

Luckily for Edward, Emmett didn't seem to have gym with him, so he just had to content with Jacob for now, and Jacob seemed to be occupied with what he was doing. He wasn't really paying any attention to Edward. It gave Edward the chance to pay more attention to Jacob. He began to notice the little things. Jacob was about his height, around six foot or so, had an impressive build, deep set dark eyes, short spiky black hair, dark skin, full mouth, yeah, he was the total package, and he obviously knew it. Edward wondered if Jacob had a girlfriend.

The coach called the room to order again, and told the boys to run around the edge of the gym. Edward hated running. He wasn't really coordinated enough to run and his stamina was for shit, but he gave it his best shot. Jacob ran up beside Edward, and literally ran into him, pushing him off balance, and causing him to fall into the bleachers.

The coach blew his whistle and shouted. "Hey Black, gym class is a no contact sport! Save it for the football field!"

"Sorry coach, but he was in my way." Jacob protested.

Edward got to his feet. He could feel his face burning. Just like before he thought. It's going to be just like my old school and to think, I've got to get through another year after this one. His knee had struck the side of the bleachers, and was hurting. He ignored it, and attempted to get, back into the group of boys running around the gym. He found that all he could do was limp along, but at least it was something.

The coach finally blew his whistle and ordered the group into the locker rooms to shower. Edward made up his mind that he was going to be the absolute last one in that shower, and the last one in the locker room. He wasn't going to even attempt to take a shower in the same room with Jacob. No way in hell! So he waited until everyone had gone into the shower before he even went into the locker room. He milled around near his gym locker, and waited until most of the boys had gotten dressed before he undressed, wrapped his towel around himself, and made his way into the shower.

As fate would have it, Jacob was the only boy standing in the shower, but he didn't notice when Edward entered. He was facing the wall, his arms crossed, leaning his forehead against them as the water flowed down over him. The mere sight of that was enough to make Edward's mouth start to water. Damn it man, stop it! Edward scolded himself as he moved to back of the room, facing away from Jacob and stood under the running water.

It felt good to wash off the dried milk from earlier. He ran his hands through his sticky hair, and lathered up the bar of soap. As he began to run his hands over his body, he couldn't help but turn his head to get one more glance at Jacob. He was startled to see Jacob had turned around, and was looking right at him.

"See something you like faggot?" Jacob asked.

"No, I mean I wasn't looking at you..." Edward began.

"Yeah you were you queer. I saw you turn around. You wanted another look didn't ya?" Jacob asked.

"I was just making sure you weren't going to try to knock me down again." Edward said.

"Oh if I wanted to knock you down, I would have already done it." Jacob said as he came closer to Edward, and stood face to face with him.

Edward took a step back and found himself against the wall. Jacob advanced still closer, until he was almost pressed against Edward. He stood looking deep into Edward's eyes, not saying a word.

Edward was aware that his breathing had hitched up a notch; he was fighting the urge to turn and run. Jacob reached out, and placed his arms on either side of Edward's shoulders, trapping him against the wall.

"What now faggot?" Jacob asked. "Your pissy little lesbian friend isn't here to save you."

"Bella's not a lesbian! Don't bring her into this. This is between you and me." Edward protested.

"Oh yes she is a lesbian!" Jacob exclaimed. "Didn't she bother to tell you that? Her girlfriend is that freaky little Alice chick. Ask her yourself if you don't believe me. You must be queer since you hang out with lesbians."

Edward bit his lower lip anxiously, and looked into Jacob's dark eyes. The other boy made no move, just stood there with the water from the shower running in streams down his body, over his face and hair, causing an almost painful distraction for Edward, it had been so long. Oh how Edward longed to just reach up and run his hands through Jacob's wet hair, down the sides of his face, and over his sculpted chest and abs. He wanted to taste those sensual lips, trace them with his tongue. This line of thought was causing certain parts of Edward's body to come to attention and that was the absolute worst thing that could happen now.

"Please let me go." Edward pleaded. "I have to get to class."

"Whatever faggot." Jacob said smiling, and turned to go, but at the last minute, he spun around and punched Edward directly in the stomach.

Edward doubled over coughing and struggling for air. He had not been expecting the hit and he wasn't prepared for it on any way. By the time he got to his feet, Jacob was gone.

Edward was late to his next class, but the teacher gave him a break considering that it was his first day, and thankfully, Jacob was not in the class. Edward sat hunched forward in his chair, guarding his stomach. The hit hadn't been that hard, but he was pretty sore from it. He was sure he would really feel it the next day.

The next two classes passed uneventfully. Jacob wasn't around, neither was Emmett. Edward waited by his locker after school was out. He wanted to catch Mike and ask him if what Jacob had said about Bella was true. Mike didn't show but Edward noticed a pretty little pixy looking girl standing around by Bella's locker. He decided to approach her.

"Hi are you Alice?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for Bella, have you seen her?" She asked in a bird like voice.

"No, but I would imagine she'll be along shortly. I'm Edward Cullen by the way."

"I figured so; she said you were really cute." Alice answered.

Edward smiled at Alice, and felt himself blushing. He wanted so to ask her if it was true, but he couldn't bring himself to be so blunt. Alice however saved him the trouble.

"So I guess she told you about us then?" Alice asked.

"Told me what?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I guess she didn't tell you." Alice sighed.

"Do you mean about you guys being..." Edward said.

"Yeah we're a couple. Most people at this stupid school are too stupid to understand things like that. I hope you're not like that. Are you open minded enough for it Edward?" She asked.

"Oh of course, I believe we fall in love with people, not genders. At least, that's what I think." Edward said.

Bella chose that moment to make an appearance, and walked up to them, putting her arm around Alice and giving her a squeeze.

"So I see you've met Alice?" She asked.

"Yeah she's really cute. You're lucky." Edward answered.

Bella blushed and turned to her locker. Alice just smiled. Edward noticed some rather obvious stares at their little group. He didn't care. Let people stare.

Sometime later, as he was driving home, Edward made up his mind that he wouldn't let Jacob get to him anymore. He was going to stand up for himself if it killed him. He would never get anywhere by being a coward. Tomorrow he would face off with that prick. He might get his ass kicked, he might not, but either way, he wasn't putting up with any more shit.

He tossed his back pack down on the floor by his bed, and lay down exhausted. It had been a day from hell. Tomorrow probably wouldn't be any better. He hoped Bella was right, and maybe Jacob would lay off, but he doubted it. He eased himself back against the pillow, and after a few moments despair began to creep in.

He started to think about James again. He'd met James in middle school. They'd been friends ever since then. Last year at James's 17th birthday party, they'd both gotten a little drunk, and after everyone went home, they crashed together in James's room. One thing led to another and eventually they made out. After that they would do it at least once a week. By the end of the year, James was fucking him at least twice a week. He never let Edward fuck him, but Edward hadn't really pushed the issue. He was in love with James, and would do anything to make him happy.

At least that was how it had started out, but it didn't end that way. One day at school, James and Edward had been in the AV room putting away some filming equipment after class when James approached Edward, and asked him to go down. Edward had been hesitant due to the fact that they could easily get caught, but James was insistent. Edward was down on his knees, with his hands on the front of James's jeans, when another student walked in the room.

James jerked back, and shoved Edward away from him shouting "Get away from me you dick sucker! What the hell are you trying to do?"

Edward had been shocked. James turned on him, and rather than have everyone think they had been fooling around together, made everyone think it was all Edward's fault. The next day had been a nightmare. People threw food on him in the cafeteria; spray painted the word faggot on the side of his car, and even spread animal excrement on his locker. Life was unbearable for him. His father was eventually forced to take him out of school, and look for another job. This move had been a direct result of that. Edward felt responsible for destroying his father's life.

The kids at his old school had added insult to injury by posting all kinds of cruel comments on Facebook about Edward being gay, and talking up the incident in the AV room. Some of them even accused Edward of trying to rape James, as if that could have ever happened. But despite it all, Edward would have taken James back in a second if James had shown even the slightest interest. He would have forgiven James of everything, anything is better than to be alone.

James had been so cute with his angel face and dimples. He'd had shoulder length blonde hair and the bluest eyes. Edward had been so stupid to think James actually loved him. He'd been so wrong, he'd let himself be used. He hoped he wouldn't ever do anything that stupid again but only time would tell.

As he drifted off into dreams he thought of James, but it wasn't James's face he saw. The boy in his dreams was tall, dark, and dangerous. The boy in his dreams was Jacob.

Authors note: Lemons in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Three

The Confrontation

Edward sat on the side of his bed contemplating what sort of day he might be about to have. He had already decided that he wasn't going to take any more shit from Jacob Black. That meant the real possibility of a physical altercation with Jacob, and strangely, Edward didn't mind.

He stood, and walked over to look in the mirror. He'd dressed a little less preppy today in jeans and a t-shirt with his black Chuck Taylor's. He felt this outfit was more appropriate for a brawl than a polo shirt and dress pants. Either way, the probability that he was about to get his ass kicked was around 99.9%. Despite his best efforts, he wasn't a fighter, and Jacob was massive.

On the way to school Edward could feel his anxiety building as he clutched the steering wheel tighter and tighter. His stomach was churning acid at the rate of a Wall Street financial advisor during a stock market crash. He tried to think of calming thoughts, but it really didn't work. Visualizations only worked in the movies.

He pulled into the parking lot, killed the engine, and got out on shaking legs. One look around showed no sign of Jacob or Emmett. He could only hope that if he did come to physical blows with the prick, that Emmett wouldn't jump in too. Anything was possible of course. At least his father was a doctor and could patch him up, that is if he survived.

Edward crossed the parking lot and entered the school, still no sign of Jacob. He tossed his backpack into his locker, and gathered what he needed for Calculus. Bella was standing at her locker talking with Alice and Jessica. She smiled and waved at him, and he smiled back, but didn't go to join the girls. He wanted to get to his seat before Jacob entered the room.

Bella, Mike and Jessica entered the room, and took their seats moments before Mr. Tolliver called the class to attention. Edward turned to look for Jacob, but his seat was empty. He noticed that Emmett and Paul were whispering together and Paul seemed thoroughly pissed about something. Emmett was just shaking his head and appeared to be very concerned.

All through his morning classes, Edward wondered where Jacob was, but no one said anything about his absence. He asked Bella if she knew anything, but she had no clue.

"Why don't you enjoy the fact that he isn't here?" She asked.

"Well, it figures he'd be absent today. I was prepared to confront him. Now I'll have to screw myself up to do it again tomorrow." Edward answered.

"Maybe he's at the dentist or something, and will be here this afternoon." Alice offered.

"Shit, he's so fucking poor if he wants to go to the dentist, he just goes out to the garage and pulls his tooth out with a pair of pliers." Mike joked.

"Mike you really shouldn't make fun of people for not having money. It's very hard to grow up in poverty. I should know, I did a paper on it for sociology class." Jessica said.

"Whatever, I can't feel sorry for the asshole. He takes his problems out on everyone around him." Mike answered.

"What problems?" Edward asked.

"His dad beats on him sometimes, its cause he's an alcoholic." Mike answered.

"Jacob's an alcoholic?" Alice asked wide eyed.

"No honey." Mike said patting Alice on top of her little head. "His dad is the alcoholic. Jeez girl, you're thick!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Bella said smacking Mike on the back of the head with her notebook.

Edward sat at the lunch table with his new friends and tried to follow their conversations. They were planning to go surfing after school and invited Edward to join them, but he declined when he learned that the beach they were going to was on the La-Push reservation. He did want to confront Jacob, but not on his own home turf.

He looked around the cafeteria, and spotted Emmett and Rosalie sitting at a table with Paul and another boy whom he'd learned was named Jasper. From what Edward could gather, Jasper was the most mature of the football players, and was an alright kinda guy. Edward had not been formally introduced, but he thought he might try to talk to Jasper later in the day, maybe get the scoop on where Jacob was.

As the cafeteria began to clear out, Edward followed Bella and the others to put his tray on the conveyer, and passed the table where Emmett and Paul were talking, their heads close together. Edward couldn't help but overhear part of their conversation.

"My uncle is the worst kind of trash. I swear to God if I could just get my hands on him just once. I'd make him pay for all the times he's bloodied up Jacob. I mean he pushed him down in the mud and kicked him in the gut. What kind of dad does things like that to their kid and he wants people to think he's disabled?" Paul said angrily.

"Yeah, it isn't fair to Jacob to have to live like that." Emmett answered.

So that was the mystery then, Jacob was getting beat on by his father. Edward was beginning to understand why Jacob was so angry all the time. Mike has said Jacob was poor, and if his dad was beating on him as well, then it must be hard for him to feel like he fit in with his group of friends considering that they all had money, all of them except probably Paul.

Edward felt somewhat subdued the rest of the day. He couldn't really hate Jacob if the boy's home life was that bad. He wanted to be angry, but he just couldn't.

The weekend passed rather uneventfully for Edward. He met Bella and the gang on Saturday night for a movie in Port Angeles, and ate dinner at the diner on Sunday with his day. Overall, he mostly just vegged out on the couch and thought about whether or not Jacob would show on Monday.

Jacob did show up. Edward spotted Jacob's beat up truck in the school parking lot. He parked on the other side of the lot and went into the building. There was a crowd standing in front of Bella's locker, and a lot of girls were shouting and laughing. Edward could hear Bella yelling right back at them.

"It's our right to live this way if we want to. We're not hurting anybody with this life style. It's our choice." Bella shouted.

"Disgusting muff diver, I suppose you think it's alright to kill an unborn baby too don't you?" Rosalie shouted.

Most of the girls standing around the locker and yelling derogatory remarks were cheer leaders. It was obvious that they were rallying under Rosalie. The kids at this school were so intolerant of others. It made Edward sick. He pushed his way through the group and stood beside Bella. Alice was facing the locker, tears running down her cheeks. She looked so fragile. Edward put his arm around her and his hand on Bella's shoulder to show support.

"Oh big surprise here, the head faggot throws in his lot with the lezzies." Rosalie teased.

"Break it up!" Shouted Mr. Tolliver. "You people need to get to class!"

The crowd began to disperse, but Alice remained with her head down crying softly against Edward's shoulder. "Why can't they just leave us alone? We love each other!" She sobbed.

"Maybe someday people will understand, but you can't expect the ignorant to be tolerant." Edward replied.

Bella took Alice by the arm, and led her toward the girl's room. Edward stood watching them walk away, seething with anger at Rosalie and her group of lemurs.

He made his way to Calculus, and noticed Jacob sitting in his usual seat. Thankfully he didn't look up, but was absorbed with a dirty magazine picture Paul was showing some of the boys. Mr. Tolliver called the room to attention and a moment later, Bella came in late and slipped into her seat.

"Ms. Swan, can you try to make it to class in a timely manner from now on please?" Mr. Tolliver asked.

"I would be happy to sir, if I hadn't been accosted in the hallway by a bunch of hateful intolerant bigots!" She responded.

"Do you need to go see the guidance counselor Bella?" Asked Mr. Tolliver.

"No sir, I'm fine." Bella replied.

Edward gave her an encouraging smile, and turned his attention back to the front of the room, that was when he noticed Jacob staring at him with a menacing look.

You just keep it up boy, Edward thought. I don't care if your dad did whip up on you. You start anything with me and I'll fight you. Edward was volatile after the incident with Bella and Alice, and someone was going to get the brunt end of it before the day was over.

The morning passed without further incident, but at lunch time, Edward noticed a group of people standing and looking out the front doors toward the parking lot. Rosalie and her groupies were parading around in a circle in front of the school holding up signs. On the signs was written "Kick out the lezzies!" and "Smear the Queers!". Bella was standing in front of the doors shouting obscenities at Rosalie and her friends, and they were laughing and throwing paper wads at her.

Edward pushed past the watchers and took Bella by the arm. He pulled her back into the school, and attempted to calm her down but to no avail.

"Those fucking bitches! I swear when I get my hands…Hey, where's Alice?" She asked suddenly turning this way and that. "She was just here."

"I'll help you look for her." Edward volunteered.

They split up and Edward took the lower level. As he neared a girls' bathroom by the gym, he heard the unmistakable sound of someone crying. He carefully opened the door and called Alice's name.

No one answered, but he followed the sound of the crying to the last stall. He pushed open the door, and found Alice sitting on the floor. Her hair and clothes were wet.

"What happened Alice?" Edward asked.

"They pushed my head into the toilet and flushed it!" Alice sobbed.

"Come on, I'll help you to the nurses office. Bella is looking for you. I'll find her and bring her to you." Edward said as he helped Alice stand up.

Edward led Alice through the halls amid the stares and whispers and took her to the nurse's office. As he turned to go look for Bella, he saw Emmett and Jacob leaning up against the wall near the front doors. He could still see Rosalie and her group outside with their pickets.

"Not a good day for queers is it Um Edward?" Asked Jacob.

As much as Edward wanted to follow his plan to confront Jacob, now just wasn't the time. He attempted to walk past them to look for Bella, but Jacob wasn't ready to play nice.

"Hey dick sucker, are you deaf? I asked you a question!" Jacob shouted as he grabbed Edward by the arm.

Edward turned slowly and looked up at Jacob. "Get your God damned hand off me!" Edward said in a voice that didn't sound like it belonged to him.

"What did you say faggot?" Jacob asked sneering.

"You heard me." Edward replied.

By now a crowd was gathering around, and it was obvious that things were coming to a head.

Jacob laughed and turned toward Emmett. "I think this queer wants to get his ass kicked." He said.

"You wanna fight me Jacob? Fine, no problem, let's do it. Right here, right now!" Edward shouted.

"Come on man, you can't fight him here! You'll get suspended and won't be able to play in the game tomorrow night, and we need you!" Emmett protested.

"Parking lot!" Jacob said, his black eyes locked onto Edward's.

Edward went back to his locker and tossed his back pack into it. Then he made his way past the gawking students and out into the parking lot. Rosalie and her gang had gotten wind of the imminent fight, and were standing silently watching as Edward went down the steps and past them. Jacob and Emmett were standing in the middle of the parking lot, Jasper was with them. Mike and some of the other boys were standing a little way off to the side. Mike shot Edward a nervous looking smile.

They think I'm going to get my ass kicked, and they are probably right, Edward thought, but he didn't stop walking. He balled his fists up, raised his head up, and walked right up to Jacob. Edward remembered something his grandfather had told him once.

"Size doesn't always matter in a fight Edward. If you hit first and you hit hard enough, then you might not have to hit again."

Taking that advice Edward advanced on Jacob, and as the other boy turned to face him, Edward swung his fist directly into Jacob's surprised face, making contact with Jacob's nose.

Jacob's head swung back from the blow, and blood flew out of his nose and began to run down his face. Before he could even say anything or recover, Edward brought his knee up and landed it directly into Jacob's groin. Jacob went down on his knees, and Edward grabbed him by the hair, and yanked his head back landing another punch, this one directly on his mouth, splitting his lower lip.

It had all happened so fast. Edward could hear Emmett and Paul yelling at Jacob to get up, and in the background, Mike yelling something encouraging to him, but his eyes were on his target, and he wasn't done yet.

Jacob was on the ground on his hands and knees, blood running from his nose and mouth. He tried to stand up, and lost his balance, going back down again. Edward grabbed him, and tried to yank him back up to his feet. Jacob took advantage of the moment, and slugged Edward in the right eye, but Edward didn't even feel it. He returned the punch, and struck Jacob on the left side of his face close to his eye. They would both undoubtedly have black eyes in the morning, but that didn't matter. Jacob went down again, and this time he stayed down.

Edward stood over Jacob, his fists clenched. Everyone was shouting at the same time. Paul and Emmett stood together, astonished looks on their faces. Edward was surprised that they didn't get involved. Suddenly the crowd parted, and Mr. Tolliver and the coach came running across the parking lot.

"What's going on here?" Shouted Mr. Tolliver.

"Edward just served Jacob." Mike responded. "That punk had it coming to him."

The coach helped Jacob stand up, and motioned for Edward to follow them. Mr. Tolliver walked behind, and they made their way back into the school, headed to the principal's office. Edward didn't turn to look at the students who were watching them, but he did grab one of the protesters signs and rip it up before Mr. Tolliver pushed him forward and into the building.

Jacob sat beside Edward holding an ice pack to the side of his face. His nose and lip had stopped bleeding, but he looked like he'd just been fighting with a bull. Edward felt like a bull. It was a good feeling.

"Would someone care to explain what this is all about?" Asked the principle as she stood facing them with her hands on her hips. Mr. Tolliver and the coach leaned against the wall, but remained silent.

"I'm tired of being bullied by Jacob and his friends. I'm tired of the way people treat Bella and Alice! I've only been to this stupid school for three days and I can see that no one takes bullying seriously here. At my old school it was the same way. Administration just turns their heads when something like this is going on. It's all the same." Edward said.

"Who started this?" Asked the coach.

Jacob remained silent, and wouldn't look at Edward.

"I started it. I challenged him to a fight, he accepted, and I threw the first punch. Jacob hit back trying to defend himself. I started it." Edward said defiantly.

Jacob turned to look at Edward with a shocked expression. He couldn't believe Edward was taking the blame for it all. The principle couldn't believe it either.

"Edward do you realize this means I have to suspend you?" She asked.

"Now hold on just a minute." Said Mr. Tolliver. "It's been a really stressful day for everyone involved, and Edward is right. The mood of intolerance around here had been getting worse. I think we need to look at this in the full perspective."

The three of them, the coach, Mr. Tolliver, and the principle turned to form a little group and talked quietly. Jacob turned back to Edward.

"Why did you tell them it was your fault?" He asked.

"I know they would suspend you, and then you wouldn't be able to play in the football game tomorrow night. That's apparently the only thing you really care about, and I didn't want to be responsible for making the team lose homecoming game." Edward answered.

Jacob didn't have time to answer, as the principle turned back to them and spoke.

"I'm not going to suspend either of you but I am going to assign you both to Saturday detention starting this weekend. For the next four Saturdays, you will both be spending your day off with me here. We'll see if that makes you less inclined to go battle royale in the parking lot." She said.

"Yes Principle Winters." Both boys mumbled.

"Now get out of here." She said pointing toward the door.

Edward got up and shuffled out of the office. He went to his locker and retrieved his back pack. He ignored everyone staring at him as he went to his car. Bella was standing beside it waiting for him with Alice. She threw her arms around him.

"You're our hero!" She cried.

"Thanks Bella, but I don't feel like a hero right now." Edward answered as he threw his back pack into the car.

All the way home he wondered why he didn't feel elated. He'd just beaten up the school bully. Something like that was supposed to be the highlight of a nerd's day. He just didn't feel like it was.

Edward had to listen to his father yell at him for over an hour about being irresponsible. He wondered if Jacob's father was yelling at him too. Edward went to his room after supper, and lay down on the bed. His face was sore but he imagined Jacob's was sorer. He was about to drift off when he heard something.

He sat up and looked around. He heard the sound again. It was something hitting his second floor window. Again he heard the sound, a little click. He walked over to the window and raised the sash. Jacob was standing below the window. He'd obviously been throwing little rocks against the glass to get Edward's attention.

"What do you want Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Stand back, I'm coming up." Jacob replied.

Edward watched astonished as Jacob par cored his way up the side of the house using the tree as a bouncing off point, and swung his way into the window. Edward backed up a step and stood staring. Jacob stood staring back.

"Impressive." Edward said. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I didn't learn. That was the first time I've ever done it." Jacob answered.

"Why are you here?" Edward asked.

"I've come to tell you that I'm sorry I've been such an asshole. I didn't know you were such a good fighter. You didn't look like a scraper to me. I have to give respect where it's due. You're due it. I won't fuck with you anymore. Friends?" Jacob asked extending his hand out to Edward.

Edward reached out tentatively, took Jacob's hand and shook it. He noticed Jacob relax perceptively as he did so.

"Look, I wanted to ask you something anyway." Jacob said. "I know you've been defending those lesbians and all, but you're really gay aren't you? I mean Rosalie found some shit about you on Facebook from your old school. She told everyone that you got caught trying to go down on some guy. Is that true?" Jacob asked.

Edward froze. His worst fears had come true. Now everyone knew about his past. It seemed the move all the way across the country hadn't helped anything at all. There seemed no point to hide it anymore. Everyone already thought it.

"Yes, it's true, but it wasn't like they said on Facebook." Edward replied.

He sat down on his bed, took a deep breath, and began to tell Jacob about James. The longer he talked, the harder it was to fight back the tears. It had been such an emotional day for him, and now having his enemy as a friend, just made the emotions that much more volatile. Jacob sat down beside him and listened in silence as Edward poured out his tale.

"So I suppose you're going to tell Paul and Emmett all about it now aren't you?" Edward asked.

"Hell no!" Jacob replied. "Those two can't think for themselves. If I gave them a juicy piece of info like that, they'd run straight into the wall and brain themselves in their hurry to spread it all round."

Edward had to laugh at the visual that put in his head. Jacob laughed too. It was nice to have him sitting so close despite the fact that his face was a hot mess at the moment.

"I'm sorry about your face man." Edward said.

"Don't worry about it, I was born with it." Jacob replied.

They laughed again, and Edward turned to look directly at Jacob. Despite the black eye and swollen lower lip, Jacob was still smoking hot to him. Edward didn't know what motivated him to do it, but he reached over and brushed Jacob's hair back from his forehead, then leaned down and brushed his lips against Jacob's.

Jacob pulled back just a little, sucking in a surprised breath. "Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"I don't know." Edward sighed. "I guess it's cause you're so cute even when you're beat up."

Edward didn't understand why he was suddenly so bold. He supposed it was the adrenaline still coursing through him from the fight earlier. He understood that the same emotions that fuel the fight reflex also fuel the sexual response. It made sense viewed in that light.

Jacob was still sitting close, still looking intently at Edward. He hadn't tried to run away. Edward decided to try it one more time. He reached over, put his hand on the back of Jacob's neck, and pulled him closer. This time, Jacob didn't pull back. Edward carefully pressed his lips against Jacob's again, mindful of the fact that Jacob's lower lip was swollen and painful. Jacob's mouth softened as Edward deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue slowly inside.

He felt Jacob's arms close around him, and he slid his hand up to twine it through Jacob's hair. Edward felt his temperature begin to rise. Was this really happening? Was he actually kissing the boy he'd just beaten up hours earlier? The same boy that had been making his life a living hell? What the fuck was going on?

Edward broke the kiss and leaned back to look into Jacob's eyes. "What gives? Why'd you let me kiss you?" He asked.

Jacob blushed and looked down at his lap. "I don't know why. I mean it just felt right I guess. I mean… Oh fuck, I don't know." Jacob mumbled. "I gotta go." He stood up and turned toward the window.

"Don't leave." Edward pleaded as he reached for Jacob's hand and pulled him back down onto the bed. "Stay for a minute."

Jacob looked back up at Edward. He bit nervously at his swollen lower lip, and swallowed hard.

"What are you afraid of?" Edward asked.

"That if I stay, I'll end up doing something I'll regret." Jacob answered.

"Do it anyway. I don't think you'll regret it." Edward said, and reached for Jacob again.

They lay down together on Edward's bed, and began to pull at one another's clothes. Within moments, they lay face to face in nothing but their boxer briefs. Jacob seemed nervous. It was obvious to Edward that Jacob had never been in this kind of situation before. For Edward, it felt like coming home.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." Edward whispered as he brushed his lips against Jacob's ear.

"What are you going to do?" Jacob asked.

"Wait and see." Edward answered.

He pushed Jacob gently over onto his stomach on the bed and sat up beside him. He reached down, and began to massage Jacob's shoulders and upper back. He felt Jacob begin to relax under his hands.

"Does that feel good?" He asked.

"Yes." Jacob answered.

Edward moved his hands down to Jacob's lower back and scooted down in the bed. He looked up to see that Jacob's eyes were closed, and he was breathing hard, but was obviously enjoying the attention. Edward continued the massage, but moved his hands lower and lower until he was at the band of Jacob's boxer briefs.

Edward was feeling so powerful and adventurous. James would have never allowed Edward to have this much freedom in bed. James was always the one in charge. Edward was over the moon with it. He hoped Jacob wouldn't get scared. He was about to push the boundaries to find out. He leaned down, and took the band of Jacob's boxer briefs in his teeth and pulled them all the way down, then tossed them off onto the floor. He slipped out of his before turning his attention back to Jacob.

The boy hadn't moved, but was looking up at Edward nervously.

"Trust me Jacob. I know what you want to feel. I know what all guys want to feel, the things they aren't brave enough to ask their girlfriends to do for them. I'll do those things to you. All you have to do is lay there and enjoy." Edward said.

He got up and walked over to his dresser and removed a bottle of baby oil from the top drawer. Jacob continued to watch in silence as Edward poured a little of the oil onto his hands then sat back down on the side of the bed and began to massage Jacob's back again. He took his time, loving the feel of silky skin over hard muscle. His cock was hard he wondered if Jacob's was. He moved his hands down and began to knead Jacob's firm muscular ass. He slipped his fingers down along the crack and noticed Jacob tensing up when he did so.

"Relax Jacob. Don't be scared.

Edward pressed against Jacob's virgin hole with the tip of his first finger, just barely getting it inside. Jacob drew a deep breath but didn't tell Edward to stop. Edward continued to push gently, but firmly, continuing to massage the backs of Jacob's thighs with his other hand. After a moment, he slipped another finger inside, waiting for Jacob to relax before pushing it in all the way.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Jacob nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Does it feel good to you?" Edward asked. "I'll stop if it doesn't feel ok to you."

"It feels ok, I'm just freaked out that's all." Jacob answered.

"Do you want me to stop?" Edward asked.

"What are you going to do next?" Jacob asked.

"I'll show you." Edward answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Four

Facing the Opposition

"Edward wake up!"

Edward jerked awake to find his father standing over him scowling. He looked around for Jacob and was devastated to discover that the whole thing had been just a dream.

"I just got a call from your principle. Why are you starting fights Edward?" asked his father.

"The kids at this school are intolerant and stupid. The boy I beat up today has been bullying me since the first day of school. I'm not taking it anymore. If you want to get mad at me go ahead, but I'm done being the victim". Edward replied as he stood up and shoved past his father.

Edward grabbed his car keys and stormed out of the house with his father yelling at him to come back. He didn't listen. He knew that he needed some time to clear his head of the most recent little foray into erotica he'd just experienced. What a complete let down that had been to wake up and discover it was all just a dream.

Edward drove into town, and cruised past the high school. It was only 6pm, and he could still see cars in the lot. The football team was on the field practicing. He was sure Jake would be with them even though he was all beat up.

Edward pulled into the lot and parked. He walked over toward the field and scanned the boys running about. No sign of Jacob, but someone else caught his eye. It was Jasper Whitlock.

He remembered that Jasper was supposed to be the good guy, but right now Jasper was giving him a look that could have fried eggs on a sidewalk. Edward supposed it was because of what had happened with Jacob.

Jasper walked over to the fence where Edward was standing.

"Listen, I know Jacob pissed you off, but you didn't have to do that to him. He goes through so much at home. You have no idea. It's hard on him. All his friends have money, drive nice cars, but he doesn't, and I know you know about his dad beating on him. Jacob is all talk anyway; he wouldn't have really fought with you." Jasper said.

"Look, I was getting tired of that asshole and the way he treated me. I understand about his home life, but starting shit with other people isn't the right way to deal with that." Edward replied.

"You don't understand Jacob. He's not as strong as he makes out to be." Jasper said.

"Yeah no shit!" Edward answered.

"That's not what I mean. He's not emotionally strong. I tried to help him, but he's hard to reach. Now that he knows you're gay, he's just going to make things harder on you. You probably should have sent a warning to Facebook to take that shit about you down. Rosalie spread it all over the school. But you beating him up really took his credibility down in the eyes of the others. Emmett and Paul aren't even talking to him right now." Jasper said.

"That's his problem not mine. He brought it on himself. It was time someone took him down a notch." Edward answered.

Jasper turned to look at the bleachers, and Edward followed his gaze. Sitting alone on the bottom step was Jacob. He was dressed out to practice, but the coach had obviously made the decision that Jacob was in no state to perform and benched him. He was just sitting there, all alone, watching everyone on the field. He turned his head toward them, and made eye contact with Edward, but only for one moment, then turned back to the field.

"Look, I gotta go, just remember what I said. He's not the tough guy you think he is." Jasper said.

Edward stood watching Jasper run back to the others. What to do now? He actually felt bad for Jacob. He looked back at the lonely miserable boy sitting alone and tried to imagine what it must be like for him. The pressure was probably awful. But Edward understood about pressure. He'd dealt with it all his life.

Wednesday morning started out like any other. Edward's father was barely speaking to him. Edward understood why. He was basically responsible for ruining his father's life and now it seemed like they might be in a position to have to move again. No, Edward would just have to deal with things. He couldn't just keep running away.

As he walked into the school that morning, he noticed fewer people openly staring at him, but the whispers behind his back continued. He took his seat in calculus class, and even Bella seemed subdued this morning. She looked up and smiled at him, but remained otherwise quiet. He understood that as well. People were kind of shell shocked over what had happened.

The morning passed without incident. Jacob never turned around to tease him. No one bothered him as he passed them. Emmett even smiled at him in the cafeteria, and asked him where he learned to punch like that. Edward noticed that Jacob was sitting alone by the window. Paul and Emmett were at another table with Rosalie and the lemurs.

Then it happened. During computer class Edward got distracted. Jacob sat in the row beside him. Rosalie was one seat in front of Jacob, and Emmett was in front of her. Edward had been ignoring all of them, but Jacob did something that caused a powerful distraction. He leaned back in his computer chair and arched his back to stretch, causing his t-shirt to pull up and exposing his six pack abs.

Edward glanced over to have a closer look despite himself, and of course Rosalie noticed.

"Jacob you better stop doing that. You're attracting attention from the queer!" She quipped.

Jacob sat up and looked over at Edward. By now everyone was looking at Edward. Rosalie was smiling her smug little grin. Edward wanted to throw a book right at her pretty face and smash it.

"Knock it off Rosalie." Emmett said as he reached for her and turned her around in her seat.

Edward was shocked at the gesture. Everyone else turned their attention back to whatever they'd been absorbed with before the interruption; everyone that is except Jacob who was still staring at Edward.

"If you think this is over Cullen, then you're wrong. It's just starting." Jacob said in a low menacing voice.

Goodbye to the beautiful dream he'd has last night. Goodbye to any hopes he'd fostered of having Jacob as a friend. If it was just starting Edward would keep playing the game. He'd already decided he wasn't going to be a sheep. He meant it.

Jacob sat out during gym class. He was still planning on trying to play in the homecoming game, and the coach didn't want to risk him getting hurt anymore. Edward kept an eye on him just the same. When all the boys filed into the locker room to shower, Jacob went in with them.

Edward did his usual trick, and waited for everyone else to get done before going into the showers. He slipped in and turned on the hot water. No matter where you are, a hot shower always feels good. He stood letting the warm water soothe his muscles, and take away some of the tension. He was almost completely relaxed when he heard that familiar voice speaking behind him.

"So, did you think I'd just let you get away with it or what?" Jacob asked.

Edward didn't turn around to face his foe. Jacob was standing in front of him, naked and wet from the shower. Oh what a quandary! Edward needed to be angry and tough, but he felt aroused and amorous. He wanted to reach out and pull Jacob against his body. He wanted to finish what he's started in his dream last night.

"What do you want from me?" Edward asked.

Jacob stepped closer and got right in Edward's face.

"I don't want a fucking thing from you faggot!" He hissed.

"Then why are you in here fucking with me?" Edward asked.

"Cause I feel like it that's why!" Jacob answered.

"Do you want me to kick your ass again or what?" Edward asked as he tried to keep his voice steady.

"You're welcome to try." Jacob said grinning maliciously.

"I don't want trouble with you Jacob." Edward tried to reason.

"Then you shouldn't have started it." Jacob said coming closer and backing Edward against the shower wall just like before.

Why is he doing this? Edward wondered. Why is he coming closer to me? Does he want me to hit him? Edward put his hands on Jacob's chest and pushed.

"Get back!" He said as he attempted to move sideways away from Jacob.

Jacob grabbed Edward's arms, and shoved him hard against the wall, pressing his hard muscled body against Edward to keep him in place. Edward gasped and tried again to squirm past Jacob, but to no avail. All this sliding of wet skin against wet skin was no good for Edward, and he could feel himself getting hard. He was sure Jacob could feel it too.

"What's you're fucking problem with me?" Edward shouted.

Jacob stared hard into Edward's eyes. Edward stared back, emotions all over the place. He so wanted to be strong and angry like yesterday, but he couldn't call up those feelings.

"No one will even talk to me now." Jacob said suddenly. "No one wants to be my friend. Being the way I was, it was all I had. You took that away from me and now I have nothing." Jacob let go of Edward and turned away.

Edward remained leaning against the shower wall breathing hard. He watched Jacob walk away.

The remainder of the day was pointless. Edward sat through one class after another and watched Jacob's former friends ignore him completely. So cruel how quickly you can fall from grace and favor in the world of high school politics. So ironic how one day you're on top of the world, and the next you're dirt on the bottom of an underclassman's shoe.

Edward took his place on the bleachers with Bella and the crew. She had talked him into going to the homecoming game. He really wasn't into it, but he did want to watch Jacob play. He wanted to see if Jacob was as good as everyone said.

Everyone came to attention as Rosalie led the lemurs in their revealing uniforms out onto the field. The student's got to their feet when the team followed, and began to shout and cheer. Edward hated sporting events. He couldn't follow football. It bored the hell out of him.

"Which number is Jacob?" he asked Bella.

"That jerk is number 6." She replied.

Edward turned back to the field to watch number 6. Jacob got into position and the coach blew the whistle. The game was underway. Edward watched as the opposing team scored point after point during first half. God how he hated football!

Jacob kept fumbling the ball. The mood in the bleachers was toxic. The other kids were turning on Jacob, shouting and taunting him. Emmett stood shaking his head in disbelief. Finally the coach pulled Jacob off the field and replaced him with Jasper. Jacob stood by the cooler with his head down. Everyone was cat calling at him, some of them making fun of him for getting beat up by a queer. Jacob yanked his helmet off and ran back into the gym.

"Oh poor baby." Bella said turning toward Alice and giggling.

Edward didn't share her sentiment. He slipped away from the group and made his way down the bleachers. This had gone far enough. He was going to stop it. He followed after Jacob into the locker rooms.

Edward slipped quietly into the boy's locker room. Jacob was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Edward moved closer as silently as he could. Jacob slid down the wall and hung his head down, wrapping his arms around his knees. He was crying. Edward felt horrible. He didn't want anyone else to feel the way he did.

He knelt down on the floor beside Jacob, and put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob didn't look up. He didn't say anything.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted you to stop treating me like shit. I didn't want everyone to start treating you that way." Edward said.

Jacob didn't answer.

"Come on, pull yourself together. You have to go back out there and try again. If you don't, you won't ever be able to show your face in this school again. Believe me, I know how it works." Edward encouraged.

Jacob sniffed and looked up at Edward. "Why are you trying to help me?" He asked.

"Because I'm not a jerk." Edward answered.

"You mean you're not a jerk like me?" Jacob asked.

"I didn't say that. Now come on. Get to your feet." Edward said pulling on Jacob's arm to help him stand.

Edward helped Jacob over to the sink, and stood watching as Jacob splashed water on his face. Jacob stood for a moment getting his bearings.

"Let's go Jacob. You can do this. You're the only one who can win this game. Everyone knows it. Go back out there and show them what you can do. I know you can." Edward said as he pushed Jacob toward the door.

"I'm… I'm scared. What if I can't…?" Jacob hesitated.

"Don't even think about can't. You can. You have to. Now go." Edward answered.

He followed Jacob out of the locker rooms, and stood just inside the door as Jacob put his helmet back on and ran out to the field. Edward waited a moment to give Jacob time before he returned to the bleachers. He didn't want anyone to think he'd been the one to encourage Jacob to come back to the game.

"Where were you?" Bella asked as he took his seat beside her.

"Just taking care of business." Edward replied.

The home team was drowning. Jasper was no quarterback. When the coach saw Jacob return to the field, he called him over and they spoke with their heads together for a moment, then Jacob was sent back out onto the field. He didn't disappoint.

The second half of the game was perfect. Jacob played like a professional, like he always did. Edward knew the talent scouts in the front row were watching. He hoped maybe Jacob would get picked up by one of them.

The final touchdown brought the team victory. Jacob was lifted up by Emmett and spun around as everyone in the bleachers stomped and cheered. Jacob had been forgiven. Edward smiled to himself. He'd done it. He'd encouraged his enemy. Maybe he was building a bridge between them, maybe not, but he knew he'd done the right thing.

Homecoming dance was right after the game in the gym. Bella and Alice were going, and they insisted that Edward go with them. He followed the girls into the decorated gym, and sat down on the bleachers to watch the silly teenaged couples dancing and romancing on the floor below. He'd always thought dances were stupid.

He spotted Jacob on the floor below being congratulated by everyone. He was secretly happy for the boy. He wondered if Jacob would hate him now. In the end, it really didn't matter. Edward would find a way to make it here. He had to. As he watched the dancers turning and spinning slowly, he thought of James, and for the first time, he didn't feel despair, he felt hope. James's memory no longer had a hold on him.

He got up and climbed to the top of the bleachers. There was a door up there that led to the roof. He'd watched a custodian open it with a key that was hidden under a fake fire alarm box. He retrieved the key, opened the door, and stepped out onto the roof. He could still hear the loud music, but it was quiet here.

He stood reflecting on the events of the past few days, and watching the stars above him swimming in the black cloudless sky. A familiar voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Taking up star gazing or what Cullen?"

Edward turned to see Jacob standing behind him.

"No, just wanted someplace a little more private that's all." Edward answered.

"Relaxing with your thoughts?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Edward answered smiling.

"Do you use your left hand or your right hand for that?" Jacob asked grinning.

"Sometimes both." Edward answered.

Jacob laughed, and moved closer to Edward. He looked awesome tonight. He'd changed into a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and the first three buttons undone to show his sculpted chest. He was wearing dark jeans and hiking boots. The boy presented a ruggedly gorgeous ensemble. It was mouthwatering to Edward, not to mention the Jacob's cologne mixing with the scent of his skin that was wafting over to Edward on the warm breeze.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being a dick. I can't help it. It's just my nature." Jacob said.

"I understand. It's the nature of a snake to bite. I wouldn't expect it any other way." Edward answered.

"Do you think I'm a snake?" Jacob asked.

"Yep, you're a cobra for sure." Edward replied grinning as he moved to stand face to face with Jacob.

"Do you like snakes or something?" Jacob asked.

"I like you."

Edward couldn't believe he'd said it. He'd admitted out loud that he liked Jacob. He expected to be hit or perhaps for Jacob to turn and run back down stairs, but nothing of the sort happened.

"Yeah, I figured that." Jacob answered. "I guessed you might be into me when you kept staring at me despite the fact that I was treating you like an ass."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. It's just my nature." Edward said mimicking Jacob's earlier admission.

Jacob laughed again. Edward reached up tentatively and brushed Jacob's hair out of his eyes. Jacob didn't move to stop him.

"Are you hitting on me Cullen?" Jacob asked.

"I might be." Edward answered.

The music changed to a slower song with a good strong beat. Edward had a sudden impulse to grab Jacob and slow dance with him.

"Can you dance Jacob?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can dance why?" Jacob asked.

"Dance with me?" Edward asked.

Jacob turned toward the door to the gym nervously, but looked back at Edward and shuffled his feet.

"Yeah, I'll dance with you. I figure I owe you one anyway." Jacob replied.

They came together. Edward pressed as much of himself against Jacob as he could. He didn't know how long he would have this moment, but he wanted to stretch it out, enjoy it as much as possible.

They moved together amazingly well considering that one was an uncoordinated nerd and the other was a football jock. Jacob was just a bit taller than Edward, and when Edward jerked his head up to look into Jacob's eyes, the top of his head hit against Jacob's lower jaw hard.

"Damn it Cullen! You already blacked my eye and busted my lip! Are you trying to break my jaw too?" Jacob asked.

"No, I was just trying to get a look into those sexy brown eyes." Edward answered, surprised at his bravado.

Jacob grinned and looked down at him. "Are you trying to convert me to your unholy religion?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, is it working?" Edward asked.

"Yep"


	5. Chapter 5

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Five

Star Gazing

Edward pulled Jacob closer and tilted his head up just a little so he could look directly into Jacob's dark, deep set eyes.

"Since you're a new convert to this religion of mine, would you be willing to go through the required initiation?" Edward asked.

"Depends, what ya got in mind?" Jacob asked.

"I promise you, it won't be difficult, and you might enjoy it. In fact, I think you will enjoy it if you don't get too freaked out." Edward encouraged.

"I promise you, I can handle anything you throw at me as long as it's not another left hook." Jacob said grinning.

"Just don't start punking around on me again, and you won't have to worry about that." Edward replied as he slid his hands down Jacob's back and gripped the band of his jeans.

They danced slowly together under the stars, a warm wind wafting against them, and blowing Jacob's hair into his eyes. Edward reached up and pushed it back, and then brushed his fingertips slowly down the side of Jacob's face, mindful of his black eye.

"I'm so sorry I did that to you. I hated to ruin that pretty face of yours." Edward mused.

"No problem. I heal really fast." Jacob said reassuringly. "So are we goanna keep this PG or what?

"Oh hell no!" Edward exclaimed, then gripped Jacob's face in his hands and moved in for the kiss.

What a kiss it was. Edward had been dreaming about doing it for so long. He tried to be careful and not put too much pressure on Jacob's swollen lower lip, but it was impossible not to deepen a kiss like that. Edward pulled down a bit on Jacob's chin to open his mouth slightly, and pushed his tongue inside.

Jacob had his arms wrapped so tightly around Edward that he found it hard to breathe, but breathing wasn't really all that important anyway. Jacob moved his right hand up and twisted it into Edward's hair, tilting his head back. Edward allowed it; he didn't mind a little switch off of power from time to time. He wasn't greedy. He just knew what he wanted.

Jacob broke the kiss to catch his breath, and moved a step back from Edward, breathing hard. Edward watched him closely. If he was going to panic and bolt, now would be the time.

"You kiss like a girl." Jacob teased.

"Hey fucker, I was just trying not to hurt your busted lip! But since you're being a dick about it…" Edward replied as he advanced on Jacob and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"I'll show you, kissing like a girl, I mean really…" Edward trailed off as he literally smashed his mouth against Jacob's and drove his tongue inside to wrap it possessively around Jacob's.

This time there was no share of power. Edward was in complete control. He slipped his hand between them and rubbed it against the zipper of Jacob's jeans, feeling the hardening bulge underneath responding to his efforts. He pulled out of the kiss to lean around and whisper in Jacob's ear.

"You like that big boy?"

"Fuck!" Jacob gasped.

"Well, I don't think it would be a good idea to do that right here on the rooftop of the school, but if you insist…"

"Hold up! We got to get this under control. Somebody's going to come up here and find us." Jacob protested, pulling away from Edward.

"Somebody did come up and find you." A voice said from behind them.

Both Edward and Jacob spun around horrified to find Jasper staring at them with a smug expression.

"Oh holy fucking shit!" Jacob whispered. "Now everyone will know. Jasper I swear to God, I'll beat the life right out of you if you breathe a word of this to anybody." Jacob warned.

"Now why in the hell would I do that? I'm just pissed that you guys found this sweet make out spot. I've been coming up here with Seth all semester." Jasper answered.

"Seth? Jesus man, he's only a freshman!" Jacob cried.

"What, does love suddenly have age limits? I'm only seventeen, so what if he's fifteen? It's not illegal!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Seriously dude, you really mean you won't tell anyone?" Jacob asked.

"Not a chance in hell. I'm glad you guys finally worked out your sexual tension issues. It was obvious to me that you had the hots for Edward right from the start. You really needed to get taken down a peg Jacob. I'm happy Edward had the balls to do it." Jasper said smiling as he walked back through the door to the gym.

"Let's get the fuck out of here before somebody less tolerant comes up here." Jacob pleaded.

"No problem. My dad is working the night shift at the ER tonight. You wanna come over to my house? You can spend the night if you want to." Edward offered.

"My dad might not go for that, but what the hell, it's worth a beating. He'll just think I'm passed out at Paul's or something. Sure, I'll come with you. You got any beer at your house?" Jacob asked.

"No booze. We need to be sober to do what I got in mind." Edward warned.

"Oh yeah, initiation into your unholy religion, I forgot. How stupid of me." Jacob teased.

"You're not stupid Jacob. You're just a little bit air headed that's all." Edward said as they headed through the door and back into the stuffy gym.

The Nickelback song "Lullaby" was playing and Edward could see Bella and Alice dancing slowly together in a dark corner under the edge of the bleachers. He grinned at Bella who looked back at him in shock. She was obviously surprised to see him walking so closely to Jacob. Edward decided to push the envelope just a little, and looked around to make sure nobody else but Bella was watching, then he reached back and grabbed Jacob's ass. Jacob spun around with a shocked look on his face and mock swatted at Edward.

"Quit it you faggot! Everyone is going to see!" He protested.

Edward laughed, and looked back at Bella and Alice. They had stopped dancing, frozen in place in each other's arms with looks of complete disbelief. Edward shook his head at them grinning, and followed Jacob out through the side doors.

In the parking lot, Edward noticed Jasper's car a few feet from his. The windows were steamed up slightly, but it was obvious that Jasper was getting some action from somebody.

"Let's fuck with him." Jacob said as he leaned down, and tip toed up to the passenger door, and then yanked it open.

"What the fuck is this?" Jacob shouted pretending to be surprised.

Seth looked up at Jacob with a look of utter horror on his face. He was leaning over Jasper's lap with his hand wrapped around Jasper's hard throbbing cock. Jasper was absolutely seething.

"Jacob, get the fuck out of here or I swear to Christ I will tell everyone about you and Edward." Jasper warned.

"Well, you just told Seth, and that's one person more than you promised. You said you wouldn't tell anybody." Jacob replied.

"Well, you brought it on yourself, now get out of here!" Jasper shouted.

Jacob laughed and shut the door with Seth still staring at him and Edward suspiciously.

Moments later, they were on the open road, Jacob following behind Edward in his pick-up. Edward gripped the steering wheel tightly. He was nervous. He wanted to play out the dream he'd had with Jacob, see if he could recreate it. He imagined himself massaging Jacob's naked body stretched out on his bed. He could almost feel his hands sliding over that rich caramel skin. He imagined Jacob tasted like almonds, though he couldn't figure out why he thought so. He wondered if reality would be as good as his dream. There was only one way to find out.

Jacob pulled up beside Edward, and got out of his truck. He didn't seem nervous to Edward, but maybe he was just hiding it better. All his friends had told him that Jacob was insecure. He supposed he might find that out tonight. Jacob followed him up the stairs, and stood quietly as Edward unlocked the door and reached inside to turn on the light.

"My bedrooms up the stairs and to the right, go ahead up, I'll lock up down here." Edward said.

Jacob didn't answer, but headed up the stairs. Edward paused to watch him, trying to imagine what it would be like to be naked between the sheets with a boy like that. James had been cute, but he was nothing like Jacob. Jacob possessed a kind of raw sensuality that James just didn't have. Edward could feel his hands shaking as he turned the dead bolt lock. He took a few deep breaths, then turned and climbed up the stairs.

Jacob had turned on the bedside table lamp, and was sitting on the side of the bed looking rather forlorn and startlingly innocent. Edward knew he would have to lead the proceedings if they were to get anywhere. He smiled reassuringly at Jacob, then sat down beside him and took off his shoes and socks.

"Make yourself comfortable Jacob." Edward encouraged.

"By comfortable do you mean naked." Jacob asked.

"Let me clarify. Make yourself useful and get naked!" Edward ordered.

"Shit, what a pushy white boy!" Jacob muttered under his breath.

Edward stood up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, running his tongue over his lower lip as he watched Jacob undressing. He'd seen Jacob naked in the shower room at school plenty of times, but witnessing the unveiling right here in his bedroom with only the two of them, took it to a whole new level. Edward popped the snap on his jeans and slid them down, then sat down on the side of the bed again to push them the rest of the way off. He turned to see how far Jacob had progressed, and noticed that the boy seemed almost shy.

"What's wrong Jacob? Are you scared or something?" Edward asked.

"I've never done this with a boy before. I mean I don't really know what you want me to do." Jacob answered.

"Leave it to me. I'll do everything. If I need something from you, I'll tell you. Does that work for you?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'll try to keep up." Jacob answered smiling.

"Oh you'll be up alright!" Edward teased as he reached over and pulled down the blanket. "Slide on in here, and let's have some fun." He said as he patted the mattress.

"Do you want these off too?" Jacob asked pulling at the band of his boxer briefs.

"You betcha!" Edward answered. "But if you don't mind, I'll take them off myself."

"Sure, sure." Jacob mumbled. He scooted over in the bed and laid down looking up at Edward. "You goanna join me or what?"

"Oh I thought maybe I'd just stand here and watch you jerk off. Is that cool?" Edward asked looking down at Jacob with a wicked grin.

"What?" Jacob asked. "I mean do you really want me to…"

"No crazy boy!" Edward interrupted. "I might want to see that eventually, but not tonight. I have something else in mind."

Edward reached into the bedside table drawer, and pulled out the bottle of baby oil and a condom. He put the items down on the table top, and sat down on the bed beside Jacob.

"Roll over on your tummy for me, and don't be scared. I'm not going to rape you!" Edward said.

With a nervous glance in the direction of the items on the bedside table, Jacob complied and rolled over for Edward.

"Now just relax. I'm going to make you feel really good. I promise. If I do anything that you don't like, or that makes you feel uncomfortable, just speak up. Ok?" Edward asked.

"K", Jacob responded.

Edward poured some of the baby oil on his hands, and began to massage Jacob just like in the dream. He started at Jacob's massive shoulders and worked his way slowly down Jacob's muscular back. Then he moved down and worked his way slowly up Jacob's legs starting with his calves, and moving up toward his thighs. As he got closer the Jacob's boxer briefs, he leaned down and breathed warm breath against Jacob's lower back; he glanced up to see if Jacob was alright.

Jacob was biting his lower lip, and moaning softly against the pillow. He was about as completely relaxed as he could be under the circumstances. Edward decided to go ahead and follow the course of the dream he'd had. He leaned down and gripped the back band of Jacob's boxer briefs in his teeth, then began to pull then down. Jacob gasped against the pillow, but didn't try to stop Edward; in fact, he helped out by raising his hips to allow Edward to more easily pull down his boxer briefs.

Moment later, Jacob was completely naked, and Edward was completely hard. He applied a little more oil to his hands, and scooted closer to Jacob. He leaned down and kissed Jacob's back between his shoulder blades as he ran his oil slickened hands over Jacob's tight sexy ass. The feel of it in his hands, being able to squeeze it like that was almost too much for Edward. Jacob moaned against the pillow again, and that sound made it even harder for Edward to stay in control.

"Feel good?" Edward asked in a feather soft whisper against Jacob's ear.

"God yes it feels good!" Jacob breathed.

"Good baby. I want to make you feel good. I want to make you hotter than hell. I want those waves of pleasure rolling through your belly when I'm done with you. I want you burning all over with it." Edward hissed through his teeth into Jacob's sensitive ear.

Jacob ground his hips against the mattress trying to get some friction to a neglected part of his anatomy, but Edward stopped massaging long enough to grip Jacob's misbehaving hips, and hold them still.

"Not till I say Jacob. Be good and lay still." Edward said.

"Damn it!" Jacob muttered.

Edward laughed and continued to massage. He reached for the oil and poured a little more over Jacob's lower back, and ran his hands through it. He slid his hands lower, and tugged Jacob's thighs apart, then leaned down again to kiss Jacob's back between his shoulders, loving that spot. The skin was so soft there, and Jacob smelled so good. He could bury his face in Jacob's hair at the back of his neck and just breath, but there was no time for that. He slipped his fingers slowly into the cleft of Jacob's tight ass, and carefully circled his virgin hole with the tip on one finger.

Jacob tensed just a little, but began to relax as Edward continued to plant soft kisses over his shoulders and back.

"Relax baby." Edward encouraged.

He waited until he felt Jacob relax, and then resumed his conquest pressing his finger inside up to the first digit. He pulled at Jacob's legs with his other hand spreading then further, and then moved down to kneel between Jacob's thighs. He massaged Jacob's ass with one hand while he continued to press his finger further inside until he managed to get it all the way in, slicked by the oil, it wasn't a difficult task.

Jacob's eyes were closed tightly and he was breathing hard.

"You ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, just go slow." Jacob said nervously.

"I won't hurt you." Edward encouraged.

He was drunk with power. James had never let him top. It was a whole new experience for him. It was his first time too in a way. He knelt down and pressed baby soft kisses against Jacob's inner thighs on both sides, then pressed another finger carefully inside. Again Jacob tensed, but Edward waited for him to relax before going further. He moved his fingers slowly; dragging them over Jacob's prostate and making him grind against the bed again.

"I thought I told you to stop that?" Edward warned.

"I can't help it! That makes me feel like I'm goanna cum!" Jacob cried.

"Well then, let's try something else." Edward said seductively, then pulled out his fingers, and leaned down to replace them with his tongue. He'd done that for James many times, but doing it with Jacob was so much more erotic. He was doing it because he wanted to, not because he had to. Unfortunately, it didn't help Jacob feel any less inclined to cum, as he squirmed even more insistently than before.

"Stop it please, I can't stand it!" Jacob begged, but Edward continued on for another minute just to make Jacob squirm some more.

He trailed kisses back up Jacob's spine again, and sat up on the side of the bed to slip out of his boxers. He stood by the side of the bed stroking his cock slowly and looking down a Jacob.

Jacob had rolled up onto his side and was looking up at Edward licking his bottom lip slowly. He seemed to understand what Edward wanted without Edward having to ask, and scooted over to the side of the bed. He reached up tentatively and took Edward's cock in his hand, stroking it. He seemed a bit unsure of what exactly to do, but Edward helped him out.

"Just do what you would love to have done to you. Do to me the things that you wish your cheerleader girlfriend would do to you, but never does."

Jacob looked up at Edward almost worshipfully, then lowered his head, and took the length of Edward's cock into his mouth. He tried to go all the way down, and gagged. Edward pulled back and stroked his fingers reassuringly through Jacob's hair.

"Easy handsome, don't choke yourself! We got all night. Set your own pace and learn as you go." Edward encouraged.

Jacob tried again, this time, wrapping his hand firmly around the base so he wouldn't have to go down so far. It didn't take away the pleasure for Edward. He stood unsteadily holding onto the back of Jacob's head and guiding him, loving the view. He reached down with his other hand and ran it up and down Jacob's back, still slick from the baby oil.

Jacob reached between Edward's legs and gripped his ball sack firmly, working it in his hand. Edward found the pleasure so keening that it was almost painful, but he wouldn't have stopped it for the world. Finally when he thought he couldn't take anymore, he pulled back, pushing at Jacob's shoulders gently.

Jacob got the hint and leaned up looking at Edward questioningly. Edward understood that Jacob was a little bit scared. He could remember his first time with James; of course James hadn't been the least bit gentle or concerned with how Edward felt. Edward on the other hand was all about how Jacob felt. He wanted what he'd found with Jacob to become so much more than just sexual. He believed it could be. He wanted to be the safe harbor Jacob could come to when things got bad at home. He would be the port in the storm where Jacob could anchor.

Edward lay down beside Jacob in the bed and reaching for his hips, pulled their bodies together. They lay side by side, facing each other, legs twined together, and grinding against each other as they kissed and touched. Edward took the opportunity to run his hands all over Jacob, and then pushed his hand between them to stroke Jacob's erection. Jacob moaned against Edward's shoulder.

Edward smiled at him, and leaned in for another deep passionate kiss that left both boys breathless. When Edward pulled back, he pushed at Jacob, trying to roll him over onto his side, facing away. As Edward spooned up behind Jacob, he felt Jacob turn slightly and look up at him.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Edward leaned over and placed a soft kiss against Jacob's forehead. "Do you consent?" Edward asked.

Jacob hesitated for a moment, gathering his courage. Edward understood. He'd been there himself. No matter what decision Jacob made, his life would change forever. Deciding to have sex with someone for the first time is major. You can't go back and change it once it's done. But Jacob conquered his fears.

"Yes, I trust you." Jacob answered.

Edward reached for the condom, and slipped it on. Then he took the baby oil, and rubbed some of it on his cock, then pushed two fingers back inside Jacob to lubricate him. He made sure he used plenty of oil since it was Jacob's first time. He knew how bad it could hurt. He didn't want to hurt Jacob, and then he pulled their bodies together, and positioned the head of his cock at Jacob's tight hole.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jacob answered.

Edward gave a little nudge, and waited to see if Jacob could handle it, then pushed a little bit more, holding to Jacob's shoulder.

"Relax completely, and don't tense up your muscles. Just breathe with it." Edward coaxed.

He waited a bit more, and then pushed again. Jacob gasped with pain and tried to pull away, but Edward held him firmly.

"Breathe Jake. Don't tense up. You can do this. I did." Edward encouraged.

He held still until Jacob relaxed again, and then pushed gently until he was completely sheathed inside Jacob's hot tight body. He wrapped his arm around Jacob's waist, and reached for his cock. He had chosen this side lying position for just that reason. He wanted to have control of Jacob completely. This was perfect. He began to stroke Jacob in time to his thrusts. Jacob's head came back against his shoulder. Edward brushed kisses along Jacob's jaw and against the back of his neck.

"Love you baby. Love you so much!" Edward breathed against the top of Jacob's head.

Jacob was grasping the sheets with one hand, and reaching back for Edward with the other, pulling at Edward's hips. The angle was perfect for Edward to hit Jacob's prostate and make him wreathe against the mattress. Edward knew neither of them would be able to hold out much longer, and he picked up his pace for the finish line, determined to hold out longer than Jacob.

"Cum for me." Edward ordered.

Jacob moaned something incoherent, and after a few more thrusts, obeyed more or less against his own will and came spilling into Edward's hand. Edward for his part could only go for a couple more thrusts himself. The sound of Jacob moaning his pleasure was the catalyst that sent Edward over the edge into ecstasy.

Several hours later, Edward lay awake watching Jacob sleep. They'd taken a shower together to clean up after wards and then sacked out exhausted. Jacob had fallen asleep moments after lying down, but Edward didn't want to waste their time together. Rest was for old people. He wanted to watch his beautiful sleeping angel just a few moments more.

The morning sunlight found them dreaming together in each other's arms, oblivious to the world outside. Young love burns so strong and so hard that it often burns itself out. Neither Jacob nor Edward thought of that. They dreamed the dreams of youth, dreams of immortality, arrogance, and possibility; the dreams that come to those whom life has yet to beat down with disappointment. Their hearts were the hearts of children not yet dead with the responsibilities of adulthood, suspended between being a boy and being a man, and with a foot in each world.

The warm breeze stirs the curtains at the open window, and wafts over their flawless skin, golden brown and porcelain white. The rays of the sun dance on their handsome faces. All of nature bows before young love. If only the human race could learn to accept that love knows no gender and passion isn't ruled by the laws of man, but the laws of the heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Six

How to Handle This

Edward's alarm clock went off, jerking him out of a lovely, restful sleep. When he attempted to lean over and shut it off, he discovered that he was somewhat constricted. He looked down to find he was being held tightly in a pair of very strong arms.

Jacob was still sleeping soundly. Edward managed to loosen the iron grip he was in, and silence the annoying alarm. He leaned over and ran his fingers through Jacob's hair softly.

"Wake up handsome." He said grinning.

Jacob stirred, stretched, and slowly opened his beautiful, brown eyes. He seemed a little confused for a moment as he surveyed his surroundings, and then his eyes widened as he took in a very naked, smiling Edward lying next to him.

"Never thought I'd wake up in your bed Cullen." He mumbled groggily.

"Never thought you would either Black." Edward replied. "Come on, let's get a shower. We're going to be late for school."

"Let's just ditch today." Jacob said as he rolled over onto his stomach, and pulled the pillow over his head.

"You know we can't do that. Anyway your dad is probably wondering where you are by now." Edward replied.

Jacob pushed the pillow away, and sat up quickly, a look of concern marring his features.

"Yeah, I imagine he's thoroughly pissed by now." Jacob sighed. "I probably won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"You might not be able to walk today after what we did last night." Edward teased.

Jacob tossed the pillow at him, climbed out of the bed and stood stretching his mouth-watering body directly in front of Edward.

"You really are trying to get me to ditch aren't you?" Edward asked.

"Yep, is it working?" Jacob asked, lowering his eyes seductively.

"Nope, we have to go. Besides, haven't you already missed enough school this year?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, but I don't care." Jacob answered.

"Come on, shower time sexy boy." Edward said as he grabbed Jacob's arm, and led the way into his bathroom.

They stood together under the shower, hot steam rising around them as the water ran over their bodies. They were pressed so tightly together, that Edward found it almost difficult to draw a breath. He ran his hands greedily over Jacob's hot, wet skin, loving the feel of it. Jacob twisted his hands in Edward's hair, pulling his head back, and running his tongue along Edward's neck and up toward his jaw.

"Kiss me." Jacob breathed against Edward's lips.

Edward was happy to comply. He found himself slightly light headed with the intensity of the kiss. It was as if their tongues were fighting a war over dominance. Edward was ready to surrender. He allowed Jacob to control the kiss. Jacob picked up on this right away, and took advantage of the opportunity to slide his hands down Edward's back, and grasp his wet buttocks, pulling Edward back against him again.

When Jacob broke the kiss, Edward was completely breathless. He relied on Jacob's strong arms to hold him up. He looked up into Jacob's eyes, and found them fixed hard upon him, heavy lidded with lust. Jacob's face was flushed and his breathing was hard and steady.

"Go down on me." He said as he looked directly into Edward's eyes.

Edward understood that it wasn't a request. When Jacob dominated him like that it sent the pleasure straight to his cock, and it stood at attention and saluted Jacob for all it was worth. Edward knelt down in the shower, and reached for Jacob's hard, throbbing cock. It was so big, but he wanted nothing more than to wrap his lips around it, and take it all the way in.

"Put a big bruise on the back of my throat." Edward teased up at Jacob.

"No problem." Jacob answered, that intense look still plastered all over his pretty face.

Edward went to work, sucking ferociously, and gently caressing Jacob's balls with his left hand. Jacob moaned with pleasure, and leaned over placing his hands on the wall for support.

"Fuck yeah, just like that!" Jacob encouraged.

Edward continued on, working harder to please Jacob. He began to flick his tongue against the under-side of Jacob's cock, teasing Jacob into a near frenzy.

Jacob wasn't able to stand it for very long, and reached for Edward, pulling him up into a standing position.

"Let me fuck you please?" Jacob begged.

Edward turned around and braced himself against the wet tiles, leaning forward and putting his weight on his splayed hands. He felt Jacob slide up against him, and a moment later, the first nudge of penetration. Jacob was wet from the shower and the gratuitous blow job he'd just thoroughly enjoyed, but no matter how you do it, it always hurts at first.

Edward had much more experience with it than Jacob, and he relaxed his muscles and concentrated on breathing. He managed to relax enough to dull the pain just a little, and as Jacob worked into his natural rhythm, Edward felt the waves of pleasure begin to take him. He gave himself over to it, and pressed his chest against the wall, pushing back against Jacob with his hips.

Jacob leaned against him, and whispered in his ear. "Does that feel good?"

"It feels fucking better than good!" Edward exclaimed breathlessly.

Jacob thrust harder, practically slamming Edward's hips against the tiles. It was so steamy in the shower, that Edward could barely see his hand in front of his face. He wondered if it was the hot water, or the hot sex causing it.

"I'm goanna cum!" Jacob gasped from behind.

Edward pressed his back against Jacob's chest. As he did so, Jacob wrapped his hand around Edward's cock and began to stroke it. Jacob cried out with pleasure, and shuddered against Edward. Edward couldn't have held back if he wanted to. He came hard against the shower wall, and both boys slid down together, a wet, trembling mess of limbs entangled on the floor of the shower.

Nearly an hour later, Edward pulled into the school parking lot with Jacob following behind him. They had decided after the steamy shower, that they should play it cool today, and not let on that they were involved. Jacob had assured Edward that Jasper would make sure Seth didn't tell anyone about them.

"Besides if he does, Jasper knows I'll just spill the beans about them, and everyone's life will be ruined. It wouldn't do either of them any good to tell." Jacob assured Edward.

Edward hoped he was right. He got out of his car, swung his back pack onto his shoulder, and followed Jacob into the school. Jacob smiled at him as they parted ways to go to their lockers. Edward knew he would see Jacob again in first period, but he almost couldn't bear the momentary separation.

All morning long, Jacob practically ignored Edward. For Edward, it was like a living hell to be so close to the boy he loved, and not to be able to show it. In a way he envied Bella and Alice. They were out in the open about their relationship, and though they took all manner of hell over it, at least they could show each other affection.

At lunch time, Edward sat with Bella and the gang. Jacob sat with the jocks at their usual table, glancing furtively over at Edward from time to time, and giving him secret little smiles. It was something at least, but for Edward, it was like having bait dangled in front of him, and not being able to take it.

The afternoon wasn't much better. At least Jacob's friends were ignoring Edward too. That meant no bullying. Edward sat on the bleachers in gym class, watching Jacob play basketball with the jocks, and wishing he had the courage to walk over to them and ask to play too.

Edward was startled out of his self-pity when someone sat down beside him on the bleachers. It was Jasper.

"So, you and Jacob have fun last night?" Jasper asked grinning.

"Yeah, but he's ignoring me today. It's like he's afraid somebody will pick up on it or something. I hate it. I can't even talk to him. He's so scared that people will find out." Edward sighed.

"I'm afraid that's something you'll have to put up with if you want a relationship with a boy like Jacob. He's desperately insecure, and always afraid he's going to fall from favor around here. It's hard for him to gain respect being a Quileute in a mostly white school. He's poor, his friends are rich. Try to put yourself in his shoes. The only reason he's so popular is because of what he can do on the football field. You and I both know that. He knows it too. Just give him some time. Don't let go no matter what. Don't lose hope. Give him room, but don't give up on him." Jasper encouraged.

"Is that what it's like for you and Seth?" Edward asked. "It must be torture for you."

"No, things are worse for me and Seth. I'm eighteen, and he's only fifteen. We have to be careful. If his mom found out, I'd be in jail. You know what happens to child molesters in jail." Jasper said.

"That's bull shit!" Edward protested. "Love doesn't know any age!"

"Come now Edward, you don't believe that! If that were the case, real pedophiles would be able to run rampant." Jasper replied.

"That's not the same thing!" Edward exclaimed.

Jasper turned toward the gym floor, and Edward followed his glance to find Jacob standing still, holding the basketball, and watching them with a look of concern on his face. Emmett slammed into the back of him, knocking him off balance, and allowing Paul to steal the ball from him. Emmett reached down and helped Jacob stand up, and Jacob quickly got back into the game, pretending nothing had been amiss.

"You see, it's going to be like that for a while. You'll just have to learn to deal with it. He's going to have to decide if he can handle it too. You'll find that when you are alone with him he will be all about you, but the minute you walk through the door of the school, he'll change his demeanor just like Dr. Jeckel and Mr. Hyde." Jasper said.

"So how do you and Seth deal?" Edward asked dejectedly.

"The best way we can. Seth is worth it to me. You are going to have to decide if Jacob is worth it to you. You guys started out so physical from the beginning. It might just be a sexual thing. I guess you will have to sort that out for yourselves." Jasper answered.

Edward turned back to the gym floor and watched Jacob performing flawlessly. The boy was the perfect athlete. Edward realized that he would have to learn to share Jacob with everyone else. He couldn't put any pressure on the boy. Jacob was already under enough pressure as it was. Edward would have to be the calm place Jacob could run to; the constant, steady presence that Jacob could count on to build him up when he needed it. Edward would have to sacrifice what he wanted again. It would be just like with James, all the hiding and pretending. Edward wasn't sure if he could do that again, but Jaspers words came back to him.

"_You are going to have to decide if Jacob is worth it to you."_

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter uploaded. My laptop took a nose dive on Friday, and I just got it working again. Thanks for staying with it, and thanks for all the great reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Seven

Just the way it is

EPOV

Edward was baffled. He sat in his car in the parking lot of the high school trying to remember Jasper's advice. Jacob had completely ignored him for the rest of the day, and had even seemed like he might be a little annoyed whenever he passed Edward in the hall. For Edward it was like de ja vous. James had always treated him like that. James had always called all the shots, controlled the contact. Edward had been expected to ignore James in public, but when James called for Edward to come to him, Edward was supposed to drop whatever he'd been doing and come to James. He knew he couldn't handle things that way with Jacob. It wouldn't work for him. He was fine with keeping the sexual part of their relationship under wraps, but he couldn't deal with Jacob just ignoring him at school. They could at least hang out together and be friends.

He'd had been waiting for fifteen minutes on Jacob, but he never showed. Edward finally gave up and pulled out of the parking lot. He fought the tears back all the way home. He tossed his backpack on the floor and stretched out on his bed. Is Jacob worth it? He wondered. He would have to answer that question for himself. Jacob had given Edward his cell number before school that morning. Edward reached for his phone, and pulled up Jacob's name. He hesitated a minute before dialing then waited breathlessly for Jacob to answer.

"_Hey this is Jake. Leave a message."_

"Jacob, call me. It's Edward…." Edward hung up the phone and tossed it back onto the bedside table.

He lay back on his bed, and closed his eyes. Just breathe he told himself. Just breathe. His phone rang. Edward sat up and grabbed it off the bedside table, not bothering to look at the number on the screen.

"Hey Jacob." Edward answered.

"Who the hell is Jacob?"

Edward froze as the blood drained from his face, and his hands shook so bad he nearly dropped the phone. The voice on the other end of the line wasn't Jacob. The voice belonged to James.

JPOV

Football practice had been a drag for Jacob. He was sore all over from his extracurricular activities of the night before. He did his best to hide it, but the coach knew he wasn't playing his best. What could he tell them? Everyone kept asking him if he was ok. He couldn't exactly tell them he was sore from losing his boy on boy virginity the night before.

By the time football practice was over, all Jacob wanted to do was get home and soak in the tub. It was exactly what his tired muscles needed. On the long drive home he thought about Edward, and how he'd pretty much avoided Edward all day. It would have to be that way. If Jacob was near Edward, he would want to touch Edward. He would want to kiss Edward. He would want to throw Edward against a wall and ravage him. It was best just to avoid those types of situations at school. When his phone rang, he fumbled for it and nearly ran off the road.

Jacob decided to let it ring. It was probably Jasper. Jasper had been giving him a funny look all through practice. He didn't feel like talking about anything right now. He'd check the number later. As Jacob pulled into the driveway of his house, his heart sank.

His dad was home. He'd hoped Billy would be out fishing or gambling, but it wasn't so. He'd gotten his disability check that afternoon, and by now he would be drunk for sure. Jacob tried to be a quiet as possible as he went inside. He didn't see any sign of Billy, so he crept into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. He wouldn't get to soak in the tub, but a shower would feel good anyway. After the shower, he snuck into his room, and slipped on a fresh pair of boxer briefs. He planned to try and get a quick nap in before supper, but his plans were interrupted when his father threw open the bedroom door.

"Where the fuck were you last night?" Billy asked, his speech heavily slurred.

"I spent the night with a friend." Jacob answered.

"Who? I called all your friends. They didn't know where you were!" Billy shouted.

"It was a friend from town. You don't know him." Jacob answered.

Billy stormed across the room, and back handed Jacob across the side of his face. Jacob slid down the wall stunned, his hand reaching up to touch the side of his face. He looked up angrily at his father standing over him with clenched fists.

"You know one day somebody is going to catch you up walking around you big faker! They are going to make you pay back all the disability money you scammed them out of!" Jacob yelled.

Billy reached down and grabbed Jacob by the hair, pulling the boy to his feet. Jacob struggled as he was dragged across the room. Billy tossed Jacob down on his bed and slammed the door.

"Drop em!" Billy ordered as he began to remove his black leather belt.

"No!" Jacob shouted back, and tried to get up.

Billy grabbed Jacob by the throat and pushed him back down onto the bed, strangling him as he did so. Jacob struggled for air, pulling and tugging at Billy's hands.

"You goanna mind me boy? You're getting your ass beat. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now how's it goanna be?" Billy asked tightening his grip on Jacob's neck.

Jacob continued to struggle for a minute, as he felt himself beginning to weaken, close to blacking out. Billy eased up just a bit, enough for Jacob to get a few breaths, and then shoved Jacob down on the bed again.

"I told you to drop em. I wasn't kidding. Now do it or I swear I'll beat you so bad your rich little friends will think you got attacked by a bear." Billy sneered, the smell of alcohol wafting off of him with each movement.

Jacob stood up beside the bed, and hesitantly pushed his boxers down. He hated this, the humiliation of it. He was too old to be getting beat with the belt. He despised his father, but despite the fact that Jacob was muscular and pretty strong, Billy was taller and stronger. Jacob had tried unsuccessfully in the past to fight his father, and knew better than to try it now. He turned and stretched out face down on the bed, burying his face in the pillow.

"That's better!" Billy said.

Jacob listened to the ominous sound of Billy's belt being yanked through the loops of his jeans, and waited for the first lash. When it came, it was all Jacob could do not to scream. Billy was hitting him as hard as he could.

"Dad please not so hard!" Jacob begged. "Someone will see the marks in gym class."

"Shut up!" Billy shouted as he continued to beat Jacob as hard as he could.

Jacob lost count of how many times he'd been struck. He pushed his face harder into the pillow to muffle his cries. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want his father to hear. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd made him cry. But he knew just the same.

When Billy finally got tired and couldn't swing the belt anymore, he staggered back away from Jacob and attempted to put his belt back on without much success.

"You better not fuck up like that again you little bastard!" Billy hissed between clenched teeth. "One of these times I might get mad enough to really hurt you!"

Jacob held it in until he heard Billy slam his door, then he pulled his quilt up over himself, and curled up in a ball sobbing. He clenched his fists against the sides of his face, and tried to stop his body from trembling. Oh how he hated his father! He wished he had the courage to just get a gun and blow the son of a bitch to hell. Someday he would. Someday he would find a way to get away. Someday….


	8. Chapter 8

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Eight

Decisions, Decisions

EPOV

Edward took a deep breath, and swallowed hard. James, after all this time, James.

"What do you want James?" Edward asked almost fearfully.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing. Look, know we parted on bad terms and all, but I do care about you." James said.

"You care about me? How can you even say that to me after what you did? You turned against me just to save your own ass! If you'd stood by me, I wouldn't have been turned into a pariah! Everyone in the school treated me like a disease, and it was your fault! I don't care what you think! I don't love you any more James. I've found someone new. He's more important to me than you ever will be!" Edward shouted angrily, the blood pumping through his temples, his teeth clenched.

"Yeah, I guess you were expecting to hear from him since you answered the phone hey Jacob. Who the hell is Jacob anyway? He your new boyfriend? Does he make you scream the way I used to?" James teased.

"Fuck off James! Jacob is twice the man you are literally. His cock is so big I can't even go down all the way on him. He knows how to give it to me, and he's not afraid to do it. He's gorgeous, and he has three times the body you have!" Edward exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah, I've seen him. Since when do you go for Native American's? I thought you were a strictly Caucasian kind of guy." James said.

"What do you mean you've seen him?" Edward asked.

"I just looked up your new school on line here, and there is only one Jacob listed in the junior class. I take it you're into football players too? Oh you're absolutely right, he is knock dead gorgeous. I'd like to run my tongue…" James began.

"This conversation is through James. I don't want you to ever call me again do you hear me? I mean it. We're through!" Edward yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do Edward! I own your ass! I always have. I always will. You'll get tired of your little Indian boy and come running back to me real soon. You'll see." James threatened.

Edward hung up the phone and tossed it down on the bed, staring at it like it was a snake about to strike. He tried to slow his breathing and calm himself down. He couldn't believe James had actually called him, the nerve of that boy! And to make matters worse, James knew who Jacob was. Edward hoped James wouldn't try to do something. He made up his mind that he would have to warn Jacob about James, but he didn't know exactly what to say.

The next morning, Jacob wasn't at school again. Paul and Emmett were whispering at their locker when Edward walked in. Paul turned to Edward and spoke.

"Hey, have you heard from Jacob?" He asked.

"No, I tried to call him last night after school, but he didn't answer." Edward replied.

"I'm worried about him Paul. It isn't like him just to not answer anyone's phone calls. Maybe Billy…" Emmett began.

"Don't talk about that in front of people!" Paul warned.

"It's ok. I know his dad beats on him. He told me so." Edward assured them.

"Maybe we should go over there after school and check on him." Emmett offered.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll go with you." Paul volunteered.

"Can I come along too?" Edward asked. "I'd like to see where he lives."

Paul looked at Emmett and Emmett shrugged. "I don't see why not. One more person in case things get ugly with his dad." Emmett answered.

That settled it. After school they were all going to head out to La-Push and check on Jacob. All day long, Edward was nervous. He suspected that Jacob wouldn't like him just showing up with Paul and Emmett. Edward didn't care if Jacob got mad about it. He just needed to know that Jacob was alright.

"I don't think that's a good idea Edward. You shouldn't go getting involved with those guys at the reservation. They won't want you messing around in their business. Things could get ugly." Bella warned Edward during lunch.

"Bella, he just wants to make sure Jacob is ok." Alice said. "I would want you to come and check on me if it was us."

"That's different and you know it Alice. Edward could get shot. They don't like the "Pale Faces" out there." Bella answered.

Edward appreciated their concern, but he knew what he had to do. After school, he climbed into the back of Emmett's jeep and they headed out of Forks onto the highway leading to La-Push.

It took about twenty minutes to get to Jacob's house. Edward wasn't surprised by how derelict the place looked. He'd expected as much. They pulled into the drive, and got out.

"I don't see any sign of Billy. His truck's not here." Paul said as they looked around.

"Let's knock on the door." Emmett said, and they followed the big boy over to the door of the little red cabin.

Emmett knocked hard three times. "Jacob, are you home?" He called loudly, but there was no answer.

Emmett tried knocking again, but Paul was walking around to the side of the house, peeping in windows.

"Emmett, he's in there. I can see him lying in his bed." Paul called back.

"Damn it Jacob, open this door or I'm breaking it down." Emmett yelled.

"Go away!" A muffled voice called from within.

Edward felt miserable. If Jacob didn't want them to come in, there could be only one reason why, and he felt responsible for it. Billy had beaten him again. He'd done it because Jacob stayed the night with Edward.

"Fuck it!" Emmett grumbled under his breath as he leaned back to kick in the door.

"Wait a damn minute!" Paul said pushing him back. "I know where the spare key is."

Paul reached behind a thermometer on the wall of the cabin by the door, and retrieved the spare key. He unlocked the door, and pushed it open. Emmett followed him inside. Edward hesitated a minute, then followed Emmett.

It was dark and cluttered in the little cabin's kitchen. Unwashed dishes were piled up in the sink, and the place stank of trash and spoiled food. Piles of magazines and dirty clothes littered the equally small living room, and the bathroom off to the side looked like a place Edward wouldn't want to give a dog a bath in. He followed the other boys down a small hallway and nearly bumped into Emmett when they stopped in front of Jacob's closed door.

"Jake, we're coming in." Paul warned as he pushed open the door.

Edward followed them inside, and closed the door behind himself. Jacob was lying on his side in bed facing them. The side of his face was bruised, and he looked like he'd been crying. He wouldn't look at them.

Paul knelt down beside the bed and took Jacob's hand.

"Listen coz. This shit has got to stop. I know he's your dad and all, but he can't keep beating you like this. Next time might be the last time. He might kill you, or you might snap and kill him. It's not worth you going to prison over. Get up, pack your shit, and come with me. You can stay at my house, and I dare him to try and get past me and my dad. He might be my uncle, and my dad might be his brother, but trust me, we got your back Jacob. We'll take care of you." Paul assured him.

"Yeah, and if they can't, then I will. I got your back too bro." Emmett said.

Edward stood silently looking down at Jacob. He wanted so much to drop to his knees and wrap his arms around Jacob to comfort him. It hurt him so bad that he couldn't do it. Jacob still wouldn't look at any of them, and remained silent.

"To hell with this." Emmett said, grabbing Jacob's back pack off the floor. He began stuffing Jacob's clothes and meager belongings into the bag.

"Come on Jake. Let's get you dressed. You're not staying here one more minute." Paul said, pulling on Jacob's arm.

They all turned to the sound of a truck pulling up the drive, and Paul leaned over Jacob pushing the curtains away from the filthy little window above Jacob's bed.

"Shit its Billy!" Paul hissed.

"Come on Emmett. You and me are goanna teach this SOB a lesson!" Paul said.

"Edward, you stay with Jacob and help him get dressed. Don't come out till we tell ya." Paul said as he and Emmett rushed past and went outside to meet Billy.

Edward knelt on the floor near the bed, his hands shaking, and reached out to brush his hands through Jacob's hair. Jacob was so strong, but right now he looked fragile, broken. It somehow made Edward feel stronger. He knew he would have to be if he wanted to help Jacob.

"Let me help you Jacob." Edward said as he reached under Jacob's shoulder and lifted him up to a sitting position.

Jacob moaned in pain, and clenched his teeth as he sat up. Edward winched. He tried not to think about the reason why Jacob was in so much pain as he riffled through the clothes in the back pack and took out a pair of cut off sweats and a t-shirt for Jacob to put on, and then he helped Jacob slip his feet into his sneakers.

When he had Jacob dressed, Edward sat down on the bed beside him, and put his arm around Jacob's shoulders. He leaned over and kissed Jacob's bruised cheek carefully and whispered I love you against Jacob's ear.

Jacob turned slowly and faced Edward. "Why?" He asked in a defeated voice.

Jasper's words came back to Edward at that moment, and he knew exactly what to say.

"Because you're worth it." Edward replied, kissing Jacob's cheek again.

Jacob leaned over and rested his head on Edward's shoulder, letting Edward hold him up.

They both tensed up when they heard the sound of raised voices from outside the window. Paul had apparently called his father on his cell phone, and he'd just arrived. Paul's father was demanding that Billy let Jacob come live with him and his family, and Billy was refusing, threatening to call the law.

"You just go right ahead and call them you prick!" Paul shouted. "When they get here you can explain why Jacob's all beat up!"

"Enough of this! Paul, go get Jacob!" Paul's father ordered.

"Come on Jacob. Let's go." Edward encouraged as he helped Jacob to stand.

Jacob was in so much pain from the beating that he could barely walk. Edward had to support him as they made their way out into the hall and met Paul coming in. Emmett was right behind him with a look to kill on his face. They went outside, and Edward glanced to the left. He saw a big man who looked a lot like Paul standing face to face with another Quileute man with long black hair, who was wearing a cowboy hat, Jacob's father.

Billy was obviously drunk. Edward could smell whiskey from across the yard. Billy began to protest as Edward and Emmett tried to help Jacob into Emmett's jeep.

"You get the hell away from my kid!" He yelled across the yard, but Edward didn't even bother turning around.

Paul left him and Emmett with Jacob, and went to stand beside his father to restrain Billy. Jacob tried, but he couldn't climb up into the jeep. Emmett had to lift him and put him inside.

Edward clambered up beside Jacob and held him as Emmett climbed into the front of the jeep. Paul motioned for them to go on, and Emmett started the jeep and pulled out of the drive. He waited at the end of the driveway for Paul and his father, and they pulled alongside the jeep.

Edward spoke up when he saw Paul putting his window down.

"I think we need to take him to the hospital and let my dad look at him. I don't like the way he looks." Edward said.

Paul looked over at his dad, and his dad shrugged.

"Go ahead. We'll meet you there." Paul said.

Emmett pulled out and started down the highway toward Forks. Edward pulled his phone out of his pocket, and dialed his dad's extension in the ER.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen here." His father answered.

"Dad, its Edward. I'm bringing in a friend. His dad beat him pretty bad, and we just went to get him. I'm worried about him. His uncle is coming too. Can you look at him?" Edward asked.

"Not without permission from one of his parents. If it's an abuse case, we'll call child protective services, and they can give me permission. You said his uncle is coming along?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, he's following us right now." Edward answered.

"I'll go ahead and call CPS and have them here when you get here." Carlisle said.

"K dad, we're on our way." Edward answered as he hung up.

He took Jacob into his arms again, and held him tightly.

"It's over Jacob. He's never going to beat you again." Edward assured him.

Jacob didn't say anything; he just lay against Edward and cried silently.

They pulled into the hospital at Forks, and Bella's dad, the chief of police, was waiting for them. An orderly met them at the door, and helped Jacob into a wheel chair. Edward followed behind as they wheeled him into the hospital.

Carlisle was waiting inside. He took Edward aside.

"You'll have to wait in the waiting room son. You can't go with him." Carlisle said.

"No, I want Edward to stay with me!" Jacob cried, trying to sit up.

"Please dad, can't you bend the rules just this once?" Edward asked.

Carlisle hesitated a minute. Chief Swan walked over to them, and put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"You can go in with him if he wants you to Edward. I think it will be fine."

Edward went into the little cubicle room with Jacob, and watched as the orderly helped Jacob stand up and lay down on the cot. Then the orderly and a nurse entered the room and told Jacob he would have to get undressed and put on a hospital gown so they could examine him. Jacob began to panic, and tried to get up and push them away.

"Let me help him." Edward offered.

The orderly and nurse agreed and backed off, leaving the room and pulling the curtain behind them.

Edward walked over to Jacob, and sat down beside him.

"Let me help you get undressed. Do what they tell you. They just want to help you Jacob." Edward said as he put his arm around Jacob. He could feel Jacob trembling.

"I'm so scared." Jacob whispered.

"I'm with you." Edward said.

Jacob let Edward help him sit up. He slipped off the t-shirt and stood up to pull down the cut off sweats. Edward gasped in shock when he saw the awful marks left by the belt. Billy had drawn blood and some of the welts had swelled up into blistered places. Edward wanted to kill Billy. He couldn't imagine how Jacob was even able to sit down.

Edward got Jacob into the hospital gown, and sat back down beside him. Moments later, Carlisle and Chief Swan entered the room. Carlisle pulled up a stool near the bed and began to question Jacob. Edward sat silently by as Jacob was asked about the abuse, what Billy had done to him, everything he'd been living through.

For Edward, it was torture to listen to Jacob tearfully tell his story. He began to understand why Jacob had been such a bully. As bad as Edward's life might have been before, it was nothing near as bad as Jacob's had been.

Chief Swan stepped out of the room when Carlisle began to examine Jacob. Edward had to look away. He couldn't see the marks on Jacob without becoming homicidal and that wasn't a good idea with the Chief of Police standing right outside the door talking with Paul's dad.

Carlisle completed the grim business, and covered Jacob with a sheet.

"I'm going to talk with Chief Swan and your uncle now Jacob. Stay here with Edward until I get back.

"What's going to happen to me now?" Jacob asked fearfully.

"Chief Swan will come back in and talk with you. He'll probably release you to the custody of your uncle I would imagine. Just wait here." Carlisle answered as he left the room, pulling the curtain behind him as he went.

Edward reached over and took Jacob's hand.

"It's going to be ok." He whispered to Jacob.

"No it's not." Jacob answered and buried his face in the pillow crying.

Edward felt terrible. He didn't know how to make Jacob feel better.

Chief Swan pulled back the curtain and came into the room with Paul's father.

"Jacob, do you want to go with Paul and his dad, or is there someplace else you would like to go?" He asked.

Jacob sat up sniffling, and looked at Edward, then turned to Chief Swan.

"Can I spend the night with Edward? I don't want to be anywhere near the reservation right now." Jacob said.

"He can stay with me as long as he wants to. My dad won't mind." Edward offered.

Chief Swan and Paul's dad left the room again, and Edward could hear them talking with his father outside. He walked over to the curtain so he could listen.

"I don't mind if Jacob stays with us." Carlisle said.

"Well, I think it would be a good idea for tonight at least, maybe for a few days to let things calm down at the rez." Chief Swan agreed.

Paul's dad seemed to think so to, as they had the unfortunate job of returning to the reservation to arrest Billy yet that evening.

Jacob had to stay in the hospital for another hour or so while the paperwork was completed, then he was released to go home with Edward. Chief Swan followed them to Edward's house, and made sure they got inside safely.

Edward helped Jacob up the stairs, and laid him down on the bed. Jacob curled up in a ball, trying to find a position of comfort. Edward reached into Jacob's bag and took out the bottle of pain pills that Carlisle had given him. They were strong narcotics. Edward would have to make sure he didn't give Jacob the wrong dose. He got a glass of water from the kitchen, and went back to Jacob.

"Here Jacob, take this pill. It will make the pain go away." Edward said as he helped Jacob sit up again.

Jacob took the pill, and then lay back down on the bed. "Lay down with me Edward." He said.

Edward turned out the lights in his room, and stripped down to his boxers. He pulled the covers up over them as he lay down beside Jacob and took him into his arms.

"I love you." Jacob whispered.

"I love you too." Edward answered, kissing the back of Jacob's head.

Edward lay awake listening to Jacob's slow steady breathing. He knew the pill had taken away Jacob's physical pain, but would it help with the mental pain? Edward doubted it. He knew they had a long road ahead of them. He hoped he would be strong enough for it. As he was drifting off to sleep, he was startled by the sound of his phone ringing. He assumed it was Paul calling to check on Jacob.

"Hey, I don't appreciate you hanging up the damn phone on me last night!"

"God damn it James! Stop calling me!" Edward hissed into the phone. He hung it up, and switched it off, then tossed it onto his bedside table. He didn't need any shit from that asshole. Unfortunately, the call had awakened Jacob.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked.

"Just an asshole that I used to know, don't worry. He means nothing." Edward answered.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against Jacob's.

"Don't even try it Cullen. I'm in no kind of shape to be doing anything like that tonight." Jacob said.

Edward smiled down at him. "Don't worry baby. We always got tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Nine

You Can't Run From The Past

EPOV

Edward stood stretching in front of his bedroom window, the warm sunlight caressing his light skin. He turned to look over his shoulder at Jacob who still slept peacefully in the bed.

Jacob had been staying at Edward's for the past week. All the kids at school knew it. Jacob hadn't been able to go back to school for a couple days after he was rescued. He just hadn't been up to it. Today would be his first day back.

Edward was nervous for him. He knew just how hard it was to get back into the swing of things. The temptation to simply stay away was so hard to resist. Jacob's football coach had come by the house to see him and had assured him that he was welcome to come back to the team. The coach wanted Jacob to finish out the season. Jacob wasn't even sure he wanted to. Edward knew that was a decision Jacob would have to make for himself.

Jacob began to stir in the blankets, his eyelids fluttering as they opened slowly. Edward found the sight of those dark eyes so mesmerizing. Jacob sat up and yawned.

"What time is it?" He asked innocently, so unaware of the effect he had on Edward simply by speaking.

"It's seven am. You better haul ass if you want to get a shower. You're going back today you know." Edward replied.

"Don't make me!" Jacob whined, and Edward considered relenting.

"You know it's for the best Jacob. Besides, the team needs you." Edward said, trying to sound assuring.

Edward had been fielding questions about Jacob all week. Everyone had been so curious about what happened. Paul and Emmett had been telling people to mind their business, but Edward had simply stated that Jacob was having some trouble with his dad. He wondered what Jacob would say when he was asked the same questions.

"Come on beautiful, get up!" Edward said as he pulled at Jacob's arms.

"Damn it Cullen!" Jacob protested as he tried to lie back down, but Edward continued to pull at him until he finally got up and headed to the bathroom.

Edward listened with amusement as Jacob mumbled to himself about having to deal with a "pushy white boy", and then began to sing snatches of songs in the shower. Jacob had a pretty good singing voice for a jock. Edward would have liked to be in the shower where he could hear better, but the two of them together in the shower was never a good idea. There just wasn't time for that this morning.

For Edward it has been such a long week. He'd not been able to be intimate with Jacob. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but he felt Jacob needed time to heal, and he couldn't push things that fast just yet. There was also the little nagging matter of James.

James had tried at least once a day to reach Edward by phone, even going as far as calling Carlisle at the hospital. Edward didn't know what to do to make it stop. He was worried that Jacob would find out he was getting calls from his ex-boyfriend and think that something was up. That couldn't be farther from the truth.

Later that morning, Jacob and Edward pulled up in front of the school together in Edward's car. Edward was conscious of all the stares, but tried to blow it off for Jacob's sake.

"Just tell them to mind their fucking business. Everyone is still scared of you." Edward said as he got out and headed toward the building.

Jacob didn't answer, but walked beside Edward with his head down. Thankfully no body tried to stop them or ask them anything.

The day passed relatively easily. People were giving Jacob his space. Oh course Emmett and Paul insisted that Jacob sit with them again, and Rosalie even welcomed him back. Edward kept his table with Bella and Alice. It was like things were going back to normal, but in a strained sort of way. Edward hoped it would be ok. He was going to stay after school to watch Jacob practice and then they were going back to Edward's.

Paul wanted Jacob to come live with him, but Jacob insisted on staying at Edward's for a while longer. He didn't want to go back to the reservation just yet. Billy was in jail, and some of the older men didn't like that too well. They had the attitude that what happens on the rez should stay on the rez. They believed Jacob was weak for leaving the way he did. Edward hoped they would all burn in hell.

He'd managed to talk Bella and Alice into staying and sitting with him on the bleachers to watch football practice. Alice was working on her home ec project. She sat next to Edward piecing together a blouse she had to sew for her final and jabbering on about how difficult it was, and how she hoped to work in fashion someday. Bella sat on the other side of him chewing on her nails and looking bored to tears.

Edward scanned the field for Jacob, loving the way Jacob looked in his uniform. He spied the object of his obsession leaning against the chain link fence across the field talking with someone who was standing on the outside of the fence. Edward stood up to get a better view and nearly fell over Alice's bags.

Jacob was talking to James! Edward couldn't believe his eyes. James stood there, plain as day. He was dressed the same way he always dressed, black leather jacket over a white t-shirt, ripped up jeans, steel toed boots, his long blonde hair pulled back at the base of his neck, and as always, needing a shave. Edward felt his blood heat up at the sight of James standing so close to Jacob. He lost the ability to be rational, and practically threw himself down the bleachers.

He began to run straight across the field, right in the path of the boys trying to practice. He was almost tackled, but Emmett saved him from certain death.

"What the fuck are you doing Cullen?" He shouted, but Edward ignored him.

James looked up and smiled as Edward ran up to them.

"Oh here he is now! Edward, I was just telling Jacob all about us. I hope you don't mind. Jacob is pretty impressive, just like you told me." James tilted his head to one side and stared at Edward with a cocky grin on his face.

Jacob was looking at Edward as well, but his face had a rather steely expression.

"James was informing me that you were planning on going back to your old school next weekend for prom. James said the two of you were going as a couple. He also told me how you've been talking to him every day on Facebook and telling him about how stupid everyone out here is. Tell me Edward, is that true?" Jacob asked.

"Of course it isn't true! This bitch is just trying to drive a wedge between us Jacob. Did he bother to tell you how he ruined my life? Did he tell you how he threw me under the bus and walked away from me? Did he tell you how he abandoned me to the wolves at our last school and called me a faggot when it was all his doing in the first place? I swear to God James, I'm going to fuck you up so bad that when you get back to Missouri, no one will even know who you are!" Edward shouted as he attempted to vault over the chain link fence.

James laughed and took a step back as Jacob pulled Edward down off the fence, and attempted to keep him from climbing it again.

"Must have struck pretty close to the mark to get you so worked up Eddie, oh I forgot to tell your pretty Indian boy that Eddie was your nick name. He used to love it when I called him that. Does he let you call him that Jacob?" James teased.

"Fuck the hell off James!" Edward roared.

Jasper had noticed the commotion, and had slipped up unnoticed behind Jacob who was still struggling with Edward.

"What's going on here?" He asked the obvious question.

"Edward's old boyfriend just showed up. He's been telling me about him and Edward." Jacob answered.

"He's been lying! Everything he told you was a lie. Don't believe him!" Edward yelled.

"Stop screaming at me Edward. I don't appreciate it. I didn't say I bought any of it. I wish you'd give me more credit than just to assume that I did." Jacob responded.

Edward didn't answer, but continued to struggle in Jacob's arms.

"I don't need this shit!" Jacob muttered as he let go of Edward and stomped back to the field.

Edward stood with his fists clenched staring at Jacob's retreating form.

"Lovers spat?" James asked innocently. "It would have never worked Eddie. He's just too hot for you. Now as for what I could do with a boy like that… Oh I'm sure you could think of a few scenarios. Tell me Edward, does Jacob like to be tied up? You sure did!"

That was it. Edward went for the fence again, and this time he made it over. He could hear Jasper yelling his name, he was certain that another fight on school property would mean expulsion, but he didn't care. He stood facing James and bristling with rage. James was just grinning back at him. It was as if James wanted to be hit.

"How the fuck did you get here? Why are you here? Haven't you done enough to ruin my life? Did you drive all the way out here to try and take Jacob away from me too?" Edward shouted.

James's pretty features twisted into a wicked scowl as he walked up and put his face right in Edward's.

"If you think I'm going down without a fight then you're sadly mistaken Ed. I don't lose easily. I'm not through!"

Edward watched James retreat through the crowd that had formed, and felt as if all the blood was draining from his body. He scaled the fence again, and brushed past a concerned looking Jasper.

"Jacob is gone." Jasper called after Edward's retreating form.

Edward felt like shit. Why was this happening to him? Why was Jacob blaming him for this? He hadn't asked for it. Now Jacob had run to who knows where.

"Fuck it!" Edward hissed, and headed off to the parking lot. He didn't even bother to tell Bella and Alice goodbye.

He drove home way too fast, expecting to either run off the road into a ditch, or get pulled over. Fortunately for him, neither thing happened. He lay on his bed as they sun began to set thinking about the events of the day and wondering how it went from pretty good, to the plane crashing into the side of the fucking mountain.

Edward picked up his phone and dialed Jacob's number. He waited as the ring tone played, then prepared his defense when he heard it stop.

"Jacob, I'm sorry about what happened today. I should have told you all about James. I didn't want to go over all that shit. You don't know what kind of person he is…" Edward began.

"Oh contraire Edward. Jacob knows exactly what kind of person I am. He's here with me right now, and by the way, he hates being tied up! He really shouldn't have tried to walk home today. I drove right past him on my way back to where I'm staying. I just had to stop and offer him a ride. Too bad I forgot to tell him about the gun I had in my jacket pocket. Even he's not so tough with a gun pointed in his face. Say hello to Eddie Jacob." James said.

Edward fought for his sanity as he heard Jacob's muffled screams in the background.

"He's quite the screamer isn't he?" James asked.

"You son of a bitch! What are you doing to him? If you hurt him…" Edward yelled.

"Now, now, temper Edward. You really don't want to make me angry do you? I might just have to take it out on your pretty boyfriend. He marks up really nicely, but it looks like someone else already beat me to it. Tell me Eddie, did you put these lash marks on him? Oh I bet not. Don't worry. I'm making a video of it all for you. Log onto your Facebook page and you can watch it right now."

Edward yanked open his laptop and logged into his account, his fingers shaking so hard he could barely type. He opened the message from James and cued up the video that James had sent him. He felt sick.

Jacob was hanging by his wrists from a rafter in what looked like a hunting lodge. He was naked, and blindfolded. A dirty rag had been stuffed into his mouth, and he was struggling wildly in his bonds. Edward watched in horror as James approached him from behind, and began to run his hands all over Jacob's body, and then placed a switch blade knife against Jacob's exposed neck. The video ended suddenly and Edward lifted the phone to his ear.

"What do you want from me James?" He asked in defeat.

I'm sending you a text with the address of this place. Come alone and I mean alone. If I even suspect something is up, I'll cut this pretty boy and I mean it. You got twenty minutes to get here or I rape the shit out of your hot boyfriend and I'll record that for your viewing pleasure also. Oh and Edward, I promise you he won't like it!"


	10. Chapter 10

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Ten

The Truth will Enslave You

JPOV

"_I should have known better than to try and walk home on a day like that. It was totally fucking stupid of me, but I couldn't help it! I was so pissed off at everyone. I mean come on! I just got out of the hospital after getting the shit beat out of me by my own dad who got arrested and sent to jail for it! The tribal elders hate me for not keeping the abuse to myself, and to top it all off, my new secret boyfriend has a hot model looking ex- boyfriend who just shows up out of the blue! What the fuck am I supposed to do? I mean talk about system overload! It was just more than I could take."_

Jacob let go of Edward and shoved him away, then stormed across the field toward the locker room. Paul and Emmett tried to follow him, but he let them know in no uncertain terms that he wanted no part of it. Jacob undressed in a hurry, and shoved his uniform into his locker, slammed the door shut, and headed out the side door toward the parking lot.

He looked around desperately for his truck. It was at that point that Jacob remembered he'd come to school with Edward. His truck was back at Edward's house. Paul and Emmett had brought it to him the day after he got out of the hospital, but he'd decided to ride to school with Edward that morning.

"Fuck it!" Jacob hissed, and started walking. He knew it was too far to try and walk back to the reservation, but he figured Paul would come along eventually and pick him up, besides he needed time to clear his head a bit, and a long walk would give him that time.

There was no way he was spending the night with Edward. He didn't blame Edward for James showing up, but he didn't like the way Edward just assumed he believed James. Edward hadn't even given him any credit. No one ever gave Jacob credit, they always jumped to the conclusion he was stupid. Jacob wasn't stupid, just impulsive, and he knew it.

He'd been walking for about twenty minutes when he heard a car coming up behind him. He was on a lonely empty stretch of highway surrounded by thick forest on either side. He hoped it was Paul. He didn't want to meet one of the tribal elders out here in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't Paul.

"Hey gorgeous, need a ride?"

Jacob turned to see who had pulled up beside him, and was surprised to see James.

"Fuck off asshole!" Jacob replied, and began to walk faster.

The car pulled over onto the side of the road, and James got out. Jacob turned around to face him.

"Listen you dickhead, I don't want any trouble with you, but I'm not in the mood for your shit!" Jacob shouted.

"Oh I'm afraid that I'm going to have to insist that you let me give you a ride. There are some things about your precious Edward that you really need to know. Please come with me and let me explain. I'll take you wherever you want to go." James offered.

Jacob hesitated a minute, then turned back to James. He knew he shouldn't get in that car, but he was curious about what James wanted to tell him. Although it went against his better judgment, Jacob decided to take James up on his offer.

"Alright, I'll come with you, but you only got as long as it takes to get to my cousin's house. Then I'm done. Got it?" Jacob asked.

"Sure thing, but I think after you hear what I have to say, you might not be all that interested in your Edward anymore." James replied as he gestured to the passenger side of his car.

Jacob climbed inside, and turned to reach for his seat belt. He wasn't expecting what happened next. James grabbed him from behind, and shoved a rag soaked with a foul smelling substance against Jacob's nose and mouth. Jacob began to struggle, but James was pretty stout, and he was using all his force to hold the rag against Jacob's mouth. Jacob began to feel himself weaken as he struggled vainly.

"_This bastard is going to kill me! He's going to kill me and dump me somewhere so he can get Edward back! Oh how fucking stupid am I?"_

Jacob panicked as he realized he'd made a terrible mistake. All the posters of missing children he'd ever seen on television began to run through his head. Had those kids thought the same things he was thinking now when they realized they'd been betrayed?

James lowered an unconscious Jacob back against the seat, and fastened the seatbelt around him. If anyone stopped them, he would just say Jacob was tired and fell asleep.

A few miles down the road, James turned off onto the side road that led to his secluded rental cabin. He pulled up in front of the structure, and killed the engine. James popped the trunk to retrieve the items he would need. He'd planned ahead, hoping for an opportunity like this, but hadn't expected it would be so easy. He took the things he would need into the cabin, and came back for Jacob.

James hooked his arms under Jacob's and heaved the big boy out of his car. He drug Jacob backwards over to the door, and with much difficulty, managed to get him inside. He took Jacob into the front room and began to undress him, which was no easy task with Jacob unconscious and dead weight, but he managed.

James threw a length of the rope he'd taken out of his trunk up and over one of the exposed rafters in the center of the room, and looped the other end around Jacob's wrists that he'd tied together. James then backed up and attached the loose end of the rope to a car jack he'd brought in earlier and put in the center of the floor. He used the jack to lift Jacob up by his wrists until he was hanging a couple of inches off the floor.

James tied a blindfold around Jacob's eyes, and stuffed gag into his mouth tying it behind Jacob's head securely. He sat down on the couch and waited for Jacob to wake up. He wouldn't have to wait long

Jacob began to stir, and as he came back to consciousness, he became aware of his situation. He could hear James walking around close to him, and he began to panic and struggle vainly in the bounds.

"Now don't be scared handsome. I just wanted to have some alone time with you. Did Edward tell you how I used to tie him up like this in my basement? Oh he hated it, but I think you love it don't you? Tell me, do you give it to him, or does he give it to you? I'd bet you give it to him don't you?" James asked as he moved up behind Jacob, and began to stroke his hands over Jacob's body.

Jacob twisted in the bonds trying to get away from James's hands, but it was no use. He hung his head in defeat.

"Let's call Eddie and let him know what's going on. I'm sure he won't want to miss out on all this fun." James said as he lifted his phone and dialed Edward's number.

EPOV

"_I knew I should have called Charlie Swan, but I was afraid that prick would do something to Jacob before I could get there. The sight of him hanging helpless like that, the sound of his muffled screams, it was too much. I think I'm losing my mind! I don't think this is going to end well. If he hurts Jacob I will kill him, and I don't care if I go to prison. I don't fucking care."_

Edward pulled up behind James's rental car at the cabin. He shut off his car and leaned against the steering wheel trying to calm his nerves and slow his breathing before he went inside. He had to do something to save Jacob; he just hoped he wouldn't be too late.

He pushed open the car door, and walked up to the house. James met him at the door.

"Please come in Eddie. Jacob and I have been having so much fun." James said as he backed up from Edward.

"I swear to God if you've hurt him…" Edward began.

"Shut the fuck up! You're not doing anything!" James shouted as he pulled a gun and pointed it in Edward's face. "Move your ass into the front room!"

Edward did as James told him, moving slowly into the next room. His blood ran cold when he saw Jacob hanging there by his wrists. The blindfold was gone, and Edward could see Jacob had been crying, but he looked otherwise unharmed.

"Down on your knees!" James shouted.

Edward complied, not knowing what else to do. James moved in front of Edward, still holding the gun, and threw a pair of handcuffs at Edward, then backed toward Jacob, and put the gun against the side of Jacob's head.

"Put those on, and if you try anything, pretty boy gets it!" James demanded, pushing the barrel of the gun hard against the side of Jacob's face.

"Don't hurt him! I'll do whatever you want. It's me you're pissed at. Why don't you let him go? It's me you want, not him." Edward tried to reason.

"Oh you're mistaken about that Eddie. I don't want you at all. I didn't come here for you. I called you that day just to fuck with you, but when you stupidly told me the name of your new boyfriend, I looked him up on your school's online page. Well you must understand I couldn't pass up the opportunity to get to know him better! Boy's this good looking don't just fall from the sky!" James sneered as he looked down at Edward.

Edward put on the cuffs, and looked back up at James.

"What are you going to do?" Edward asked.

James moved toward him still holding the gun.

"Move back there toward that railing. Do you see the other set of cuffs?" James asked.

Edward noticed another set of handcuffs attached to a sturdy looking stair railing leading to the basement. One of the cuffs was open.

"Yeah I see them." Edward answered.

"Hook the open cuff around your cuffs and close it." James ordered.

Edward did as he was asked to do, feeling helpless. His only hope was to talk his way out of this mess if he could.

"Now let him go. You don't really want him." Edward again tried to reason.

"You're wrong Edward. It was not about you. I told you I don't want you. I want him, and you're going to watch." James smiled a wicked and twisted smile in Edward's direction, and moved behind Jacob.

"I think we can take this off now can't we?" James asked as he pulled the gag out of Jacob's mouth.

"You fucking asshole!" Jacob shouted.

James swung his arm down, pistol whipping Jacob across the side of the face.

"Don't talk like that to me you fucking half breed Indian! You're mine, and little Eddie there is going to watch all the fun!" James said.

Edward struggled to get the cuffs off. He'd made them slightly loose, and hoped it would be enough. James tugged his belt out and draped it over Jacob's shoulder. He unsnapped his jeans and pushed down the zipper.

"Here it comes big boy! Are ya ready? I've been wanting you since I first saw your pretty face on my computer screen. Whatcha wasting your time with Eddie for when you could have a real man like me?" James asked as he pushed his jeans down to his knees and wrapped his hand around his cock. "Maybe I'll just make Eddie show you how he used to suck my cock."

James kicked off his jeans and sauntered naked, over to where Edward was kneeling on the floor with his hands cuffed to the rail.

"Come on Ed, suck it!" James said as he thrust his hips into Edward's face.

"Leave him alone!" Jacob shouted vainly.

James laughed and turned to Jacob. "Don't worry baby, I haven't forgotten you."

James reached down and grabbed Edward by the hair, jerking his head up.

"Suck it or I will fucking douse Jacob with kerosene, and light him up like a Christmas tree. You can watch him burn! Now suck it!" James threatened.

Edward felt helpless as he turned to face Jacob. Jacob was still struggling to get free of the ropes that held him, but he could do nothing to help. Edward realized James wasn't kidding, and he knew that James wouldn't hesitate to hurt Jacob. He took a deep breath, and looked back up at James.

"I'll do it if you don't hurt Jacob. Please let him go." Edward pleaded.

James backed away, and reached for a can of kerosene he'd placed on the floor near Jacob. "Enough of this, I told you to suck it, you wanted to beg and plead instead, now he gets it!"

"Wait!" Edward screamed. "I'll do it, please, I'll do it…"

James sat the can down, and returned to Edward. He pushed his hard cock into Edward's face. "Get busy!" He ordered.

"I'm sorry Jacob." Edward said miserably, as he opened his mouth, and allowed James to push his hard cock inside.

"You bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" Jacob shouted.

"Sure you will!" James replied. "Oh I'd forgotten how good a dick sucker Eddie is. You would know wouldn't you Jacob? How does it feel watching your man suck another guy's dick?"

Jacob jerked as hard as he could on his bonds, but he was unable to get them loose. "I swear I'll fucking kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" Jacob screamed.

"That's enough Eddie." James said as he pulled out.

James stroked his hand through Edward's hair then slapped his face as hard as he could. "You were always such a bitch! You came up here without any plan on how to rescue your baby? You're pretty stupid for a nerdy cunt! Now you can watch while I rape your pretty boyfriend! I'll make sure it hurts too. I know how you love pain Edward. Does Jacob love it as much as you do?"

"Please, please, please!" Edward begged. "I'll do anything, just don't hurt him!"

"Too late for that Eddie." James said as he moved behind Jacob and placed his hands on Jacob's hips. "Now watch Ed, watch his face while I show him what a real man feels like!"

JPOV

"_This was worse than anything I ever could have imagined. He was going to rape me right in front of Edward and make Edward watch. I wanted to die. It would have been easier than to go through this. Worse yet he planned to hurt me. He wanted to make me scream to hurt Edward. Well I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I wouldn't scream."_

James took hold of Jacob's hips and thrust into him as hard as he could. Jacob gritted his teeth, and tried as hard as he could not to scream, but it was pointless. The pain was too much. Jacob wasn't used to it. He'd only done it that one time with Edward. He cried out his pain.

"James you bastard! You're dead. You hear me! You're fucking dead!" Edward screamed as he watched helplessly.

"Eddie, you didn't tell me he was so tight! God I could do this forever! He's fucking perfect! Yeah baby!" James moaned as he thrust harder.

Jacob closed his eyes and turned his head away so he wouldn't have to look at Edward. He'd bitten his tongue, and tasted blood in his mouth. He prayed it would be over soon, but had a feeling James was just getting started with the torture. He was right.

James took the belt he'd draped over Jacob's shoulder earlier, and wrapped it around Jacob's neck, pulling it tight.

"You like that big boy?" He asked as Jacob began to struggle for breath. "I used to do this with Eddie. He loved it."

"James please don't kill him! I'll do anything, I swear it!" Edward pleaded.

James just smiled over Jacob's shoulder at Edward and continued to pull on the belt. Jacob's face was turning blue, and his eyes began to roll back. Just as he was about to pass out, several things happened at once.

"Fuck yeah!" James cried out as he came.

The belt around Jacob's neck loosened enough for Jacob to draw a good breath.

Edward managed to get one of his hands loose from the cuffs.

The front door banged open against the wall, and Jasper charged into the room holding onto a twelve gauge shotgun.

Jasper fired a shot at the ceiling and James, overcome by surprise staggered away from Jacob. The second shot Jasper fired struck James in the center of his chest. He reeled back, a look of complete astonishment frozen on his face, and fell against the television, knocking it off the stand as he and it crashed together onto the floor.

Jasper propped the gun against his shoulder and spit onto the floor. "And that's how we do things where I'm from!" He said in his sexy southern drawl.


	11. Chapter 11

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Eleven

All the chief's cruisers and all the chief's men couldn't put them back together again!

EPOV

"Edward wake up!"

Edward sat up groggily, struggling to come to consciousness. He could see Jasper kneeling in front of him and off to his left, two men dressed in police uniforms.

"Jacob!" Edward cried as he tried to stand.

"Jacob's alright. He's with the EMT's outside. They are taking him to the hospital after Chief Swan gets done questioning him," Jasper said as he helped Edward get to his feet.

"Where's James?" Edward asked looking around frantically.

"He's in the back of Charlie's car," James replied.

"But I thought you shot him?" Edward asked.

"I did but it didn't kill him. I loaded the gun with non-lethal rounds. He ain't worth going to prison over. It hurt him and knocked the wind out of him for sure but where he's headed, I think other things will hurt a lot more than that did." Jasper laughed.

"I want to see Jacob. Take me to Jacob!" Edward demanded.

"You have to talk to the cops first and tell them your side of things. I told them how I got involved but they need your version also," Jasper said.

Edward allowed Jasper to lead him outside where he saw the ambulance taking off down the drive. He assumed Jacob was inside and his heart wrenched within him. He'd not been able to keep James from hurting Jacob. It was over but he'd failed Jacob again.

"Edward, would you mind coming with me down to the station? I need to ask you a few questions then I'll release you to your father," Charlie said as he took Edward by the arm and helped him into the cruiser.

"Wait, I want to know how Jasper found us!" Edward demanded.

"I came up here to talk to James. My dad rents out these cabins and I knew James had rented one yesterday. I didn't know who he was at the time. When he made his scene at football practice I decided to come up here and confront him. I loaded my rifle with non-lethal rounds in case I had to defend myself. I never planned on having to rescue the two of you though. How did he manage to overpower Jacob like that?" Jasper asked.

"We can talk about it down at the station. Jasper why don't you come with us? I want to make sure we get this all down straight in case James's parents try to get ugly," Charlie urged.

"It was in our defense!" Edward insisted.

"I know son, calm down. We just need to make sure everyone's stories are straight. I'm getting your version, then I'm going to try and get in to talk to Jacob after he's checked out. I don't foresee any problems with this but you never know," Charlie said as he pushed Edward into the cruiser and closed the door. Jasper climbed into the backseat beside Edward.

A couple of hours later, Edward was riding home from the police station with his father who sat silently brooding, his hands clutching the steering wheel. Carlisle hadn't spoken a word all the way home. Edward knew his father was thinking that he'd have to move again. Edward had made up his mind that he was through running from his problems. From now on he would face them head on.

Edward hadn't been allowed in to see Jacob. He'd been admitted for observation overnight. Though Edward had protested, the nurses had refused. It seemed Jacob didn't want visitors. Edward supposed he understood why.

It was a long, sleepless night for Edward as he played and replayed the events of the day over and over. What if he'd done this? Maybe things would have been different if he'd done that? None the less, he was home and relatively ok. Jacob was in the hospital again and most definitely not ok. It might be better for Jacob if he stayed away from Edward altogether.

As he lay there thinking about Jacob, Edward's mind began to wander back to when he'd first met James.

Edward had been invited to attend a birthday party for one of his cousins. His cousin was popular but Edward wasn't. He'd know the only reason he'd been invited was because his uncle had made his cousin invite him. Edward had been sitting all alone on the porch swing while everyone else played spin the bottle in the front yard and drank spiked punch. Edward didn't drink.

Some of the popular kids at the party had made snide remarks to him. He'd noticed them standing and whispering together about him. It hurt but he was used to that kind of rejection. He was surprised when a nice looking boy approached him and asked if he could sit down.

James had told Edward that he was new in town and had asked if Edward minded if he sat with him. Edward had been so happy to have someone to talk to that he was delighted to let James sit with him. After that day, James hung out with Edward at school and walked with him in the halls.

James was cute and outgoing. He managed to ingratiate himself into the popular cliques pretty quickly but he never stopped hanging around Edward. One night he invited Edward to spend the night at his house. Edward had been overjoyed to do it. He thought if he hung out with James that he might be accepted by the in crowd.

That night James's parents were out of town and James had managed to get some liquor. He pushed Edward to drink with him and Edward gave in. He so wanted to belong and James was the type who wouldn't take no for an answer. When James made a pass, Edward found himself giving in to that as well.

Edward had never considered himself gay before meeting James. He'd not been entirely sure of it while he and James were together. James had always been the one in control. He'd never allowed Edward to lead and had always insisted on topping.

James had been brutal and unrelenting. He'd been into some rather hard core fetishes and had forced Edward to act out his fantasies. Edward was certain that what had happened to him and Jacob had been a result of James wanting to create just such a fantasy.

Edward remembered the first time they'd had sex. For him it had been rather a nightmare. For James, it had been perfect.

"_Come on Edward. You know you want to do it. I knew you were gay the first time I saw you. Just give in and go with it. You know I'm hot! All the girls at school want to fuck me but I want to fuck you. Doesn't that make you feel special?" _

"_James, I'm not sure about this. I mean I'm not really gay."_

"_Yes you are Edward! Now get your boxers off and slide over here. I promise you that you will love this!"_

"_James, I'm scared."_

"_Don't worry. I'll go slow. I would never hurt you Eddie."_

"_You wouldn't?"_

"_No, I love you Eddie."_

But love had been the farthest thing from James's mind. He'd forced Edward face down on his bed and taken what he wanted. Edward hadn't wanted to seem like a baby and had kept his cries of pain in check. He could stand a lot of pain. He'd gotten used to it with James as time passed but it had never been pleasurable for him. Not like it was with Jacob.

Edward knew what he'd experienced with Jacob had been brief but he was certain of one thing. He'd never loved James. He might have said the words but he'd never meant them. He realized suddenly that he'd never really said I love you to Jacob either. "Love you baby" doesn't count when you're in the middle of screwing someone. You have to say it before or after. You have to say it in the middle of the day and for absolutely no other reason in the world. You have to mean it.

Edward needed to talk to Jacob. He needed to stand face to face and hash all this out. He needed to hear it from Jacob's lips exactly what it was they had together. If he didn't, then they couldn't go on. As much as it hurt him, he had to know one way or the other. This time it had to be for real.

JPOV

Jacob knew it wasn't Edward's fault, yet he couldn't help but feel angry inside. Ever since he'd met Edward Cullen his life had been turned upside down. He'd always thought he was indestructible and that he could take anything. He'd put up with all manner of hell from his father over the years but that man had never broken him. But Jacob was certainly broken now.

He lay in the hospital bed with tears running down his cheeks. He'd sent Paul and his uncle away earlier, not wanting them to see him break down. He'd know it was coming and held it off until they left. He felt like he was coming apart and losing himself. No matter how badly his father had hurt him, he'd always blown it off. This was different. This was personal. Jacob's father was a drunk and could be partly excused for that reason. James had come there specifically to hurt Jacob. He might have wanted to do it to get back at Edward but Jacob didn't think so.

He struggled to sit up; dizzy and nauseous from the pain killers he'd been given. He had managed to get through the humiliating examination in the ER. He'd managed to get through Paul and his uncle telling him everything would be alright when he knew nothing was alright. He'd even managed to get through listening to Edward outside his door begging the nurses to let him come in though Jacob had insisted on no other visitors. But for the life of him, Jacob didn't know how he'd manage to get through the long night ahead.

He reached for the TV remote and flipped through the channels trying to find something numbing to watch. All he found were violent shows and news reports with nothing but bad news. He sat up on the side of the bed and wrapped his hand around his IV pole. He pushed it over to the window and stood looking down on the parking lot below.

He half expected to see James looking back up at him. He still couldn't believe that James was alive and in jail right now not two blocks away. He'd been so shocked to find out Jasper had shot him with a bean bag round. He knew Jasper's dad kept those around to fire at animals that were bothering his cows. He supposed he was sorry the rounds hadn't been real. Now he, Edward and Jasper would have to testify in front of a courtroom full of people about what had happened. Talking to the police had been torture enough. If he had to relive it all again in a court room with people watching and listening to him…

Jacob leaned against the glass and gave himself over to despair.

EPOV

It had been two weeks since that day. Jacob had been released from the hospital and had gone home with Paul to live at his uncle's house. Paul and Emmett had shown up at Edward's the next day to get Jacob's clothes and belongings. Jacob hadn't called Edward or returned any of Edward's calls. Paul and Emmett weren't talking about it at school either.

Jacob had apparently made arrangements to return to the reservation school. Nobody was really saying anything. It was as if they were afraid to mention it. People passed Edward in the hall but didn't smile or stop to talk. Even Alice and Bella didn't seem to know what to say to him. At least they let him sit with them at lunch. He felt like the invisible man again. Back to square one.

Jasper was the only person who would talk to Edward. They spoke from time to time about Jacob. Jasper assured Edward that Jacob was getting better. But it wasn't like hearing it for himself.

Days stretched into weeks, and weeks into months. James's father had managed to come up with the bail money and taken James back to Minnesota. They were working on an insanity plea for James and Edward wouldn't be surprised if they got it. James was totally crazy. The only good thing about that would be that Jacob wouldn't have to testify. Edward was thankful for that.

Christmas was lonely for Edward. He and his father had flown back to Minnesota to visit with relatives. Edward had been stressed out being in the same town with James and he'd been thankful when it was all over. He longed to hear Jacob's voice, look into his eyes but he knew that was probably not going to happen now.

Edward had planned to spend New Year's Eve alone. Carlisle had started dating one of the ER nurses he worked with and was actually happy again. They were going to Seattle for the evening and wouldn't be back until the next morning. Edward would be alone or so he thought. Bella called at 9pm and informed him that he would be going with her and Alice to a party at Jasper's house. Though he didn't really want to go, he knew Bella meant well and agreed to accompany them.

Jasper seemed surprised to see Edward and welcomed them inside. Edward sat alone at the kitchen table watching the couples dancing and talking. He felt a sad jealousy when he saw Jasper and Seth together in the corner smiling and looking deep into each other's eyes. Though no one else suspected them, Edward knew they were in love. Bella and Alice on the other hand, were quite open about their relationship. They danced and held hands in plain view. Edward was envious of their bravery.

He stood up and made his way out onto the balcony overlooking the woods. Jasper lived right on the edge of the reservation. Edward wondered how far it was to Paul's house and if he might be able to reach it through the snow covered woods. He could see little lights twinkling here and there in the dark cold forest. Those little, isolated lights made him feel even more alone. But being lonely in a crowd was nothing new for Edward.

He reached into his pocket for his cell phone and pulled up Jacob's number. He'd not bothered calling it in weeks. What was the point? Jacob never answered. He pressed the send button and held the phone up to his ear.

"This is Jacob, leave a message."

It was the same as always and Edward didn't bother leaving a message. He was over trying to sound desperate. He leaned against the railing and toyed with the idea of just toppling over the edge. It would be so easy. What was the point? He knew he'd finally found the boy he wanted but he had slipped away from him. "Happy fucking New Year Edward," he mumbled to himself.

Edward was startled by the sound of Emmett's loud voice behind him.

"Hey everybody, the party just arrived!" He shouted as he entered the room. Paul was following close behind him. Edward turned around and swallowed hard.

Jacob was with them.

Edward felt adrenaline coursing through his body and he struggled with a faint feeling. Jacob looked so good. His hair was longer and he had brushed it back from his face. His bangs hung down into his eyes and he kept pushing them back with his hand. Edward found the gesture intoxicating to watch. It was Jacob. His Jacob.

Edward watched as Jacob slipped off his black, leather jacket and sat down on the couch beside Paul and Emmett. He took the can of beer Seth offered him and popped the top, tilting his head back to take a sip. Edward watched him swallow and lick his lips, finding it difficult to look away. He hoped Jacob wouldn't notice him. As much as he'd been dying to talk to Jacob, he didn't want a scene at Jasper's party and he was sure that was what would happen.

Edward slipped back into the room as quietly as he could and headed over toward the door. He planned to ask Bella to take him back home. He knew she would if he put up enough of a fight. She could always come back after but he couldn't find her. It seemed she and Alice had found a quiet place to sneak off to. He could only imagine what they were up to.

He went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of punch. It was spiked with vodka but he didn't care. Though Edward wasn't much of a drinker, he figured it was New Year's so what the hell? As he tipped up the cup to take a drink, he heard the voice he'd been longing to hear for so long.

"I thought you didn't drink Cullen?"

Edward turned around to face Jacob. He noticed that Jacob's face was expressionless and flat. The boy was giving Edward absolutely no indication of what was going through his pretty head. Edward would have to play it by ear. He was good at that though.

"I thought you weren't talking to me Black?"

Jacob shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor. "I stayed away to keep my sanity Edward. I couldn't deal with it."

"All you had to do was freaking tell me that. You didn't need to ignore me all this time. I don't expect you to just fall shrieking into my arms or something but you could have at least returned my calls to let me know you were ok. I mean God damn it Jacob, this has been hard for me too!"

Edward realized his voice was raising and he knew this was no place for this conversation. He turned quickly and stood shaking, his hands clenched to his sides. He half expected Jacob to just walk away and was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Please give me another chance," Jacob said, his voice wavering on the edge of tears.

Edward felt his resolve beginning to crack. He was pissed at Jacob for staying away so long and remaining silent. He understood what Jacob was saying about needing time to get over it all. But didn't Edward's feelings matter?

"Jacob, what the hell do you want me to do? I just can't go back to the way we were with you playing like nothing was going on at school and all. I know you're worried about your image and believe me I understand that but I need more than that. If you want another chance then it's gotta be all or nothing," Edward said though the words hurt.

Jacob stood staring at him. Edward waited for the fall. Jacob wouldn't want to be open about it. Edward couldn't have it any other way. He stared back. Jacob broke the silence.

"Do you even love me?"

It hurt more than the fall to hear those words. Edward knew he'd never said them. He thought back to all the moments he'd been alone with Jacob, all the chances he'd wasted. Jasper had been right; they'd gone physical way too quickly before anything real had time to develop.

Edward sighed and walked over to Jacob, then reached up and took Jacob's face in his hands.

"I do love you Jacob. I'm sorry I didn't say it enough. If you want to try again with me then I promise you I won't make that mistake again. I can also promise you that it won't be easy but I'll stand beside you. I'll defend you just like I did Bella and Alice. I won't let you down again."

"I'm not sure about all this yet. I think it might be best if we just start as friends and see what happens," Jacob offered.

"I'm ok with that. I think you're right. If we go slower this time it might be better. We could build back up to it and see if there is something there," Edward replied.

They walked back into the living room together and sat down on the couch. Edward's head was swimming and his heart was pounding. He'd survived the confrontation he'd been dreading and it hadn't been that bad. Jacob was back in his life. He didn't know how things would turn out but he was ready to try again. He knew he would forgive Jacob anything. He hoped Jacob would decide it was worth it.

Despite his vow to try as friends, he was already finding it very distracting to sit so close to Jacob, smelling his intoxicating scent and listening to his sensual voice. God this was going to be so hard! Being just friends with Jacob might prove to be more difficult than anything he'd ever had to do!


	12. Chapter 12

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Twelve

Coming Together

JPOV

Jacob hadn't planned to run into Edward at Jasper's New Year's Eve party but all things considered, he felt that he had handled the situation pretty well. There was so much he wanted to say to Edward but the time was never right. It had been months since they'd been alone together and Jacob knew he was hurting Edward with his absence. It wasn't his intention. He'd decided to be the one to initiate contact that evening just to break the ice. He had expected Edward to be a little pissed and Edward had been but the real breaking of the emotional dam was yet to come and Jacob knew it.

He was sitting in the living room at Emmett's house with Paul and Jasper watching football on ESPN. He was bored out of his mind and decided to go for a short walk to clear his head and have a smoke.

"Hey Jacob, where ya going?" Emmett called after him.

"Just out for a minute," Jacob answered as he closed the door.

He pulled up his collar against the cold, dark night and cupped his hands around the lighter as he lit his cigarette. Jacob glanced up and down the street. He appeared to be alone and started off walking in no particular direction.

Over the last few weeks he'd begun to challenge himself to face situations that caused him to be afraid. It was part of his therapy. He'd been seeing a shrink in Port Angeles ever since he got out of the hospital. Jacob had been too damaged mentally to make much use of it at first but he was actually trying to follow some of the suggestions now. He was tired of being afraid and feeling insecure. He was also tired of being alone.

Jacob had enough sense to realize that things had progressed way to fast with Edward. He wondered, from time to time, if there had even been any love there to begin with. He imagined that Edward probably thought so but worried that he'd just been the "bridge" boyfriend between James and Edward's next lover.

Jacob picked up his pace as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his black, leather jacket and bent his head down against the icy wind, the soft glow of his cigarette illuminating the growing darkness as it hung lazily from the corner of his mouth. He'd been putting off the inevitable. He knew he would have to start returning Edward's calls. He understood they would have to meet and hash it all out but he wasn't sure he was ready. He glanced from side to side at the houses decorated with gaudy Christmas lights and shook his head in disgust. Why did people think that looked cute?

The sound of an approaching car coming up behind him caused the adrenaline to start pumping through his system. This was exactly how it started with James. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He was still in a neighborhood, though several blocks from Emmett's house. No one would try to bother him right here. When the car began to slow as it approached him, he worked very hard to fight off the panic.

"Jacob, what are you doing out here walking at night?"

Jacob turned slowly toward the car and leaned down, resting his hands on the lowered passenger window.

"Hey Edward," Jacob said. "I was just taking a walk to get a smoke. Emmett doesn't let me smoke in his house. What are you doing?"

"I was just heading back home. Dad left me a list for the grocery store. I had to go shopping for him since he's working tonight," Edward replied.

Jacob felt his muscles beginning to tense up. He knew this was a good opportunity and he shouldn't miss it. He waited for Edward to offer him a ride and decided that he would take it but when Edward just sat staring silently, Jacob realized he would have to be the one to initiate things once again.

"So do you want to go somewhere and talk things over or what?" Jacob asked, his heart beating hard and fast against his chest, his palms slick with sweat, his hands trembling.

"Sure," Edward answered.

Jacob opened the door and climbed inside. He fastened his seat belt as Edward raised the window back up and shifted into drive.

"You better text Emmett and let him know where you are," Edward encouraged.

"Yeah, I better," Jacob said as he lifted his phone and pulled up Emmett's number, his fingers moving fast on the screen.

Emmett was just as fast with his reply, warning Jacob not to do anything stupid. Jacob didn't even pretend to wonder what Emmett might be implying. Pretty much everybody suspected that something had been going on between Jacob and Edward but no one was stupid enough to actually ask them about it. Jasper was the only person besides Seth, Alice and Bella who really knew for sure.

Neither boy spoke further as Edward drove slowly and carefully on the icy, snow covered roads. Edward parked in front of his house and hopped out, opening the back door.

"Jacob, will you unlock the door?" Edward asked as he tossed the keys in Jacob's direction.

"Sure thing," Jacob answered, walking up the steps and opening the door. He held it for Edward who was coming up behind him with the bags of groceries.

"Is that it?" Jacob asked.

"Yep," Edward answered. "Lock it back up would ya?"

Jacob locked the door behind them and hung the keys on the hook by the door. He followed Edward into the kitchen and helped unload the bags. He'd lived here himself and knew where to put things but it felt so strange to be back and the tension was definitely thick in the air. He was aware that his body was waking up being so close to Edward but he also knew it would be disastrous to do what he wanted to do. Grabbing Edward and slamming him against the wall, digging Edward's mouth open with his tongue… It would surely be a mistake but God how much he wanted that contact again!

EPOV

Edward wondered what Jacob's angle was in suggesting they go somewhere and talk. He hoped it would be productive but he hadn't planned to unleash the waterworks tonight. Putting it off was just stupid and he knew it but it was so hard to begin.

He finished putting up the groceries with Jacob's help and invited Jacob up to his room, again probably not the best idea given the circumstances. Edward was finding it so hard to concentrate on having a productive conversation with Jacob so close, the scent of him, leather jacket, cigarette smoke and warm skin mixing together into an irresistible aroma. For Edward, the simple act of following Jacob up the stairs proved to be an exercise in self- control.

He closed the door to his room behind them and switched on his stereo, turning it down on low so they could hear each other.

"Do you care if I smoke in here?" Jacob asked.

"Of course not," Edward answered, cracking a window a little to let out the smoke. "You know I don't mind."

"I know but I wanted to ask permission just the same," Jacob replied.

Edward could tell Jacob was nervous. He figured he'd start the ball rolling.

"So how have you been Jacob? Are you doing ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I've been going to therapy and believe it or not, it does help a little," Jacob replied.

"Really, I'm glad to hear that. What all did you tell the therapist? I mean did you tell him, I assume it's a him, about us and what happened before James?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I told him everything. He made me start at the beginning. We talked about my life with dad after mom died. He made me talk a lot about the abuse and it helped to get it all out with someone. Then we talked about you and me and how I fought with you at first. He explained to me that I bullied you as a way of pretending I didn't have feelings for you. I was projecting my insecurities about my sexuality onto you and blaming you for being the cause of it. He said that since I was subliminally attracted to you and wouldn't admit it, I bullied you as a way of controlling my own fears. Make sense?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I can see how that could be the case. I mean you were a dick to me and all but I was always confused by the mixed signals you seemed to be sending when you were doing it. Like when you would push me against the wall in the shower room. Was that what you meant?" Edward asked.

"Uh huh. It was hard for me to be mean to you believe it or not. I wanted to kiss you instead of hit you but I was too afraid of my damn image. I don't know if you know this or not but I guess I have problems with insecurity. My shrink says I do. He told me I needed to start facing my fears one at a time and working through them. He said it was the only way I would ever heal from this shit," Jacob sighed and took a drag off his cigarette, his hands trembling slightly.

"I know it's hard for you to be here with me right now isn't it?" Edward asked.

"Yes and no. I mean I want to be here. I need to be here. We need to get this shit out in the open and talk about it but…" Jacob broke off and looked away, his eyes filling with tears.

Edward sat down on the side of the bed and put his arm around Jacob. He wanted to cry too but resisted the urge to give in to despair. Jacob was on the edge and at least one of them had to stay in control. Jacob took the cigarette out of his mouth and crushed it angrily against the bottom of his shoe then leaned over and tossed it into the ash tray Edward had brought up for him.

"I mean God damn it Edward! Didn't I have enough shit in my life without James? Why didn't you warn me about him? Why didn't you call the police? You came up there without a plan in the world of how to save me. Did you think he was just goanna turn me over to you without a fight? Did you care about what he did to me? Fuck it! Do you love me or not? It doesn't feel like you do," Jacob said as the tears began to flow freely down his cheeks. He turned away from Edward and stared out the window.

"Fuck you Jacob! How can you ask me that? I went through shit over this too. You wouldn't even return my fucking calls. You wouldn't give me the time of day! We should have been comforting each other. I should have been the one holding you, telling you it was going to be ok. I wanted to Jacob, Christ I wanted to! You don't know how many times I cried myself to sleep over what happened to you, what's always been happening to you. You're insecure? Fuck yeah you are! You have every reason to be! Do I love you? Fuck! I love you more than anything in this God damn world but you push me away. Why? All I want to do is love you, hold you, and make it better for you! I can if you will just let me. Sad part is I'm not sure you're brave enough for it. I'm not sure you can let go of your fucking "image" long enough to let me love you," Edward shouted, standing up and walking over to the window.

He slammed it shut and turned back to Jacob. He felt miserable for yelling like that but sometimes he just couldn't hold it in. Jacob's head was down and he was sitting with his hands clutched together in his lap refusing to move. Edward supposed it was a defense mechanism but now wasn't the time for closing off. Now was the time for breaking and re-breaking if necessary. Edward walked over to Jacob and gripped the boys' chin in his hand forcing Jacob to look up at him.

"What do you want from me Jacob? Do you want love? That's all I have to give you. We can't be just friends and you know it. I'm standing here right now wanting you, wanting to hold you, wanting to comfort you and being afraid to do it. That's not love. Love isn't being afraid of doing those things with someone. Love is being able to do those things without being afraid."

Jacob looked up slowly, sniffing back the tears. Edward reached up and brushed Jacob's tears away with his thumbs then looked hard into Jacob's eyes as if the answer to all of life's burning questions lay in those black orbs.

"Answer me Jacob! What do you want from me?" Edward asked again.

Jacob didn't speak. He put his arms around Edward and leaned forward pressing his forehead against Edward's.

"Hold me," he whispered brokenly.

Edward moved to sit on the bed again and took Jacob into his arms. They lay down together, Jacob's head on his shoulder, Edward's arms tight around Jacob. Edward gave up on his resolve not to cry and let the tears come, silent and swiftly. He lay with his eyes closed and softly stroked his fingers through Jacob's hair. He didn't pretend that things were ok. He knew things weren't ok but it was a start. It was a good start.

After some time had passed, Edward was aware that Jacob had stopped crying and he leaned over to look down. Jacob seemed to be sleeping. Edward brushed his hand slowly down the side of Jacob's face and was startled when Jacob turned his head and kissed the palm of Edward's hand.

"I do love you. I want us to try again. I know it may be too soon but you are the only one I want comfort from. You're the only one who understands. I'm not angry anymore. I don't blame you. I was the one who got into that car. Probably he would have found a way to take me no matter what but it wasn't you're doing."

Jacob sat up and looked down at Edward with large expressive eyes. "I'm going to ask you to say it you know," Jacob said solemnly.

"Say what?" Edward asked.

"That you love me."

"I already did."

"Say it again."

"Jacob, I love you."

"I love you too."

Edward sat up and took Jacob's face in his hands, leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Jacob's beautiful mouth and kissed him softly. Jacob opened his mouth against the kiss and wrapped his arms around Edward.

Edward knew they were too emotional to be getting this physical again but so help him he couldn't stop it. Jacob seemed to want it and Edward sure as hell needed it. Nothing could prevent it and he knew it. When he felt Jacob's hand tugging at his shirt, he broke the kiss and pulled it over his head.

"Don't tell me to stop. I don't want to stop. I want to feel you. I want to lay with you in this bed and I want to feel you. I want you to feel me. I don't care what anyone says. I need this!" Jacob begged.

"I'll give you whatever you need Jacob. You don't have to plead with me. I'm here," Edward assured him.

They sat up and parted long enough to rid themselves of their clothes, then came together slowly, touching and embracing with awareness of the impact this decision might have on their future. It was easy to resolve to forge ahead when it was just the two of them but what about tomorrow?

"Jacob, I can't do this unless you are determined to be open about it. I can't do the sneaking around and not talking to each other thing. It just doesn't work for me," Edward said almost fearfully.

"I know. It wasn't really working for me either. I don't think people will accept it though," Jacob answered.

"Can you deal with that?" Edward asked.

"I don't know Edward, I honestly don't. I'll try. I want this to work. Will you help me?"

"I'll help you baby. I'll rope the fucking moon for you Jacob!" Edward said as he stroked his hands up and down Jacob's sculpted chest.

"I don't want the fucking moon Edward!" Jacob answered, smiling for the first time in a long time.

"What do you want?" Edward asked.

"You."

Edward pulled Jacob back down for a deep, passionate kiss, and then rolled the boy over onto his back, lowering all his weight down against Jacob's willing body.

"God you feel so good," Edward sighed, looking down at Jacob.

"Do I? I mean you still want me after what James did to me?"

"Of course I do. He won't drive us apart anymore. I'm here baby. I want you. I love you," Edward vowed.

"Are you ok with this? I mean do you want me to make love to you, or do you want to be the one in control? What do you need Jacob?" Edward asked.

"You be in control. I can't go on being afraid of it. It's not going to work for us if I can't get over being scared." Jacob answered.

Edward sat up and reached over to retrieve a condom and his trusty bottle of baby oil from the bedside table drawer. He slipped the condom on and gently pushed Jacob's legs apart, kneeling between them.

"Don't you want me on my stomach or something?" Jacob asked.

"No baby. Let's do it like this so I can see your beautiful face. Is that ok?"

"Yeah," Jacob answered looking intently up at Edward.

Edward leaned down and kissed Jacob again, then moved himself into position, lifting Jacob's legs up.

"Bend your knees' up for me," he whispered against Jacob's ear.

Jacob complied. Edward pushed his fingers very slowly into Jacob, worrying that he might hurt him but Jacob didn't seem to mind, in fact he appeared to enjoy it.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked.

"Yes, don't worry, you won't break me," Jacob answered.

Edward worked his fingers firmly over Jacob's prostate and got a loud moan of pleasure from the boy as his reward. Jacob began to wreath beneath him and Edward knew the boy was ready. He removed his fingers and positioned himself for penetration.

He stopped and looked down at Jacob. "Should we be doing this so soon?"

"Well if you stop now, I'm going to kill you!" Jacob gasped.

"Good enough for me!" Edward said smiling and pushed slowly against Jacob.

It took a few tries to get all the way inside. Jacob was skittish and couldn't relax enough at first but Edward was patient and Jacob was determined. In no time they had a perfect rhythm going. Edward loved doing it like this. He loved being able to look down at Jacob and watch his face, touch his hair, kiss his mouth. This was heaven for Edward. It was what he'd been wanting and needing for so long now. It felt like coming home. It felt like being whole again.

"Do it harder!" Jacob begged.

"Are you sure baby? I don't want to hurt you," Edward said.

"Nail me to the bed Edward!" Jacob gasped, clutching at Edward.

Edward didn't need to be asked twice. He complied, giving himself over to his passion and with an animal growl he delivered just what Jacob had asked for.

"Make me cum harder than I ever came before!" Jacob demanded his voice low and sultry against Edward's ear.

Edward thrust harder and harder until the sweat was dripping down his face and onto Jacob's chest. Jacob clutched at him and nipped at Edward's mouth with his teeth each time their bodies came together.

"Jacob, I can't hold out…" Edward cried as he felt the orgasm taking him, the sweet euphoria sweeping over his body.

He felt Jacob's tight, hot body convulsing around him and he knew they were in it together as wave after wave of intoxicating pleasure swept them away.

Edward managed somehow to roll his exhausted body off of Jacob and toss the condom into the trash can beside his bed. He propped himself up on one shaky arm and reached over to brush his fingers through Jacob's hair as he leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you Jacob Black. I'd ask you to marry me if gay marriage was legal in Washington State.

"Is it legal anywhere?" Jacob asked.

"Why do you wanna get married," Edward teased, smiling down at his lover.

"Yep, I would marry you," Jacob answered.

"Don't you think were a little young for that?" Edward asked.

"Nope," Jacob replied.

"So who will be the best men?" Edward asked.

Jacob leaned across Edward and got his cigarettes and lighter. Edward took the lighter away from Jacob and lit the cigarette for him.

"Jasper and Seth of course and Bella and Alice can be the maids of honor!" Jacob answered.

"Christ on the cross Jacob, you're killing me!" Edward laughed.

It felt good to laugh. It felt good to be with each other. They lay together, touching, kissing, and talking about the past few months. There was no pain, no regret, no sorrow and no fear. As for tomorrow, they would have to face it. For now, they had tonight. It was a start and it was enough.

Authors note: Yeah I know I'm going to get all manner of shit over this because I put them back in the sack so soon but really guys. Have you all forgotten what it feels like to be a teenager? There is no way in hell they wouldn't get into bed with each other if they were alone together!


	13. Chapter 13

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Thirteen

Marching down the street with a big pink boa

_JPOV_

"_I can't believe it happened so fast! One minute I'm out for a walk and a quick smoke and then I'm in bed with Edward. Waking up next to him feels so good. I was afraid I lost this forever. He was so perfect for me last night but I can't help feeling that he's still bruised mentally from all this. One minute he's angry at me and the next he's giving it to me like there's no tomorrow. What am I supposed to think? I'm so scared of telling everyone. He acts like it's going to be so simple. Oh hi guys! Have you met Edward and Jacob? They're dick sucking faggots! They plow each other every night, isn't that cool? Yeah, that's about how it's going to go. My shrink will totally freak the hell right out when he finds out I had sex with Edward. Don't care! I wanted to and I'm not sorry I did. Love that boy. Hope he loves me back."_

_EPOV_

_I just want to lie here and pretend to be sleeping. It's so much better with him next to me. I can feel him breathe and it's like being rocked in a cradle lying against his chest. His heart is pounding against my neck and I can feel each precious beat. I wish I could capture that sound in a silver locket and hear it again each time I open it. His skin has such a rich, musky scent. I don't normally like the way cigarettes smell but mixed with his skin and hair, well I don't know why but I love it. I think I love it because it is a scent that means Jacob. My body wants him again. I would think he could feel it against him. I know he's awake. He runs his fingers through my hair and whispers my name like it's a prayer on his lips. He loves me with a blasphemous and worshipful kind of obsession. I understand obsession. I feel the same way about him. This is so powerful that it scares me. I want this so much I can taste it in my mouth. He is all over me. I can smell him on my skin, his scent. Don't let this end. Please don't let this end."_

Edward sat up and winked at Jacob.

"You awake?" Jacob asked.

"Yep, did you have a good sleep handsome?"

"I might have if a certain pushy, white boy hadn't ground his hard cock against me every few minutes, all night long," Jacob answered.

"Can't help it, your body is just what my hard cock needs to make it feel better. When you're lying so close to me, well, my cock tends to have a mind of its own," Edward replied.

"What's it thinking now?" Jacob wondered as he reached down and brushed his fingers over Edward's hardening nipples.

Edward was momentarily distracted by the pleasurable sensation and forgot what Jacob said.

"Harder," Edward breathed.

"What?"

"Do it harder. You can't be too rough when you do it. Pinch them harder. I love it," Edward pleaded.

"I guess you aren't going to answer me then are you?" Jacob asked.

"What was the question?"

"Jesus! Never mind," Jacob said as he granted Edward's wish and ground Edward's hard nipple between his thumb and first finger.

"Yeah, like that. Just like that, I love it!" Edward gasped.

Jacob remembered James telling him how Edward liked it rough. He hadn't paid much attention to it at the time, being more interested in self- preservation than anything that bastard had to say. Now he wondered if James had been right. Maybe Edward did like it rough. He'd certainly been a little rough with Jacob last night. The second time they went at it; Edward had put Jacob on his knees and pulled his arms back behind him, holding his wrists together tightly. Edward had bitten Jacob's shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to hurt. Jacob wondered what was up with this sudden shift into BDSM territory. Maybe it had been there all along but under the surface.

He was slightly turned on by the whole idea but knew that was something you had to build up to. Pulling out the whips and chains on your "getting back together" fuck was probably not a good idea but if Edward wanted to do it to him, he'd let it happen.

"What are you thinking sexy boy?"

Edward's question jolted Jacob back to the present and he smiled down at his lover.

"Just wondering if you are going to start making me wear a dog collar and call you master," Jacob answered lowering his eyes and blushing.

"Damn!" Edward growled and ground against Jacob.

"Hey, I didn't say I wanted to! Whoa babe, settle down…" Jacob began, but was silenced when Edward grabbed him and pushed him face down in the bed.

"Wait a minute! I can't take it again so soon. I need some recovery time!" Jacob pleaded.

"No is not a word in my vocabulary this morning Mr. Black. If you aren't willing to take my big hard cock up your tight little ass, then I guess you're just going to have to give it me instead. You game for that?" Edward asked cocking his pretty head to the side and looking up at Jacob through his long lashes.

"Hey, that's my signature move Cullen! You can't scarf onto it!" Jacob protested throwing a pillow at Edward.

"I mean it Jacob! I want you to fuck me and I want it right now!" Edward demanded, pretending to be serious.

"Yes sir!" Jacob said as he mock saluted Edward.

As the boys moved to embrace, they were startled when Edward's bedroom door was suddenly thrown open and Carlisle entered the room.

"Edward have you seen my razor…"

Carlisle stood speechless, staring at the scene before him. His son and Jacob, naked and wrapped up in each other's arms on Edward's bed, a box of condoms and a bottle of baby oil sitting in plain view on the bedside table. There was no mistaking this. Both boys stared back at Carlisle with their mouths open in surprise.

"Edward!" Carlisle gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Jeez dad, I think it's pretty obvious what we're doing," Edward said as he moved away from Jacob and sat up on the side of the bed.

"So you and Jacob are together?" Carlisle asked miserably.

"Yep, at least that was the plan until you busted in here like the fucking police or something. Wasn't it you that kept reminding me about respecting each other's personal space when we have company over?" Edward asked.

"Well I didn't know you had company Edward and when I told you that, it was so you wouldn't walk in on me and my girlfriend," Carlisle said.

"You and Jacob are too young to be doing these kinds of things together. Both of you just went through a terrible experience and this isn't going to help things." Carlisle sighed.

"You're wrong dad. Jacob is exactly what I need right now and he needs me. We're in this together and we are going to stay that way. I hope you love me enough to accept me like I am. You've known I was gay all this time anyway."

"No Edward I didn't know that. I believed you when you said James set you up back in Minnesota. I believed you when you said everyone here was making your life miserable. I've always believed you because you are my son but it seems you've been making a fool out of me all along." Carlisle responded.

"Dad, I can't help the way I am. I didn't want this to happen to me. I didn't want to be different but I am and I have to deal with it. Jacob is too and he loves me. I love him. We need each other. Please don't try to drive us apart. I couldn't stand it," Edward pleaded.

"Of course I'm not going to drive you two apart. I'm not an asshole Edward. I understand what you're saying I just wish you'd been honest with me from the beginning. I can see you boys are being safe and I appreciate that, I just hope you don't end up hurting each other. The trial is coming up and we have to present a united front," Carlisle reminded them.

"When is the trial dad?" Edward asked.

"Three weeks Edward. We need to be ready. James's father bought him one of the best attorneys his money can buy. We have to be on the top of our game because they are going to try the insanity defense," Carlisle said.

"He is fucking insane," Jacob mumbled.

"No, he's just a son of a bitch and he deserves to rot in prison for what he did to you," Edward said.

"Listen, I'm tired. I worked all night and I have to get some sleep. You guys need to be careful. I wouldn't be walking down the street waving a pink boa and announcing your membership in the rainbow coalition just yet. Keep it under wraps until we get the trial behind us. One thing at a time please!" Carlisle said as he closed the door behind him.

"I suppose the element of secrecy just went out the fucking window," Jacob sighed as he lay back down on the pillow and pulled up the covers.

"Yep but we didn't exactly try to be to quiet either. I forgot dad was coming home this morning. I hate it when he works nights. The only good thing is that we can be as noisy as we want to be all night. Hey, I got an idea. Take a shower with me and we can pick up where we left off. I love it when you fuck me in the shower," Edward said grinning.

"No way Cullen! Aren't you even a little bit freaked out over your dad walking in on us?" Jacob asked.

"Well it wasn't like you had your bone buried in me or anything. We were just touching. I mean it was pretty PG 13."

"Stupid white boy!" Jacob mumbled as he rolled out of bed and followed Edward into the shower.

Unfortunately, they didn't quite make it there. Jacob grabbed Edward and pushed him face down over the vanity sink.

"You were saying something about me burying my bone…"

"Why don't you quit talking about it and do it big boy!" Edward teased.

"No problem."

Edward took a deep breath and relaxed as Jacob eased into him. He felt Jacob's big hands clutching his shoulders and pushing him down against the marble. He needed something a little rougher.

"Put your hands around my neck Jacob!" Edward encouraged.

"You want me to choke you?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, please!"

Jacob put his hands hesitantly around Edward's neck and began to apply a little pressure. As Edward moaned and writhed beneath him, Jacob understood that it was what Edward wanted but it brought back the memory of James trying to strangle him with the belt. It was too fresh in his mind and it was too much for Jacob. He pulled suddenly away from Edward, backed against the bathroom wall and slid down slowly, drawing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them.

"Jacob, what is it?" Edward gasped.

"James did that to me. Don't you remember? Why did you ask me to do that to you? James told me you liked pain. He told me you liked it rough. You're going to want to do things like that to me aren't you? How could you ask me to do that? How could you?" Jacob jumped up and shoved Edward out of his way, slamming the bathroom door shut in Edward's face.

"Jacob, where are you going?" Edward cried.

"Anywhere but here," Jacob answered as he hurried to get dressed.

"Jacob, please don't leave. I'm sorry, I didn't think… Please!" Edward pleaded.

"Fuck off! I should have known better. You're just like he said. You're just like him. You say whatever you think I want to hear and you use me to get what you want! Everyone uses me and I'm sick of it!"

Jacob yanked the door open and ran down the stairs with Edward in hot pursuit. As he opened the front door, Jacob was dialing Paul's number on his phone.

"Yeah Paul, can you come and pick me up? I'm over at Edward's and I'm walking back toward Emmett's place. Meet me on the road and fucking hurry!"

Edward caught up with Jacob and grabbed his arm.

"Let the fuck go of me before I bust the shit out of you Cullen. I mean it!" Jacob shouted.

"Jacob please…" Edward cried.

"I'm done. I'm so done! You're pushing me too much and I can't take it. I'm not ready for everyone to know about us. I'm not ready to testify in any trial. I'm a fucking mess and you just want to pretend everything is better. Yeah Jacob is easy! Just roll him in the sack and everything will be ok! I'm not ok!"

Edward watched helplessly as Jacob stormed off down the alley and disappeared. He walked back into the house and closed the front door, leaning against it. Black despair hit him like a ton of bricks. Just when he thought everything was ok, the whole world blew up around him. He began to wonder if it was even worth it anymore. He loved Jacob but he couldn't predict the firestorms that seemed to rage beneath Jacob's seemingly calm exterior. Edward knew it was probably due to everything they'd been through but that didn't make it any easier. As he was starting back up the stairs to his room, he heard someone coming up the front steps and the door was thrown open, the cold wind blew inside and swirled snow all over the floor.

Jacob threw himself into Edward's arms and clung to him as if his very life depended on it.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened. I just lost it. I just…" Jacob began to sob against Edwards' shoulder.

"Jacob, calm down. It's going to be ok," Edward soothed.

Carlisle, hearing all the commotion, came running down the hall to the front door in his boxers.

"What's going on?" he cried.

"Jacob just had a bit of a freak out that's all dad. Everything is fine now, you can go back to sleep." Edward assured him as he helped Jacob back up the stairs.

Carlisle stood watching them; not at all sure Edward was telling the truth.

"Let's just lay down for a while. I think you'll feel better in a minute. You want me to text Paul and tell him to forget about coming after you?" Edward asked as he smoothed his hands through Jacob's hair.

"I never got off the phone with him. I told him I changed my mind. He's not coming," Jacob sighed as he sat down on the bed and slipped off his jacket.

Edward helped Jacob get undressed again but left on his boxers and Edward did the same. They lay down together and Edward took Jacob into his arms. In a few minutes, Jacob was sleeping. His long lashes were still damp from the tears he'd been crying. Edward felt broken inside. He knew he needed to be strong for Jacob but he also knew he needed to get help too. The time for pretending was over. He was going to ask his father if he could start going to therapy with Jacob. He wanted things to work for them and he had the sense to realize he couldn't do it alone.

Carlisle sat on the bottom step, staring into the fireplace. He wanted the best for his son. He'd moved all the way across the country for Edward, so much had happened and now he had to deal with this. His only son was gay. His only son had chosen a lifestyle that would get him mocked and ridiculed. Carlisle hung his head with worry. He hoped this wouldn't have a negative bearing on the upcoming trial. Only time would tell. Only fate would decide.


	14. Chapter 14

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Fourteen

Working out the Kinks

Edward felt his anxiety level rise as he followed Jacob into the non-descript office building in downtown Port Angeles. He'd agreed to accompany Jacob on this visit to his psychiatrist but he was still a bundle of nerves as he wondered what kind of questions the man might ask him. Jacob had given Edward no indication whatsoever about this man's personality. Edward would have to find out for himself.

He sat down beside Jacob in the small waiting room of the 8th floor office and waited. Edward kept his head facing forward but moved his eyes subtly to the right to get a glimpse of Jacob who sat next to him. The boy was obviously nervous, clenching his hands together in his lap and shifting about in his chair. Edward wanted so to comfort Jacob but knew better than to reach for his hand. Jacob has made it clear that he wasn't ready to go public just yet and Edward had agreed, at least for now, to accept that.

"Jacob, nice to see you again; this must be your friend, Edward."

Edward looked up to see a middle-aged man with dark hair and deep, brown eyes. He noticed right away, that this man was a Quileute. Edward should have guessed that Jacob's uncle would send him to a Quileute counselor. Edward didn't mind, he hoped this man was really helping Jacob.

"Please come this way boys," the man said as he gestured through the door he was holding open for them.

Edward followed Jacob inside the office and took a reluctant seat beside him, in front of the desk. The psychiatrist sat down behind the desk and opened a file with Jacob's name on the front.

"So Jacob, how have you been since last week?" he asked.

"Ok I guess. Me and Edward are trying to patch things up as you can see. I know it helps me to have him back in my life but I'm having a hard time with it just the same," Jacob answered.

"Tell me more about that," the counselor said, clasping his hands together and resting his chin on them.

"I guess it means I'm scared of how intense things get between us. Edward wants us to be out in the open but I'm just not ready for that yet. I'm not sure I ever will be. I'm trying to get over being scared of what James did to me. I'm worried about the trial and having to face him again. I'm trying to cope with being separated from my dad and worrying about his alcoholism. I know people don't understand that but he is my father and I do love him. He wasn't always this way. He didn't always beat me. I guess I'm rambling again aren't I?" Jacob asked.

"No, please continue Jacob. You know what I told you about random thoughts. Let it all out. It's good that Edward is here to support you. After you vent, I want to give Edward a chance to talk too. I think it's important for you both to get everything out into the open and talk about it honestly," the counselor answered.

"Well, Edward and I got physical a couple days ago. I know you will probably tell me that it was a bad idea but I so needed it. I think he did too. I want something with him. I really do but sometimes I worry about how he really feels," Jacob said turning toward Edward.

"I wonder if you really love me or if I'm just someone you're with for sex. I know you tell me you love me but it seems like it's an afterthought." Jacob's voice began to shake and get louder.

"And what the fuck was that choking thing about? If you're into that stuff its fine and all but a head's up would have been nice. It was just too much like James for my taste. Did he do that stuff to you Edward? Did it fuck you up or what?" Jacob asked looking directly at Edward.

To Edward, it seemed as if the counselor had faded into the background. He felt threatened and wondered why Jacob was attacking and blaming him. Was that the reason Jacob had asked him to come along, so he would have someone to hang it all on? Edward took a deep, shaky breath and lowered his head.

"You want to know about James? Fine, I'll tell you all about it!" Edward said through clenched teeth.

He proceeded to inform both Jacob and the silent, listening counselor all about his time with James. He went into detail about how they met and how their relationship became physical. Edward elaborated about the way James had begun to control him physically, dominating him and forcing him to submit. Edward hadn't talked about these things with anyone really. He had always kept that part of it to himself.

"Yeah, he loved to tie me up and choke me with his hands around my neck. He liked to make me nearly pass out and then let me get my breath back just to torture me again. He got off on it I guess. The sad part is that now I almost need some degree of that to get off. It's like I feel guilty or something, like I feel the need to be punished. I don't know why Jacob. I don't' want things to be that way with us. I want you to be able to trust me but you have to get these random freak outs under control. I can't walk on egg shells around you."

Jacob sat silent and pensive. Edward had nothing more to say. The counselor was watching him passively for a moment, then shifted position and asked Edward a question he'd been dreading.

"Edward, I've already talked at length with Jacob about what James did to him and he's working through that process. How do you feel about what happened that day?"

Edward stiffened. He'd not wanted to remember that day. He'd not wanted to discuss it.

"I felt helpless. I didn't care about what he did to me. He'd done that stuff to me before. It didn't faze me. I couldn't stand to watch him hurt Jacob. I wanted to kill him. I would have if I could have. I wanted to hurt him and make him plead for mercy."

Edward clenched his nails against the palms of his hands so hard he drew blood. His breathing was rapid and forceful. He couldn't look at Jacob. If he did, he'd remember the way Jacob had looked. He'd remember the awful expression on Jacob's face when he realized what James was going to do. He'd remember how he felt as if he'd failed Jacob.

"Jacob was the one he hurt but I was helpless and had to watch it all. I tried to talk James out of it but he wouldn't listen to me. I don't know why he wanted to hurt Jacob so much. He said it wasn't about me but I don't know why else he would have come all the way up there. I don't know why else he would have called me. It doesn't make sense…"

"Edward, James is sick. The things he does won't make sense to someone who isn't sick. Are you afraid that Jacob blames you for this?" the counselor asked.

"Yes, I know he does. He was pissed that I came up there without any plan on how to rescue him. I guess he wanted me to rush in with a 12 gauge like Jasper did and blow James to hell. I suppose that's what I should have done. I don't know…"

The counselor turned to Jacob. "Jacob, do you blame Edward for this?"

Jacob shifted uncomfortably in his chair again and looked down at his hands.

"I was angry at first and he was an easy target. I know it wasn't his fault. He doesn't know how to handle someone like James. I obviously didn't know how to either. I've always thought I was a tough guy but James showed me I'm not really. Just being physically strong isn't enough. No, I don't blame Edward for this. I know he tried. It hurt me to watch James hurting him too. I dream about it sometimes, being that helpless. Deep down that's something I hate more than anything, that feeling of helplessness."

"Me too!" Edward cried. "That's what bothers me the most about this whole thing. I mean things were rocky between us before that happened but we had each other. I thought James was going to take you away from me forever. I couldn't stand it, Jacob. I don't want to live in a world where you aren't."

Jacob turned toward Edward and smiled. He reached out and took Edward's hand. "I love you too," he said, tracing his thumb in little circles against Edward's wrist.

The ride home was difficult for Edward. Jacob was driving. Edward stared out the window and replayed the session in his head. They had talked at length about their relationship with the counselor, discussing their less than perfect beginning and how the relationship had progressed since that point. Edward felt they had covered some real ground but Jacob still seemed to be unhappy about something. Edward knew he would have to ask but didn't want to escalate things again.

"Jacob, are you ok with everything we talked about today? Did I say something that upset you?"

"No, I'm fine. I just don't like to have to discuss personal things with a stranger. I know this is important and I'm so glad you cared enough to go with me today. It means a lot. I'm just tired. I'm worried about the trial too," Jacob answered.

Edward scooted over closer to Jacob and reached up to caress the back of Jacob's neck.

"Don't worry about that babe. He can't hurt you. Just look straight ahead and say what you have to say when the time comes. You're not the one on trial, he is. I know it's going to be hard to face him again but you and I, we are the victims. No matter how hard James's lawyer tries to make it seem like it's not the case, there isn't a jury on earth who won't see it that way. Jasper will say what he has to say, I will say what I have to say and so will you. We'll get through it. I'll be with you."

"I'm not worried about that part. I'm worried about the fact that when everyone hears our testimony, then the whole world is going to know about us. Everyone will know I'm a dick sucker!" Jacob said, his eyes tearing up.

Edward took his hand off the back of Jacob's neck and scooted back over to the window. He stared listlessly at the scenery.

"So you are ashamed of our relationship then, is that it?" Edward asked quietly.

"I'm not ashamed of you and me. I just don't want the whole world to know that's all! Are you going to start giving me shit about that again?" Jacob asked.

"No Jacob," Edward sighed. "I'm not going to give you any shit about it."

Neither boy spoke the rest of the way home. Jacob pulled up in front of Edward's house to let him out. Edward got out of Jacob's truck and slammed the door. He started up the steps to his house without turning back. Jacob rolled down his window and called after Edward.

"Hey, aren't you even going to say bye to me?"

"Bye," Edward called over his shoulder without turning around.

He didn't want to get pulled back into it again. If he walked back to the truck he would want to kiss Jacob. He would want to get back in and ride off somewhere. He would want to be alone with Jacob and Edward had come to understand that Jacob was toxic to him. As much as he wanted to have something with the boy, it just wasn't going to work.

Jacob had too many issues. He wasn't psychologically ready to be in a relationship with anyone. He was using Edward as a crutch to make him feel better. Edward knew it.

Edward was sitting on the couch eating pizza with his father hours later when his I phone rang. He picked it up and glanced at the number. It was Jacob. Edward got up quickly and excused himself, walking out on the back porch and closing the door before he answered.

"What do you want Jacob?" he asked.

"I want to know why you blew me off earlier. What the hell was that all about?" Jacob asked.

Edward took a deep breath and stilled his nerves for what he had to say.

"Jacob, I don't think we can be together anymore; at least not sexually. You have so many issues that you need to work out. I need a partner who will stand by me and be proud to be with me, not someone who isn't secure enough in his sexuality to be open about it. You need to decide what you want. I love you. I always have and I always will. This is killing me. It kills me, but I can't do this anymore. I want you. I need you. I love you. I can't have all of you and I can't do it halfway. Please get your shit together! You need to decide if you're even gay or not. Half the time I'm not convinced you are," Edward said.

"You're breaking up with me? How can you do this with the trial coming up and all? You must be the most cold-blooded son of a bitch alive! Why does everything always have to be about you?" Jacob yelled.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Jacob but I've said what I have to say. I'm not changing my mind. Please don't call me or come around me until you've made up your mind what you want. I'm sick of your games. I'm tired of your hot then cold. I don't want to live that way. I don't think it's good for either of us. I can't keep losing sleep over it," Edward said, hating the way his voice seemed to be so cold and emotionless when inside he was dying.

Jacob was silent on the other end of the line. Edward waited a moment, and then hung up. He hated himself for it but he knew it was for the best. Jacob was using him and he was using Jacob. They both had to get their heads in the right place. Jacob had to calm the fuck down and get a grip. Edward needed to sort through his own scattered emotions. He knew he loved Jacob but that isn't enough if things aren't right to begin with.

The days that followed were miserable for him. Edward was trying to move through the steps of heartbreak as rationally as he could. He put away anything that reminded him of Jacob. He refused to look at Jacob's picture in the trophy case at school. He avoided talking about Jacob with his friends. It was the best way he could cope. He even avoided Paul and Emmett, not that they'd ever been close friends of his to begin with.

Alice and Bella kept him going. They drug him to the movies and shopping with them. He had to admit it felt good to be going somewhere and doing something that didn't revolve around Jacob. Somehow, wherever Jacob was, misery seemed to follow. Little by little, Edward was healing. He knew it by the way he felt. He hoped Jacob was but wondered if that was even possible. Edward had been a crutch for Jacob. Now Jacob would have to learn to stand on his own. Still, Edward hoped against hope that Jacob would grow up and come back to him.

A few days before the trial, Edward met with the prosecuting attorney for the state. He had a few questions for Edward and wanted to prep him for possible questions that the defense attorney might throw at him.

"Edward, they will probably attack you the most because you were his ex. I imagine they won't want to have Jacob on the stand very much as he was the one who James hurt the worst. Unfortunately, Jacob will be on the stand for us. He'll have to rehash it all so the jury can see the extent of James's depravity," the attorney said.

"Please don't put him through that! He's a mess right now," Edward begged.

"Edward, there's no way around it. I'll try to be as tactful as possible but the object of this is to put James away. If the jury doesn't hear it directly from you, Jacob and Jasper, then they aren't going to have anything to work with. Jacob will have to go on the stand. I've already met with him and his uncle. He knows what he has to do. He's ready."

Edward wasn't convinced. He wasn't sure Jacob would be able to handle it. He prayed the attorney was right. In the days that had followed their break up, Edward had tried to come to terms with everything. He wanted the damn trial to be over and done with. He hoped that when it was, they could all get some closure and try to move on with their lives. Edward wondered if he would be moving on alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Fifteen

The Gavel Drops Part I

Edward walked solemnly into the court house at Olympia. His father had made him get a haircut and put on a suit and tie for the occasion. He had never dreaded anything more in his entire life than what was waiting for him inside. The clerk at the door advised Carlisle which way to go and he led the way toward the courtroom set aside for James's trial.

Edward scanned the room with his eyes as he followed his father down the aisle. They were to sit in the second row to make things easier for the prosecutor when he wanted to call them for testimony. Edward caught sight of Paul, Paul's father, Emmett, Jasper and his father, Alice and Bella, and a few other students they went to school with. He didn't see Jacob, at least not at first. Then he spied the object of his search.

Jacob was sitting at the end of the second row. He wasn't sitting with Paul and his uncle as Edward would have imagined he would be. He was sitting with his father, Billy. Edward was astonished. Even more astonishing, Billy was sober and seemed to be genuinely concerned as he leaned over and whispered to Jacob with his hand on the back of Jacob's neck.

Edward found himself bristling at that gesture. He should have been the one comforting Jake. Oh, he'd broken up with Jacob. Those days were over. Edward sat down beside his father on the other end of the row and turned to look at the other side of the room. He felt the adrenaline rush through his body as he watched James take a seat at the defense table.

James was dressed impeccably in a three piece suit. He'd cut his long, blonde hair and shaved. He looked just like a regular down-home Missouri boy. He didn't look menacing. Edward felt his confidence fading as he observed that James had come prepared with not just one but two highly paid lawyers.

Noticing Edward's concern, Carlisle leaned over and whispered encouraging words to his son.

"Don't let it worry you Edward. The prosecutor isn't afraid of them and that makes me feel better. All the money in the world won't get James out of this."

Edward eased back in his seat and chanced a glance to the left. His green eyes locked with Jacob's. Jacob betrayed nothing in that glance. He didn't smile, he didn't frown, nothing, not one hint about what was going on behind those black eyes. Edward was considering going over to try and talk to Jacob, when the judge entered and called the room to order.

The bailiff rose and ordered everyone to stand as the jury filed into the court-room and took their seats. The judge hammered the gavel down and turned the floor over to the prosecuting attorney.

Edward sat silent and at tentative as the prosecutor laid out the opening arguments for the state. He made a convincing case against James, promising the jury that he would help them understand the level of James's depravity. Edward could barely contain his desire to turn and run. He knew as soon as the defense had finished their closing arguments, the floor would be returned to the state. Edward was to be the first witness called.

The defense team gave just as convincing an opening argument. The two flashy attorneys argued that James had been set up and that the whole thing was a lie. Edward felt the bile rising in his throat as he noticed James looking calmly back at him. He returned the stare, not about to be intimidated. When the prosecutor called his name, he was startled. James snickered.

"Edward Cullen, would you please take the stand?"

Edward stood and filed past his father who pressed his hand as he made his way up the aisle and toward the witness stand. He raised his right hand and swore to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help him God. He kept his eyes on the prosecutor. That man was his friend. That man was the good guy. He refused to look at James. He refused to look at Jacob.

"Edward, can you tell us how long you've known James?" the prosecutor asked.

"Since middle school, we met when he moved to my home town," Edward replied.

"Can you tell the court a little bit about the nature of your relationship with James, how it started out and how it ended when you moved to Forks?"

"Yes sir. James was my friend at first, or at least he pretended to be. He was popular, I wasn't. I liked the way people seemed to accept me when I was with him. He treated me pretty good in the beginning. Things didn't really get ugly until I stared high school. He started to change. He bossed me around and began pressuring me to do things I didn't want to do.

When I was fourteen, I spent the night with him and he pressured me to drink with him. He got me a little bit drunk, and then he started making passes at me. I didn't want to make out with him but he threatened me. He said he wouldn't be my friend any more. I was afraid he would tell lies about me. I gave in to his demands. He pressured me to have sex. He made me do it at least twice a week, sometimes more.

He started to hurt me when I was 15. He began to get more sadistic. He took me to the basement and tied me by my wrists from the ceiling. He would hit me with a belt, burn me with cigarettes and choke me while he had sex with me. I hated it but I was afraid to say anything. He had taped us having sex but turned the camera so my face was the only one showing. He threatened to upload the video onto Facebook for everyone to see. I knew he would. I couldn't get away from him. I wanted to, I…"

Edward broke down. He began to cry and covered his face with his hands. He's sworn that he wouldn't cry on the stand but he was. All the pressure, all the misery, all the loneliness and emptiness he'd been keeping bottled up inside all came pouring out.

The prosecutor walked up to the stand and put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"It's alright Edward. We understand that this is traumatic for you. Take a deep breath. You can get through this. So James tortured you through your freshman and sophomore years? When did things come to a head for you?" he asked.

"A couple days before my sixteenth birthday, we were in the AV room at school. He told me to go down on him. I didn't want to but I was afraid not to. When someone walked in on us, he pushed me away and acted like I was making a pass at him. He told everyone I was gay and hitting on him. He made it seem like the whole thing was my idea. He denied that we were together like that. The whole school turned on me. People were even treating my dad really badly for having a gay son. We had to leave town. I cut off all contact with James and we moved here to Forks. I didn't think I'd ever see him again," Edward answered.

"But you did see him again didn't you, Edward?"

"Yes, he started calling my phone and making threatening comments. He found out that Jacob and I were friends and he started using that to manipulate me. He made it sound like he was going to contact Jacob. I told him to leave us alone," Edward sighed as the tears threatened to come back.

"Edward, can you tell the court about the nature of your relationship with Jacob Black?"

Edward jerked his head up, his eyes flashing angrily at the prosecutor. He had not expected that question. He wasn't prepared to answer it.

"Edward, please answer the question."

Edward turned to the crowd. He looked directly at Jacob, expecting to find a furious scowl on the boy's face. He was surprised to find something else entirely.

Jacob nodded at him, as if to say it was ok. Edward took a deep breath and turned back to the prosecutor.

"He was my boyfriend. James found out about it. It made James angry that I had replaced him so soon. He felt jealous and used it to hurt us," Edward answered.

"Objection your honor, the witness is projecting feelings onto my client. The witness cannot possibly know what my client feels!" protested one of James's attorneys.

"Overruled, counsel, you may continue your questioning," the judge replied.

"So you and Jacob were lovers and James found out. How did he find out Edward?"

"I accidently answered the phone "hey Jacob" when I thought it was Jacob calling me. It was actually James. James got online and looked up the Forks High School Junior Class. Jacob is the only boy in the junior class with that name so James figured it out that way," Edward answered.

"Did James tell you he knew about Jacob?"

"Yes, he started talking about Jacob when he called me. He would make comments about what he wanted to do to Jacob and how good looking he thought Jacob was. I didn't think James would actually come all the way out here and really try to hurt us. I didn't want to say anything to anybody about it because I came out here to get away from that image. I didn't want people to know about my past. It was my fault that Jacob got hurt. If I'd just told somebody, my dad or the police, maybe this wouldn't have happened," Edward said, lowering his head in shame, the tears falling again.

"Now Edward, this isn't your fault. No one is blaming you. Please tell us what happened when James came to Forks and confronted you and Jacob."

"We were at one of Jacob's football practices. I was sitting on the bleachers with my friends and I looked up and saw James standing on one side of the fence, talking to Jacob. I ran across the field to Jacob and demanded to know what James was doing there and why he was talking to Jacob. We exchanged words, I can't really remember exactly what we said, it was something like me telling him to get the hell away from Jacob and me, and him hitting on Jacob and making sexual comments. I tried to jump the fence and get my hands on him, but Jacob grabbed me and wouldn't let me. Jacob got mad about the whole thing and walked off the field. I don't blame him for doing that. I was acting like a crazy person. I was so scared everyone would figure it all out. Jacob and me, we were trying to keep our relationship a secret. He didn't want anyone to know about it. I didn't want anyone to know for his sake," Edward stammered.

"What happened next, Edward?"

"I went home to try and settle down. I was lying on my bed when my phone rang. It was Jacob's number but it was James on the other end. He told me he had Jacob there with him. He sent me a video of him and Jacob. Jacob was naked and tied from a rafter by his wrists, just the way James used to tie me up. James was holding a knife against Jacob's throat. He got back on the phone with me and I could hear Jacob screaming in the background. James threatened to hurt Jacob if I didn't come to his cabin alone. I didn't know what else to do. I went," Edward said.

The prosecutor turned to the jury and presented photographs that had been taken by Chief Swan at the scene. The photo's showed Edward handcuffed to the stair rail, passed out. The prosecutor then returned to Edward to question him some more.

"Edward, when you arrived at the rental cabin, what did you do?"

Edward didn't raise his head to look at the court room or the jury as he went over the horrible details of that day, what he'd seen, what had happened. He heard gasps from both the crowd and the jury when he began to discuss what James had done to Jacob. When he started to describe the rape scene, Paul jumped up and began to shout at James.

"You fucking sadistic pig! I swear to God I'll…"

Paul's father grabbed him and dragged him back down into the seat. The bailiff went over to them and threatened to have Paul removed from the room. Paul agreed to settle down but continued to bristle at James.

"There will be no more outbursts in my courtroom, or I will close it to spectators. I want to make that absolutely clear!" The judge said sternly. "Counsel, please continue."

The prosecutor submitted to evidence, more photos taken by Chief Swan and the emergency room staff showing Jacob's injuries. Edward couldn't look at the photos. They were enlarged and displayed on a stand for the jury to see as he talked about the police report.

"Edward, can you tell me what happened next?"

"Jasper broke into the room and fired a shot into the ceiling, then when James backed away from Jacob, he fired a shot at James and struck him in the chest. I thought James was dead but it was a non-lethal round. I guess I passed out at that point. When I woke up, Jasper was talking to me and Chief Swan wanted to take us to the station for questioning," Edward finished.

"Edward, I understand you and Jacob have been having difficulties in your relationship since this occurred. I was informed that Jacob has been in therapy. How do you think this trauma has affected you personally?"

Edward raised his head and swallowed.

"I lost my best friend because of it. Things haven't been the same with me and Jacob. We can't relate with each other now. It's like James won I guess. He managed to break us apart. I felt like Jacob was freaking out too much and I couldn't handle it. The truth is I wasn't there for him when he needed me. I should have been. I was hurting too and I wouldn't admit to myself how badly it affected me. I've always pushed everything under the surface and tried to just forget it. That doesn't work. I don't know how to face things. I take my anger out on everyone else. I know I still have nightmares about feeling so helpless, about not being able to save Jacob. I can still see his face, how broken and damaged he seemed. It makes me angry and sad and I don't know if I'll ever get over it. It makes me push everyone away."

"No further questions for this witness your honor," the prosecutor said as he moved to take his seat.

"Defense?" the judge asked.

The taller and more menacing looking of James's attorneys stood and walked over to Edward. Edward braced himself for the cross examination.

"So Edward, you met James in middle school is that right?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"You say you didn't get sexually involved with him until you were a freshman and that he began to abuse you at that time?"

"Yes sir," Edward answered.

"I see. I would like to introduce into evidence a video taken of you and James at about that time."

The attorney moved to place a video into the player. He cued it up and it appeared on the screen to the left of the jury. Everyone turned their heads to watch it.

It was a video taken at James's birthday party. It showed him and Edward smiling and laughing, hanging all over each other. They looked like the best of friends and completely at ease with each other. Edward remembered that day. It had been a good day. James had been too occupied with getting presents to think of abusing Edward. They were sitting side by side and James kept putting his arm around Edward and whispering to him. Edward would smile and laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, does Edward Cullen look like an abused young man to you? These two boys look like they are enjoying each other's company. They just seem like a couple of good friends to me. Edward, isn't it true, that what James said concerning what happened in the AV room at your school was true? You were the one making passes at him weren't you? He was the victim in this. After you made the pass at him and he withdrew his friendship from you, it made you angry didn't it? You wanted to get even with him for telling everyone about it didn't you? Isn't it true that you invited him to come and see you in Forks? Isn't it true that you and your boyfriend Jacob got your friend Jasper to go along with a plan to make it look like James did all this just to get even with him?"

"That's not true!" Edward shouted, standing up to face the attorney.

"Your honor, the state objects strenuously! He is badgering my witness and causing mental harm to someone who is a victim in this!" the prosecutor yelled.

"Sustained, council, you had better have a good reason for taking this kind of stance against a victim," the judge warned.

"Your honor, I have nothing further for this witness. He isn't going to willingly admit that what I'm suggesting is true. It will all come out with further testimony."

The bailiff excused Edward from the stand and he made his way on shaking legs back to his father. Carlisle put his arm around Edward and hugged him.

"You did good Edward. We'll get through this. I know it's hard," Carlisle encouraged him.

The prosecutor called Jasper to the stand next. He had Jasper tell the jury about his involvement, how he found out where James was staying and how he fired the non-lethal round at James. Jasper kept his cool, looking directly at the prosecutor and jury when he answered his questions. He didn't even flinch when the defense attorney tried to question his integrity. He was accused of being involved in the imaginary plot against James as well.

"Well sir, that is simply ludicrous! It doesn't even make sense. If that is the best you can do to defend your client, then I would say James's father wasted his money!" Jasper said grinning.

The court room erupted into laughter as the judge demanded order, slamming his gavel down again and again.

He was forced to call a recess, again threatening to close the court room to spectators if the room didn't come to order.

Jasper winked at Edward as he took his seat. Edward wished he could have kept it together like that. Jasper was completely unflinching. Edward was falling apart.

The prosecutor approached Edward and his father.

"After the recess is over, I will have to call Jacob to the stand. I saved his testimony for last because it is the one with the most weight. I think they might have some more videos and possibly a handwritten love letter or two from Edward to James but I haven't been informed of anything further. I wouldn't put it past them to attack Jacob the same way they attacked you. I will be on my toes with the objections but it will be tough for him. Edward, will you be able to stand being here for Jacob's testimony?"

"I have to be. He was here for mine," Edward replied.

The judge re-entered the room and called for order. As soon as everyone was seated and quiet, he turned the floor over to the state.

"Your honor, the state calls Jacob Black."

Authors Note: I just wanted to clear up a glaring inconsistency that I haven't gotten around to fixing just yet. I made the mistake of saying James was from Minnesota in one of the past chapters. It was a typo. He and Edward are from Missouri. Also, to everyone who is hating Edward, just go with it. He's struggling and I didn't promise a happy ending!


	16. Chapter 16

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Sixteen

The Gavel Drops Part II

Jacob stood and made his way to the witness stand. Edward held his breath as Jacob was sworn in and took his seat. He didn't look at Edward. He stared straight at the prosecutor.

"Jacob, we all understand what a traumatic time this had been for you. We know what you've been through and how difficult it has been for you since that day. Unfortunately, I must ask you to tell us, in your own words, exactly what happened. First, I must ask you, did you know anything about James before the day you met him?"

"No sir, I had only heard Edward mention him once. James called Edward one time when me and Edward were together but Edward just blew it off because he didn't want me to know about James and what James had done to him," Jacob answered.

"Had you ever seen James before that day?"

"No sir," Jacob said.

"So you were at football practice and Edward was watching from the bleachers, what happened next?"

"Well, I was leaning against the fence and this guy just walks up and asks me if I'm Jacob. I said I was and he started talking to me. He told me his name was James and that he used to date Edward. He started hitting on me, saying how he'd be a better man for me than Edward was, things like that. He said he wanted to have sex with me. About that time, Edward came running across the field and tried to climb the fence to get at James. I think he wanted to beat the crap out of James for showing up at our school like that and for talking to me. I'm not sure James realized Edward was there," Jacob replied.

"What makes you say that Jacob?"

"Because James looked surprised when he saw Edward come running," Jacob answered.

"What happened then?"

"Well, I got kinda mad because I thought Edward was assuming I would think the worst. I didn't want to deal with it. I was mad that everyone was watching us. We were supposed to be keeping our relationship under wraps but now everybody was watching us. I didn't like that Edward was making a scene. Anyway, I stormed off the field and started to walk back to the reservation," Jacob said.

"You live on the reservation?"

"Well, I was staying at Edward's house for a while but I didn't want to go back there. I decided to walk to my uncle's house in La-Push. I knew it was too far to walk but I figured my cousin Paul would leave football practice and come that way to go home. I figured he would pick me up," Jacob continued.

"Paul didn't pick you up did he?"

"No, James stopped and offered to give me a ride. I didn't know he was dangerous at the time. Edward hadn't told me about any of the things James had done to him, so I didn't know to be afraid. Anyway, James said he had some things to tell me about Edward. I knew better but I got in the car. When I turned my back on him to put my seat-belt on, he attacked me with a rag covered in something that made me pass out. He held it to my face and we fought but he managed to knock me out with it. When I woke up, I was blindfolded. I realized he'd taken my clothes off and tied me up, by my wrists, to a rafter in the rental cabin. I understood right then, that I was in trouble.

He was filming me. He said he wanted to make a little movie for Edward. He put a laptop with a web-cam in front of us and turned it on, and then he held a knife to my throat and said he was going to cut me. He didn't but he was talking to Edward on the phone. He told Edward he would hurt me if Edward didn't come up there all alone. I was afraid he wanted to kill Edward and he was just using me to lure Edward up there," Jacob said, still looking directly at the prosecutor.

"Please go on Jacob, tell the court what happened next."

"He tortured me while he waited for Edward to get there. He held a lighter up to my private parts and got it close enough to singe my skin a little bit. When I tried to pull away from him, he would punch me in the stomach. I couldn't see what he was doing, so I couldn't really defend myself. I couldn't say anything because he'd shoved a rag into my mouth and gagged me with it. I tried to get loose but he tied the ropes too tight," Jacob said, his voice beginning to shake just a little.

Edward felt his insides ripping apart as the prosecutor stopped Jacob's testimony for a minute to have the clerk bring him a glass of water. While Jacob was composing himself, the prosecutor called the jury's attention back to the stand displaying the photos of Jacob's injuries. He pointed out the pictures taken in the ER showing Jacob's wrists where the ropes had been tied. The skin was raw and bleeding from Jacob trying so hard to escape. The prosecutor pointed out the pictures of the burns on Jacob's thighs. He had not put up the pictures of the burns on Jacob's private area, but those photos would be made available to the jury when they went for deliberation. Edward watched breathlessly as the prosecutor returned to Jacob.

"Jacob, did anything else happen while you waited for Edward?"

Jacob was silent for a moment, and then he looked up at Edward. Edward returned the same look Jacob had given him earlier but Edward smiled as he nodded to Jacob, hoping the gesture would fill Jacob with the confidence he needed to get through the rest of his testimony.

"James started to kiss me all over my body. He tried to perform oral sex on me but when I wouldn't get hard for him, he started hitting me again. He stood behind me and hit me with his belt as hard as he could. He said I needed a man like him to work me over. He told me about how he used to tie Edward up and torture him just like this. It hurt me so bad to hear him say that he'd done those things to Edward. He left me when he heard Edward drive up. I was trying to scream behind the gag to warn Edward not to come in but he couldn't hear me.

James brought Edward in at gun point and got cuffs on him. I could hear them talking. James took the blindfold off of me and removed the gag," Jacob started to cry at this point, tears rolling slowly down his cheeks as he swallowed hard.

"Do you need a moment Jacob?" the prosecutor asked.

"No, sir, I want to go on," Jacob replied.

Edward leaned forward and gripped the back of the seat in front of him as he listened to Jacob tell what had happened to them both from his point of view. Edward found it so hard not to run up to the witness stand and wrap his arms around Jacob. He could hear Paul shuffling restlessly in the seat behind him. He could almost feel the disgust of the other students in the room as they passed their judgments on him and Jacob. Edward didn't even look in James's direction. He knew if he did, he would commit homicide right here in the court room.

Jacob's testimony finally ended and the prosecutor turned the floor over to the defense. Jacob looked up again, his eyes swimming with tears. Edward realized the worst was yet to come but the judge had other plans.

"Counsel, approach the bench," the judge ordered.

Both teams of attorneys walked up to the judge and he called them together for a huddle. Edward strained to hear the conversation, watching as Jacob turned toward them, obviously trying to hear as well.

The huddle broke up, and the defense attorney walked over to Jacob.

"Remember what I said counsel. This boy had been through hell. I expect you to remember that when you question him," the judge warned.

"Mr. Black, I understand you've been through some trauma but wasn't that the whole idea? I mean you and Edward planned this out from the beginning didn't you? I have it on good authority that you enjoy being sexually abused," the defense said.

"Your honor, the state must once again, strenuously object! The defense is trying to fabricate a ludicrous story about the victims attempting to frame the defendant. This is unfounded and uncalled for!" the prosecutor protested.

"Defense, do you have any proof to these allegations or are you just trying to badger the witness?" the judge asked, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, yes your honor, we certainly have proof. I would like to enter into testimony, a copy of Jacob Black's medical record, detailing the conversations between him and his therapist."

The court room gave a collective gasp at this point and Paul's uncle jumped up and began to shout.

"That is a violation of the Healthcare Information Privacy and Protection Act! I am Jacob's guardian and I didn't give my permission for anyone to access Jacob's medical files!"

"Order in the court!" the judge shouted.

"Your honor, permission to approach the bench!" cried the prosecutor.

"Permission denied. Defense, is it true that you didn't have this man's permission to access the files?" the judge asked.

"That man is not Jacob's legal guardian. His father is his legal guardian. We asked his father if we could access Jacob's records to help with the case. He signed a waver giving us those rights," the defense attorney said smiling.

Jacob was completely aghast on the stand. He turned a shocked face to his father. Billy looked confused. He was shaking his head no as if he hadn't signed the paperwork.

"Where is Jacob Black's father?" asked the judge.

"I'm here, your honor," Billy said, standing up slowly.

"Is this true? Did you allow the defense to access your son's medical records?" the judge asked.

"I don't remember signing any paperwork allowing anyone to look at Jacob's records. I remember a woman coming to see me about signing a paper to let Medicaid pay for Jacob's therapy. The woman said I would have to let the Medicaid office look at his records. I thought I was signing paperwork for that," Billy said.

"Your honor, that is simply not true. Here is a copy of the signed disclosure stating that William Black II, understood that he was signing a disclosure form allowing us to obtain copies of Jacob's records," the defense attorney said as he submitted into evidence the copies of signed papers.

"Your honor, the defense obviously tricked Jacob's father into signing the paper..." the prosecutor began.

"He knew what he was signing. I'm sorry the prosecutor is angry about this but the court needs to understand the nature of the relationship between Jacob and Edward. The jury needs to see that there was a pattern of this sadistic behavior going on all along, between Edward and Jacob. The jury needs to understand that my client was invited to participate in such activity and then was framed by Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, with the help of Jasper Cullen. It was an elaborate set up, concocted by Edward Cullen to get revenge on James for outing him to his hometown," the defense attorney said.

"Your honor, I need a moment to confer with the victims and their fathers," the prosecutor requested.

"Allowed, you have 10 minutes, council," the judge said as he called a recess.

Edward glanced over at James and found him staring back with a smile plastered all over his face. Edward turned his back and rose to join the huddle near the prosecutor's table. Jacob had been allowed to leave the stand to join them as well. Paul's father and Billy, along with Carlisle and Edward, all gathered around the prosecutor.

"First, who actually has custody of Jacob?" asked the prosecutor.

"I do," Billy replied. "Jacob has been staying with my brother, Reuben and his family while I get off booze."

"So Reuben does not have actual guardianship of Jacob?" asked the prosecutor.

"No sir, I don't have legal guardianship of him," Reuben answered.

"Billy, do you by chance have a copy of the papers you signed?" the prosecutor asked hopefully.

"No sir. To be truthful, I was drunk when they came to ask me to sign the papers. I fall off the wagon sometimes. I'm trying to get better for Jacob because he wants me too but sometimes I fall off. I know I was wasted that day for certain," Billy said.

"We may be screwed. I don't have any way to prove you were drunk when you signed those papers. I can put you on the stand, Billy and ask you to testify that you were drunk but to the jury, it might seem like we're just trying to keep them from being able to see the records. It makes us seem like we're trying to hide something.

Jacob, what did you say to your therapist that they might be able to use against us?" the prosecutor asked.

Jacob's face was pale. He gripped the edge of the table and took a couple deep breaths.

"I told him about how Edward seemed to like it rough. I mentioned that I was afraid Edward would want to start doing that sort of thing with me. We talked a lot about Edward's changing moods and about my volatile emotional state. I don't know if it's enough but it really wasn't much. I guess he's going to try and blow it out of proportion," Jacob answered without looking at Edward.

"Well, my advice it that we let him run with it and hope he brains himself against the wall. I will do a cross examination after he gets done, if I feel it's even warranted. Most likely, the jury has already made up their minds that the evidence was obtained through nefarious actions," the prosecutor said as he stood and grinned at them all. "Smile as you walk back to your seats. Make him feel like we have a big surprise to pull on him."

Edward didn't feel like smiling but he did as he was told. Jacob returned to the stand and the defense attorney approached him.

"Now, where were we Jacob? Oh, yes, you were about to tell the court about your relationship with Edward. It says here in your medical record, that you and Edward were sexually active. It also indicates that Edward was into rough sex. You stated that he "got turned on when I jokingly mentioned wearing a dog collar for him" and that he "asked me to put my hands around his neck and choke him". You indicated that this last episode was very disturbing to you because of the similarities to the alleged attack. Didn't you find it disturbing because it brought home to you the gravity of the situation and that you were helping to frame an innocent boy?"

"Your honor, I object! He's badgering the witness again!" the prosecutor shouted.

"Defense, I am warning you, you better be going somewhere with this. Do you have any other proof that these boys were planning this?" asked the judge.

"Yes your honor, I do. I would like to re-call Jasper Whitlock to the stand.

"Your honor, I would like the opportunity to cross with this witness," the prosecutor said.

"You can recall him later. Let's keep it moving. Defense, you may call your witness. Jacob, you are dismissed," the judge said.

Jacob stepped down from the stand and shuffled back to his seat. Edward watched as Billy leaned over and put his hand on Jacob' shoulder, trying to apologize for apparently helping the defense team. Jacob angrily shoved his father's hand off of his shoulder and turned away. Billy gave up, throwing his hands in the air. Edward looked back toward the witness stand. He couldn't watch any more of that drama or he would want to intervene. Jacob would have to settle that issue on his own.

Jasper Whitlock took the stand a second time. The defense attorney approached him.

"Mr. Whitlock, you expect the jury to believe that you just happened to overhear all of the conversation between Jacob, James and Edward at the football field that day and that you just happened to be so much of a friend that you decided to confront James yourself? You also just happened to have your shot-gun loaded with non-lethal rounds and you just happened to be ready to come blazing to the rescue at just the right moment?"

"Well sir, I'd hardly call it "just the right moment". I would say if I had it planned out ahead of time, I would have "just happened" to bust in before that prick raped Jacob. I would have stopped that from happening if I could," Jasper answered.

"But if the whole idea was to make James out to be a criminal, wouldn't it be better to let an actual crime take place? Wasn't it all part of the plan to have Jacob be the sacrificial lamb and "take one for the team"?"

"Are you impaired in some way I don't understand? What are you missing here? James is crazy! He drove all the way out here to stalk Edward and decided to punish him by raping Jacob. James aint right in the head and you obviously aint right either to take on this case!" Jasper said grinning.

"Your attitude isn't impressing anyone young man. I have pages of conversation between Jacob and his therapist. I have the therapist notes detailing that he believed Jacob and Edward's relationship was "unhealthy". You were obviously their knight in shining armor."

"Actually sir, I always saw myself as "cowboy in black Dodge Ram," Jasper said without batting an eye.

The courtroom erupted into uncontrollable laughter once again as the judge hammered the gavel down again and again demanding order.

"Mr. Whitlock, I'm not interested in a comedy act in my courtroom. Please answer the defense questions and show some respect!" the judge ordered.

"Yes sir." Jasper said, saluting the judge.

"Thank you, your honor. I'm not going to waste the jury's time with this witness any longer. It's obvious that he feels no remorse for being a part of this set up," the defense attorney said as he turned to go back to his seat.

At this point, the judge called a noon recess and ordered everyone to be back in one hour.

Edward stood up and followed his father down to the prosecutor's table.

"I'm going to ask the judge to release copies of the medical records so I can review them. I'm entitled to request those records. I will look over them during lunch. Jacob, can you please join me in that review? I plan to put you back on the stand for cross exam as soon as we get back. After you testify again, I'm going to call Chief Swan and let him present what he has. I think his testimony, along with what he's bringing with him, will be all we need to seal the case. Unless they have a big surprise for us, I don't think we have anything to fear," the prosecutor assured them.

Jacob agreed to stay with the prosecutor. Edward looked back at him as he walked away. Jacob wasn't looking up. Edward wished he could have just a minute alone with Jacob but it didn't seem like that was going to be the case.

Carlisle and Edward sat outside on the courthouse steps. Neither of them was hungry.

"Dad, are you pissed at me because of all of this shit? I know I should have told you about it but I was embarrassed," Edward said.

"No Edward, I'm not angry at you. I'm disappointed in your behavior lately but I think I'm to blame for allowing you to have as much freedom as I did when you were younger. I didn't really rein you in like I should have. You need to realize there are always consequences for your actions. I think you may understand that now. I hope you didn't cause Jacob more mental stress with your behavior but I tend to think you made the right decision when you ended it with him. You both need to grow up before you try to be together again."

Edward sat silently thinking about all of it. His dad was right of course but he was breaking down inside about Jacob. His resolve was strong when he was away from Jacob but when Jacob was right here in the same room with him, it was so difficult. He wanted to comfort and protect Jacob but he realized that was no longer his job. He'd ended it. It has been his decision. He was the one who walked away.

The lunch break ended and everyone filed back into the court room. Edward noticed the prosecutor sitting at his table with a big smile on his face. He hoped it wasn't just for show. The judge called the court to order and turned the floor over to the prosecutor.

"Your honor, the state calls Jacob Black to the stand."

Jacob returned to the stand and sat down. He lifted the glass of water and took a sip but seemed to be a little calmer than he had been earlier.

"Jacob, did you, at any time while you were with Edward, feel physically threatened by Edward, in any way?"

"No sir," Jacob replied.

"Did Edward ever strike or hurt you physically?"

"Well, he did beat the shit out of me when we first met but I was bullying him. We made friends after he kicked my ass, then things just sort of got more involved after that," Jacob answered.

"Jacob, do you love Edward Cullen?"

Jacob looked up at Edward, their eyes meeting and locking.

"Without a doubt sir, I love him more than anybody in this world but he doesn't feel that way about me anymore."

"Why is that Jacob?"

"He thinks I don't love him because I didn't want everyone to know I was gay. He thinks that means I'm not committed to him," Jacob answered.

"Jacob, do you think your and Edward's relationship fell apart because of this incident with James?"

"I don't think it helped much. We were just getting started when this happened. Edward helped get me away from my dad who was abusing me. I was staying with Edward after that. I think maybe we just went too far too fast."

"Jacob, did you, Edward and Jasper set this whole thing up to get even with James for what he did to Edward?"

"No sir, we just wanted to be left alone by him. Edward moved all the way to Washington State to get away from James. Why would he invite James back to see him? It doesn't make any sense," Jacob answered.

"Your honor, the state is finished with cross," the prosecutor said.

"Defense?" asked the judge.

"Nothing further at this time," the defense answered.

"State, you may call your next witness," the judge said.

"Your honor, the state calls Chief of Police, Charlie Swan."

Charlie left Bella's side and walked solemnly down to the witness stand. He was sworn in and took his seat.

"Chief Swan, I understand you were the first to arrive at the rental cabin, is that true?"

"Yes, Jasper called me first and I got on my way. I called for back-up but I was the first at the scene," Charlie answered.

"Can you tell the jury what you found when you arrived?"

"I went inside and found Jasper trying to get Edward loose from a handcuff on his right wrist. Jacob was lying on the couch, covered with a blanket. I could see he was hurt, there was blood on the blanket and he was crying. I noticed James on the floor in front of the television; he was starting to come around. Edward was unconscious. I helped Jasper get Edward loose and went to check on Jacob while I radioed for an ambulance," Charlie said.

"Chief Swan, did you see anything at that scene that made you think it was contrived?"

"No sir."

"How long have you been on the police force?" asked the prosecutor.

"20 years sir."

"In those 20 years, had you ever seen anything like that before?"

"I've been to domestic cases that were something like that but nothing that was really like that, no I would have to say not exactly," Charlie answered.

"So what happened then Chief Swan?"

"Jasper had told dispatch that James was the perpetrator. I cuffed him and my men arrived. We put James's pants on him and his shoes. Then we put him in the back of the squad car. The paramedics were loading Jacob into the ambulance when Edward came around. Jasper told us he'd just passed out. I took Jasper and Edward down to the station to question them while my men taped off the scene."

"You questioned Edward and Jasper together?"

"Oh, no sir, we questioned them in separate rooms," Charlie said.

The prosecutor submitted into evidence the copies of the transcripts taken during the questioning of Edward and Jasper, then returned to Charlie and had him go over the transcripts, detailing what he'd learned from the boys.

"You indicated that Edward gave you his laptop so you could extract the video James sent him?" asked the prosecutor.

"Yes, I took it and we extracted the video. We also got copies of Edward and James's cell phone records," Charlie answered.

The prosecutor submitted the compressed file for the jury and it was cued up to play on the screen.

Edward turned and pressed his forehead against Carlisle's shoulder. He just couldn't watch James torturing Jacob like that. He could hear the murmurs in the court room.

"It's ok, Edward, they have him blacked out below the waist. They aren't really showing anything too bad," Carlisle assured him, but Edward couldn't make himself look.

"Chief Swan, did you get an opportunity to talk with Jacob?"

"Yes I did. He told me the same thing Jasper and Edward had already said," Charlie answered. "I got copies of his medical records showing the injuries."

"In your opinion, Chief Swan, do you have any reason to believe these boys set James up?"

"Absolutely not!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Nothing further, your honor."

The defense attorney tried to attack Charlie's credibility, calling him "too close" to the source to have an open mind but the jury seemed to be bored with the line of questioning.

The afternoon dragged on and on as Jacob's therapist took the stand and went over his medical record in detail, talking about how he'd met Edward and agreed their relationship was negative at that point. The defense team submitted letters allegedly written by Edward after he moved to Forks, inviting James to come visit but Edward took the stand again and denied that he'd written the letters. Then the technical information and records were reviewed and the DNA samples taken from Jacob during his examination in the ER were submitted. In the end, it all came down to what the jury believed.

Everyone rose as the judge released the jury to go begin deliberations. Edward was a nervous wreck. He couldn't bear to look at James. He sat clutching his father's arm and trying to hold it together.

After four of the longest hours in Edward's life, the jury filed back into the room.

"All arise!" called the bailiff.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury have you reached a verdict?" asked the judge.

"We have your honor."


	17. Chapter 17

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Seventeen

The Gavel Drops Part III

Authors note: I know you guys aren't dumb, but when you see something in italics, it is a character's thoughts.

Everyone in the court room tensed in expectation as the spokeswoman for the jury stood and prepared to read the verdict. Edward was clutching his chair so hard that his knuckles were white, his fingers numb. He looked over at Jacob and saw that Jacob was leaning around Billy to look back at him. When their eyes met, Edward drew in a deep breath. He felt as if he could see right into Jacob's soul in that moment and what he found there, both frightened and attracted him.

"_My God, what have I done?" _

Edward's thoughts betrayed him. He loved Jacob and he'd always known it but he'd sent Jacob away. He didn't know if it was too late. He feared it might be.

"On the charge of kidnapping and false imprisonment against Jacob Levi Black and Edward Anthony Cullen, we the jury find the defendant, James Michael Lawson, guilty. On the charge of battery against Jacob Levi Black and Edward Anthony Cullen, we the jury find the defendant, guilty. On the charge of harassment against Edward Anthony Cullen, we the jury find the defendant guilty. On the charge of sexual battery against Edward Anthony Cullen, we the jury find the defendant guilty. On the charge of rape against Jacob Levi Black, we the jury find the defendant guilty. On the charge of attempted murder against Jacob Levi Black, we the jury find the defendant not guilty."

Edward and the rest of the courtroom, all let out a collective breath as the final verdicts were read. The prosecutor had told them that they weren't likely to get a guilty verdict regarding the attempted murder charge but it didn't really matter.

James's defense team and his father were standing up and yelling at the jury and the judge, demanding a re-trial and threatening appeals. James was sitting thunderstruck at the defense table, with his head down. It was the first time in his life that he would have to pay for his actions. Edward felt no pity for him.

The judge recommended a 20 year sentence for James for the rape charge and an additional 15 years for all the combined other charges. Edward was satisfied. He felt vindicated. The bailiff came for James and cuffed him. As they led him away, he turned and glared at Edward.

"If you fucking think this is over Cullen, it's not! I'll drag this out on appeals until you're so sick of seeing my face you'll hang yourself! I'll be in your fucking nightmares! Go fuck your Indian boy some more! Every time you stick your cock up his ass he'll be thinking of me and how good it felt when I did it to him!" James began to fight as the guards led him away.

Edward hung his head in shame. Everyone in the courtroom had heard that remark. He couldn't even look at Jacob. Carlisle put his arm around Edward and hugged him.

"It's over son. He's defeated and he knows it. He's just spewing out hate because it's the only defense he has. Where he's going, he'll have plenty of time to think about what he's done," Carlisle said.

"Everyone heard what he said, dad. They all know about me and Jacob being gay," Edward mumbled, still refusing to lift his head.

"It doesn't matter. No one is judging either of you," Carlisle replied.

"No, not right now but when I go back to school on Monday, everyone will then," Edward said dejectedly.

"What have I always told you Edward? One thing at a time," Carlisle said as he stood and made his way through the crowd to shake the prosecutor's hand.

Edward jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess you could say we fucked him up right good and proper didn't we Cullen?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I think you could say that," Edward answered, looking up at his friend.

Jasper fluffed his hand through Edward's copper hair, standing it on end and laughing. Edward wished he could be happy all the time like Jasper was. He wished he could just laugh it all off. He could have been so much better for Jacob if he'd been like that. Jacob, my God, what did he think of all this?

Edward turned quickly to his left but found the seats that had been occupied by Billy and Jacob empty.

"Damn it! Jasper, did you see where Jacob went?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm afraid I didn't, Edward," Jasper answered.

"Please excuse me, Jasper," Edward said as he stood and brushed past Jasper, practically running up the aisle. He pushed open the doors and stumbled out in to the hallway, looking left and then right. There was no sign of Jacob.

On the long drive home, Carlisle told Edward that he and Jacob wouldn't have to go to the sentencing hearing if they didn't want to but he would take Edward if he wanted to go. Edward had no desire to attend that hearing.

Carlisle stopped in the diner at Forks for dinner. He and Edward sat at their usual table near the back. The waitress came to take their order and seemed a bit nervous. Edward didn't fail to notice the way she looked at him. People in small towns don't accept alternate lifestyles too well.

For the remainder of the school year, Edward kept his head down and stayed with his little clique of Alice, Bella and Mike. Paul had gone back to the reservation school, not wanting to face the kids at Forks due to his cousin being gay. Emmett, Rosalie and the lemurs continued on with their "oh so important" lives. Edward endured the stares and whispers and the occasional hate letters left in his locker but he didn't let it bother him. He'd built a very solid wall against prejudice and dealt with it by ignoring it. It was the tactic that had always worked for him in the past. It was the only thing he knew how to do well.

He attended therapy sessions with a doctor at Forks hospital but wasn't sure it was helping him that much. You can't really change the way the world related to a gay person by going to therapy. Edward tried to apply the suggestions the therapist made and sometimes he felt like it helped a little bit.

One day in early May, Edward was surprised to find an invitation in the mailbox to a graduation party for Paul. It was to be held at Paul's house on the reservation. He'd not expected to be invited to Paul's graduation but the invitation was handwritten and signed by Paul. Edward supposed Paul might feel required to invite him. He decided he would go. It might be a chance to see Jacob again, though he'd decided he would stay away and give Jacob the space he seemed to need.

Edward had tried texting Jacob several times since the trial but hadn't gotten any response. He figured he had that coming. He'd walked out on Jacob and pushed the boy out of his life. He didn't really blame Jacob for hating him.

The day of Paul's party came. Edward dressed in jeans and a band t-shirt and pulled on his black Chuck Taylor's. He had to laugh, because it was the same outfit he'd been wearing the day he kicked Jacob's ass in the school parking lot. That seemed so long ago.

"_God, I wish I could get it back!"_

Edward pulled up to Paul's house and was surprised to find that it looked pretty much like the houses in Forks. He supposed he'd expected it to be almost a shack like Jacob's house. Jacob, would he be inside? Edward hoped he would and wouldn't be. His emotions were all over the place as he walked into the backyard where people were gathering.

He saw Emmett and Rosalie, then his heart leap with joy as he noticed Jasper sitting off to one side with Seth. He could always hang with them, all the queers together in one corner!

"Hey Cullen, long time no see! Thanks for coming!" Paul said when he noticed Edward standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Dad is grilling burgers and dogs and we're getting plastered! He got a keg for me! Yeah I know were all underage and all, but he says we can't drive till were sober! Come on, we're goanna play contact Frisbee!" Paul shouted as he ran back toward the crowd gathered in the yard.

"_What the fuck is contact Frisbee?"_

Paul and a group of Quileute boys began throwing a Frisbee and then tackling anyone who caught it. Edward quickly deduced that it was just football played with a Frisbee. He had sense enough to realize he had absolutely no business getting in the middle of that. He walked over and sat down in a lawn chair near the deck. He took a deep breath and looked all around.

This was the first social gathering he'd attended since the trial. He was nervous and rightly so. Some of the kids there had noticed him and were whispering and sniggering together. He ignored them. He would eat his hot-dog, drink a couple beers, then get the hell gone.

Jasper spotted him and raised his hand in greeting. Edward waved back, and then noticed Jasper glancing up at the deck. Edward turned his head to see what Jasper was looking at. The screen door opened and slammed shut with a squeak. Jacob had come out onto the deck.

He didn't notice Edward as he came down the steps off the deck and into the yard. He was standing less than a foot away from where Edward was sitting. He shook a cigarette out of the pack and put it in his mouth, then cupped his hands up to it as he opened his lucky strike and lit it. He removed the cigarette, tilted his head back and exhaled the smoke.

Edward couldn't stop his eyes from passing over Jacob, devouring the site of him. Jacob's hair had gotten even longer and it was almost halfway down his back. He'd pulled it all back into a ponytail at the base of his neck but a few loose strands hung around his face. He was wearing a white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of faded jeans with his steel toed boots. Edward's eyes were drawn to the wide leather belt holding up Jacob's jeans. He remembered watching Jacob yank that belt through the loops of his jeans the last time they'd made love.

"_God, I wish I could get it back!"_

It was about that time that Jacob turned his head and noticed Edward. Edward swallowed hard and smiled at Jacob. Jacob stood silent, staring at Edward and not moving. His head was tilted down slightly, the cigarette hanging from one corner of his mouth.

"How ya been?" Edward asked nervously.

"Fine," Jacob answered, still not moving a muscle or changing his solemn expression.

Edward didn't know what else to say. He was struggling with the urge to jump up and run when Jasper came to the rescue once again.

"See Jacob, I told you he would come! You didn't need to worry!" Jasper said as he ran up to them with Seth following.

"Are you guys going to play Frisbee with us?" Seth asked innocently.

"Um no, I don't think I'd be very good at it," Edward answered.

"Why do you say that Edward?" asked Jacob. "I would think you'd be pretty good at running over people and stomping on them by now."

Edward grimaced.

"Wow Jake! That was hot negative!" Seth exclaimed.

"Come on Seth. I don't want any of the sour moods in this part of the yard to rub off on you," Jasper said as he tugged Seth back toward the yard.

"I imagine you'd like to rub something else on me wouldn't you?" Seth teased.

"Easy boy!" Jasper laughed as he ran his fingers through Seth's dark hair, standing it up on end.

Edward watched them jealously. That had once been him and Jacob.

"_Jacob, what do you want me to say to make this better?"_

"Are you really fine?" Edward asked.

"I said I was," Jacob answered.

"So are you still seeing the therapist?" Edward asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

"Is he helping you?" Edward asked.

"I guess," Jacob said, taking another drag off his cigarette.

"Jacob, can we go talk somewhere a little more private?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have nothing to say," Jacob replied.

"Well I have tons," Edward said standing up. "Please come for a ride with me."

Jacob hesitated for a moment, then dropped his cigarette in the grass and crushed it out with the toe of his boot.

"Fine," he said as he started around the side of the house with Edward following close behind.

No one seemed to notice they were leaving. Jacob climbed into the passenger seat of Edward's car and slipped on his seat belt. Edward was elated. This was a start and it was a good start. At least Jacob was agreeable to talk.

Edward pulled out onto the road and headed toward first beach. His stereo came to life and the CD he'd been listening to began to play. His favorite song, "What you wish for" by Guster came on. He found that to be quite ironic.

Edward headed to a pull off spot on the bluffs that was usually deserted. They could sit in the car and talk without being bothered. As he drove toward the bluffs, he glanced at Jacob from time to time. Jacob had put his window down and had his arm propped up on the door, the wind blowing his hair all over. Edward found it to be quite an enduring sight.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination. Paul's house was only a mile from the beach. They pulled into the deserted parking spot and Edward killed the engine. He started to turn toward Jacob but Jacob opened his door and climbed out of the car.

Edward followed him, finding it difficult to keep up as Jacob was walking fast. He stopped on the edge of the cliffs overlooking the step drop off, into the crashing surf below.

"When I was younger, we used to dare each other to jump off. We teased each other about having a La-Push cliff diving league. I was always afraid to do it," Jacob said as he stared down at the water. "Why did you push me away, Edward," Jacob asked, his voice breaking.

"It wasn't the right time for us. Neither one of us had a clear head. I knew I wasn't able to help you. I was afraid I would damage you more. I hadn't dealt with my own grief, my own issues. I needed time to do that," Edward answered.

"I never stopped loving you," Jacob said, still staring down at the water.

"Are you seeing anyone right now Jacob?" Edward asked nervously.

"Not that it's any of your business but no," Jacob answered.

"I want to make it my business," Edward replied.

"Don't start that domineering shit with me Cullen!" Jacob exclaimed, turning to face Edward.

"I'm not trying to dominate you Jacob, I just want to be a part of your life again. I know I pushed you away. I've regretted it ever since. I had to do it at the time to preserve my sanity. I miss you every single day! I think you miss me too. Am I completely off base here?" Edward asked, fighting the urge to grab Jacob by his long hair and devour his mouth.

"You're unbelievable Edward! Do you honestly expect me to just come running back into your arms like I did before, so you can burn me down again? I'm tired of having my heart pulled from one direction to another. I don't know what you want from me!" Jacob cried.

Edward crossed the few feet between them and reached up to brush the stray hairs away from Jacob's face, his fingertips lingering against the soft skin. Jacob swallowed hard and bit his lower lip, a nervous gesture that Edward had missed seeing so much.

"I want you to let me try again. I want to do it the right way this time. I want to go slow and win your heart through trust, not violent, orgasmic sex. We both know we already have that when we're ready for it. Well, not the violent part but the orgasmic sex we do quite well. My point is I want to take it easy and see what happens. We don't need to go full throttle like we did last time. Neither of us was ready for that. I've had a long time to think about how I feel. I know I want to be with you Jacob. There just isn't anybody else that even comes close to you and what you mean to me," Edward finished.

Jacob stepped back from Edward, trembling. Edward sighed and looked off toward the cliffs.

"You won't give me another chance will you Jacob?" he asked.

Can you swim Cullen?" Jacob asked.

"Yes I can swim, why?" Edward asked.

"You want to show me how much you love me? Fine, do it! Rescue me then!" Jacob shouted as he turned and made a run for the edge of the cliff.

"Oh Christ! Jacob, what the hell are you…" Edward cried as he watched in horror.

Jacob leapt off the edge of the cliff, did a somersault in the air, and hurtled down toward the tumultuous surf below, disappearing into the waves as they pummeled the rocks.

"Oh, the hell!" Edward hissed as he kicked off his shoes and made a mad run for the edge of the cliff. He was terrified of heights but if there was one force on earth that could pull him over that cliff, it was love.

Edward kept his eyes closed as he flung himself over the edge and out into the air. He didn't open them again until he hit the water, the cold shocking his system. He frantically flapped his arms and legs against the undertow as he struggled to reach the surface, not sure for the moment, which way was up. How the hell would he rescue Jacob when he couldn't rescue himself?

He managed, through some miracle, to break the surface, only to be cast back down into the water once more. As he righted himself and tried to paddle back to the surface, he noticed something swimming toward him in the water.

He watched in paralyzed horror as the figure swam closer and closer, it's long blonde hair flowing out behind it in the water, the menacing green eyes wide and locked onto his. James, he was seeing James!

Edward pushed backwards in the water, not minding where he was at all. The back of his head struck against a rock. He blacked out and began to sink slowly down into the depths.

"_So this is what death feels like? It doesn't matter, he was worth it…"_

"Breathe, God Damn it breathe! Edward, can you hear me?"

Edward felt himself coming out of the darkness, an unrelenting pressure on his chest causing him to cough and vomit up the water he'd swallowed. He carefully opened his eyes, almost afraid he'd see James.

"Edward, are you ok? My God, I thought you were dead!" Jacob cred as he helped Edward to sit up in the wet sand.

"I thought I saw James," Edward sputtered. "I thought he was swimming toward me in the water!"

"James is in prison, Edward. He can't be here. It's just you and me. I'm sorry, this was my fault. I didn't think the undertow would be that bad," Jacob said, supporting Edward with his arm as Edward struggled to stand up.

"It's ok. I should have told you I'm not that good of a swimmer," Edward answered. "So, do you jump off cliffs every day or what?"

"No, that was the first time I've ever done it," Jacob answered.

"Jesus!" Edward sighed, shaking his head. "Listen Black, you owe me now."

"What do you mean by that?" Jacob asked.

"You said you weren't seeing anybody right now. I know this might seem like a weird time to ask this but will you go out with me tomorrow night? I'll take you out to eat and we'll see a movie or something. Would that be all right?"

"Where are you planning on taking me Edward? Everyone for a 100 mile radius saw the newspapers about the trial. Don't you think we'd be recognized? You might not care about that but I don't want to be reminded of it just yet," Jacob answered.

"I'll take you to Olympia. It's big enough that we shouldn't be recognized there. What do you say?" Edward asked.

"Ok Cullen, I'll go with you but remember what you said about taking it slow. I mean it. I'll walk if I even suspect you're not sincere about this. You push me just the slightest little bit and I'm gone. Got it?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I got it. You're important to me Jacob. We can take as long as you need."

"Cool, we better get back to Paul's. Uncle Reuben will be sending out a search party for me," Jacob said as he started up the wooden stairs built into the side of the cliffs.

"We're all wet!" Edward exclaimed.

"Our clothes will dry on us if we sit in the sun long enough, besides, I can't wait to tell everyone that I jumped off the cliff. No one would believe me if not for you being there too," Jacob said.

"I'll tell them how you tried to kill me!" Edward laughed.

"You do that!" Jacob said grinning back at Edward.

"It's nice to see you smiling again Jacob," Edward said.

"It's nice to have a reason to smile Edward."

Authors Note: Ok, cue the rainbows! I know, I said there wouldn't be a HEA with this one but it's not over yet! I won't be posting any chapters on this for a few days. I need to work on my new fic New York Nights. I will be posting a few chapters on it this weekend, probably on Sunday, then next week I'll get back to this one. I promise more lemony goodness to come. Thanks to all my dedicated readers. I didn't know this fic would have such a following! Luv you guys!


	18. Chapter 18

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Eighteen

Date Night (and all that entails)

Jacob stood in front of the full-length mirror scrutinizing his appearance. He wanted to look good for tonight. Edward was taking him to the movies and then out for dinner. They were going to go for a walk on the beach and catch up after they ate. It sounded wonderful to Jacob but he could imagine all kinds of scenarios that might happen to ruin it. They'd decided to go to Port Angeles, even though someone might recognize them. It was the closest place that had everything they needed.

Jacob had decided to dress casual. He knew Edward wouldn't be expecting him to dress up anyway. Jeans, a black t-shirt, his boots, what else did he need? Jacob had asked his cousin Leah to cut his hair and she'd cut it short and spikey, the way he'd worn it when he played football. He hoped Edward would like it. He brushed his fingers through it, standing it up on end, then sprayed some cologne into the air and walked through the mist as it fell. He ran through a mental check list to make sure he was ready: brushed teeth, flossed, mouth wash, deodorant, cologne, he figured there wasn't much else he could do. He jumped when his phone beeped to let him know he had a text.

"Hey, I'm outside. Do you want me to knock on the door and ask your uncle if you're ready?" Edward asked.

"Fuck no!" Jacob texted back. "I'm on my way out."

Jacob walked out the room he shared with his cousin Paul and through the living room. His uncle and Paul were sitting on the couch in front of the television, watching a football game.

"Where you off to Jacob," his uncle Reuben asked.

"I'm just going out with Ed for a while. We're going to Port Angeles to watch a movie and eat," Jacob answered.

"Be home by midnight," Reuben said.

"Ok," Jacob replied as he headed for the front door.

Paul gave Jacob a disapproving look but Jacob ignored him as he shut the door and headed down the steps to the driveway where Edward was parked. Jacob slid into the passenger seat and put on his seat belt. He looked over at Edward.

Edward had dressed in a Marilyn Manson t-shirt and dark wash jeans with his black Chuck Taylor's. His copper hair was a mess on top of his head. He smelled incredible. Jacob's mouth began to water.

"You ready?" Edward asked grinning at Jacob.

"Yep, so what are we going to see tonight?" Jacob asked.

"What about "Dark Shadows"? I hear it's a good movie," Edward volunteered.

"Sounds good to me," Jacob answered.

"Where are we going to eat after that?" Jacob asked.

"Why, are you hungry now?" Edward asked laughing.

"No, I just like to have an idea what I'm in for, that's all," Jacob answered.

"I was thinking about that little diner where they serve that good mushroom linguini. How does that sound to you?" Edward asked.

"It sounds fucking disgusting! Those two words should never be put together in a sentence!" Jacob replied.

Edward was laughing so hard as he pulled out onto the road, that Jacob was afraid he'd wreck the car.

"Well, where the hell do you want to eat at, Mr. Picky?" Edward asked.

"Red Lobster!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Jeez, you've got expensive taste, handsome!" Edward remarked.

"Am I not worth it?" Jacob asked, lowering his eyes and glancing up at Edward.

"Worth every penny!" Edward responded, reaching over to take Jacob's hand.

They stayed like that all the way to Port Angeles, holding hands and talking about nothing in particular. When they got to the theatre, Edward bought Jacob's ticket for him. Edward had turned eighteen a few weeks before the trial. He'd not really had much of a birthday. His dad had taken him to Seattle to do some shopping but he'd wanted to be with Jacob. Those days of wanting were over.

They didn't hold hands as they walked into the theatre. It was dark and subdued, there weren't many people there. It was the last day the movie was showing in the theatre and most people were in the next room watching "The Avengers."

Jacob went up into the balcony area and sat under the projection room, where nobody could see them. Edward left to go get some popcorn and Coke for them to share. Jacob wanted a cigarette so bad he could scream. It was his fifth day since he'd stopped. His psychiatrist had given him a sample pack of Chantix to try and it was helping but it didn't take away the craving completely. Jacob could still smoke while he was taking it but he was supposed to be cutting down.

He didn't really want a cigarette too bad until he was in a place like this where he knew he couldn't have one. He did forget about it a bit when he saw Edward coming back up the stairs toward him. He sat down next to Jacob and handed him a Coke.

"I got a large popcorn. I figured we could share it. Is that cool?" he asked.

"Totally, did anyone recognize you?" Jacob asked.

"I don't think so. If they did, they didn't say anything. Maybe it will all blow over," Edward said.

Jacob hoped he was right. They sat through the opening credits and managed to devour the tub of popcorn before the movie even started. Edward sat it on the floor and leaned closer to Jacob, taking Jacob's hand in his. Jacob didn't mind, he didn't mind at all. It was like heaven to have Edward back. He'd been afraid that part of his life was over.

All through the movie, Edward traced little circles on Jacob's hand with his thumb and would lean over and kiss Jacob on the cheek from time to time. Jacob smiled at Edward every time he did it but looked around to make sure nobody was looking at them. Showing affection in public made Jacob nervous. He'd even felt that way when he was out with a girl. He just didn't think it was appropriate. He didn't want to do anything to draw attention to them.

Halfway through the movie, Edward laid his arm across the back of Jacob's seat and hugged him. Jacob tensed a little and glanced sideways at Edward with a warning look. Edward smiled and removed his arm and then leaned over to whisper to Jacob.

"Lighten up. No one is looking. I made sure of that."

Jacob did relax somewhat. He wanted to have a good time and he could see that Edward was trying. Jacob didn't tense up again until the movie was over and the lights started to come on but no one seemed to recognize them as they made their way out of the theatre and through the parking lot to Edward's car.

Edward drove them to the Red Lobster, located down by the marina. He found a good parking place and they went inside. The line wasn't too long and in only took 10 minutes for them to be seated. Jacob was nervous the whole time, shifting from foot to foot and shuffling around, his hands in his pockets, his eyes down at the floor. He wondered if his reason for getting his hair cut had more to do with not being recognized than anything else.

He felt his anxiety peak when the waitress came over to their table. She handed them menus and asked for their drink order.

"I'd like a glass of Sangria, please," Edward said smiling up at her.

She blushed and fumbled with her pen and pad of paper.

"I have to see some ID," she said.

"Edward, knock it off!" Jacob hissed.

"Ok, we'll just have Coke, or Pepsi, whatever you have," Edward answered.

She walked away and Jacob kicked Edward under the table. Edward just laughed. Jacob was having a good time despite his nervousness. He and Edward had never done anything like this, just hung out and talked, gotten to know each other. Jacob was shocked to learn that Edward liked Marilyn Manson and Avenged Sevenfold. He had never thought of Edward as a Metal fan.

Edward, for his part, was surprised to learn that Jacob liked most kinds of music, even some country. Edward had to admit he hated country music.

"I can't stand that Taylor Swift girl. She's a stupid, little cunt! She has no talent!" Edward said, shaking his head.

"I think she's pretty," Jacob protested. "I'm sure I don't know but I would imagine she probably gives good head!"

They both laughed at that visual as the waitress brought their appetizer out to them. Jacob was famished and he tore into it like he was a starved man. He and Edward finished it off quickly and dove into their salads. They were so absorbed in each other and their food, that they didn't notice the group of boys' a few tables away, staring at them and talking low to each other. One of the boys stood up and approached their table.

"Hey, aren't you two guys the same ones that were all over the newspapers a few weeks back? You guys are queers aren't ya?" he asked grinning.

"Mind your fucking business!" Jacob said, gripping the table top so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Leave us alone, please. You have no idea what that was all about. The papers printed things that weren't completely accurate about all that," Edward said.

"So which one of you was it that got raped?" the boy asked looking from one to the other.

Jacob jumped up scowling; the boy took a step back and bumped into the table behind him, upsetting the elderly couple seated there. The manager made a sudden appearance and demanded to know what was going on.

"My friend and I were just sitting here, minding our business, when this guy came over and started harassing us. We don't even know him," Edward said.

Jacob remained standing with his fists clenched, eye to eye with the boy and ready to throw down at the slightest provocation.

"These guys are the queers from the paper. You know that trial about that guy from Missouri that raped that Quileute kid and his boyfriend. This is them guys right here!" their harasser said.

The manager shifted about uncomfortably and every eye in the room was on them. Jacob wasn't about to back down. He didn't move a muscle. Edward was in his peripheral vision the whole time. They hadn't done anything wrong and Jacob knew it.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble. Why don't I have your food boxed up to go for you? There won't be any charge. Please come with me, both of you," the manager said to Jacob and Edward.

"But we didn't start the trouble; we were just sitting here minding our business!" Edward protested.

Jacob looked around at the faces and all he saw were looks of disapproval. Most of the other patrons were obviously uncomfortable with them being here. Apparently, nobody at the Red Lobster wanted to eat in the same room with queers.

"Come on Edward, let's just go," Jacob answered.

He followed the manager out to the front of the restaurant and waited while their food was brought out to them in to-go boxes. True to his work, the manager didn't charge them for anything and apologized profusely as they walked out.

"Well that sucked!" Jacob exclaimed as they walked back to the car.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, I didn't expect that anyone would know who we are. We should have gone farther away," Edward said as he opened the car door, looking back to see if the boys were following them but there was no sign of trouble.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go down to the docks and find a place to sit on the beach. We'll eat there," Jacob answered.

The boys found a spot where they could sit at an out of the way pick nick table. They ate and watched the waves rolling into the shore. Neither boy said much, they were both subdued after the fiasco at the restaurant. When they finished, they cleaned up their mess and headed back to the car.

"I don't want to go home yet Jacob. Can we go somewhere and spend some time together, just the two of us?" Edward asked.

There was nothing in the world that Jacob wanted more. He suggested they drive back to La-Push and go to First Beach. They could park on the bluffs where Jacob had taken Edward cliff diving.

"As long as you don't try that shit again, we'll be ok," Edward replied.

As soon as the lights of Port Angeles were behind them, Jacob leaned over and rested his head against Edward's shoulder.

"I think I handled myself pretty good back there. I wanted to bash that fuck head's brains in," Jacob said.

"I'm proud of you, Jacob. You really did control yourself. I didn't know how you would handle it. There for a minute, I expected to see battle royale," Edward answered.

"You almost did!" Jacob said grinning up at Edward.

Edward moved to put his arm around Jacob and caressed his shoulder as he drove. Despite the disaster at Red Lobster, it hadn't been a bad night. Just being together was good enough for them both.

After some time, Edward pulled into the familiar parking spot on top of the bluff and shut off the engine.

"So darling, can I lure you into the back seat and steal your virginity?" Edward teased.

"It's a little late for that Cullen! You took that from me a long time ago!" Jacob laughed.

"Lets' get out and find a place to sit. It's a nice night," Edward suggested.

They climbed out of the car and walked a little way toward the cliff edge until they found a fallen tree. Jacob sat down and Edward knelt in the grass in front of Jacob, placing his hands on Jacob's knees. He looked up at Jacob, the moonlight reflecting in Edward's green eyes. Jacob felt his breath catch at that sight. He reached over to run his hands through Edward's messy hair.

Edward leaned up, pushing Jacob's knees apart so he could get closer and brushed his lips against Jacob's. When he found no resistance, he became bolder and reached up to take Jacob's face in his hands, drawing them closer together. He pushed his tongue into Jacob's mouth and kissed him.

Jacob welcomed the kiss, knowing he was breaking his own rule about no physical contact. His body was so hungry for it. It had been so long. He wrapped his arms around Edward and pulled at Edward's shirt, pressing them together. Edward responded by pulling Jacob down into the grass with him and rolling Jacob under him.

They clutched and pulled at each other, trying to get more contact, each boy wanting to be closer to the other.

"God, Jacob, I know I said I wouldn't but I can't stop," Edward gasped.

"I don't want you to stop," Jacob answered, reaching up to twine his fingers through Edward's hair.

"We can't do this here," Edward protested. "My dad is working tonight. Come back to my house with me. I promise you it won't be like last time. I want to make love with you. I don't want us to just fuck," Edward pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked. "I don't want to do this if you are just going to pull away from me again."

"I promise you, I will not leave you unless you send me from your side," Edward vowed.

"Ok, I'll go with you," Jacob answered.


	19. Chapter 19

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Nineteen

Breaking Our Rules

EPOV

It took every ounce of control Edward Cullen could muster, to keep from having an accident as he raced down the highway at break-neck speed, his hand on Jacob's knee. Despite the resolve they'd made to each other to not get physical right away, it was obvious that they wouldn't be able to keep that vow. Neither one of them even wanted to.

Edward chanced a glance over at Jacob, knowing it was dangerous to take his eyes from the road at these speeds. Jacob was looking out the passenger window, biting his lower lip. Edward gripped Jacob's knee tightly, just behind the knee cap, making the boy jump and shove at Edward's hand.

"Quit squeezing my pressure point, Cullen! That doesn't feel good, it hurts like hell!"

"Sorry, handsome. I couldn't resist," Edward teased. "You've been awfully quiet. You sure you want to do this?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Jacob asked, turning to face Edward.

"I know we said we were going to go slow and all. I just don't want you to be nervous and not tell me," Edward replied.

"I'd tell you if I was," Jacob assured him and reached over to take Edward's hand in his.

Edward turned his eyes back to the road as they pulled into Forks. It was only 8:30 P.M. They had plenty of time before Jacob's midnight curfew.

"Oh, shit! I was going to take you for ice-cream at that new drive-in place in town. I completely forgot," Edward said, slapping his hand against his forehead.

"I'm not in the mood for ice-cream right now. I don't want anything that would cool me down," Jacob remarked, grinning sideways at Edward.

Edward didn't look at Jacob but smiled to himself and shook his head.

"_God if he only knew what he does to me! Who am I kidding? He does know!"_

Edward pulled into the drive and shut off the engine. He felt a sudden spike in his anxiety level as he climbed out of the car and headed up the steps, Jacob right next to him. With each step, he could smell Jacob's cologne, his unique scent. It made Edward want to ravage the boy right here on the porch steps and oh, what a spectacle that would make for the neighbors!

"_Get it under control before we get inside, stupid! You have to do this right!"_

Edward fumbled with the keys, dropping them on the porch steps and stumbling over his own feet, as he struggled to get the door open.

"Do you need help, Cullen?" Jacob asked, laughing.

"I got this!" Edward answered, frustrated at his inability to get his emotions under control.

The house was dark and quiet as the boys headed up the stairs, Edward in the lead. Halfway up the stairs, Jacob grabbed Edward's ass and squeezed it very hard.

"That's payback for what you did to me in the car," Jacob growled against Edward's ear.

Edward felt the familiar rush of endorphins that Jacob's touch always brought; those intense waves of pleasure that always rocked over him. He didn't pause to make a snarky comment but continued up the stairs to his room. As soon as they were inside, he locked the door, just in case and then turned off the light.

"We doing this in the dark?" Jacob asked confusion in his voice.

"Hang on, just give me a minute," Edward answered as he searched about in his room for what he wanted.

Edward had a small candle on the top of his dresser, sitting across the room from his bed. He managed to locate it, fumbling in the dark, and then called for Jacob.

"You still got your lighter?"

"Yeah, what do you want it for?"

"Come here with it and I'll show you!" Edward answered.

Jacob made his way, in the darkness, over to Edward and searched for Edward's hand, placing the lighter into it. Edward snapped open the cover and lit the lighter, holding it to the candle wick. The flame sputtered and lit, casting a faint but sufficient light.

"Mood lighting, do you like it?" Edward asked.

Jacob didn't answer; he just smiled and reached for Edward's hand, pulling him toward the bed. Edward allowed Jacob to lead him. When they reached the bed, Jacob grasped the hem of Edward's t-shirt and began to pull it up. Edward took hold of Jacob's wrists and stopped him.

"Let's not fuck like animals, ok? Let's at least try to go slow and do this right. We always went at it like we were trying to kill snakes or something," Edward said, looking into Jacob's big, brown eyes.

"Kill snakes or something? God, Cullen, that sounds so redneck!"

"What can I say? I'm from Missouri!"

"Whatever, I'll do anything you want tonight," Jacob answered.

Edward put his hands on Jacob's hips and pulled them together, then reached up and brushed his hands through Jacob's short, spikey hair.

"What'd you cut your hair for? I liked it long. I was looking forward to pulling on it when I fucked you," Edward teased.

"Geez, it figures! I swear there is no pleasing you, Cullen!"

"You always please me, Jacob. Don't ever think otherwise," Edward said as he brushed his lips against Jacob's.

Edward slid his hands up Jacob's back, beneath his t-shirt as he pushed his tongue into Jacob's mouth and kissed him slowly, deeply. He could feel his body waking up, responding but he did nothing to fight it. They had time; no one was going to interrupt them, no one was going to tell them they couldn't be together.

Jacob pushed back from Edward and broke the kiss to take his shirt off, giving Edward better access. Edward decided to do the same but didn't stop with just his shirt. He stripped down to his bare skin. When he turned back to Jacob, the boy was sitting on the side of the bed looking up at him with complete love and trust on his handsome face.

Edward understood, at that moment, that he was more in love than he'd ever imagined. He didn't care what might happen in the future, what obstacles they might have to overcome. As long as they were together at the finish, nothing else mattered. He took Jacob's face in his hands.

"I love you, Jacob. Don't ever doubt that I do. I'd die for you," Edward vowed.

Jacob reached up and grabbed Edward's arms, pulling him down into the bed and rolling his weight onto Edward. Edward gasped for breath but got only a little as his mouth was filled with Jacob's tongue.

Jacob began to grind against Edward, the rough material of his jeans chaffing the sensitive skin on that part of Edward's body. Edward bit down on Jacob's tongue in an effort to get the boy's attention.

"What the fuck, Cullen?" Jacob cried, pushing himself up on his arms and looking down at Edward. "What'd ya bite me for?"

"If you want to grind against me like that, you better take off your clothes. Your jeans are too rough. It's scraping the skin off my balls!" Edward laughed.

"Fuck!" Jacob mumbled under his breath as he rolled off Edward and stood up beside the bed to strip off his clothes.

Edward watched, mesmerized as his lover's beautiful body was revealed.

"_How did I ever manage to convince this beautiful boy to love me?"_

When Jacob turned back toward the bed, Edward gasped. The effect of the shimmering candle light on Jacob's copper skin was breathtaking to him. He sat up and ran his hand up Jacob's stomach and chest, gripping the boys' shoulder and pulling him down.

"Come here!" Edward commanded.

Jacob complied, lying down beside him. They rolled about in the bed, limbs tangling and untangling as they kissed and touched, taking their time to go slow and explore. Hot, wet mouths coming together, again and again for deep, soul kisses, hands brushing together and clasping, beating heart pressed to beating heart.

"I want you to be in charge tonight," Edward whispered against Jacob's ear.

Jacob leaned up and looked into Edward's eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's what I want," Edward answered. "Everything is in the top drawer."

Jacob leaned over and rummaged through the drawer, taking out the bottle of lube and a condom. He laid them on the mattress beside him and then looked back down at Edward.

Edward watched as Jacob trailed a line of short, teasing kisses down the center of his chest, pausing to look up just at Edward's navel. Jacob's hot breath ghosted over Edward's sensitive skin, causing him to involuntarily push his hips up toward Jacob.

Jacob pushed Edward back down, giving Edward a crooked, half grin.

"Behave yourself!" Jacob warned.

"I'm sorry, I can't!" Edward cried.

Jacob laughed, shaking his head, then continued south, brushing his full lips against the insides of Edward's thighs on either side, carefully avoiding his straining cock. Edward clutched the sheets tightly, watching Jacob torture him. Thankfully for Edward, Jacob didn't torture him long.

"There'd something I want to try. I don't know if either of us have the stamina for it but I want to see if we do. 69 with me?" Jacob asked. "I'll have to lie down on the bed and you'll have to get on top cause your lighter and all. Do you want to?"

"Sure," Edward replied, thankful for the lapse in pleasurable torture but not sure he would be able to last long under that kind of stimulation.

Jacob rolled over onto his back and reached for Edward, helping him get into position. It took them a minute to get comfortable but as soon as they were satisfied with it, Edward leaned down and took Jacob's hard length into his mouth, gripping Jacob's balls carefully in his hand and massaging them gently.

Jacob moaned in pleasure beneath him and wrapped his hand around the base of Edward's cock, leaning up and taking the rest of it into his mouth. It was almost too much for Edward, this dual stimulation but Jacob was only getting started.

Edward felt Jacob moving under him, and then he heard the snap of the lubricant bottle cap opening. A moment later, he felt Jacob's finger, slick with the lube, pushing against and then entering him. It was going to be too much and Edward knew it. He would never be able to last like this, sucking Jacob while being sucked and penetrated.

With his free hand, Jacob tossed the bottle of lube down to Edward. Edward got the idea and reached for it, spreading some of it on his fingers. Jacob pushed his hips up to give Edward better access and gagged Edward in the process but neither stopped what they were doing.

Edward pressed his fingers slowly into Jacob, feeling for his prostate. He felt Jacob's body jerk beneath him as he made contact, loving the control it gave him over Jacob. Edward sucked harder as he pushed his fingers deeply inside, twisting them about and making Jacob heave up against him. Edward had only to hold still and let Jacob fuck his mouth. It was effortless for Edward. He could just lie there and enjoy the dual sensations he was getting from Jacob's fingers and mouth and the feel of his lover's hard cock in his mouth.

"Edward, you'll have to stop. I'm going to cum if you don't!" Jacob warned.

Edward pulled his fingers out and leaned up, letting Jacob's hard cock slide out of his wet mouth.

He rolled off of Jacob and sat up beside him. Jacob was breathing very hard, his sculpted chest heaving with the effort, his pretty mouth open slightly, his eyes half-lidded and heavy with lust and his copper skin wet with a sheen of sweat. The flickering candle light made the scene perfect.

Edward reached for the condom and opened it, rolling it down over Jacob's length then poured some lube into the palm of his hand and slid it up and down over the condom.

"Stop!" Jacob begged, sitting up and grabbing Edward's shoulders.

Jacob pulled Edward close and kissed him hard, then pushed him down against the mattress on his back.

"Bend your knees up for me," Jacob said.

Edward did as he asked, hooking his legs around Jacob's waist. Jacob leaned down and braced himself over Edward.

"Tell me you love me," Jacob pleaded.

"I love you more than anything in this world."

"Tell me you won't give up on me," Jacob said.

"I will never give up on you."

"Even if I freak out from time to time?" Jacob asked.

"Even then," Edward answered. "Now you tell me you love me, Jacob."

"Hell yes, I love you!" Jacob answered as he leaned closer and kissed Edward once more.

"Make it slow and easy," Edward begged.

"Anything for you," Jacob replied as he eased carefully into Edward's tight, willing body.

Edward sighed in pleasure and relief. He gripped Jacob's biceps and pulled against him, urging Jacob on. Jacob kept his pace slow, steady; keeping his promise to Edward, despite Edward's seeming insistence on speeding things up.

"Look at me," Jacob asked.

Edward opened his eyes and looked up at Jacob, their eyes meeting and locking together. Edward wondered how he could have ever been without Jacob during their time apart. He wanted it to go on and on. Jacob held off as long as he could and when he felt his orgasm becoming eminent, he pulled out of Edward and shifted their position.

"Get on your knees for me," Jacob said, gripping Edward's hips and turning him around.

Edward knelt up on the bed and got into position, wincing slightly when Jacob slid back into him again. Despite the lube, the boy was really well endowed. Not that Edward minded. He loved every minute of it.

"Does it feel good baby?" Jacob asked.

"It feels like heaven," Edward gasped.

"Do you want it harder?" Jacob asked.

"Please," Edward begged.

"Too bad, I'm making love to you. This is how you do it. James fucked you. I'm making love to you. Feel the difference. I want you to associate this with me. Forget about him and what he did to you," Jacob whispered against Edward's sensitive ear.

Edward gripped the headboard so hard he feared it would split into a million pieces. Jacob kept up the slow, gentle pace, driving Edward over the edge as he slid his big hands up Edward's back and down his sides to his hips.

"Move with me," Jacob whispered.

Edward complied, pushing back against Jacob the meet his thrusts. When Jacob's hand slid around to the front of Edward's body and moved oh so slowly down over his tight belly to grip his hard cock, Edward had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep from coming.

Jacob's hand moved in time to his slow thrusts. Edward threw his head back, knocking it into Jacob's jaw.

"Damn it, Cullen. Quit trying to break my fucking jaw! That's the second time!" Jacob protested.

"I'm sorry!" Edward cried.

Jacob thrust hard against him in response and Edward lost his ability to hold back. He came, spilling into Jacob's hand and collapsing against the pillows. Jacob kept moving, not quite ready to release just then.

"Please, please…" Edward begged.

"Please what?"

"Don't ever let it end!" Edward cried.

"I can't hold out much longer, Cullen!"

"I don't mean that, cum now if you need to, just don't ever leave me!"

Jacob gave one more hard thrust and surrendered to his orgasm. Edward felt Jacob's hard cock spasming inside of him and then the weight of his lover's body against his back. It was a pleasant sensation he hoped he would know again and again.

Two hours later, Edward lay stroking Jacob's skin with his fingertips. Jacob' dosed on and off, basking in the post-coital glow of their first real love-making session.

"I wish I didn't have to go back to Paul's," Jacob said wistfully.

"Then don't," Edward replied.

"No, I have to. Uncle Reuben will come after me. I have rules to follow now."

"Well, that's probably for the best. I'm glad you have a stable place to stay," Edward admitted. "Hey, are you going to Bella's birthday party tomorrow?"

"I guess. I mean, she invited me. Why, are you?"

"Yep and you're going to be my date!" Edward exclaimed, lifting Jacob's hand to kiss it.

"Sure, sure, Cullen! Here come the queers!"

"Don't worry, baby! We'll be among "Our People"!

Jacob laughed and rolled over, laying his head on Edward's shoulder. Edward stroked his fingers through Jacob's hair, standing it on end.

"I'm over caring what stupid people think. Obama thinks it's ok to be gay, so what difference does it make?" Edward asked.

"I thought you were a Republican, Cullen?" Jacob said.

"I'm just Jacob Black's boyfriend, nothing more, nothing less!"

"Sounds good, I mean gay to me," Jacob responded.

Edward laughed and kissed the top of Jacob's head.

"Just don't meet me at the door, with a pink boa around your neck and we'll be fine!" Jacob laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Twenty

Stud Services

Jacob and Edward were heading out to Bella's birthday party. She'd sent then both an invitation and they were going as a couple. It would be their first date among people they knew. Their first official date to Port Angeles hadn't gone exactly as planned but the night had turned out pretty good despite it all. Edward was pleased.

He glanced over at Jacob, who was driving tonight. Edward had driven last time and he thought it would be good to let Jacob drive this time. His lover was dressed casually in a button up navy, blue shirt and jeans with his steel-toed boots. He was wearing his aviator sun-glasses. Edward couldn't keep his eyes or his hands to himself.

"You know, babe, you remind me of a young Tom Cruise," Edward teased.

"Christ!" Jacob mumbled.

Edward laughed and slid his hand up Jacob's thigh, rubbing firmly against the zipper of Jacob's jeans.

"Quit it, Cullen! You trying to make me run us off the God damned road?"

"Do you really want me to quit it?" Edward asked, grinning.

Jacob just smiled and shook his head. Edward wanted Jacob to pull over somewhere private and get into the back seat with him but there would be time for that later. Jacob had gotten permission to stay out till 2:00 A.M. He and Edward were going back to Edward's house after the party for some more "alone time". They were both looking forward to it. Edward had already warned Jacob that tonight it was his turn to top. Jacob hadn't complained.

"Shit! We didn't get Bella anything for her birthday!" Jacob exclaimed.

"No worries, handsome. I'm all over it," Edward assured him as he reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a little jewelry box tied with a red bow. "I got her a pair of ruby ear-rings."

"Always thinking ahead, aren't ya, babe?" Jacob asked.

"You know it stud!"

Jacob laughed and turned the pick-up into Bella's driveway. He found a place to park under one of the trees. They got out and headed across the yard. Bella's dad, Chief Swan, waved at the boys as they passed him. He was grilling burgers and dogs and sipping a beer. Edward felt a bit uncomfortable being around Charlie after the trial and everything but Jacob didn't seem to be showing any signs of anxiety. Edward put away his fears. If Jacob was ok, he was ok.

"Hey guys!" Bella called, waving to them. She was sitting in a lawn chair near the back porch, a table next to her loaded down with food and presents.

"I'm so glad you made it. Dad's almost done. We'll eat first, and then I'll open gifts," she said as Edward slipped the little box of ear-rings down on the table amongst the presents.

"Hey, Bella, can I use your bathroom? I need to take a leak something major," Jacob said.

"Sure, it's at the top of the stairs," Bella called after him as he headed through the back door.

"So, Edward, how are things going with you two?" she asked.

"Good, I'm trying to take it slow with him but it's hard to keep my hands to myself. When I'm alone with him, all I can think of is… Sorry, TMI," Edward laughed.

"No, I totally understand. I wanted you to be the first to know. I asked Alice to marry me after we graduate next year."

"What? Don't you think it's a little bit soon? I mean we still have another year of school and all," Edward said.

"I know but we love each other. We're going to college in Toronto. We can get married there. We'll live together in an off campus apartment. It makes sense. Don't you think so?"

"I think you should do what's right for you, Bella. What did Alice say, by the way?"

"She said yes, of course. So are you going to ask Jacob to marry you?"

"I don't know, I mean it's not really legal in the state of Washington."

"What difference does that make?" Bella asked.

"None I guess. Hey, where's Alice?"

"Oh, she's inside getting dressed. You know that girl; it takes her hours to get ready. I told her jeans and a t-shirt would be fine but she has to be a fashion plate for every occasion. I guess that's one of the reasons I love her so much, that and her cute, little ass and her tight, little pussy and her perky, little tits…"

"TMI, Bella, TMI!" Edward laughed.

"Hey, I didn't say you couldn't tell me about all the reasons you love your big ol Quileute boy!"

"Yeah but I know when to shut up, you don't," Edward said.

"Look, its Jasper and Seth! Over here, guys!" Bella called, waving to them.

"What's up?" Jasper asked.

"Not much, Ed and I were just going over our lovers respective endowments and why we can't keep our hands to ourselves…"

"Um, Bella, maybe you should drop that now!" Edward encouraged, his face blushing.

Jasper laughed and reached for a can of beer. "I can't believe your dad is letting us drink," he said.

"Only one or two and nobody is leaving here drunk. Everybody has to pass a breathalyzer test before they can drive!" Bella said.

She, Jasper and Seth fell into easy conversation as they all sat down together in the lawn chairs. Edward looked around at the other kids who were in attendance. Mike Newton and his date, Angela were leaning against the back porch talking, Ben and his date Jessica were sitting together on a blanket in the grass. There were a couple girls Edward didn't know, Bella's cousins from Seattle and a few guys that had come from Olympia, Alice's family.

Edward began to get concerned when Jacob didn't reappear and excused himself to go inside and look for his lover. He found Jacob, sitting on the couch with Alice, deep in a conversation. As he approached them, they got quiet and Jacob turned to look up at Edward.

"I was thinking that maybe you fell in, you know, got pulled in by the weight of your big dick," Edward teased.

"Christ, Cullen, you got a dirty mouth tonight!" Jacob laughed.

"What's up?" Edward asked, sitting down on the love seat across from them.

"I was just asking Jacob something important," Alice began.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Well, Bella asked me to marry her…"

"Yeah, she told me," Edward interrupted.

"So, we decided that we want to have a baby together after we graduate college. We want Jacob to be the sperm donor," Alice answered.

Edward's eyes popped out and he stared from Alice to Jacob in disbelief.

"What?" he gasped.

"I know this is sudden and all but we think he would be the best fit. I was thinking, his eyes being brown and all, that the baby would look more like Bella." Alice said.

"Look like Bella? Did it escape you that Jacob is a completely different race? The baby would look like a Quileute! Besides, what makes you think Jacob would be willing to father a kid he would never get to see?" Edward asked.

"Nobody said he would never get to see the kid, besides, if he marries you, he wouldn't be able to father a kid otherwise. It's the perfect solution for all of us. You guys could see the baby whenever you wanted and Bella and I could have the baby to raise. I'll carry it of course," Alice said.

"I don't know about this…" Edward began.

"It's not your decision, Edward," Jacob said, looking hard at Edward.

"What do you mean, it's not my decision? Aren't we in this together?" Edward asked, his tone getting strained.

"They asked me, not you. I have to decide if I want to do it or not. I will discuss it with you, of course but the final decision is mine to make," Jacob stated.

Edward leaned back against the couch and let out a deep breath.

"_Take it easy, this is just stupid talk. We still have another year of high-school, then four years of college. They probably won't even be together after all that. Just let them go with it for now."_

"Fine, Jacob, whatever you decide, I'll support you," Edward said.

Jacob looked intently at Edward but didn't say anything. Edward could feel that familiar strain coming back.

"_Not again, not now, don't let this come between us!"_

"Hey guys, the parties outside," Jasper called, cocking his thumb over his shoulder.

Edward got up and followed Jacob and Alice outside. He took the opportunity to grasp Jacob's hand, holding it tightly as they walked back out into the yard. Alice ran over to Bella and squeezed her.

"He's thinking about it!" She gushed to Bella.

Bella turned toward Jacob and smiled. "Thanks for considering it, big guy," she said.

"No problem," Jacob answered.

Edward was starting to feel left out. He stood holding Jacob's hand and wondering why this was bothering him so much. If Jacob wanted to do this for Bella and Alice, why shouldn't he?

"Food's ready!" Charlie called gruffly and everyone filed over to get a paper plate.

Edward sat quietly beside Jacob the rest of the night. He smiled and laughed appropriately but felt somewhat disconnected. He watched Jacob, noticing the way his eyes would light up at certain remarks people made, the way the firelight played in his hair and on his skin.

"_I'm jealous, that's what it is. I'm jealous and I don't want to share him with anyone. I don't want them to have a part of him!"_

As they were leaving for the night, Jacob having passed Chief's Swans breathalyzer test, Bella stopped them to say thank you for the ear-rings. She whispered something to Jacob and squeezed his arm. He grinned back at her but didn't say anything.

Edward waited until they were well on their way back to his house before he asked.

"What did she say to you?"

"She just wanted to thank me for considering their proposal," Jacob answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Are you considering it? I mean, that's a big responsibility to take upon yourself if you intend to have a relationship with the kid," Edward responded.

"Do you not want me to do it, Edward?" Jacob asked.

"I think you should really think hard about it before you give them an answer."

"I already gave them my answer," Jacob said.

"You're going to do it, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Edward was quiet the rest of the way home. He walked numbly up to the house and unlocked the door. Jacob followed him up to the bedroom and stood silently as Edward closed and locked his door. Now it was going to get ugly.

"I wish you would at least discuss this with me first. I mean, we are a couple aren't we?" Edward began.

"We are but my body belongs to me. I can do what I want with it," Jacob said, his expression firm and solemn.

"No, Jacob, that's not how it works! If we're a couple then we have to talk about those kinds of decisions. I just think this is too sudden. If you want to do this, the time to be thinking about it is after college, not now. It's just too soon to be planning something like this," Edward protested.

"They asked me now, so I'd have plenty of time to think about it. You're right that it's a long time off. That's why I don't understand your reaction. Why does it bother you so much that I want to do this for them? Did you forget that they always stood by you when other people were making fun?" Jacob asked.

"You mean you're friends were making fun," Edward said angrily.

"It was a different time, Edward. I'm not like that anymore," Jacob said, crossing the floor and taking Edward's face in his hands.

"Don't ruin this thing we stared by acting this way. You're being a baby. I love you. What difference does it make anyway? It's just one time. It won't mean anything."

"What do you mean, just one time?" Edward asked.

"Alice doesn't believe in artificial insemination. She wants to get pregnant the old-fashioned way. It's not like I'm doing it for any other reason…" Jacob began.

Edward shoved Jacob back and shook his head angrily. "You've got to be kidding me! She wants you to fuck her?" he shouted.

"Edward, don't fly off the handle," Jacob pleaded. "I'm trying to be open and honest with you. This is important to me and you are acting like a 5 year old."

"So if Seth and Jasper decide they want to see what it feels like to fuck other guys, you won't mind if I go over there and bury my dick in their asses?" Edward yelled.

"Edward, that is nothing like this," Jacob said. "Please try to be mature about it."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around your remark about it being your body and you'll do what you want with it," Edward began.

"Are you trying to control me, Cullen? Because I sincerely hope you aren't," Jacob warned, his expression turning cold. "I told you I wasn't going to put up with that shit."

"Well maybe I don't want to put up with this shit either, Jacob! Maybe I don't want to share you with anyone!"

Jacob sat down on the side of the bed and put his head in his hands. "I fucking knew this was going to happen. You're doing it again aren't you?"

"Doing what?" Edward hissed.

"Pushing me away, that's what!" Jacob shouted as he stood up and shoved past Edward.

"Where are you going?" Edward cried.

"Home, bye!" Jacob yelled.

"The fuck!" Edward hissed, grabbing Jacob by the back of his shirt and yanking him backward.

Jacob lost his balance and tripped, falling on to the bed, Edward fell on top of him and tried to pin Jacob's hands down.

"Damn it, Cullen, stop this shit or I'll have to hurt you!" Jacob warned.

Edward let go of Jacob's hands and punched Jacob as hard as he could right in the mouth. Jacob responded by shoving Edward off of him onto the floor and struggling to his feet.

"You fucking prick!" Jacob shouted, blood running down his chin. He lunged at Edward, his fist making contact with Edwards chin.

Edward felt his tooth chip. It only served to fuel his growing rage. He swung at Jacob again, his fist landing in Jacob's stomach. Jacob went down on his knees, pulling Edward with him. They rolled around on the floor, punching and kicking at each other.

Suddenly, without warning, Edward pulled a pocket knife from his back pocket and kneeling over Jacob, held it to Jacob's throat.

"You don't tell me your body belongs to you! It belongs to me God damn it! I don't want to share you with anyone! I don't want anyone having any part of you but me! You got it?" Edward screamed hysterically.

Jacob lay beneath Edward, gasping for breath, a look of terror frozen on his face.

"Just like James…" Jacob stammered, tears beginning to stream from his eyes. "You're just like James. I always knew it!"

Edward came back to his senses, realizing he was holding a knife to his lover's throat. He collapsed back onto Jacob's thighs and dropped the knife, his hands shaking.

"My God, what have I done?" he gasped. "Jacob, I don't know what happened, I swear it. I didn't mean it!"

"Get off me, please," Jacob begged.

Edward rolled off of Jacob and stood on shaky legs. He reached down to help Jacob up but Jacob refused his hand.

Jacob drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, lowering his head and giving way to sobs that wracked his body.

"Jacob please!" Edward begged.

Jacob didn't answer. He continued to cry as if his heart would break. Edward sat back down beside him and fought with despair.

"Jacob, I don't know what came over me. I thought I might lose you. I can't bear that again. I'll kill myself if I lose you again. Please forgive me. I won't ever hit you again. I won't ever pull a knife on you again. I swear it!"

Jacob raised his head up and looked at Edward, tears streaming down his face. "If you only knew how many times I heard those same, empty promises from my father. If you only knew how many times he'd beg me to forgive him after he hit me. I guess I was born to be abused. Maybe it's the only thing I'm good for."

"Don't say that Jacob…" Edward began.

"It's over. I'm not going to live like this. I don't have to. You need to get some fucking help. You're not alright. You never were. I don't belong to you like some kind of fucking possession you can claim as your own. I'm alive; I have my own life too. I wanted to share it with you but you don't share. I'm done. I'm so done."

Jacob got up and walked toward the door. Edward charged after him again and grabbed Jacob.

"If you leave, I'll kill myself," Edward said.

Jacob turned around, his face contorting with grief. "Don't say that!"

"I mean it, Jacob. Please don't leave me!" Edward brushed his fingers along the side of Jacob's face and drew then together. He laid his head on Jacob' shoulder. "I love you! I need you!"

"I wonder sometimes just what exactly you do need, Edward," Jacob said, but he put his arms around Edward and hugged him tightly.

"Stay with me," Edward pleaded. "Let me love you tonight. I'll prove it to you."

Jacob looked at the mirror across the room. He could see how beat up they both were. He knew it was anything but healthy, this relationship. He closed his eyes, a single tear slipping down his cheek. He was trapped again and he knew it.

"God, I need a fucking cigarette!" He sighed, reaching into his back pocket for his lighter and cigarettes. He struggled with his shaking hands to get the cigarette lit, then took a drag and breathed out the smoke.

"So you'll stay with me?" Edward asked hopefully.

"I'll stay with you," Jacob answered with resignation.


	21. Chapter 21

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Twenty-One

Curious Discoveries

Authors Note: Ok, before we get going, I want to make something perfectly clear. I've had a lot of concerned and upset readers. I realize this story has a big following and every one of you is reading it for your own reasons. I don't always write butterflies and sunshine. There will be up's and down's on this trip and it might not end the way some of you want it to. Just read and go with the flow. If you don't like the way it's heading, I'm sorry. I write what I feel. That's just how it is. I love you all and I appreciate the reviews.

JPOV

Jacob allowed Edward to lead him back across the room.

"_If you leave, I'll kill myself!"_

He wondered why he was allowing himself to be manipulated again. He seemed unable to break free of it. Edward clutched at Jacob's shirt, pulling him down onto the bed. Jacob complied and Edward curled up beside him, putting his head on Jacob's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. Sometimes I just lose it and I don't know why," Edward mumbled, nuzzling against Jacob's neck. "I promise that I won't do it again."

"Edward, if you know that you lose it sometimes, why the hell are you carrying around a pocket knife? Don't you think that might be kind of a bad idea?" Jacob asked.

"I started carrying it around after what happened with James. I thought it would be a good idea for protection."

"Get rid of it! I'm strong enough to protect you if something happens," Jacob answered.

"You weren't strong enough to save yourself and me from James!" Edward exclaimed. "You aren't as tough as you think."

"That was low, Edward," Jacob mumbled.

Edward propped himself up on his arms, looking down at Jacob. "Look, I don't really want to fight any more. Can we just forget about all of this shit for tonight? I wanted us to have a good time but something always happens to ruin it."

Edward leaned down and brushed his lips against Jacob's. "Can you forgive me?" He asked.

"Yeah," Jacob sighed.

"Take off those clothes then and show me you forgive me," Edward demanded.

"Pushy, white boy!" Jacob mumbled.

Edward laughed and scooted over to the side of the bed to allow Jacob room to move. He watched, never taking his eyes away, as Jacob undressed.

"Are you making me do this alone tonight?" Jacob asked.

"I'll join you in a minute. I want you to do something for me first. Remember the first time? You thought I wanted to watch you jerk off and it freaked you out. Well, I want to see you do that now. I want to watch you pleasure yourself. Show me," Edward said, as he sat down cross-legged on the foot of the bed facing Jacob.

"Edward, can we please do that some other time? I don't really feel like putting on a show for you," Jacob protested.

"No, I want to see it now," Edward demanded, his green eyes fixed upon Jacob's, clearly not willing to budge.

Jacob sighed and reached down, wrapping his hand around his cock. He began to stroke it slowly, building up to his usual rhythm. He really wasn't in the mood at all but there was something in the way Edward was watching him that drew him out of his self-pity and focused him.

"Look at me Jacob. I want your eyes on mine while you do it. I want to see everything. Don't hide it from me. You belong to me. Give me everything."

Edward's words sent chills down Jacob's spine. Though the controlling aspect of it frightened Jacob, he found it somewhat erotic as well. He bit his bottom lip involuntarily as he focused his eyes on Edward's and tried to look seductive. He could see that Edward was affected by it.

Edward's porcelain skin glistened with a fine sheen of sweat, his mouth was slightly open, his eyes heavy-lidded with lust, his face blushed and his breathing hard and deep. He was clenching the sheets with his hands in an obvious effort to keep from touching Jacob. He kept licking his lips and shifting about on the bed. Jacob realized he was causing it and that gave him a sense of power he'd never realized he had.

"Do I look good to you?" He asked.

"Christ, Jacob! You look good enough to eat!" Edward answered.

"Do I look good enough to fuck?"

"You sure as hell do!"

"Fuck me then!" Jacob said.

Edward stood up beside the bed and began to tear at his clothes. Jacob watched, still stroking himself, as Edward tumbled, naked into the bed beside him. He pulled Jacob's hand away from his cock and replaced it with his own.

Jacob eased back against the pillow and let Edward invade his mouth with a kiss that was so violent it almost hurt his bruised lips but he didn't care about that. He would care about it in the morning. Edward was grinding against Jacob, driving his hard cock against Jacob's thigh. He broke the kiss and moved along Jacob's jaw line toward his ear, dragging his tongue around the edge of it as he whispered.

"Roll over for me."

Jacob allowed Edward to push him over onto his stomach and he lay quietly as Edward retrieved the lube and condom from his bedside table. Jacob watched Edward roll the condom on and pour some lube into the palm of his hand. He stood stroking himself with the lube and looking down at Jacob.

Jacob wasn't sure he liked the look in Edward's eyes. It was strange, almost predatory. Edward knelt on the bed and grabbed Jacob's legs, pulling them roughly apart as he climbed between them. When he shoved himself forcefully into Jacob, he clamped his hand over Jacob's mouth and bit down on Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob cried out in pain against the hand clamped over his mouth but remained otherwise still, taking it because he had no choice.

"You're mine, Jacob! I'm going to fuck the thought of anyone else but me, right out of you! When you're sore from this tomorrow, it will remind you that I was here and I caused it!"

Jacob couldn't answer. He couldn't understand Edward's need for violence. It bewildered him. He could tell Edward was getting close and he honestly hoped it would be over with soon. It wasn't much longer until Edward gave one final, rough thrust and came, shuddering against Jacob.

Edward pulled out and grabbed Jacob, turning him quickly over onto his back. He dropped down on Jacob, taking Jacob's cock into his mouth and sucking him hard and forcefully.

Jacob closed his eyes, twisted his fingers tightly in Edward's hair and concentrated on the sensations, forgetting all else. He had to cum in order to satisfy Edward and he wanted to get it over with. Edward was good at giving head and it wasn't long before Jacob's orgasm took him. Despite his lack of emotional attachment to the moment, he could always cum when he needed to.

They had showered together after it was done, lathering each other up and kissing, touching, fleetingly as they always did in the afterglow. Edward was acting as if nothing bad had happened but Jacob was faking it. He felt nothing at all. He was numb.

On hour or so later, Edward was sleeping soundly, lying on his side, facing away. Jacob slipped carefully out of the bed and got dressed as quietly as he could. He went into Edward's bathroom to take a piss. He could feel a headache coming on, probably a result of the direct punch he'd taken to the face earlier. He opened Edward's medicine cabinet to look for some Tylenol and was stopped short in his search.

Three bottles of prescription medicine with Edward's name on them, sat on the shelf. Jacob picked them up and noted the names of the medication. Elavil, Haldol, Librium, he knew enough about that sort of thing to realize that these were powerful Anti-Psychotic medications. What the hell was Edward doing with Anti-Psychotics?

Jacob washed up and headed silently out the door and down the stairs. He started up his truck, fearing at any moment, to look up and see Edward's face at the driver's side window. It wasn't that he was scared of Edward; he was just uneasy and confused. He drove back to his uncle's house in a daze.

When he woke up after only a few short hours of sleep, Jacob was on a mission. He got dressed and headed into Forks; his destination, the police station. When Jacob pushed open the door and walked into the station, he glanced around nervously for Chief Swan. If Charlie wasn't in this morning, the plan wouldn't work. The secretary looked up at him through her ugly glasses and asked the usual mundane question.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, ma'am, is Chief Swan in?"

"One moment," she answered as she lifted the phone and punched a button.

Jacob stood shifting from one foot to the other as he waited. He jerked his head around in surprise when he heard his name called.

"Jacob didn't expect to see you this morning!" Chief Swan said as he crossed the room and clamped his hand down on Jacob's shoulder. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Me and Edward were wrestling and things got a little rough. Can I talk to you for a second?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, right this way," Charlie said as he led Jacob into his office. He closed the door and gestured to a chair in front of his desk, then sat down behind it and rested his chin on his hand. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a really big favor and I might be breaking some rules to even ask for it but it's important. I need to get in to talk to James. You can come with me if you have to but I need to ask him some questions." Jacob said.

"Jacob, he hasn't been sentenced yet. If anyone found out you were talking to him, his defense team might use that against you in the sentencing." Charlie said. "Besides, are you even eighteen yet? I'm not allowed to let you in to speak with a prisoner unless your legal guardian is with you."

"My legal guardian is passed out drunk in a cabin in La-Push! He's hardly the person to be here with me right now. James in the only person who can answer the questions I need to ask. It has to do with me and Edward and I need to talk to him. Please, Charlie! I think I might be in trouble and he's the only one who can help and as desperate as that sounds, it's true!" Jacob pleaded.

Charlie sighed and rubbed his eyes. "All right, Jacob. I'll get you in to see him but I'm staying with you."

"Thanks, Charlie. I owe you for this," Jacob sighed with relief.

"Good, you can start by telling me what really happened to your face. I don't believe you and Edward were wrestling. Did your dad hit you?" Charlie asked.

"No, it really was me and Edward. I wasn't lying about that. We get too rough sometimes. Believe me, you don't want the details," Jacob said, smiling and lowering his eyes, hoping to look coy.

"Sheesh!" Charlie said, shaking his head as he stood and opened the door. "Follow me and for God's sake, don't tell anyone I did this or I'll lose my job!"

Jacob followed Charlie down the hall. They turned a corner and stepped into the intake area for the jail. Charlie walked up to the desk and spoke to the officer there, while Jacob tried to look inconspicuous. The officer pushed a button on the wall and the locked door to the left of them swung open. Charlie gestured for Jacob to follow him and they headed into the jail. Charlie led Jacob into a room with a row of chairs placed in front of a plate glass wall. Behind the wall were other chairs with phone receivers on the wall.

"Wait here, Jacob. I'll have him brought in. A guard will be with him on the other side of the glass. When he comes in, you pick up the phone and you can talk to him that way. If he says anything you don't want to hear, just hang up and we're out of here. I'll be on this side with you. Got any questions?"

Jacob shook his head no. He'd talked to his dad plenty of times in this room, when he'd been arrested for various things over the years. He took a seat and tried to steady his nerves.

James shuffled into the room wearing an orange jumpsuit. He sat down at the window then stared in obvious surprise at Jacob. The guard stood behind him with arms crossed, ready to jump at the slightest provocation. James picked up the phone and smiled at Jacob.

"Well, well, didn't think I'd ever see you again, handsome. Did ya miss me?" James asked, grinning.

"No, I'm here on business. I need to ask you some questions," Jacob answered, keeping his face stoic.

"What makes you think I'll answer you?" James asked.

"You like the attention, now shut up and listen. When you and Edward were together, was he on any medication?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, I guess he didn't tell you about that did he? I'm not surprised. He and his father work so hard to hide that little tid-bit from the rest of the world. It's kind of a family secret. His dad and my dad decided they wanted to keep our respective medical records out of the trial and both sides agreed to that before we went to court. My dad didn't want anyone knowing I was psycho and neither did Edward's dad. Bad for the family image, you know."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"Edward and I did meet in middle school but it wasn't exactly like he told it in court. We met in private school," James said.

"Yes, I know that! It was a private Catholic school for boys. Edward told me about it," Jacob said.

"Yep but it was a private Catholic school for disturbed boys. Did he tell you that part? You had to be fucked up just to get in there. It wasn't for the mild sort of messed up. It was for the majorly messed up. I used to set fires and torture animals when I was little. That was what got me in. I guess Edward didn't tell you how he got in did he?" James asked.

"Must have slipped his mind," Jacob responded coldly.

James laughed. "He tried to choke his mother. He went nuts and wrapped his hands around her neck and had her down on the floor. She left his dad after that. Of course Carlisle sided with his baby boy. Edward can do no wrong. I swear, my dad and his dad were so worried about our family images they would rather put us both away somewhere than face the facts. I'm criminally insane! I'm right where I'm supposed to be! Where is Edward? Fucking up his boyfriends face, don't tell me he wasn't the one who did that to you."

Jacob didn't answer. He swallowed hard and tried to compose himself. "Did he ever flip out when you guys were together?" Jacob asked.

"Only when he went off his medicine. He would forget to take a dose and then it was obvious. He gets this really weird look in his eyes and you know its coming. Oh, I can handle crazy! I would use it to my advantage. I was always stronger than him. You're a big son of a bitch, why would you let him punk on you like that? Oh but you are naïve aren't you pretty boy? I didn't have much trouble getting the best of you," James said laughing.

"This conversation is over," Jacob said as he stood up and hung the phone on the wall. James's laughter rang in his ears as Jacob walked out of the room and made his way through the station, Charlie right behind him.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I need to talk to Edward. He's been hiding things from me," Jacob answered.

"Well, if what James said is true, then I need to make some phone calls. James wasn't properly represented by his defense. If he's truly nuts, then that should have been brought up in court. What are you going to do now, Jacob?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going home to talk to my uncle," Jacob answered.

"Good idea. Listen; call me if you need anything, ok?"

"Sure," Jacob said as he pushed open the doors and stepped out into the sunshine. He retrieved a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lit it. He tipped his head back and exhaled the smoke. When he lowered his head, the car in front of him pulled away from the curb and he froze, his breath catching.

Edward was standing across the street, leaning against his car and watching Jacob.


	22. Chapter 22

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Twenty-Two

A Day of Confessions

Jacob took a deep breath and shoved his hands into the pockets of his low riding jeans, the cigarette hanging lazily from the corner of his mouth. He crossed the street to Edward, trying very hard to appear as nonchalant as possible. Edward's face gave away nothing. He stood, leaning against his car, his thumbs hooked into the belt loops of his jeans, his hands resting inches from his crotch. Despite the mess he was in, Jacob couldn't help but notice that little distraction.

"Hey," Jacob called, not completely able to keep the tremor out of his voice.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" Edward asked his face still emotionless.

"I was just with Charlie," Jacob replied.

"Why, were you telling him about what happened between us last night? Did you tell him I beat you up?" Edward asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No, of course not, he did ask me about it though. I just told him we were wrestling and got a little carried away. He believed me."

"I don't," Edward replied icily. "You're acting nervous, like your hiding something. What are you hiding, Jacob?"

"I'm not hiding anything," Jacob protested.

"What were you talking to Charlie about?" Edward asked.

"I was asking him about the sentencing, when it was going to happen; that was all," Jacob answered.

"Why are you lying to me, Jacob? I can see it in your eyes. It breaks my heart," Edward said, looking down at the ground and sighing.

"Fine, you want to know what I was doing here, I'll tell you! I was talking to James! I asked him about the pills in your medicine cabinet; you know the ones you forgot to tell me you were taking. He told me about the school you guys went to. He told me what you did to get in there. Seems a bit convenient that you just forgot to mention all of that to me," Jacob shouted, his face contorting in anger.

"Lower your voice! The side of the street isn't the place to discuss this. Let's go for a ride and talk this over."

"I don't want to get in the car with you! Are you some kind of fucking psycho or something?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, please get in the car. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you. I'll explain everything," Edward encouraged.

"Fine, I seem to have the stupid gene or something I guess. I'll go with you. I mean what the hell? I went with James and look what it got me!" Jacob said as he shoved past Edward and climbed into the passenger seat.

Jacob was seething with anger but he was also secretly a little bit afraid. He was no longer sure of himself or of Edward. If even some of what James had told him was true, then everything would change.

Edward drove them out of town and headed toward La-Push. Jacob was grateful for that. He felt better in his own stomping grounds. Neither he nor Edward said anything. Edward took the pull off toward the bluffs and parked near the spot where Jacob had performed his little cliff diving stunt some weeks before.

Edward parked the car and shut off the engine. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "So, you thought it would be better to run to the boy who raped you to get your information than to ask the boy you are supposed to love? Do you know how that makes me feel right now, Jacob? I understand that you're confused and probably scared but to go ask James; that just makes me want to puke! How could you do that? If you wanted to know about the pills, why the hell didn't you just ask me? I would have told you!" Edward said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Edward, you pulled a fucking knife on me last night and then proceeded to fuck me like you were raping me instead of loving me. Do you really think I would trust you after that? James told me you tried to choke your mom, what the hell, Edward?"

Edward shook his head and swallowed hard. "Jacob, I came home and caught her with another man. She was in bed with my dad's best friend. I just lost it. I admit that I have some problems with anger management. I would have thought you'd have already picked up on that. I guess I didn't want to admit it to you because I wanted to keep you. Jacob, you are the only thing that matters to me. I can't face the thought of going through life without you. I don't want to live in a world where you aren't part of my life."

Jacob turned and looked out the window at the bluffs. The wind was picking up and the sunny sky was quickly becoming overcast. It seemed to be a cruel mimic of his relationship with Edward.

"Edward, if we are ever going to make this work, we have to start being honest with each other. Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Jacob asked.

"Well fuck you, Jacob! Is there anything else you need to tell me? What else have you been sneaking around and doing behind my back?" Edward spat.

"Don't try to turn this around and pin it all on me, Edward. I admit that it was high-handed of me to run to James for answers but I don't think that equals out to pulling a knife…"

"God damn it, Jacob! Are you going to hold that over my head forever? Fuck it! I can't do this!" Edward shouted as he shoved open the car door and jumped out, slamming it behind him.

Jacob jumped out and followed Edward toward the bluffs. "Don't walk away! We have to settle this now or it's over! I'm so fucking tired of all this shit, Edward. I admit it, I was wrong to go ask James. I should have asked you. I'm sorry I did. I won't ever do anything like that again," Jacob promised.

"What, did you just want to see him again or something, Jacob? Did it turn you on, what he did to you? Was I not rough enough for you? I tried to be last night. I wanted to fuck everyone; James, Alice, right out of your twisted, confused, little mind! I guess I failed!" Edward shouted.

"Why are you saying things like that? Why are you always trying to hurt me with your words? That's not love, Edward. That's manipulation. I'm used to it. I've dealt with it all my life," Jacob said, trying to maintain some semblance of control over his emotions.

"Well ain't that too bad. I'm so fucking sorry that you had such a shit life, Jacob! You aren't the only one who got the short end of the stick! When I was 12 years old, one of my dad's colleges got a bit too friendly with me and I guess it fucked little Edward up! I guess it made him angry and psycho! I guess it made him want everyone around him to hurt as much as he was hurting! Oh fuck it! Why am I telling you this? You're a martyr, Jacob! Nobody has had it as bad as you. Nobody had been hurt as much as you. You have this complex and you think everybody is out to get you!" Edward sank to his knees in the tall grass near the edge of the bluffs.

Jacob walked over and knelt beside him, putting his arms around Edward. "I think it might be a good idea if we go talk to someone. I think you need to get some help, Edward. Does your dad know about this, what happened with you when you were 12?" Jacob asked.

"No, I didn't tell anybody. It's fucking embarrassing! I've been carrying it all this time. When I met James, I don't know it seemed like maybe I must have asked for it or something. I guess I can only attract guys who want to hurt me."

"Well what am I then? I don't want to hurt you," Jacob said.

"But you do hurt me, Jacob. Every day of my life you hurt me. I hurt when I'm not with you. I hurt when you do these stupid things you do. I hurt when I think of something happening to you. It was easier when I didn't need you so much but I knew the first time I saw you that it didn't matter. I knew I wanted you, even when you tried to push me away."

"Edward, love shouldn't hurt like that. I think we are quite possibly two of the most fucked up guys I know. I want to make this work. Do you? If you do and you really mean it, then we are going to your house. We are going to wake your dad up and tell him about all this. Then you are going to check in to the hospital and get your medication straightened out so that you won't have to feel like this anymore. If you will do this for me, then I promise you I will go to therapy with you. I will stand by you and wait for you. I'm still going to my shrink. If you want, I'll change and go with you to yours. Maybe we should do that anyway. So will you do it, Edward? You once told Jasper that I was worth it to you. Do you still feel that way?"

Edward wiped his face on his sleeve and turned, pressing against Jacob. "I'll be in there for at least a couple weeks. Will you still be waiting for me when I get out?"

"You betcha; now come on," Jacob said as he helped Edward to stand. "I'll drive."

Edward handed over the keys and let Jacob help him into the car. He held tight to Jacob's arm all the way back to his house. When they pulled into Edward's drive, he struggled to keep his tears at bay.

Four Hours Later

Jacob sat in the waiting room outside the psychiatrist office at Forks hospital. Carlisle sat opposite him. They waited in uncomfortable silence as Edward was being checked out for medical clearance to be admitted into the psychiatric ward of the hospital. The doctor came out to talk with Carlisle and turned to Jacob. "He wants to see you before he's admitted."

Jacob followed a nurse into the back and was shown into an exam room. Edward was dressed in scrubs. They'd put him on suicide watch and taken his clothes away. He reached for Jacob and held him close.

"Wait for me," Edward pleaded.

"For as long as it takes, Edward. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you to," Edward said, leaning up to place a quick kiss on Jacob's lips before the doctor came back into the room.

Jacob stood beside Carlisle, watching silently as they led Edward away. Though his heart was breaking inside, Jacob knew it was the right decision.


	23. Chapter 23

Jocks, Nerds, and, Jawbreakers

Chapter Twenty-Three

From the Depths of Despair

Carlisle sighed and stood up to go. "Come, Jacob. I'll drive you back to the police station so you can get your truck."

"Thanks," Jacob replied. He fought the urge to curl up in a ball and cry. Watching the orderlies lead Edward away had been the hardest thing he'd had to go through since the trial. He'd hoped their troubles were over then but it seemed they just went on and on.

Jacob followed Carlisle out to the parking lot and got into the Mercedes. Carlisle pulled out onto the street and headed toward the police station.

"Hey, Carlisle, do you think maybe we could talk about some stuff for a minute?" Jacob asked.

"Of course, Jacob, what would you like to talk about?"

"Well, for starters, how do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about me and Edward, our relationship, that is."

"Well, I think it's probably going to be difficult, especially for you, given Edward's problems. I can see that you love him and that means a lot. I wish I'd have known he hadn't told you about his past. I'd have made sure he did. I guess I just assumed. I should have been more involved but I promised myself a long time ago, that I wouldn't be one of those overbearing dads. Maybe I kept too much distance from him. I guess I must have but he's so untrusting. It's hard to reach him."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Jacob mumbled.

"Did he do that to your face, Jacob?"

"Yes, he pulled a knife on me too. I guess you didn't hear that part. He told the psychiatrist but I think you were signing papers to get him committed during all that."

Carlisle sighed and pulled the car into the parking lot for the police station. "Jacob, do you know what he did to his mother?"

"Yes, we talked about that. He said he caught her in bed with another man, a friend of yours," Jacob replied.

"Yes, he almost killed her. I know it was very inappropriate of me not to warn you but when he is on his meds, he is perfectly normal, or at least as normal as he could be. He isn't violent when he's well controlled. I think he's been slacking off on the meds lately. He said he was worried that they affected his sexual performance."

Jacob smiled, blushing a bright red. "I can assure you, they don't," he said.

Carlisle cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sure I don't want to hear any more about that, Jacob," he said.

"Sorry, TMI but seriously, do you think me and Edward are good for each other? I want to be what he needs but it's so hard sometimes."

"Do you love him, Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, when he's acting like a normal person and not scaring me," Jacob replied.

"Are you willing to wait for him?"

Jacob turned to face Carlisle. "Yes, I'll wait for him as long as it takes. What about the guy who hurt him? Are you going to do anything about that?"

"I can't, Jacob. That man is dead. He was a physician at the hospital where I worked. He shot himself a few years back. I think maybe somebody else he hurt was going to turn him in. I'm not really sure."

"You know, Charlie is going to talk to the judge about a mistrial for James," Jacob said.

"Yes, I know. I just hope if he does get out, they send him someplace far away and lock him up in a mental hospital," Carlisle answered.

As Jacob drove home, he struggled with the emotional overload that the day had brought. He'd confronted his rapist, had it out with his lover, talked about personal stuff with his lover's father, he was totally spent. He didn't want to go back to his uncle's house and face Paul's accusing eyes. He decided to drive to the beach and chill out for a while.

Jacob pulled up to First Beach and parked. The sky was overcast but it was a warm, windy day. He'd expected to see surfers and beach goers but the place was desolate. He didn't exactly mind that. He slipped off his sneakers and socks, rolled up his jeans and stepped onto the clean, white sand, heading for the white surf.

He waded out into the warm water and stood, letting it drift around his ankles and wash up over his calves. The hem of his rolled up jeans was getting wet but he didn't care. He let his mind drift back to the first time he'd seen Edward and how mean he'd been, shoving his soon-to-be lover into the girl's bathroom on his first day of school. He re-played in his mind, all the confrontations that had taken place, all the ugly words. He remembered, in vivid detail, the fight in the school parking lot, when Edward beat him all to hell.

Through all of it, the memories of the first time they had sex in Edward's room kept coming back to him. He realized Edward hadn't really said I love you to him then. It hurt to think about it like that. All through it all, the only time Edward admitted love for him was during desperate times and situations or when Jacob asked him to. He felt a tear slide down his cheek, and swiped angrily at it. He was too big a boy to stand here in the water crying over things he couldn't change. Loving Edward was going to be a challenge. He would have to decide if he could rise to it.

"Jacob!"

He turned his head quickly at the sound of his name and saw Bella and Alice coming across the sand toward him. He sniffed back the tears and wiped at his eyes again. He didn't feel like talking about anything serious right now. "Hey girls," he said as they came up to him.

"Whatcha doing out here all alone?" Bella asked, mock punching him in the shoulder.

"Just trying to find a quiet place to relax, I guess."

"Where's Edward?" asked Alice.

"He's not doing very good. We took him to the hospital. They are going to keep him there for a while and get his medication straightened out," Jacob answered.

"What's wrong with him?" Bella asked.

"You know, all the shit we went through and everything, he just kind of had a breakdown. I don't want to talk about it. What are you guys doing here?" Jacob asked.

"We came to swim! Do you like our bikinis?" Alice asked.

Jacob looked at both girls, noticing the rather revealing suits they wore, matching white bikinis with red polka dots. He grinned despite his melancholy mood.

"You're both a couple of hot lesbo's!" Jacob teased.

Bella swung at him again and turned to run back up the beach. "I'll get our stuff, Alice," she called over her shoulder.

Alice spread her towel out and sat down on the sand. Jacob sat down beside her. "So, have you made a decision yet, Jacob?" she asked.

"You mean about the baby? I'll do it for you guys if that's what you want. I just want to have a relationship with the kid too. I know you guys will be raising it but I still want to have a chance to get to know the baby," Jacob answered.

"Good, what about the other part of it?" Alice asked.

"I assume you're talking about the means of conception? I can tell you that Edward wasn't keen on the idea. He wasn't keen on any of it but he definitely doesn't like that part of it," Jacob answered.

"I just think it should be done the natural way. I'm all for natural childbirth as well, no drugs for me! Are you repulsed by the idea of having sex with me?" she asked.

"No, of course not. You're really pretty and all, it just kind of feels like cheating."

"Well, Edward could be there if it would make him feel better about it," Alice offered.

"Do you mean he would be in the room watching the whole thing?" Jacob asked aghast.

"Would that be so bad? I intend for Bella to be in the room when it happens. That way it will feel like it's both of us doing it, not just me."

Jacob let out a sigh and looked out over the rolling waves. His eyes wandered back to little Alice, skimming over her shapely legs and flat belly, her perky little breasts and cute pixy face. Yeah, having sex with her wouldn't be a problem but the fall out would be hell.

"Alice, I just don't know, I need to think about that part," Jacob said.

"No pressure big boy!" she laughed, squeezing his arm.

Bella came bounding back across the sand, a cooler in her hands, a bag thrown over her arm. "I'm glad you're here, Jacob. You can help us finish off the liquor."

"What liquor?" Jacob asked.

"Bella brought wine coolers and Purple Passion," Alice chimed in.

"God, how can you drink that stuff?" Jacob said, making a face.

"It's not so bad if you mix it with the wine coolers," Bella said, taking a bottle out and twisting off the lid. "Here, try one."

Jacob took the bottle and tipped it up. It tasted like grape soda with just a bit of a kick. He had to admit it wasn't all that bad. A few minutes later and Jacob was opening the second bottle as he helped Bella and Alice drag drift wood over to their spot and start a fire.

The three of them sat around the fire, drinking and talking about nothing in particular. Jacob knew he was drinking too much but he didn't want to stop. He hoped the alcohol would dampen the down feeling he was stuck in.

"Hey, let's go swim!" Alice said, jumping up and reaching for Bella. "Come with us, Jacob!"

"I didn't bring my trunks," he replied.

"Swim naked then. We don't mind," Bella replied as she hopped up and followed Alice down to the beach.

Jacob downed the last of the liquor from his bottle and set it aside. He stood up and walked down toward the beach, stripping off his shirt. He watched the girls splashing playfully about in the water, smiling and laughing at each other and stopping from time to time to kiss softly. He felt a pang in his heart. He wished Edward was with him. They could be out there, it could have been them. He sighed again and reached down to unsnap his jeans, lowering the zipper and stepping out of them.

"Come on, Jacob," Alice squealed as Bella tried to pull her under the water.

He bit his lip and hesitated. Nobody came to this part of the beach much and everyone knew people skinny dipped here. "Oh what the hell," he mumbled, picking up a discarded towel one of the girls had thrown down. He shoved his boxer's down, wrapped the towel around himself and walked down to the water's edge.

"What's the matter big boy? Afraid to show off the goods?" Bella teased.

Jacob grinned and shook his head, shoving the towel down and holding out his hands. "Who's afraid?" he asked.

"Impressive!" Bella shouted. "Get in here, Jake! She's trying to drown me!" Alice cried.

Jacob waded out into the water until it was chest high and he had reached the girls. Alice jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Her ankles were brushing against his cock under the water but he tried not to notice as he struggled to keep his balance in the water.

"Just try and get me now, bitch!" Alice teased.

"Oh, it is so on right now!" Bella shouted, attempting to pull Alice off of Jacob's back.

"Hey, I'm not here to get drowned!" Jacob cried as the girls fought, pulling at each other.

They played in the water all afternoon, splashing at each other. Jacob would swim under the girls and grab their ankles, pulling them under water. He would pick them up and toss them into the air, listening to their screams and squeals. He didn't want to admit he was having fun but he was. With Edward, he often felt like he was walking on egg shells. It would never be that way with Bella and Alice.

As the sun began to set, they left the water. Jacob wrapped the towel around himself and retrieved his boxers and clothes. They sat down around their little fire and got some wine coolers out.

"Jacob, you should really come back to Forks high school for your senior year. I don't think anybody would fuck with you," Bella encouraged.

"I thought about it. I mean, Edward goes there and all. I want to be closer to him," Jacob replied, tipping up his bottle.

"I'm so drunk," Alice laughed. "Me too!" Bella said, reaching for another bottle.

Alice spread a blanket out on the sand and they all clambered onto it. As Jacob was sitting down, the towel came off. He reached for it but Bella grabbed it away from him.

"Just lie there like that and let us look at you. We don't get to have a view like that very much," she teased.

"Hey, you made the decision to swear off dick. That's you guy's own faults, not mine. Jacob reached for his boxers and jeans but Alice grabbed them and tossed them out onto the sand.

"Damn it," Jacob laughed. "Give me my clothes."

"Why is it so important to you?" Bella asked. "I'd live in a nudist colony if I was as hot as you."

Jacob lay back on the blanket and crossed his arms behind his head. "Fine, whatever," he said, feeling the alcohol coursing through his veins.

Bella and Alice scooted closer to him and Alice handed him another bottle. "I think we should practice, Jacob," she said.

"Practice what, Alice," he asked, tipping it up and taking a swig.

"Baby making."

Forks Hospital, Psychiatric Ward

Edward stood looking out the window of his room. They had given him scrubs to wear and taken his clothes and shoes. He was on suicide watch and had to keep his door open at all times. He hated it. They were adjusting his meds and hopefully he wouldn't have to stay in here very long. They had started him on some new drugs and wanted to see how it would affect him. He pushed the curtain back, watching the setting sun and wondering where Jacob was. A loud noise out in the corridor attracted his attention.

"Get off me you fuckers! I don't belong here! Take me back to the damn jail! I need to be locked up!"

Edward felt his blood run cold. He knew that voice. It was James. He tiptoed to the door and looked out. Two orderlies were dragging James down the hall, kicking and fighting. He was dressed in scrubs too. Edward watched as they pushed him into the room across the hall from Edward.

"I'm sorry, Edward, it's the only empty room," one of the nurses replied.

"It's fine," Edward answered. "Why is he here?"

"Judge Allen wanted to have him evaluated. It seems his father was keeping some things back during the trial. I guess he has a diagnosed mental condition that wasn't disclosed. Judge Allen has declared a mis-trial. James has to be evaluated for sound mind before anything else can happen."

"Christ!" Edward mumbled, stepping back into his room and sitting down on the side of his bed. "What in the blue fuck?" he asked the empty room.

James quieted down after a moment. Edward stepped back over to the door and peeked out. He could see James lying in bed in the room across from him. The orderlies had restrained him to the bed and were sitting outside the door watching him. He turned his head and looked straight at Edward.

"What the hell?" James asked. "Ed, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," Edward replied.

"Don't talk to him," the orderlies warned James. "Edward, go back into your room and stay there."

Edward stumbled back into his room and sat back down on the bed. He drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. Not only was he stuck in the psycho ward, he was right across the hall from his enemy.

"So typical," he whispered. "Goodnight, Jacob, wherever you are."

Authors Note: Yeah, I know I'm going to get raked over the coals for this chapter. Flame me if you want to. I don't care. It is what it is! Luv you guys!


	24. Chapter 24

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Twenty-Four

Decisions, Decisions

Jacob twisted around on the blanket, trying to escape the two pairs of hands that moved across his naked body. Bella and Alice were clearly drunk or they wouldn't be doing this. Bella pressed her body against him on the left and Alice on the right.

"Jake, what's the matter? Don't you like girls at all? Have you forgotten what your cock was made for?" Bella asked.

"We only want to have a little fun. Ed's not here. He won't know unless you tell him. It's not right that you should never get to fuck a pretty girl if you want to. We're giving you that chance!" Alice encouraged.

Jacob thrashed on the blanket, trying to throw them off as two small hands slid down his chest, one on each side and wrapped themselves around his cock.

"Don't touch me like that!" Jacob protested as he pushed their hands away from him.

"Jake, how are you ever going to make a baby with Alice if you don't get over your aversion to this?" Bella asked.

"I don't have an aversion to it. I'm not going to cheat on Edward!" he cried as he sat up.

"It's not cheating. It's just having a little fun. Haven't you ever wanted to do two girls at once? That's every guy's fantasy," Bella laughed.

"Maybe he wants to have two guys at once. Perhaps we should call Jasper and Seth?" Alice asked.

"Just stop it, ok? I don't want to do this right now. My boyfriend just got committed to the mental ward of the hospital today. I'm drunk and I'm not making good decisions. You guys are supposed to be my friends and this is how you show it?" Jacob said angrily.

"Come on, Jacob. Just relax and go with it," Alice slurred, running her hands across his chest and down his stomach. "We just want to make you feel better."

"That's it, Jake. Just lay back and let us work on you. You can handle both of us," Bella said as she slid her hand up his thigh.

Jacob fell back, defeated against the blanket. His body was awake and demanding. He wanted to do the right thing but his heart wasn't in it. He kept remembering every fight, every setback he and Edward had been through. He knew if he fell tonight, he would regret it later but his arousal was screaming its demands at him. When Bella's mouth closed down over his cock, he lost the will to fight as Alice took his mouth in a wet, tongue filled kiss.

Forks Hospital, Mental Ward

It was late. The two orderlies sitting at the end of the hallway were asleep. Edward could hear the radio playing softly at the nurse's station. He crept out into the hall and looked up and down. Seeing no one watching him, he made his stealthy way across the hall and into James's room.

James lay on the bed, his eyes closed, and restraints on both his wrists and ankles. Edward sat down on the side of the bed and James opened his eyes.

"You going to kill me, Eddie?" he asked, looking up at Edward, his big blue eyes large and vivid.

"No, James," Edward whispered. "I just want to talk."

"About what, you mean what I did to your Quileute boy? Did it make you mad to watch me fuck him?" James asked, grinning deviously.

"James, I'm trying not to strangle you right now. If self-preservation is an instinct you possess, then shut the fuck up about Jacob," Edward hissed.

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I just can't help it. I mean, he did come and see me this morning. That was a surprise. He had some questions for me. I bet he didn't tell you did he?"

"Yes, he told me. I know he talked to you."

"Why didn't you tell him the truth, Ed? Are you trying to hide things from him? You know that isn't a good way to start a relationship. We never hid things from each other."

"We both knew we were crazy! Why else would we have been at that school? It's not like we didn't already know!" Edward protested in a whisper.

"I told you about my violence. You told me you tried to kill your mom. Did you tell Jacob that? Or did he find it out from me?"

"I never told him that! I wish you hadn't either!" Edward answered.

"Why, I mean if you really love him as much as you claim to, why keep things from him? Oh, by the way, what happened to his pretty face? Did you do that to him, Eddie? When I took him that day, I saw marks on him, marks from a really hard ass whipping. Did you do that to him too?"

"Fuck you, James! His dad did that to him! I didn't! I did beat him up last night but we were fighting about something totally unrelated."

"So, you chose a boy with a lot of baggage then, didn't you? You picked a damaged one because you thought he would be easy to control! Of course, it makes total sense to me now! You manipulate everyone around you into thinking you are some kind of pathetic Emo boy with a dark past. You make them pity you, and then you spring the psycho on em! Brilliant, Eddie! I wish I'd have thought of it! I always just go full on messed up, right from the get-go!"

"Nothing subtle about you, James," Edward conceded.

"Do you want to know why I came out here, Ed?"

"I'm quivering with anticipation."

"I wanted to see you again. I know that when I pushed you away in the AV room that day at school and pretended like it was all you… Well, I know it was wrong. I was afraid of what other people would think. You've always been confident in your sexuality. I haven't been. I wasn't ready to be open but you always pushed it. Do you push Jacob? I'll bet you do. Is that why you snapped on him? He doesn't like it, does he? You want him to be "out" about it?"

Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, standing it on end. James had seen right through it. That was the trouble with psycho personalities. They tended to untangle the games people played and see through the fronts. They played those same games themselves.

"I never stopped loving you, Eddie. I was insane with jealousy when I saw Jacob's picture on line. I looked him up to see what my competition was and I knew I'd lost you. I could never compete with him. He is perfectly beautiful. I wanted him too, though. As soon as I saw him in person on that football field, I knew I had to have him. I needed to dominate him. It gave me my sense of power back. If I could take and control the boy who had your heart, it made me feel like I could control you again. He is a good fuck, though, so tight! God, I can still feel him now. He tastes good too, like almonds!"

"Yes, he does taste like almonds," Edward sighed.

"Do you miss him, Eddie?"

"Yes, I truly do."

"Did he promise to wait for you?"

"Yes, he did."

"Do you think he will?"

"No, I don't."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't wait, I guess, if I was him. I'm not worth his time. I'm not good for him. He's left me before, you know. After you raped him, it kind of messed him up mentally. He had to start seeing a shrink and he stayed away from me for a while. It hurt but I knew it was probably for the best."

"So did you pursue him, or what?"

"Kind of, I mean I called him and left messages, and then we ran into each other at a party and well…"

"You got back together."

"Yeah but the innocence was gone from it. Things haven't been the same since."

"How did you start with him?"

"He was bullying me at school. I knew he was hot and I put up with it I guess, because of that. Finally, one day I just couldn't take it anymore and I snapped. I didn't take my antipsychotic that morning and that helped. I challenged him to a fight and beat the shit out of him in the parking lot. I got the drop on him when he wasn't expecting it. That got his attention and after that, I sort of played on his insecurities and yeah, it was like you said. I manipulated him to make him think he needed me. I'm not entirely convinced that he's even gay. I think it's just a phase for him."

"Do you dominate him?"

"Mostly, sometimes I let him fuck me but mostly I take him."

"Just like me and you," James whispered.

"Yeah, it was like that, I guess."

"You were using him to make yourself feel better. You put him in the role that you played for me but he didn't like it, did he?"

"No, he protested it. He didn't like being told what to do. I think it's a deep seated racial thing for him, you know, he always accused me of being a "pushy white boy" and all."

"Pushy white boy, I like it! Can I call you that, Eddie?"

"No, you cannot!"

"Well, maybe some other time, then. So, what happens now? Where do we go from here?"

"Well, I imagine you go to some mental hospital somewhere. As for me, I don't know. You should be glad you aren't going to prison now. Charlie talked to the judge and my dad said they are declaring a mis-trial. After you get evaluated, they are probably going to send you to Oak Lawn. Dad says it's a private mental hospital for rich people. You'll be locked up but it won't be prison."

"That doesn't sound so bad. I need to be locked up."

"You're different when you're medicated, James."

"Yeah, like I used to be, you mean?"

"Yes, like you used to be."

"Ed?"

"What?'

"Would you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Would you forgive me for what I did to you in the AV room that day?"

"Yes, James."

"Would you forgive me for raping your boyfriend?"

"No, James. But I do understand why you did it."

"Good enough."

Edward tiptoed over to the door and looked out. The orderlies were still snoring and there was no sign of life. He took the door stop away and closed James's door very quietly then went back to the bed.

"James, would you do something for me?"

"I'm tied down, Ed. What the hell can I do?"

"Don't scream."


	25. Chapter 25

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Twenty-Five

The Consequences of Our Actions

First Beach

Jacob closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on what was happening to him. The alcohol flowed through his veins like hot fire, goading him on and fueling his lust. He knew in his heart, that what he was doing was wrong. He knew he shouldn't be here right now but so help him, he didn't have the will to stop. Bella's mouth felt so good on him, not nearly as strong as Edward's did but soft and familiar, like a girl's should feel. It had been so long since he'd been with a girl, almost a year. Alice's kisses were feather soft and so sweet, her mouth soft and yielding.

"_Please, please, please give me the strength to stop this!"_

Jacob pleaded with his own self-conscious but got no response. He realized it would be up to him but those two pairs of little hands, running all over him, touching him softly, it was too much. He couldn't stop it.

Bella pulled her mouth off of Jacob and reached for Alice. "Come on, baby. He's ready for you. Jump on!"

"For sure!" Alice giggled, inching down toward Bella and pushing her bikini bottoms off as she went.

"Please don't do this to me! I don't have the will to make you stop and we're all drunk. We'll regret this later and things will be ugly between us. Don't do it, Alice," Jacob begged.

"Jacob, you're such a baby! Stop worrying! I'm not going to get pregnant now. You have condoms don't you?" Alice asked.

"Back pocket of my jeans," Jacob gasped as Bella wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked it hard.

"I can fuck him, Bella, and you can sit on his face. It's going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed.

"God, Alice! His cock is so big! How do you feel about losing your virginity to a boy packing this much tool?" Bella teased.

"Alice is a virgin?" Jacob cried out.

"Of course, silly, Bella doesn't have a dick!" Alice laughed.

"Yeah, but I thought you guys used strap on's or something," Jacob said, bewildered.

"It's not the same thing as having a big, hard, muscled boy pushing it into you and you would know that, Jacob, wouldn't you?" Bella asked.

"_Edward, Christ, what the fuck am I doing?"_

"All right, that's enough of this shit! I'm done! You guys are drunk and you're taking advantage of me. I'm not fucking either of you! When the time comes to make this baby, then we'll talk but right now, I'm going home!" Jacob said, pushing the girls off and reaching for his clothes.

"Jacob, you can't drive right now, you're drunk!" Bella protested.

"I don't give a shit! I'll call Paul. He can take all of us home. You guys don't need to be driving either!" Jacob protested.

Jacob pulled his cell phone out of the front pocket of his jeans and dialed Paul's number.

"Hello," a sleepy voice answered.

"Paul, I'm at First Beach and I'm a little fucked up. Do you think you could come and get me? Give me and a couple girls a ride home?"

"You and a couple girls; what the hell have you been doing?" Paul asked.

"Behaving badly and I'm putting a stop to it right now. Please come and get us. I can't drive home and I'm not leaving them on the beach drunk. They aren't making good decisions and neither am I."

"Fine, I'll be there in 15, be ready, I'm dead tired and you owe me big time cuz!"

"I owe you mega big time!"

Jacob hung up and turned to the girls. "Get your shit and lock up your car. Paul is coming to get us," Jacob ordered them.

Bella looked pouty, Alice just looked confused. None the less, they both did as he asked and gathered up their things, locking up Bella's car. Jacob put out the fire and locked up his truck. He would come back later to get it. They sat on the bumper of Jacob's truck and waited for Paul.

Paul pulled into the lot about 20 minutes later, a look of disbelief on his face as he saw who Jacob had been with. "I'm not even going to ask what the three of you have been doing," he said as the girls slid into the back seat and Jacob climbed into the front.

"It's best if you just don't ask, Paul. Please take the girls to Bella's house," Jacob said.

"Sure, no problem, I got all the time in the fucking world. You know some of us do have to work tomorrow and it's like 2:00 A.M., Jacob."

"Shit, Paul, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was this late."

"Don't worry about it. I'll beat the hell out of you for it later. Looks like Ed already did that. Why the fuck did he hit you for?"

"Long story and I don't want to talk about it now. Just take them home, ok?"

No one said anything on the awkward drive to Bella's house. The girls got out and thanked Paul for taking them home. They didn't speak to Jacob. He was thankful for it. At some point they would have to talk about what almost happened but not tonight. At the door, Bella turned back and waved at Jacob as Paul was pulling away. He waved back at her. Yeah, it would all blow over. At least that was what Jacob hoped for.

"So spill it cousin! What the fuck were you doing with those lesbians?" Paul asked.

"I was almost cheating on Edward. Bella started sucking my cock and Alice was ready to climb on and do me cowgirl style. They got me drunk and tried to fuck me. I managed to get away at the last minute."

"Are you fucking crazy, dude? Every guy I know would have killed to be getting it from two hot lesbians at once. I mean what the hell? Even I would have done it!"

"You're not in a committed relationship, Paul, I am," Jacob answered.

"Yeah, with a fucking psycho that blacks your eye and pulls a knife on you! Come on, Jacob. You know it isn't good for you. When he gets out, I'm going to fuck him up for that! It gets on my nerves that my little cousin is a dick sucker but that he lets his boyfriend fuck him up, that shit ain't going to fly with me! We Quileute's have got to stick together!"

"It's not like that, Paul. I mean, Edward has some issues and all but so do I. Neither of us is normal. We're both damaged goods. Who else would want either of us?"

"If you tried looking around, Jacob, I think you would find that a lot of girls would love to get into your pants. I know several that have asked if you are single," Paul answered.

Jacob sat back against the seat and shook his head in frustration. He took out his cigarettes and lit one. His resolve to quit had gone right out the window over the past week. He no longer cared. He rested his arm against the open window, the warm summer air blowing through his hair. What the fuck was happening to his life? He felt so out of control. He wondered if Edward was feeling the same. He took out his cell phone and texted Edward.

"Hey, babe. If yur sleepin I'm sorry. Just wanna say I luv ya and miss u. Kiss 2 u frum me!"

Jacob put his phone away and eased the seat back, turning his head away from Paul. He'd almost cheated on Edward; almost let his hormones run away with him but almost only counts with horse shoes and hand grenades. He hoped he would be able to live this stupid night down.

Forks Hospital, Psychiatric Ward 2:00A.M.

"What do you mean, don't scream?" James asked suspiciously.

"I told you I forgave you for what you did to me but I can't forgive you for what you did to Jacob. You're going to pay for it and you're going to keep quiet as you do," Edward answered.

He walked over to the door and slid a metal chair under the latch as quietly as he could. There were no cameras in the rooms at this end of the hall and he knew he would be able to do quickly, what he had in mind. He returned to James and bent down to untie James's ankles. He untied James's wrists next and stood over his former lover.

"Strip out of those scrubs, James and keep your fucking mouth quiet when you do it!" Edward hissed.

James smiled a wicked; half grin and stood up, saluting Edward as he did so. "Yes, sir!" he mocked in a whisper.

Edward watched as James undressed and then lay back down on the bed. "Are you going to play with me now, Eddie?" James asked, tilting his pretty head to one side and looking up at Edward.

"No, James. I'm going to rape you. I'm going to make it hurt just like you did to Jacob. I'm going to make you want to scream just like he screamed but you aren't going to scream. You're going to keep silent as the grave or so help me God; I'll put you in the fucking grave! I'm going to choke the shit out of you while I do it, just like you did to him. You are going to feel every painful thing I do to you, just like you did to him. I'm going to record it all on my cell phone and I'm going to play it back for him to see. I want him to know I hurt you just like you hurt him. I want him to know that I would do anything for him."

Edward sat his cell phone on the bedside table facing toward James and pulled his scrub shirt over his head. He untied the pants and dropped them to the floor. "You would never let me top with you ever. Now you're going to find out just what it feels like."

James remained silent and watchful. He didn't seem frightened, just wary. "Roll over on your stomach!" Edward commanded.

James complied and Edward re-tied the restraints. James stayed quiet and Edward felt his confidence rising. He'd never quite recovered it after everything that happened. He looked over at the phone. "I'm doing this for you, baby. I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you. I'm going to torture him just like he tortured you."

Edward walked around to the foot of the bed where James's head was tied and grabbed James's pony tail, jerking his head up.

"Suck my fucking dick, you faggot!" Edward hissed.

James opened his mouth and Edward shoved his cock hard into it. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as James pleasured him. It had been a long time since he'd been in that mouth but he'd not forgotten how skilled James was. Jacob wasn't quite as good but he didn't have as much practice and he wasn't James. He was much more insecure. Edward held tight to James's pony tail and jerked. "Come on, suck it hard!"

Edward thrust into James's mouth and gagged him. He didn't care if anyone heard them. The orderlies outside were sound out of it and the next bed check wasn't for a whole hour. He would be done here in about 15 minutes. It would be enough time. He gave another couple hard thrusts and then pulled out of James's mouth. Edward retrieved his scrub pants off the floor and pulled out the draw string as far as it would go. He wrapped it around James's neck and pulled it taunt. "Feel that you sick fucker? I hope you do!" Edward whispered against James's ear as he tightened it just to the point where James was struggling to get air. He didn't want to kill James, just hurt him.

Edward climbed up onto the bed and pushed himself into position, his cock pressing against James's ass. "I hope you're ready for this, babe. I always wanted to fuck you senseless. You're going to get it now!" Edward said as he thrust into James, hard and cruel and with no preparation.

James groaned and pushed his face down against the mattress to keep from crying out. Edward tightened the string around his neck and fucked James as hard as he could. It was as if all the pent up frustration he'd been carrying around for all this time was coming out. Everything James had ever done, the way his former friends had turned on him, the move to Forks, his father's disappointment, his mother's betrayal, Jacob's bullying and then surrender, everything they had gone through, his frustration with Jacob's volatile behavior, and it all came to a head.

"How could you do that to me, you bastard? I loved you! I would have done anything for you. I wanted to be with you forever and you betrayed me like that! How could you!" Edward cried as he shoved James's face into the mattress.

James began to struggle, unable to draw a breath between the mattress and the string around his neck. Edward sensed he was about to suffocate and loosened the string just a bit, letting up on James's head. He forced himself harder and harder into James, not caring if it caused damage, not caring if it was cruel. Nothing mattered except his revenge but he'd forgotten the reason why he was doing it. He'd forgotten that it was supposed to be about Jacob. As his orgasm took him, harder and more erotic than any he'd ever had with Jacob, he fell, exhausted onto the body of his former lover. Edward let go of the string and it loosened enough for James to breathe.

They lay like that for a moment, and then Edward climbed off of James and stumbled over to the sink. He got a warm wash cloth and cleaned the blood off of himself, then went back to James and cleaned him up. After he rinsed all the blood off of the cloth and dropped it into the laundry basket under the sink, he returned to James and untied him. He helped James turn over onto his back and sat down on the bed beside him, running hands through James's long hair, brushing it back from his face.

James was crying without making a sound, his eyes closed. He'd done as Edward asked. He'd remained silent. Edward leaned down and brushed his lips against James's mouth. "I'm not sorry I did that, James. I'm not sorry I hurt you. Now it's over. Now I can put it and you behind me and move on."

"Yeah, you go fuck your Quileute boy some more! I hope he figures out how fucking nuts you are before you kill him!" James responded.

"He probably will figure it out. I guess I hope he does. I don't ever want things to be like it is with you and me."

"It didn't have to be this way, you know. You could have just gotten over it and then maybe we could have gotten back together. I know you still have feelings for me. If you didn't then you would have killed me just then," James said.

"I know, James. You were my first love and I don't think I'll ever be completely over it but I can move on from it. Jacob is who I love now and I'm not going to give up on him."

"You just raped another man, Edward. That ain't love, that's something else! You need to get on some stronger medication you crazy fucker!" James said.

Edward untied James and helped him get re-dressed, then he dressed himself and re-tied James the way he was before. Edward took the chair away from the door and peeked outside. The orderlies were still snoozing away and there was no sound from the nurse's station.

Edward tiptoed back to James and leaned down to kiss him once more. "Goodbye, James. I doubt if I will ever see you again."

"Goodbye, Edward. I'll never stop loving you," James called after Edward's retreating form.

When Edward got back to his room, he read the text from Jacob and then sent one back.

"I got yur message babe. I want to show u what I did 4 u. I got revenge 4 us. Watch this!"

Edward cued up the video and sent it to Jacob's number, then lay back on his bed to wait.

2:30 A.M. Jacob's phone was beeping to let him know he had a text. He was in getting out of Paul's car when the phone beeped. He waited till he was inside and went into the room he shared with Paul. Paul stripped off and sacked out in his bed across the room. Jacob slipped into the bathroom across the hall and opened the text from Edward. He read it, and then opened the video.

He clamped his hand over his mouth and stared in disbelief at the screen, watching the whole vicious event as it had unfolded, only moments before almost 30 minutes away in Forks. Jacob's hands were trembling as he dropped the phone. He stared wide eyed at the mirror in front of him, a tear slipping down his face. What Edward had done was bad enough but the things he'd said to James, Jacob felt himself beginning to hyperventilate as he pressed his hands over his mouth. Edward kissing James when it was over, running his hands through James's hair, James saying "I'll always love you, Edward," it was more than Jacob could take. Why had Edward sent that to him? Why would he think Jacob would want to see that shit?

Jacob sank to the floor, muffling his sobs with his hands. He hung his head and began to rock back and forth in an effort to comfort himself. He was angry and grief stricken and overwhelmed. His boyfriend was a maniac and he knew it. Well, two could play at this game! Jacob scrambled up and slipped out of the bathroom. He reached inside the door to Paul's room and got the keys to Paul's car off the dresser. He made his way quietly down the stairs and outside. He dialed Bella's number.

"Bella, I got the keys to Paul's car. I'm coming over. Do you guy's still want to have some fun?"

Authors Note: Rain it down on me you Psycho Bitches, hell yeah! The boys are not all right! Sorry, just letting off some pent up steam, I love all of you and you know it!


	26. Chapter 26

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Twenty-Six

Flipping the Bird at Reality

Jacob barreled through the night in Pauls' car, knowing there would be hell to pay when he finally drove it back. He was fully aware he was too drunk to be driving, especially someone else's car. He honestly didn't care. He pulled up in front of Bella's house and sauntered up the steps. Bella's dad was on a fishing trip and would be gone the entire weekend. She had the house to herself, she and Alice, that is.

Bella met him at the door. "Why'd ya change your mind, handsome?" she asked, her speech heavily slurred. She and Alice were working on finishing off the liquor that was left over from earlier.

"Had a moment of clarity. Got any more of that?" Jacob asked, gesturing to the bottle in her hand.

"You betcha!" Bella replied, as she held the door open for him.

"Good. I'm drunk and I intend to be drunker before the night is over," Jacob said as he followed her up the stairs and into her room.

Alice was sitting on the bed in her bra and panties, a bottle of strawberry wine cooler in her hand. "Jacob!" she cried when she saw him. "You came back!"

"Yeah, so let's do this! I'm ready. Who wants to tape it?" Jacob asked, tipping up the bottle of Purple Passion that Bella handed him.

"Oh, I'll set up my video camera!" Bella gushed as she scrambled over a pile of laundry in the floor and opened her closet door. She retrieved her camcorder and tripod, stumbling, in her drunken state, to get it set up and facing the side of the bed.

Jacob peeled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, kicked off his shoes and sat down on the side of the bed to pull off his socks. Alice watched him, biting her lower lip and rocking back and forth. Bella fumbled with the camera, getting a tape in and the lens cap off. She brought them into focus and hit record. "We're good to go babies! Jacob, you hot, fucking, sexy, dick sucker! Put on a show for me!"

"Oh I'm going to put on a show for you alright. I'm going to fuck your little girlfriend then I'm going to fuck you. Whoever is getting my cock, the other one is getting my mouth, so who wants to ride what?" he asked, his bravado fueled by the liquor.

"I want your cock first!" Alice squealed with obvious excitement as she peeled off her bra and panties.

Jacob stood up again, staggering and unfastened his belt, pulling it through the loops in his jeans. He cracked it against the palm of his hand and watched the girls giggle. Bella had joined Alice on the bed and was brushing her hand through Alice's hair as they watched him undress.

"Who wants this?" Jacob asked as he cracked the belt against his hand again.

"I do, I do!" Bella exclaimed, stripping off her t-shirt and panties and stretching out on the bed for him. "Make it hurt, Jacob!"

"Oh, no problem, Bella, you and Alice are bad girls, corrupting me like this. I think you both need a little of this!" Jacob sauntered over to the bed and pushed his jeans down, stepping out of them with much difficulty. He brushed the belt against Bella's thighs and her perfect little heart shaped bottom.

"Alice, lay back and play with yourself. I want to watch you do it while I spank Bella!" Jacob slurred.

Alice sat back against the headboard and reached for the little vibrating egg lying on the bedside table. She spread some lube on it and placed it against her clit. She turned it on and closed her eyes, moaning with pleasure.

"Spread those pretty, little legs, Alice. I want to see what goes on there!" Jacob demanded. She complied, opening her legs for him and bending her knees up.

Jacob noticed Bella watching Alice, her face flushed with arousal. He seized the moment and brought the belt down on her ass. She screeched and tried to cover her bottom with her hands but he grabbed them and held them together against her lower back as he brought the belt down again reveling in the feeling of power that dominating her gave him. "You wanted it hard, that's how you're getting it baby!" he teased.

Bella, for her part, obviously loved it. Jacob could see how hot, wet and ready she was. Alice was completely over the moon, and seemingly unaware of Jacob or Bella. Jacob could feel his erection pressing against the crotch of his boxer briefs like a hungry animal dying to be let out of its cage. He laid the belt aside and shoved his boxers down, freeing it. Bella moaned and reached out to take him in hand.

"Jacob, you know I love Alice's pussy but your cock is just so fucking huge! What is in the water out at the rez that grows cocks like this?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, baby," Jacob answered.

Bella sat up and ran her hand up Alice's leg, watching Alice as she rubbed the egg against her wet pussy. "Jacob, do you want to watch me eat her pussy?" Bella asked.

Jacob's cock twitched in response and Bella laughed. "Am I to take that as a yes?"

"A resounding yes, you wicked little bitch!" Jacob growled.

"Just watch then, handsome. Maybe you'll learn something," Bella teased, winking up at him as she pushed Alice's legs apart and went down on her.

Jacob took another swig from the bottle on the bedside table, fully aware that he was way past intoxicated. He began to stroke himself as he watched Bella pleasuring Alice with her skilled tongue. He knew he would only be able to watch something like that for so long. Alice tensed up and cried out, clutching at Bella's hair as her pale, little face flushed a scarlet red. "Yes, oh yes!" she cried as she was swept away with her orgasm.

"Enough of this shit!" Jacob hissed, grabbing Bella by the hair and pulling her up. He reached for his jeans and pulled a condom out of the pocket, rolling it on his hard, throbbing cock. He lay down beside Alice and reached for her. "Hop on, girlie and ride it like there ain't no tomorrow. Bella, get up here and straddle this smile!"

Both girls complied immediately with his commands. He was intoxicated with power, loving the way they were like soft butter in his hands, on his cock and on his face. He set to work on Bella's tight, little cunt and she immediately began to squirm on his tongue. "God, Jacob, that tongue should be licensed as a deadly weapon!" she screamed.

"You think his tongue is a weapon? Try riding this big tool! I'm going to be sore as hell tomorrow!" Alice cried as she drove Jacob's cock deep into her. She was so tight and so wet. Jacob knew he wouldn't be able to hold out long but he hoped he would get hard again and fast. He wanted both girls.

Bella came, shuddering against his face in only a few moments and she climbed off, her legs shaking, turning to kiss Alice as she brought Jacob to completion. He came hard into her and nearly lost consciousness for a moment. He became aware that the girls were lying on either side of him and plying him with more liquor. He sat up and took another swig, then reached for Alice and kissed her so hard that when he pulled away, her lips were swollen. "Kiss me like that, Jacob," Bella pleaded and he complied, tasting her blood in his mouth.

It only took him about 15 minutes to gear back up for round two. He reached for Bella. "Trade places now, honey pie?" he asked.

"Totally, I've been wanting that hard cock since I first saw it at the beach tonight," she said in a deep, sexy voice.

"Wait, I want to get him ready first," Alice protested and she reached over, wrapping her little hand around his straining cock. "Jacob, do you have another condom?" she asked.

"Yeah, front pocket of my jeans," Jacob mumbled as he closed his mouth over one of Bella's perky tits that was right in his face.

Alice retrieved the condom and slipped it down over him, then lowered her mouth down and took him in one gulp. Jacob gasped against Bella's chest, biting down on her nipple and eliciting a squeal of pleasure out of her. "Yeah, I love it rough, Jacob!"

"Let me fuck you in the ass, then, Bella," Jacob begged as he looked up at her through his lashes, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist his doe eyed stare. He was right.

"Sure, babe. I've always wanted to know how the other half lives!" Bella replied. "Get off his cock, Alice! It's your turn to ride his tongue. You should feel those full, sexy lips of his!"

Alice popped Jacob's cock out of her mouth and grinned devilishly. "Can't wait!" she said.

The girls traded places and Bella positioned herself on top of him. "Can I put it in my pussy, just to get myself ready, Jacob?" she asked.

"Sure, baby!" Jacob exclaimed as Alice lowered herself onto his mouth. He got to work on yet another sweet cunt as Bella slid his cock into her tight, hot, wet pussy.

Jacob struggled to keep from coming as Alice literally bounced up and down on his face. It didn't take her long and Jacob deduced that he must be really good at eating pussy. Alice rolled off of him and onto the bed, clutching at the sheets and wreathing around like a cat in heat. Jacob sat up and pushed Bella off of him. "Get in doggy for me you horny little bitch!" Jacob commanded.

Bella winked at him and got into position. Jacob moved behind her and grabbed her hips. "Jacob, use this!" Alice said, handing him the bottle of lube. He rubbed it all over his cock, and then pushed two lube coated fingers into Bella's tight ass.

"You girls ever fuck each other in the ass with dildos?" he asked.

"Oh, sure, all the time," Alice answered.

"Well, I guarantee my big cock with all my weight behind it won't feel like that!" Jacob warned as he pushed against and then impaled Bella. She screamed and threw her head back against his chest but bucked beneath him. "Don't stop, Jacob!" she cried.

Jacob continued to thrust hard into her and glanced up over her at Alice who was watching, licking her lips and fingering herself. The sight of it was too much for him and he came, almost against his will, knowing the game was now over.

Jacob collapsed onto the bed between the girls and lay like a dead thing. He was only vaguely aware of Alice pulling off the condom, then returning with a warm wash cloth to clean him up. The girls pulled him to his feet and led him into the shower with them. He was hard again in no time as both of their wet, soapy bodies slid against him in front and back. He let them jerk him off together, coming for the third time that night. They took him back to the bed and lay down with him, one on either side. As an afterthought, Bella reached up and turned off the tape. Jacob made no effort whatsoever to fight off sleep. It took him and he drifted off into dreams with absolutely no regret.

Forks Hospital

Edward sat staring at the blank screen of his cell. He wondered why Jacob hadn't texted him back. He'd sent at least 10 texts asking Jacob to answer but got nothing. He glanced across the hall at James who was sleeping. He figured James would get shipped out the next day. He didn't really care. Had he done something wrong? Was the video not the right thing to send Jacob? He was confused. He got up and rinsed his face off at the sink, standing there with his weight resting on his forearms.

He got back into bed and re-played the video, watching is closely. He began to understand why Jacob hadn't returned his texts. Edward couldn't believe he'd sent that shit to Jacob. For Jacob, watching something like that had probably been torture. Edward deleted the video and laid the phone down on the bedside table. He pulled the blanket up over his head and sank into despair.

Morning came too quickly for him. Sleep had eluded Edward and today he would be starting therapy and a new round of antipsychotic medication. He got showered up and dressed in clean scrubs, made his bed and went out into the day room with the other crazy boys to have breakfast. He looked around for James but didn't see him.

"Ma'am, what happened to James?" Edward asked.

"He's being evaluated right now," the nurse answered.

Edward found he was actually hoping they wouldn't send James away. He wanted to talk to James again. By noon, Edward knew James was gone. He'd been sent away to Oak Haven. Edward would most likely never see him again.

That entire day was hell for him. He took the medication when the nurses brought it. He sat with the therapist and relived every miserable thing he'd ever done, not including the rape he'd committed last night. He made baskets during craft time and watched a movie during community time. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

As soon as he was allowed to go back to his room, he dialed Jacob's phone again. To his complete and utter shock, Jacob answered.

"Hello, Edward."

"Jacob, I've been so worried. I guess I screwed up really bad, didn't I? I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to get revenge on that bastard for what he did to you, to us. I didn't mean to get so carried away. Jacob? Are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Are you crying, baby?"

"Yes."

"Oh, God, Jacob…" Edward began.

"Edward, I have to tell you something."

"Don't say it, Jacob. Please don't say you're leaving me."

"I did a really bad thing too," Jacob whispered. "I was so fucked up after watching that video you sent. I don't know what came over me. I just… I…" Jacob trailed off.

"What is it babe? Whatever it is, you can tell me," Edward encouraged.

"Didn't you look at the video I sent to your phone, Edward?" Jacob asked.

"No, I just got back to my room and I wanted to call you."

"Don't watch it, Edward," Jacob pleaded. "I wasn't myself. I was drunk!"

"Don't worry, baby. Nothing you could do would make me stop loving you," Edward encouraged. "Hey, the nurse is coming. I'm not supposed to be using my cell phone. I'll call you later. Love you Jacob."

"Love you too."

Edward hung up and shoved the phone under his pillow. After he took him meds, Edward opened his messages and saw the video Jacob had sent him. He cued it up and pressed play.


	27. Chapter 27

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Confession and Reconciliation

It had been almost a week since Edward watched the video Jacob had sent him. The nurses had found his cell phone and taken it away from him. He'd not had an opportunity to text or call Jacob since that night. Edward was afraid that Jacob would think he didn't want to speak to him anymore. The truth was Edward wanted nothing more in the world.

That afternoon, his father was coming for a visit. Edward had asked his therapist to call his father and see if Jacob would come along too. They'd talked about having joint therapy sessions to see if that might help their relationship. Edward wanted very much to try that. He hadn't heard if Jacob was coming. He was starting to doubt that Jacob would.

Carlisle stood on the front porch of Reuben Lahote's house and knocked. He'd called Jacob the night before and asked him to come along for the joint therapy session. Jacob had agreed to come but only after he learned that Edward wanted him to. Carlisle waited a moment before he heard heavy footsteps approaching on the other side of the door. Jacob opened it and nodded to Carlisle.

"You ready, Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, are you sure Edward wanted me to come," Jacob asked nervously.

"Yes, his therapist called me last evening and said Edward was especially requesting that you come. I think it's a good idea, Jacob. It makes sense for the two of you to be in therapy together after everything that happened."

Jacob didn't answer. He climbed into the Mercedes and buckled up. They drove in silence to Forks. When the hospital came into view, Jacob became perceptibly more nervous, biting his nails and shifting about in his seat.

"Jacob, are you ok?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I'm just nervous about seeing him again, that's all."

"Don't worry. He's much better now that he's back on his medication. I've been talking to him every night and I can tell the difference. He's so much calmer and much more level headed. He's actually hopeful for the future now. That's a big change from before. I wish I'd paid more attention to his medications before. I won't let that happen again," Carlisle said as he parked the car.

Jacob got out and followed Carlisle into the hospital. They took the elevator up to the second floor and entered the waiting area for families of the mental ward patients. Jacob took a seat and looked around as Carlisle signed them in. Across from him sat two pretty girls. They glanced up at him and fell to whispering. Jacob felt his face flush. He wondered if they recognized him from the pictures in the paper about the court case. He was relieved when they were ushered inside. Carlisle sat down beside Jacob and picked up a magazine. It was only a few minutes more before Edward's therapist opened a side door and called for Carlisle.

They were taken into the therapist office and asked to please sit down at a table. The therapist wanted to talk with Carlisle for a moment about Edward's progress before Edward was brought in. Jacob sat, forgotten for the moment and ground his teeth, clutching his hands in his lap.

"So, you are Edward's significant other?" the therapist asked, turning to Jacob.

He shifted uncomfortably again, "Yes, ma'am."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Jacob. Edward tells me that if it weren't for you, he would have no reason to keep trying. He tells me that you are his reason for existence. That is a big burden to carry. I understand you are seeing a therapist yourself to help you deal with everything that happened to you boys."

"Yes, I see a Quileute therapist. I'm on Medicaid because my dad's disabled. I have to use the free clinic," Jacob blushed again, embarrassed about that admission but the therapist didn't seem at all bothered by it.

"I know most of the therapist who work there, Jacob. They are all excellent. Edward requested to have you present today. He really wants to see you again. He's been afraid that you would think he doesn't love you anymore. The nurses took his cell phone because he isn't supposed to have it. He's been unable to call you and that's been a big worry to him. Are you in agreement to see him today?"

Jacob felt an almost violent relief flow over him. He sighed and straightened up in his chair, visibly more relaxed. "Yes, ma'am. I really want to see him again."

The therapist pushed a button on a phone sitting on the table next to her and asked the nurse to bring Edward in. Jacob held his breath as he waited for the door to open. Carlisle reached under the table and pressed Jacob's hand. Jacob smiled up at him and let out another deep breath.

Edward entered the room wearing hospital scrubs and socks. He was clean, his hair was brushed and he looked really good. His eyes were free of the wild look they'd had for so long. It was obvious he was under control. Carlisle jumped up and hugged him close.

"Hello, son. I've missed you so much!" Carlisle exclaimed. "Are you better?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm feeling a lot better," Edward admitted as he glanced over Carlisle's shoulder at Jacob.

Jacob swallowed hard and steadied his nerves. "Hi, Edward," he said.

Edward smiled and stepped past Carlisle, reaching for Jacob. He clutched at the front of Jacob's shirt and pulled them together holding tightly to the back of Jacob's shirt as he hugged him tightly. "I've missed the hell out of you, baby," he whispered into Jacob's ear.

Edward pulled back and smiled at Jacob, running his hands playfully through Jacob's hair. "You look good, Jacob," he said.

"Thanks," Jacob replied, blushing.

"Shall we get started?" the therapist asked, taking her seat.

Edward sat down between Carlisle and Jacob and reached for Jacob's hand under the table.

"May I say something first, Dr. Mitchell?" Edward asked.

"Of course, Edward," she answered.

Edward turned to Jacob and bit his lip, hesitating for a moment. "Jacob, do you forgive me?" he asked.

Jacob knew what Edward was asking him for forgiveness for. It was for the video he sent. Jacob nodded his head, fighting the tears that tried to well up in his eyes.

"Do you forgive me, Edward?" Jacob asked, his voice shaking as the tears began to spill.

"Yes, baby. I don't blame you. I caused you a lot of grief and you reacted just about like I would have expected. I understand why you did what you did. Do you understand why I did what I did?" Edward asked.

"Yes but please don't do anything that crazy again," Jacob pleaded. "I promise you, I will be faithful to you from now on, if you tell me you will stay on your meds and let me or your dad know, when you are feeling out of sorts again."

"I promise you that I will, babe," Edward answered.

The therapist smiled at the interaction, thinking it was about the knife pulling incident. She knew absolutely nothing about the real reason behind the exchange.

For the next hour, the therapist guided the conversation through the details of Edward's therapy while he'd been hospitalized. She discussed with Carlisle how important it was to keep up with the medications that Edward was taking and make sure he was taking them. They talked about whether or not Edward was ready to go home and she felt that he was. The decision was made to let him leave with Carlisle.

Jacob couldn't believe it was actually going to happen. They made plans to have joint outpatient therapy at the clinic and Jacob promised to attend with Edward on Wednesday evenings. Edward was ushered out by the nurse and Carlisle and Jacob were taken back to the waiting room. In a few moments, Edward was brought out to them. He was wearing his clothes and looked perfectly normal.

All the way home, he sat in the back seat with Jacob, holding tightly to Jacob's hand. They pulled into the drive at Edward's house and Carlisle popped the trunk to get Edward's suitcase. "You boys go ahead up to your room, Edward. I know you want to spend some time alone with each other," Carlisle urged.

Edward got out and reached for Jacob's hand. Jacob allowed Edward to lead him into the house and up the steps. He was a little bit nervous that once they were alone, Edward might turn on him but it wasn't going to be like that.

Once Edward closed the door to his room, he reached out for Jacob again and pulled them together, running his hands up and down Jacob's back and through his hair. "God, I don't ever want to be kept away from you again, baby," Edward breathed against Jacob's neck.

Jacob felt the emotional flood threatening to take him again and he pushed Edward back and looked into his eyes. "Do you really forgive me?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. I told you that. I won't hold it against you. I won't bring it up and throw it in your face. It happened. I understand why it did. I shouldn't have done what I did. You shouldn't have done what you did. Let's try to put it behind us and move on. It's what I want. I feel so different now. I feel good again. It's like a burden had lifted from me. I want you to feel like that too."

Jacob let Edward pull him close again and wrapped his arms around Edward, holding tightly. "What's going to happen when we run into the girls?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing, that's what," Edward replied. "It's over, it's done. But if those bitches try to touch you again…"

"They won't!" Jacob exclaimed. "I already told them that I don't ever want to talk to them again."

"I hope they got the message," Edward said, smiling at Jacob and leaning close to brush his lips over Jacob's.

"I can't believe you forgive me for it," Jacob sighed.

"I do, Jacob and do you want to know why? It's because of something Jasper once said to me. He told me I would have to decide if you are worth it to me. He told me we would have a lot of problems, a lot of hurdles to leap. I'm sure he didn't think it would be this bad but it was and now we have only two choices. We can move ahead together or we can move ahead apart. I want to move ahead with you. I want you to come back to school at Forks, play football, I know you miss it. I want us to go to the same college. I want us to graduate together and plan our lives together. I want to take you somewhere awesome and celebrate. I want to marry you in a tolerant place and walk down the street knowing you are my husband. I see us growing old together. Is that too much, Jacob? Do you feel the same? Am I pushing you too hard?"

"No, I want those same things, let's just try to start with one day at a time," Jacob replied.

"I can handle that," Edward answered, as he pressed his mouth against Jacob's and kissed him slowly and firmly, pushing his tongue inside and sliding it slowly around Jacob's. He felt Jacob relax in his arms and he took advantage of it to pull them both back against the bed.

"Let's go slow. We have all the time in the world. We have the rest of our lives. I just want to lay here and hold you for a while. If things heat up then they do. I need to feel you in my arms, convince myself that you are really here with me. I didn't think they'd let me go home today. I still can't believe it. God, Jacob, we've been through so much! We have to stay together," Edward whispered.

Jacob eased himself against Edward, laying his head on Edward's shoulder, his leg slung across Edward's groin, his hand gripping Edward's shoulder. "Yes, let's just lay here," Jacob said.

2 hours later, Carlisle was knocking at the door. Edward woke up first. "Yeah, dad, what is it?"

Carlisle opened the door and came over to sit on the side of Edward's bed. "Jacob's uncle is calling. He was wondering when Jacob is coming home. I wanted to know what you guys are planning. I thought it might be ok if he spent the night with you, that is if his uncle thinks its ok. I'm all right with it," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, will you ask him if Jacob can sleep over? I promise you we won't do anything bad," Edward answered.

"Jeez, Edward, you've not even been out of the hospital for one day and you're already lying to me," Carlisle laughed. "You make that declaration to me as you are lying in bed with your boyfriend draped over you like a throw blanket!"

"We're both fully dressed, dad. We didn't do anything worse than kiss," Edward protested.

"Don't want the details, Edward!" Carlisle laughed as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Edward lay awake for a while waiting for his dad to come back up. After a few moments, Carlisle yelled up the stairs to let Edward know that Jacob's uncle had said it was ok if he stayed. Edward sighed with relief. Carlisle called up again and said he was ordering pizza. Edward yelled back to him that it would be fine.

Jacob stirred and woke up. "What's going on," he asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Dad asked your uncle if you could spend the night here and your uncle said yes. Dad is ordering pizza for us," Edward replied, running his hand through Jacob's hair again.

"Why do you keep doing that, Edward?" Jacob asked.

"I love that you're growing it out again. I love it a little bit long. I love the way it feels in my fingers. I can't tell you how much I've missed you, Jacob," Edward whispered, this time it was his voice that shook.

Jacob leaned down and kissed Edward's eyes. "I know, babe," Jacob whispered.

"After dad goes to sleep, I'm going to let you love me," Edward promised.

"Only if you love me after that," Jacob said.

"Too bad we can't find a way to do each other at the same time," Edward laughed.

"Well, we did 69 that time…" Jacob began.

"Oh, God! That was so intense! I had to fight not to cum!" Edward exclaimed.

Jacob growled and rolled his weight on top of Edward. "Are we going to be ok, Edward?" he asked.

"You betcha, my handsome boy!" Edward promised.

Authors Note: And they lived happily ever after! Just kidding! I'm taking a short hiatus from this fic so I can work on New York Nights. Just an FWI, if my fics get pulled off of here, I'm going to put them up on The Writers Coffee Shop. I don't plan to move any of them off this sight unless they get pulled. My sign in name will be the same there as it is here. Like I said, not planning to do it unless I get pulled here. I'll be back with this fic as soon as I wrap up the other one! Love and kisses, butterflies and unicorns, HEA's all around! Or not…


	28. Chapter 28

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Tucking in for the Night

Edward crept down the stairs and listened. He couldn't hear the television so he assumed his father had finally gone to bed. He went back upstairs and closed his bedroom door, locking it behind him. He turned to face the boy sitting cross-legged on his bed amongst the empty pizza boxes and discarded cigarette packs. Jacob looked back at him with a slight grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Is he asleep?" Jacob asked.

"Yep," Edward answered.

"What now?" Jacob asked, pushing the empty boxes off into the floor.

"I believe I made a promise to let you love me," Edward answered. "That is, if you want to."

"I do want to. Hey, did you take your medicine?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. When you got up at 9:00 P.M. to go take a piss, I went downstairs and dad gave it to me. He's responsible for making sure I take it when I'm supposed to now."

"Good, I don't want things to ever get that fucked up with us again. I know I sound like a broken record when I say that," Jacob laughed.

"No, babe, you're just stating the obvious. So, how do you want to do this?" Edward asked, sitting down beside Jacob and reaching out to brush his fingers through his lover's soft hair.

"Damn it, Cullen! Can't you keep your fucking hands out of my hair? If you keep doing that, I'll be bald by the time I'm 30!" Jacob protested.

"I'd still love you," Edward whispered.

Jacob smiled and reached for him. Edward took Jacob's hand away from the back of his neck and stood up. "Tell you what, you clean up this mess, I'll go take a shower. You can get in when I'm done and then we'll have some fun."

"Hey, how come I have to clean up the mess?" Jacob pouted.

"Because you get to top first, besides, I consider it punishment for your bad behavior lately. I'm going to turn you over my knee for that little trick you pulled with the girls," Edward teased, lowering his head and grinning up devilishly at Jacob.

Jacob bit his lip, his playful mood becoming suddenly sober. "You promised you wouldn't hold that against me," he said.

"I'm not holding it against you, baby. Now be a good boy and clean up this mess while I get cleaned up for you," Edward said.

Jacob shrugged then slid off the bed and started picking up the cigarette packs and the pizza boxes. Edward slipped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He locked the door, not wanting Jacob to sneak in while he was showering. Edward knew the two of them together in the shower was not a good idea. When the warm water began to flow over him, he relaxed. God it was so good to be home! He hadn't realized how much he had missed just being able to do whatever he wanted to do without someone standing over him every minute.

He soaped up a wash cloth and began to run it over his body. As he did so, he thought of Jacob, his sexy, full mouth, his tight, taunt body, his rich, dark skin and that thick, jet-black hair, God, how much he loved to run his fingers through it! Edward realized that he was madly in love. He knew he would never get over Jacob. He'd made up his mind about how he planned to end that evening and he wasn't going to deviate from his plan.

When Edward had gone to buy the ear rings for Bella's birthday, he'd picked up a little something for Jacob but the disastrous ending of that day had prohibited him from giving Jacob his gift. He was going to get it tonight.

Edward stepped out of the shower and dried his wet hair. He sprayed on his deodorant and brushed his teeth, gargled and flossed. He checked his look one last time in the mirror, wondering why he was so nervous. It was almost like the first time all over again. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out.

Jacob had been busy. The room was cleaned up; he'd lit a candle on the dresser and turned on the stereo to Edward's play list. The song playing at the moment was one of Edward's favorites. It was "Lullaby" by Nickelback.

"I picked this song because it's how you make me feel, Edward," Jacob said.

Edward turned around to see his lover standing behind him. Jacob was shirtless and had stripped to his boxers. He reached up and took Edward's face in his hands, kissing him softly, then backed away, never taking his eyes off of Edward's. Jacob didn't turn away until he reached to bathroom. He stepped inside and slowly closed the door, keeping his eyes on Edward's until the door was shut.

He hadn't even realized he wasn't breathing until Jacob was out of sight. Edward released the breath he was holding and felt light-headed. Oh, the things Jacob could do to him! The way he could make Edward feel just with his smoking hot looks, the way the hot, rolling waves just took him over when Jacob lowered his head and looked up through his long lashes.

"Whew!" Edward breathed shaking his head as he turned down the comforter on the bed and took off his towel. He slid into bed, pulling the blanket up to his waist and laid back against the pillows. "Please hurry up, Jake," he whispered.

When Jacob emerged, still damp from the shower, Edward had set the scene. He'd moved the candle from the dresser over to the bedside table. A couple Trojans and the bottle of lube were lying next to it. He was sitting up against the head-board wearing nothing but a smile.

Jacob walked toward the bed, letting his towel drop as he did. He lifted the blanket and slid in beside Edward. "Still want me, babe?" Jacob asked seductively.

"More than you will ever know," Edward replied.

"Well, here I am. Ravish me," Jacob answered.

"I thought you were going to ravish me first," Edward said.

"Have it your way," Jacob answered, sitting up beside Edward and taking him into his arms.

Edward lay back, easing himself down onto the pillows as Jacob hovered over him. "How do you want me, baby?" Edward asked.

"Well, I know it was a lot to take last time, but I want to 69 with you again. I fucking loved that," Jacob answered. "Do you think you can take it?"

"I think I can manage," Edward answered.

Jacob rolled onto his back and reached for Edward. Again, it was a bit of a struggle to get the position just right but they managed. Edward dropped down on Jacob's already hard cock and sucked it as if it was his life line. He ran his hands up and down the inside of Jacob's thighs, pushing them apart as he did.

Jacob got the hint and bent his knees up to give Edward better access. Edward took his mouth off of Jacob, lifting his head and turning back toward his lover. "Hey, baby, toss the lube down here," he called.

Jacob did as he asked, retrieving it from the bedside table and after pouring some in his own hand, he handed it down to Edward. Jacob tensed up a bit when he felt Edward's fingers pressing against him. Edward intensified his efforts to take Jacob's mind off of it. He was successful in his endeavor. Jacob moaned and pushed his hips up against Edward's mouth and Edward took the opportunity, while Jacob was distracted, to slip his fingers inside and find Jacob's prostate.

Edward found himself momentarily distracted when Jacob's mouth closed over his cock. Edward had always thought that James was the best cock sucker he'd ever known. Jacob didn't have as much experience but he was getting better and better with practice. His mouth was stronger than James's mouth. Edward put thoughts of James out of his mind as he concentrated on what Jacob was doing to him. When he felt Jacob's big fingers pushing inside of him, Edward moaned around Jacob's cock and nearly sent both of them over the edge.

Edward rolled off of Jacob and reached for the condom, rolling it down over Jacob's hard length. "Hey, what gives?" Jacob asked.

"I couldn't do it anymore. I was going to cum in your mouth. 69 with you is just too much stimulation for me," Edward answered.

"I'm sorry, I thought you liked it," Jacob answered.

"I do like it. I like it too much, now get a leg up and roll onto this. I want you," Edward teased as he lay down beside Jacob.

"Eager tonight, are we, baby?" Jacob asked.

"Is the hard throbbing cock between my legs not answer enough to that question?"

"I guess you make your point," Jacob answered. He sat up and looked down at Edward. "God, I missed you, I mean the old you before you lost it. Promise you won't get like that again."

"I'm going to try like hell not to, baby," Edward answered.

Jacob tilted his head to one side and grinned. "What's so funny, babe?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," Jacob whispered as he closed the distance between them and kissed Edward so hard he nearly passed out from lack of breath. When the kiss ended, Edward was tingling all over. That was what he'd needed for so long. He looked up into Jacob's eyes and saw there what his soul had been so hungry for.

"Jacob," he whispered.

"Yes, Edward."

"Marry me."

"After we graduate from high school and finish college, then you can ask me that," Jacob answered.

"But you will marry me, won't you?"

"Yes, baby."

"Fucking yeah you will!" Edward laughed, pulling Jacob down against him. "Now give me that big, hard, throbbing cock!"

"It's yours."

Edward raised his legs up, wrapping them around Jacob's waist. He let his breath out slowly as Jacob eased into him, and then looked up at his lover poised above him.

"Are you ok, baby?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm over the moon, Jacob," Edward answered.

Jacob leaned down and kissed him once more, the kiss deep, slow and passionate then began to thrust gently, easing himself almost all the way out, then pushing slowly back in. Edward gasped for breath each time Jacob hit his prostate. He clenched his teeth and fought to keep from coming. Jacob leaned back on his knees and wrapped his hand around Edward's cock, stroking it agonizingly slowly.

"Tell me you love me, Edward. Say it!" Jacob demanded, his dark eyes locked onto Edward's green ones.

"I love you, Jacob."

"Say it again."

"I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too, Edward and yes, I'll marry you."

Edward reached down and gripped Jacob's wrist, forcing him to go slower as he stroked Edward's cock. He wanted to prolong it as long as possible. Jacob leaned forward a bit and sucked in a deep breath. "Feels fucking good, doesn't it, baby?" he asked.

"God, yes, Jacob," Edward moaned. "I love your big, hard cock!"

"I know you do, babe. Do you want it harder?" Jacob asked.

"Do it anyway you want, Jacob. Just don't stop," Edward begged.

Jacob pulled out and reached for Edward's hips. "Turn over for me. Get on your knees."

Edward complied, getting into doggy style. He felt Jacob enter him again and moaned in pleasure, hoping his dad really was asleep and not about to burst in on them. Jacob's big hands were tight on Edward's hips, pulling Edward back against him. Edward knew Jacob wouldn't last much longer, hence the need for a position change. It was Jacob's way of prolonging the moment.

"I missed this," Jacob moaned as he picked up the speed and force of his thrusts. "Did you, baby?"

"You know I did. I won't live without you, Jacob. Do you want to cum for me?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I sure as hell do," Jacob gasped.

"Then do it," Edward said.

Jacob cried out his pleasure and collapsed against Edward's back. Edward could feel Jacob's cock spasm inside him as his future husband moaned obscenities against his ear. Edward waited until Jacob rolled off of him then propped himself up on one arm and looked down at his sated lover.

"My turn now, baby," he said deviously.

Authors Note: Ok, so I couldn't stay away from the boys. What can I say? They addict me! In the next chapter, Edward will give Jacob the gift he bought for him. Anyone want to guess what it might be?


	29. Chapter 29

Jocks, Nerds and Jawbreakers

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Reciprocation

Edward got up and walked across the room. He opened his dresser drawer and took out a small box. He stood looking down at it, running his fingers over the lid, smiling to himself. He remembered the moment he'd seen it in the jewelry store. He'd known it was for his baby. He'd not been able to stop himself from purchasing it though it took most of the money he had saved up to buy it. He turned and made his way back across the room to his bed and sat down beside Jacob.

"I bought this for you, baby, when I picked up the earrings for Bella's birthday. I wish I'd spend all my money on you and skipped that damn party," Edward said as he handed the little, black box to Jacob.

"What is it, Edward?" Jacob asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Edward answered, brushing his fingers down the side of Jacob's face.

Jacob it his lip and pushed the little, black bow off the box lid, then slowly opened the box. His eyes lit up in surprise as he took out what was inside and turned it over in the candle light looking at it closely.

"Where did you find this?" he gasped.

"I told you, it was at the jewelry store in Port Angeles. I think it's Quileute made," Edward answered.

"Yes, it is. There's a sticker in the box that says so. I love it, Edward. It's beautiful," Jacob whispered.

"Let me put it on you baby," Edward said.

He reached out and took Jacob's gift from him. It was a bracelet made of braided loops of different colored leather. In the center of the bracelet was a little carved wolf with its mouth open and its head back. Edward tied the bracelet around Jacob's wrist and rubbed his fingers over it. "Beautiful," he breathed as he reached out with his other hand and drew Jacob to him.

Jacob sighed against Edward's lips as they kissed softly. There was no need for rushing, no need to be afraid and no pressure. Edward twined his fingers through Jacob's hair and deepened the kiss, loving the way Jacob's tongue moved with his. "God, baby, I could kiss you all night!" he exclaimed.

"Then do it," Jacob answered, looking up into Edward's eyes.

"Did you mean what you said about marrying me, baby?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I meant it but we need to wait until after college, don't you think?" Jacob asked.

"I don't want to wait but if you do, then I will. You're worth it, Jacob," Edward answered.

Jacob lay back on the pillows and tugged Edward down against him. "You said it was your turn. I'm waiting for it," Jacob encouraged.

"Now who's the greedy boy?" Edward asked. "I wanted to talk for a minute. Are you for sure coming back to Forks for your senior year?"

"Yeah, I'll come back. I want to be with you and it's not like everyone at the rez school doesn't already know about me. I wouldn't be able to hide there either. I'm not in the mood to hide anymore. I mean, everybody who means anything to us both already knows about us," Jacob answered.

"I know I just don't want to push you anymore. I want you to be comfortable with everything from now on. If something is making you feel weird or you don't like it, speak up and I'll do what I need to do to fix it. I want to take care of you from now on. Not that you need it or anything. God, I'm rambling here!" Edward laughed.

"No, you're just saying what's in your heart, that's all. It feels good to hear you saying those things. There for awhile, I thought I'd lost you. There aren't any words for that feeling," Jacob answered, brushing his fingers through Edward's wild hair, standing it up on end.

"I'm sorry; I know it must have been hell for you to watch that video of me and James. My medication wasn't regulated yet and I just lost control when they brought him in there. I wanted him to hurt the way he hurt you but deep down inside, I guess I needed to have some closure with him too. It's over and I'll never think about him like that again. I have everything I'll ever need right here in this bed with me now and I don't want anything else ever again," Edward admitted.

He leaned down and kissed Jacob on the forehead, watching the play of the candlelight in Jacob's brown eyes. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, baby. I get so jealous and angry when I think of anyone else touching you. It nearly killed me to watch him hurting you like that and feeling so helpless. God, I love you so much, Jacob. I love you so much it hurts me sometimes," Edward whispered.

"I know, Edward. I felt the same way. I'm so sorry that I lost control with the girls. You did what you did to get revenge on James for what he did to us. I did what I did to make you mad. That was the only reason," Jacob admitted, lowering his eyes.

"Don't feel bad about that, baby. I still love you and like I said, I understand why you did it. I think even I would have had a hard time resisting temptation like that from those two vixens! I mean come on, Jake. You're just human and you are a male! It was your body's natural response to the stimulation and you were drunk!"

"Stop making excuses for me, Edward. I fucked up and I did wrong. There isn't any other reason for it than that. I don't deserve for you to feel like that about me," Jacob said, trying to pull away from Edward.

"Hold it right there, buddy. So now we get down to it. You don't feel worthy of my love? Why didn't you say so in the first place? This is what all of it is about isn't it? You've never felt worthy of my love? Jacob, how many times do I have to tell you how special and beautiful you are? How many times do I have to make love to you to convince you that you are the only thing in my world that matters? How many times do I have to say I love you to make you believe it, baby?" Edward asked in exasperation.

Jacob looked up at Edward again with tears standing in his eyes. "All my life I've never felt worthy. My father used to tell me that I was a stupid mistake. He used to say that it was my fault that he was in a wheel chair and my mom was dead. He used to tell me that he wished it was me who was dead, not my mom. All the other kids at the reservation used to laugh at me and call me a filthy half-breed because my mom was white. They used to hit me and push me around. Paul had to stop it because I wasn't big enough to. I tried to bulk up and make myself strong. I became a bully because it was my only defense but it drove people away from me. Deep down I hated it but it's so damn hard for me to trust anyone. I'm trying, Edward but you don't know how difficult it is for me sometimes," Jacob said, his voice cracking and tears spilling down his cheeks.

Edward took Jacob in his arms, pressing the boy's face against his chest. "Do you hear that heart beating in there, baby? Every one of those beats is for you and no one else. I love you more than anything in this world and I'll love you more than anybody can. What happened with the girls, that was just sex and nothing more. I understand that. I'll never hold it against you. Just let me love you. Try to trust me again. I'll stay on my medication. I'm not saying we won't have hard times because we will now and then but I am saying I'll never give up on you. I've tried to stay away from you and it's pointless. You're all I want, the only one I need and I'll never let you go."

Jacob closed his eyes, his long lashes brushing against Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around Edward and hugged him tightly. "Edward, will you do something for me?" he asked.

"I'd do fucking anything for you baby," he replied.

"Let's go ahead and get married. I know you want to. I want to live here with you. I don't want to go back to Uncle Reuben's house. I love them and all but I want to stay with you all the time. I could help you with your medicine. Please let's just go somewhere and do it. Do you know where we can go?" Jacob asked, looking up at Edward.

"Calm down, baby. We don't need to rush this. If you want to live here, just tell your uncle that you're moving in. Dad will let you. You're almost eighteen. You will be in 3 months. It's not like he will put up much of a fight about it anyway will he?" Edward asked.

"No, I bet he'd be glad to be rid of me to tell you the truth. Paul doesn't like my lifestyle and neither does my uncle."

"Then that settles it. Tomorrow I'll help you get your things and we'll tell my dad. You can stay here, we'll go to Forks and finish out high school, and then it's off to college in Vancouver. That is if you still intend to go to Vancouver."

"I honestly don't care where we go, Edward as long as you are with me," Jacob answered.

Edward lay back against the pillows and pulled Jacob down with him. He kissed the top of Jacob's head. "Just go to sleep now, baby. I know you're tired."

"I thought you were going to love me?" Jacob asked.

"I was going to; baby but I can see how tired you are. We've got the rest of our lives. Sleep now. If you wake up and want to do it later, we will. Just let me hold you," Edward answered.

Jacob rested his head back down on Edward's chest and sighed. "I meant what I said about looking up where we can get married, Edward."

"I will look it up tomorrow. Just go to sleep and dream about me, baby," Edward whispered as he leaned up and blew out the candle.

2 Hours Later

Jacob was thrashing around and moaning in Edward's arms. Edward slipped out from under the boy and turned on the bedside table lamp. Jacob's face was contorted in a fearful expression and he was crying in his sleep. "No, please don't! I'll be good, please don't hit me!" he was saying over and over as he rolled about in the blankets and held his hands in front of his face.

"Please, daddy, don't hit me!" he screamed, jerking upright and nearly knocking Edward out of the bed. He sat breathing hard and staring straight ahead as if he was confused.

"Jake, it's me, Edward. You're safe. You're with me, baby. Don't cry. You're not at home, you're right here with me," Edward said, taking Jacob into his arms. "Were you dreaming about when your dad was beating you?"

"Yes, I dream about it all the time," Jacob answered, wiping the tears away. "I wish I could forget it but it won't get out of my head."

Edward turned the light off again and took Jacob back into his arms. He brushed his fingers through his lover's hair as he soothed Jacob back to sleep. He wanted to help the boy forget about what had happened to him and he was starting to formulate a plan in his head. Yes, he knew how to do it but it would have to be done very carefully. If Edward was wrong, it would be disastrous. If he was right, Jacob would forget all about the things that made him wake up screaming at night.


	30. Chapter 30

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Thirty

Emancipation

Edward was nervous to say the least. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles white from the pressure. He had used almost all of his savings to secure a rental cabin at Port Angeles. He'd chosen a place that was secluded and had its own private beach access. It had cost him nearly $500.00 but he knew it would be worth it to spend a weekend alone with Jacob.

Edward had gotten up early and gone shopping for supplies. He'd picked up Jacob's favorite snacks and soda's, a box of candles and matches and some massage oil. He'd put it all in a backpack when Jacob was showering that morning. Edward added in a few little, side items and put everything in the trunk of his car. He'd taken a couple bottles of his father's wine as well.

The boys were on the road and starting out to have their last free weekend before senior year. Edward was elated that Jacob would be going back to Forks high school. Jacob's uncle had not been too pleased when Jacob told him that he was moving in with Edward. Not that he could do much about it. Jacob would be 18 in a few months. Then it wouldn't matter much.

Edward glanced over at Jacob. The boy was completely relaxed, a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Edward reached across and placed his hand on Jacob's knee, giving it a playful squeeze.

Jacob turned to him and smiled. That smile could melt butter. It could certainly melt Edward. He shifted around in his seat, attempting to get some relief from the erection pressing against the crotch of his cargo shorts. Damn the power that Jacob had over him! It made him both anxious and dangerously aroused. Not a good idea to be driving in that kind of state.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination. Edward pulled onto the gravel road that led to their secluded, beach front cabin. When it came into view, Jacob gasped. Edward had told Jacob that he had a surprise for him but hadn't told him what it was. Jacob had just thought they were going to the beach for the day. Now he understood that they had their own cabin.

"Wow, Edward! How much did this cost you?" Jacob asked.

"Doesn't matter, babe. You're worth every penny," Edward answered. Help me bring the stuff in, and then we'll look around."

Jacob complied, carrying the bags up to the door while Edward unlocked it and led the way inside. It was a luxury one room cabin. In one corner was a king sized canopy bed. In another corner was a jetted, hot tub. Edward couldn't wait to try it out. He sat the bag he was carrying down on the kitchen table and turned to Jacob.

"I'll put the food away. You look around. I saw it yesterday," he said.

Jacob walked around the cabin, taking it all in. Edward looked up at him from time to time as he put things in the frig and cabinets. Jacob had a look of complete disbelief on his face. He was clearly over the moon with the idea of staying at the cabin. Edward had made a good choice and he hoped the rest of his plan would go as smoothly.

"You want to go swimming?" he asked.

Jake turned back to him and grinned. "Yep, sounds good."

Edward grinned back and went to retrieve his swim trunks from his bag. "I don't think anyone will bother us but we better wear our shorts just the same," Edward said, tossing Jake's to him.

They walked down to the empty beach, hand in hand. The waves rolled leisurely toward them, licking the sand at their feet. Edward clenched his toes through that thick, wet sand, loving the feel of it. He let go of Jacob's hand and stepped into the water, looking back toward his lover standing on the beach.

"Come on, Jacob," he said. "The water's warm."

Jacob followed him out into the surf and disappeared under the waves, swimming under Edward and lifting him up, tossing him high into the air. Edward came down into the water, shocked at Jacob's strength and the pleasure of being able to do silly things like that. There was no one here to judge them. He wished they could stay on that beach for all eternity. Jacob came out of the water next to Edward, their bodies brushing together.

Edward wrapped his arms and legs around Jacob, hanging onto Jacob like the boy was his own personal life preserver. Jacob didn't mind. The waves bobbed around them in the warm, salty water, the sun shown hot against their skin. The wind blew just enough to keep them from being too warm.

"I love this, being here with you," Jacob said.

"I love it too. I wish we could stay. Are you nervous about school starting?" Edward asked.

"Yep, a little bit," Jacob admitted.

"Don't be. Everyone still thinks you can kick their asses," Edward said.

"I doubt it. I couldn't kick yours."

"Don't worry, baby. I'm a psycho. I don't count," Edward laughed.

"Don't say that! You're not a psycho, you're just bipolar," Jacob stated.

Edward laughed and leaned up to brush Jacob's lips with his. His lover's mouth was hot and tasted salty from the ocean water. Edward didn't mind. They played together in the water for most of the morning, coming out from time to time to lie on the sand together. Around noon, Jacob wanted to go back inside. Edward was hungry and he wanted to try out the jet tub.

Jacob fixed them both some sandwiches and brought a bag of chips and a package of cookies over to the couch. Edward fixed the drinks and carried them to the coffee table, sitting down beside Jacob. "Is this what it will be like when we are married?" he asked Jacob.

"I think so; I mean I don't really know. I guess it will be however we want to make it be," Jacob answered.

They ate their lunch, watching some random movie on the television, and then Edward suggested they shower and go into town. Jacob didn't want to. He was still thinking about the disastrous trip to Red Lobster. Edward relented and they spend the afternoon sitting around on the beach. When evening finally fell, Edward became perceptively more subdued. Jacob didn't fail to notice as they went back inside.

"Aren't you having a good time?" he asked.

"I'm having the time of my life, baby. There's something I need to talk to you about though. I'm concerned about these bad dreams you keep having. I think I know a way to stop them. I want to try it, that is, if you trust me," Edward said, looking up at Jake.

"I trust you but I don't know what you think you can do to stop them," Jacob answered.

"Like I said, just trust me. You will have to be completely relaxed and let me go with this if it's going to work," Edward warned.

Jacob became visibly tense. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to teach you that you don't have anything to be afraid of anymore. Now just do what I ask you to do and go with this, ok?"

"K," Jake answered.

He sat watching as Edward turned off all the lights in the cabin and lit a single candle which he placed on the table beside the bed. He motioned for Jacob to come to him. Jacob walked slowly across the room and stood in front of Edward.

"Undress for me," Edward said, looking deep into Jacob's eyes.

Jacob nodded, swallowed hard and pushed his swim trunks to the floor. He stood naked in front of Edward waiting to see what his lover had in mind.

Edward pulled Jacob close and kissed him, feeling the boy's strong mouth respond just as he'd hoped. The firmness pressing against the crotch of Edward's trunks served to further impress upon him that Jacob was definitely feeling this in the right way.

"Stretch out on the bed for me, baby, on your belly," Edward whispered against Jacob's mouth.

Jacob nodded and did as Edward asked. Edward took the little bottle of massage oil and poured some onto the palm of his hand. He rubbed his hands together to warm it, then sat down beside Jacob and began to rub the boy's shoulders and back, making slow, easy circles with his hands.

Edward watched as Jacob slowly relaxed, easing down against the mattress. "Yes, baby. That's it, just give yourself to it," Edward coaxed. "Does this feel good?" he asked.

"It feels great," Jacob answered.

Edward moved his hands down to Jacob's legs, running his fingertips up and down Jacob's calves and thighs. He looked up to watch his lover's face as he worked his hands over Jacob's muscles, soothing out the tenseness.

Jacob's eyes were closed; he was biting his lower lip and moaning softly. Edward knew he was doing it right so far. He had to keep Jacob relaxed for this to work. He slid his hands up between Jacob's legs, pushing them apart as he went. Jacob didn't fight him. Edward crawled up between Jacob's knees and slid hid hands up over his lovers' tight muscular ass, kneading it gently in his hands.

Jacob moaned louder and pushed his hips against the mattress. Edward didn't try to stop him. He continued his massage, slowly but firmly forcing his lover to relax even more. After a few moments of such pleasurable torture, Edward moved to the side of Jacob and sat up against the headboard.

Jacob looked up at him questioningly. "Still trust me, Jake?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Jacob answered.

"Sit up here with me for a minute," Edward answered, reaching under the pillow for something he'd stashed there earlier.

Jacob watched as Edward held out the blindfold for him to see. "I want to put this on you, baby. Is that alright?" Edward asked.

Jacob nodded and closed his eyes for Edward to put the blindfold on him. Edward moved quickly and tied it securely behind Jacob's head. "Can you see anything?" he asked.

"No," Jacob answered.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, running his fingertips down the side of Jacob's face.

"Yes," Jacob breathed.

"Now this is when you have to trust me, Jake. I'm going to ask you to put yourself completely in my hands. I'm going to do something with you that I think will scare you at first. I need you to please just trust me and believe that what I'm doing is something you need, something that will help you. Can you do that?" Edward asked.

"Yes, this is going to hurt isn't it?" Jacob asked.

"What makes you say that, Jacob?"

"I don't know, I just think whatever you have in mind will be painful," Jacob answered.

"It won't be anything more than I know you can take, baby," Edward assured him.

"I know, I'm just a little bit nervous, that's all," Jacob answered.

"I understand but you don't need to be scared. Now, I want you to come lay across my lap. Put your hands behind your back and don't be frightened," Edward said as he helped Jacob to get into position, face down over his lap.

"Edward…" Jacob began, his voice shaking.

"Just trust me, baby," Edward answered. "I'm going to show you another way to feel. You won't need to be frightened of this anymore."

Edward began to softly caress Jacob's thighs and buttocks, rubbing his warm hands over the taunt skin that was stretched over the firm muscle. He eased his hand between Jacob's thighs, pushing them apart. "Open your legs for me, baby," he urged.

Jacob did as he asked, his breath hitching in his chest. Edward could feel how nervous Jacob was. His lover's body was trembling. Edward kept the slow massaging movements going for a bit, easing Jacob back to a state of calm. He dipped his fingers down and pushed gently against Jacob's tightly clenched hole. "Relax, baby. I'm not going to hurt you," Edward whispered. He waited until he felt Jacob's breathing slowing before he pushed that finger inside, searching for Jacob's prostate.

When Edward found his mark, he knew it. Jacob began to wreath against his lap. Edward moved his other hand slowly up the back of Jacob's leg and then brought it down, firmly spanking Jacob's exposed bottom. He felt Jacob tense again, and then resumed his finger movements, making Jacob squirm with pleasure. He repeated this process of spanking and soothing over and over until Jacob was breathless with want beneath him, then he pulled his fingers out and ran both hands, slick with oil over Jacob's buttocks.

"Do you like this, baby?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Jacob whispered.

"I'm going to spank you a little harder now. Lay still and take it for me. You can do this, Jacob," Edward said.

Jacob swallowed hard and clenched his hands tightly. He'd kept his hands together in the small of his back just as Edward had asked him to. Edward wrapped his hand around Jacob's wrists, holding them tightly together. He raised his other hand up and brought it palm down, hard. The loud smack resounded around the room. Jacob tensed and Edward waited for the impact to set in before he delivered another blow.

"No one else will ever touch you like this. You belong to me now. No one will ever do this to you in punishment. Only I will do this to you and it will never be in punishment. It will always be in love, with love and for pleasure, my Jacob, my baby," Edward said, delivering the hard smacks more slowly, rubbing the warmed flesh between each one.

Edward knew it was painful for Jacob. His hand was stinging from the blows but Jacob remained silent, wreathing beneath the stinging slaps as best he could. Edward allowed Jacob that movement, knowing it helped. He could still feel how hard Jacob was and knew his lover was enjoying it.

Jacob was crying silently beneath the blindfold. Edward watched those beautiful tears sliding down his lover's face. He leaned down and caught them with his tongue, tasting the salt of them. "Let it go, Jacob. Just let it all go. Feel this; know I'm the one doing it. I love you. Just let it go, baby."

Edward continued to spank Jacob, letting the blows fall more slowly until his arm became tired. He stopped and resumed the sensual massage he'd been doing before, bringing Jacob back to reality with him.

He let go of Jacob's hands and reached up, pulling off the blindfold. "Are you good, Jake?" Edward asked. "I didn't hit you too hard did I?"

"No, I'm ok," Jacob said, reaching up to wipe the tears away with the back of his hand. He sat up and reached for Edward. "Kiss me," he pleaded.

Edward pulled Jacob into his arms and kissed him, forcing his tongue roughly into Jacob's eager mouth. Every inch of his skin was hot, on fire for Jacob but Edward knew it was Jacob's turn to top tonight. He'd done what he needed to do; now the rest of it was up to Jake.

When Jacob pulled back for air, Edward looked deep into his eyes and smiled. Fuck me, babe. You deserve it after what you endured. I wanted to show you that you didn't have to be afraid anymore. I know you want it. I can see it in your eyes, I can see it on your face, and it's obvious when I look at your body. I want you as much as you want me. Give it to me good. I need it," Edward begged.

"Hot tub," Jacob murmured against Edward's lips.

Edward got up and shoved his trunks to the floor, then walked across the room and fired up the hot tub. When the water was warm and ready, he motioned for Jacob and eased himself down into the water. Jacob climbed in and slipped behind Edward in the water.

"How long can you hold your breath?" he asked.

"Why, what do you have in mind?" Edward wondered.

"Can you go down on me in here?" Jacob asked.

"I'll sure as hell try," Edward answered. He turned around and faced Jacob, brushing his lips against the tip of Jacob's nose before descending slowly into the water. He took a deep breath and dropped down.

It was a lot harder to do in reality than in theory as the urge to come up for air was maddening but Edward tried just the same and Jacob seemed to like his efforts, pushing his hips against Edward's hands as he tried to force himself deeper into Edward's mouth. Finally, Edward did have to relent and come up for air.

When he surfaced, he noticed the look on Jacob's face. His lover's eyes were narrowed and his mouth slightly open. He was breathing very hard and was obviously trying his best not to cum.

"Turn around, lower yourself down onto me," Jacob said, putting his hands on Edward's hips and turning him around.

Edward did as Jacob requested, and then eased down, impaling himself slowly on Jacob's hard cock. "Fucking hell!" Jacob moaned.

Edward took several deep breaths, forcing himself to relax against the pain of the initial penetration, and then eased back against Jacob, allowing the bigger boy to set the rhythm. Water sloshed out onto the floor around the tub as they moved together. Jacob's arms tight around Edward, Edward reaching back to clutch at Jacob's hips. Both boys seemed to want as much contact as possible.

"Don't you ever fucking leave me," Jacob gasped against Edward's ear.

"Never," Edward sighed. "Do it harder, make it rough," he pleaded.

Jacob pushed Edward off of him and grabbed Edward's shoulders, turning him around and bending him over the side of the tub. Edward cried out as Jacob impaled him again, and then began to thrust hard against him. "Like this? Is this hard enough, baby?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, just like that!" Edward cried.

Jacob was literally slamming against Edward, the water splashing violently around them. Edward fought to get a breath between thrusts as he felt the intoxicating build up that brought pleasure and signaled the impending end of their lovemaking.

"Jacob, I'm going to cum!" He shouted.

"Do it, then," Jacob answered, his fingers gripping Edward's shoulders so tightly they were leaving bruises.

Edward closed his eyes and gave himself over to the sensation as it took him. He sucked in his breath and moaned his pleasure as Jacob slammed against him hard and forcefully, lifting his feet off the bottom of the hot tub.

"Oh fucking yeah!" Jacob gasped as he came.

Edward was so numb with pleasure that he couldn't move. He stayed, bent over the tub with Jacob draped over him, taking one shaking breath after another as the afterglow slowly ebbed and faded.

"I don't think I can walk, Jake," Edward admitted.

Jacob laughed and eased out of his lover. "I can carry you, then."

Edward let Jacob carry him back to the bed and they lay, wet skin against wet skin, wrapped in each other's arms. Jacob propped himself up on one arm and looked down at Edward.

"Thank you for that. I was so scared when I realized what you were planning. You were right. I did need it. I love you for it," he said.

"Love you too, baby. I was afraid you were going to freak on me, though."

"I don't think I'll ever freak on you again, Edward," Jacob assured him.

"Not even on our wedding day?" Edward asked.

"No, not even then," Jacob answered.


	31. Chapter 31

Jocks, Nerds and Jawbreakers

Chapter Thirty-One

The Return to Innocence

Edward opened the car door and stepped out into the wet, rainy parking lot. It was almost like dejavu as he stood there looking up at the school. One year ago it had been a wet, rainy day when he'd done this same thing. He looked over at Jacob who was climbing out of the passenger side and shutting his door. So much had happened in that year that they'd known each other. Edward shook his head and laughed.

"What's so funny, Cullen?" Jacob asked.

"I was just remembering how I first met you in this parking lot a year ago. Are you going to push me into the girl's bathroom again, Jacob?"

"Oh, hell no! No unless I can come in with you," Jacob answered.

As they walked up to the building, Edward tried to tell himself that he wasn't nervous but he was. They were seniors now and everyone knew they were gay. Jacob had come back to Forks high school to be with Edward and to play football his senior year. The school's team had not done well after he left. Edward hoped that people would just forget about all the drama but he knew well enough that they probably wouldn't.

The boys stopped off in the crowded office to pick up their schedules and as they stood together, Edward heard someone behind them say "fags!" Jacob turned and scowled at the crowd but couldn't pick out the person who'd said it. Several feet back of them, a group of younger boys were standing together grinning at them. One of the boys winked at Jacob. Edward put his hand on Jacob's arm. "Don't, Jake. They're just trying to piss you off."

"It's working," Jacob answered.

Thankfully no one said anything else to them as they got their schedules. They had signed up for the same classes so they wouldn't have to be alone anywhere. Jacob thought it would be safer for them that way. As they headed out into the hallway to find their lockers, Edward looked up and saw Bella and Alice standing in the hall with Mike and Jessica.

"Hi, guys," Bella said, smiling and lowering her head.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob answered, blushing and obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"Listen, Bella, I don't feel like making nice with you right now after what you and Alice did. Jacob isn't without some blame in this but you guys took advantage of him when he was drunk!" Edward said, his voice strained and beginning to rise.

Mike turned and stared at Bella in shock. "You did what?" he gasped.

"Me and Bella did a ménage a tois with Jacob. It was cool, Mike. You should have seen it! His cock is so big; I swear I was sore for a week…" Alice started.

"That's enough, Alice," Bella said, reaching out and putting her hand over Alice's mouth. "Edward doesn't need to hear about that right now. He's mad at us."

"Come on, Edward, are you going to be mad at us forever? You know how impossible it is to resist Jacob! I mean look at him…"

"Alice, I swear if you don't shut up…" Bella hissed, grabbing Alice and pulling her down the hall. Alice stared after them a confused look on her face. She honestly didn't understand what all the fuss was about.

"Christ, that girl sure burnt herself out!" Mike said, shaking his head. "She just can't get the ticket."

"She better get the fucking ticket," Edward growled.

"Easy there, big boy," Jacob said, laughing and patting Edward's shoulder. "You know she can't help it. After all, did you look at me? I mean God, I'm irresistible," Jacob mocked her tone.

"I don't think it's funny, Jacob," Edward responded.

"Ed, you have to lighten up. It's life. You can either go around being mad or you can accept things as they are. It's fucked up and crazy and not always easy but it is what it is," Jacob said.

"Wow, Black, you sure are deep! What'd you do, take a philosophy class at the rez school while you were gone?" Mike asked.

"No, I just lived it, that's all," Jacob answered.

The warning bell rang and the little group broke up to get their books and supplies for first period. Edward sat behind Jacob in French class. Jacob was sitting sideways in his chair, his elbow resting on Edward's desk. Edward reached forward and brushed his fingertip against Jacob's forearm.

"Eww, gross," Rosalie whispered behind them.

Edward turned around and made a face at her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Queers!" she whispered.

Edward just grinned. Rosalie didn't bother him that much anymore. Jacob looked back at her and gave her the once over with his eyes then raised his eyebrows. "Rosie, wanna come and see how the other half lives?" he asked grinning.

"Fuck your boyfriend in the ass some more, Black! You ruined yourself! You were a prime piece of real estate but no decent girl would want you now after where your dicks been! Do you really think the coach is going to let you play football? None of the other boys want you on the team. They don't want to be afraid of bending over in the shower!" Rosalie said, a triumphant smile plastered all over her pretty face.

Edward was bristling. He so wanted to smash that pretty face to bits. Jacob just shook his head and laughed. He bit his bottom lip and turned around in his chair. Edward looked back at her, shooting a venomous glance in her direction. Rosalie still had that smug expression on her face. Edward made up his mind that he would get her back. He had a plan. Perhaps Bella and Alice could redeem themselves yet. Edward smiled and licked his lips. Oh, yes, he could see it now.

After class, Jacob leaned down to get a drink from a water fountain and one of the boys from the office earlier reached down and shoved his face into the fountain as he walked by. "Oh, look guys; it's the Quileute faggot and his pale face boyfriend. Hey, Jacob, do your tribal elders think it's ok for you to bury your bone in a white guy?"

All the boys were laughing and pushing at each other. Jacob stood up, his expression impassive. He wiped the water off his face and turned to look at them. "Hmm, Tyler, I thought your father was a Baptist preacher. Does he like it that you use words like that when you talk about other people? Maybe he ought to teach you better language. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Jacob asked.

"At least I can kiss my mother, Black. I hear yours is dead and in the ground!"

Jacob took a deep breath and steadied himself. When Edward tried to lunge at Tyler, Jacob held him back. "Don't waste your time on this bigot, Edward. You can't change people like him. You can only pity them. He's the worst kind of hypocrite. He sits in church listening to his father preach every Sunday and then goes out and lives the way he does. He thinks it makes him look cool to the other boys. He's just paving his way straight to hell. God doesn't like hypocrites, Tyler. Jesus didn't come down here to save people like you. He came for people like me. People who already know they are sinners. You try to make everyone think you are so good. You're evil and people like you make me sick."

Jacob took Edward's arm and walked away. Edward couldn't believe it; Jacob not taking up for himself and fighting Tyler. As his temper cooled, he looked up at Jacob. "Baby that was…I don't know, unexpected?" Edward mumbled.

"I'm trying to be a better person, Edward. It's hard as hell but I'm trying. If we just resort to using our fists to solve all our problems we won't make much headway for our cause," Jacob answered.

"What cause it that? Are you flying the rainbow flag now or something?" Edward teased.

"Edward, I just don't like to see anyone get bullied anymore. If I can stand up for someone else then I will. I'm not putting labels on anyone anymore. We're all just people. Some of us live differently. That doesn't make it bad. I'm trying to be mature," Jacob answered.

Edward didn't know why but it turned him on so much he couldn't stand it. Jacob talking like that was so hot. He loved it. At lunch time, Jasper and Seth joined them. They hadn't come out officially but sitting with Jacob and Edward at their table was a pretty good red light to the others. When Bella and Alice sat with them, it was pretty obvious.

"Should we put up a sign on this table that says "Queers here", Jasper asked.

"I don't think we need a flashing, red light, Jasper. Everyone is looking at us like we are anyway," Seth answered, lowering his head.

"If you're ashamed, baby, just say so," Jasper responded, his voice on edge.

"Don't push him, Jasper," Edward spoke up. "I tried to push Jacob like that and it almost killed our relationship."

Jacob turned to Edward and smiled, reaching out and squeezing his hand. "Thanks, baby," he whispered.

Edward felt that warm glow spread all over him. He was hungry but couldn't eat. He didn't want to lose the contact of Jacob's hand on his.

After lunch, Jacob was meeting with the coach to talk about coming back to play football. Edward changed into his gym clothes alone and hung out near Jasper to keep from having to listen to any more hurtful comments. Jasper didn't care about what others said. Edward unfortunately did. When Jacob entered the locker room, the look on his face said it all.

He walked over and took a deep breath as he opened his locker. He reached inside for his gym clothes then sat down on the bench. Tyler walked up behind him and scoffed.

"So, the coach told you we don't want you, didn't he?" Tyler asked, pushing at Jacob's shoulder. Edward tried to launch himself at Tyler but Jasper held him back.

"Let him fight his own battles, Ed," Jasper whispered in Edward's ear.

"Well, Tyler, he told me that your team hasn't won a single game since I left. He told me that he needs a good quarterback since you haven't been cutting it. He said that the athletic boosters don't mind me coming back. He also said that he plans to bench a few of you younger guys as soon as he gets some more good players on the team. It just so happens, that he gave me back my jersey and told me to be wearing it at practice tonight!" Jacob said, standing up and turning to face Tyler. He was holding his old football jersey in his hands; Edward could see the number 6 clearly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tyler gasped.

Jacob grinned and raised his eyebrows. "I guess you were wrong about the tolerance level around here. The athletic boosters care about a winning team. They don't give a shit about your values, Tyler."

Tyler stomped off to talk to the coach. The other two boys who had been standing with him stood silently, scuffing their shoes against the floor. "Glad your back, Jake," one of them mumbled.

"Thanks," Jacob answered, then turned to get dressed.

"You see," Jasper whispered. "Let Jacob try to stand on his own. He's doing a good job. He needs you, of course but he had to be able to face it himself for you guys to be ok here. He's doing it. Go tell him how proud of him you are."

"I want to push him against those lockers and show him how proud of him I am," Edward growled in a whisper.

"I know, believe me, I know but this isn't the place for it. You guys have to be careful about public shows of affection. The principle won't tolerate that," Jasper warned.

Edward walked over to Jacob and smiled. Brilliant, babe," he whispered as he sat down on the bench.

Jacob didn't look at him but smiled to himself as he got dressed. Edward didn't care what the other's thought. He still planned on getting his revenge on Rosalie but it could wait until later.

They didn't experience any further drama the rest of the day. Tyler was spreading around that he planned to get his father and some of the other parents to protest Jacob being on the football team but the coach told Jacob not to worry. Edward could see how happy Jacob was to be able to play again. He sat on the bleachers and watched as Jacob went through the drills at football practice. He loved the way his boyfriend looked in that football uniform.

Bella climbed up the bleachers and sat down tentatively beside Edward. "I got the note you left in my locker," she said. "What did you want to see me about?"

"Ok, here's the deal. You want to redeem yourself with me for what you did? You can but I need you do to something first. You hate Rosalie as much as I do, right?"

"Yeah, I hate that bitches guts, why?"

"I want you to do something for me," Edward said. He leaned over and began to whisper to Bella. Her face brightened perceptibly and she broke into a huge smile.

"You fucking got it!" she cried. "I so want to do this for you but will everything be ok between us after this?" she asked.

"Almost, I need to do one more thing to make it better but that can wait. Do this for me and you'll be halfway there," Edward assured her.

"I really am sorry, Edward. We were drunk and he's just so damn hot, I don't know what happened," she said.

"Don't say that shit to me, Bella! You knew exactly what you were doing. You wanted him. You wanted to seduce him. You knew he was weak and you took advantage of him. Jacob isn't innocent in it either but I've forgiven him. I want to forgive you too but it is going to take a bit of time. Just do what I asked you do to and I'll let you know when I'm ready for the other part," Edward said.

"What other part?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to punish you for what you did, you and Alice and Jacob, all three together. It won't be too bad but it has to happen for me to be ok with all of this," Edward answered.

Bella swallowed hard and nodded. "Ok, Alice and I will do whatever you want us to do. We want everything to be ok again."

"It will, just play along with me," Edward said. "Now go and be a good, little lesbian."

Bella stuck out her tongue at him and got up. He watched her walk down the bleachers and disappear into the crowd. He didn't hate her for what had happened. How could he? He couldn't resist Jacob's sexiness. How could he expect other people to? That little thought did worry him somewhat. Edward hadn't failed to notice the way Jacob's ex-girlfriend, Lauren, was looking at him.

Jacob and Lauren had dated off and on all during his sophomore and junior years until he'd met Edward. They had been broken up at that time but she had always thought they would get back together just like always. Edward knew Lauren still had feelings for Jacob. He hoped it wouldn't matter anymore. He looked up to watch Jacob on the field. He was so good at it. The coach was grinning from ear to ear and patting Jacob on the shoulder. Yes, it was going to be a good senior year no matter how hard other people tried to make it not so. Edward was going to be happy.

He had Jacob, he was making things better with Bella and Alice, he was learning to let Jacob stand on his own, he was trying to be less violent, he was on his medication and he had his entire future ahead of him. No one and nothing was going to stand in his way.

Jacob pulled his helmet off and smiled up at Edward. Edward waved back to him as he climbed up the bleachers. "Ready to head home, Edward," Jacob asked.

"Yep, I'll wait for you down by the locker room," he answered.

Jacob drove on the way home. Edward sat watching every move his lover made, enjoying the play of light on Jacob's features.

"I love you so much, boy. I'm so proud of the way you handled yourself today. You really are trying to make this work, aren't you?" Edward asked.

Jacob smiled but didn't take his eyes off the road. "I so wanted to beat Tyler to fucking death today," Jacob admitted.

"But you didn't, baby. You walked the high ground and I'm not sure I could have. He tried so hard to bait you but you didn't give in. When you walked into the gym after you talked to the coach, you looked so sad. I thought they told you that you couldn't play."

"I was just bluffing," Jacob said.

"Well, I'm not," Edward said as he unfastened his seat belt and scooted closer to Jacob.

Edward brushed his fingertips down the side of Jacob's face and leaned over to kiss his neck.

"Damn it, Cullen! You're going to make me run the hell off the road!" Jacob cried.

Edward laughed and scooted back over in his seat. As soon as they pulled into the driveway, Jacob jumped out and ran for the front door. "Beat you up the stairs!" he teased.

Edward watched Jacob fumble with the key for a minute, and then disappear in a bound up the steps to Edward's room. Edward took his time climbing the stairs. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, then kicked off his shoes. He pushed open his bedroom door and saw Jacob standing in his boxer briefs by the bed.

"Damn, Black, you don't waste time, do you?" Edward asked.

"Nope, now get over here! My dick misses your mouth," Jacob replied.

"Good, cause my mouth misses your dick!" Edward answered.

He pushed off his jeans and socks and stood, slowly pushing his boxers down. Jacob watched, his eyes heavy with lust as Edward undressed. "You goanna take those off or are you waiting for me to do it?" Edward asked, gesturing to Jacob's underwear.

Jacob didn't answer but quickly pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them. He wrapped his hands around his cock and began to stroke it. The sight made Edward's mouth water. He crossed the room and dropped to his knees before Jacob.

"Give it to me baby!" he whispered, looking up at Jacob.

"You got it," Jacob answered.


	32. Chapter 32

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Thirty-Two

Coming Together

Edward leaned knelt down in front of Jacob and smiled up at his lover. "Did you miss me?" he asked, brushing his fingertips over the leaking head of Jacob's cock.

"Fuck, I already told you he misses you!" Jacob exclaimed, clutching handfuls of Edward's copper hair and tugging the boy forward.

"Easy, boy, you don't want to upset me before I even get started here do you?" Edward teased as he wrapped his hand around the base of Jacob's hard cock, giving it a playful squeeze.

"I wish you'd get the hell on with it and quit fucking teasing!" Jacob gasped.

"As you wish, baby," Edward said, as he leaned forward and slid his tongue slowly down the hard length, teasing the tip with his tongue.

"Fuck," Jacob whispered, his head falling back and his legs shaking unsteadily.

"Do you need to lay down, Jake?" Edward asked, looking up at Jacob with a wicked grin.

"Maybe, I mean yeah, it might be a good idea," Jacob admitted as he stepped back and stretched out on his back, propping himself up on his arms so he could watch as Edward crawled up between his legs.

"I'm going to fuck you when I'm done here I hope you know," Edward said as he lowered his head.

"I don't care what you do to me!" Jacob cried as Edward engulfed his throbbing length in his wet eager mouth.

Edward worked hard, twirling his skilled tongue up the underside of Jacob's cock, forcing it into the leaking tip and then dragging it back down to the base. Jacob pushed up against Edward's mouth, struggling for more contact. Edward threw his arm up over Jacob's hips to hold him still while he worked.

"Damn it, Edward, let me move a little! I can't just lay still and take that shit! It feels too good!" Jacob cried.

Edward's only reply was to take both his hands and grip Jacob's misbehaving hips tightly, forcing his lover down against the mattress. Edward swallowed all of Jacob's length, down to the hilt and hollowed his cheeks on the way back up, sucking the soft skin over hard steel.

"Edward, stop, please, I don't want to cum yet!" Jacob begged.

Edward shifted off the bed and stood up. "Come here," he ordered Jacob.

Jake sat up and slid over to the side of the bed. "What gives?" he asked.

"I want to do you bent over the pool table," Edward said as he pulled on Jake's wrist leading him across the room. "Lay over it, face down," Edward said, guiding Jacob into position.

"Hey, aren't you going to get some lube or something?" Jacob gasped.

"Don't move, baby. I'll be right back."

Jacob watched as Edward crossed the room and opened the bedside table drawer. When he returned, Jacob felt Edward moving behind him. He tensed up when he felt his lover grasp both of his wrists and bring them together in the center of his back.

"What are you doing? You know I don't go for that kinky fuckery!" Jacob protested.

"Do it for me, baby. Don't you trust me yet?" Edward asked.

"Um in theory…" Jacob began.

"Just go with it, babe," Edward encouraged as he tied Jacob's wrists together at the small of his back, with one of his red handkerchiefs.

Jacob was suspicious of what might come next but wasn't prepared when he felt Edward push his thighs apart with his knees. Jacob waited for the pain but it didn't come. Instead, he felt his lover's hot mouth moving slowly up the inside of his thigh. Jacob held his breath as Edward continued his painfully slow, upward ascent.

"Edward…" Jacob breathed. "Please…"

"Please what, Jake?" Edward asked.

"Fuck!" Jacob whispered.

"What, no foreplay?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, I can't stand…" Jacob was unable to finish his train of thought when Edward's tongue pushed against his tightly puckered hole and penetrated him.

Jacob breathed out and clenched his teeth as the waves of itching, rolling pleasure crested over his stomach and groin. He found it difficult to remain standing and rested all his weight against his chest on the pool table. Thankfully for him, Edward didn't keep up that teasing very long.

"You ready for this hard cock, baby?" Edward asked.

"Yes, just go slow, ok?" Jacob asked.

"For you, anything," Edward promised.

He positioned himself at his lover's tight entrance and pushed against Jacob slowly and gently, giving the boy time to adjust to the penetration and the inevitable pain that always followed. When Edward felt his lover relaxing around him, he began to thrust against him, loving the view of Jacob laid out on the table for him.

"I want you to love me forever, Jacob, my baby," Edward hissed between clenched teeth.

"I do love you," Jacob answered from beneath him.

"Forever and for always?" Edward asked.

"Forever and forever," Jacob whispered.

Edward thrust evenly and slowly, taking his time to savor every pleasurable sensation, running his hands up and down Jacob's muscular back and gripping the boy's hips for leverage, his thoughts running wild with him.

_How did I get so lucky? Why does he love me? Why does he stay with me? Why does he keep coming back to me? Please don't let this end! _

"Jacob, are you close?" Edward asked, leaning down to kiss that soft spot between Jacob's shoulders.

"Yes, I could let it go any minute," Jacob whispered back.

"Let it go for me now. I want to hear it when you do. Don't be quiet about it. Give it to me!" Edward commanded, wrapping his hand around Jacob's cock.

He felt Jacob tremble beneath him and then his lover's head came back against his shoulder as Jacob came hard into his hand, coating it with his pearly, white cum, calling out his pleasure in Quileute, words Edward couldn't understand but the meaning was fairly clear.

Edward held out for only a little longer, desiring to prolong the contact for as much as he could. He gave way when Jacob twisted his head back and grinned at Edward. "What ya waiting for, boy?" he teased.

Edward let go of the hold he was keeping on his pleasure. He felt the orgasm rip through him, shaking his body and giving him what he'd been wanting all day. "Fucking hell!" he cried.

"Jacob, you are going to kill me yet, baby," Edward breathed against Jacob's back.

"I hope not," Jacob answered.

The doorbell began to ring at that inopportune moment and Edward laughed, sagging against Jacob. "Who in the blue fuck is that?" Jacob asked.

"I'll get it," Edward answered as he untangled himself from Jacob and ran into the bathroom to wash up. A moment later and he was hurrying down the stairs in his bath robe.

He yanked open the door to see Jasper and Seth grinning at him. "Did we come at a bad time, Eddie?" Jasper teased.

"Fuck you, Whitlock. You're right on time!" Edward answered.

Authors Note: Ok, so for those of you silly girls still following this fic, it will be about two weeks before I update again. Going on vacation and won't have internet access where I'm going. Luv you all and will miss you like crazy! Thanks for staying with it!


	33. Chapter 33

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Thirty-Three

What Goes Around…

Jacob was sitting on the side of the bed when the door opened and in walked Edward followed by Jasper and Seth. He pulled the blanket across his lap to cover himself. He'd only had enough time to slip his boxers on. Edward smiled in his direction and waited for Jasper and Seth to enter the room, then closed the door behind them.

"Jacob, I hope you don't mind but I asked Jasper and Seth to join us this evening. There's something that I need them to help me with," Edward said.

Jacob looked suspiciously at Edward, then at Jasper and Seth. Their faces remained passive, giving away nothing. "Something up?" Jacob asked.

"Well, do you remember, baby, how I said I was going to have to punish you, Bella and Alice for that little stunt you three pulled? It just so happens that tonight is the night. I wasn't planning on doing it this soon but I decided not to beleaguer the situation any longer. I want to get this over with so that I can move on and I think it's best to do it now," Edward answered. Just as Jacob was about to protest, the doorbell rang again. "I'll get that, it'll be Bella and Alice," Edward said.

Jacob watched his lover cross the room, open the door and close it behind him. He waited until the sound of Edward's footsteps on the stairs had died away, and then turned to Jasper and Seth. "What the hell does he have in mind?" he asked fearfully.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Jacob. I promised him I wouldn't spill the beans and I aim to keep that promise. I mean what the hell were you thinking, banging those two skanks?" Jasper asked.

"It wasn't like that," Jacob started to protest but he never got to finish as the sound of footsteps, outside, alerted them that Edward was back and he wasn't alone.

Bella entered the room first, followed by Alice, who looked, as she usually did, lost and confused. Jacob watched silently, his suspicious demeanor blatantly obvious on his face, as Edward closed and locked the door, and then turned to address the group.

"So, I think we all know why we're here tonight. Here's the situation. I told Jacob that I would be punishing him, together with Bella and Alice, for what happened. I realize that I am also at fault in this and that I betrayed his trust as well. When I'm done punishing him and the girls, he's more than welcome to punish me in whatever manner he thinks is fitting and I won't protest. Jasper and Seth are here to help me and to bear witness to this. Bella, I've already talked to today and Alice, I'm sure Bella apprised you of the situation?" Edward asked.

Alice nodded but remained silent. Bella looked embarrassed. Jasper and Seth remained, leaning against the wall, their arms crossed. To Jacob, they looked like the gestapo. He was getting irritated and he didn't like the feeling of trepidation that was creeping over him. This wasn't going to be good. Any time that "punishment" was mentioned, it was always a bad thing. Edward cleared his throat and continued his speech.

"Jacob, I think you know how much I love you. I'm doing this to remind you of that. I want you to understand that I love you and I do forgive you but what you did really hurt me. I'm over it now, this is just to drive home the fact that I don't ever intend to share you with anyone again. Now, will the three of you undress, please? When you are finished, just lay down on the bed, Jacob in the middle, the girls on either side, face down if you don't mind," Edward said as he reached for his discarded jeans that lay on the floor beside the bed.

Bella sighed, stood and began to undress, Alice joined her. Jasper and Seth remained motionless. Jacob stared, open mouthed and unbelieving at Edward who removed his wide, black, leather belt from the loops of his jeans.

"Edward, what the hell are you thinking of doing?" Jacob gasped.

"I'm thinking of beating your asses, that's what I'm thinking," Edward answered calmly. "When this is over and done, we can put it behind us and there will be no hard feelings. You acted like a child and I'm treating you like one. At least I have my mental illness to explain my actions. What you three did was selfish and immature. Like I said, I do forgive you, all of you but I need to do this to get it out of my system. Don't argue, baby, just go with it," Edward answered.

"Fuck this!" Jacob shouted. He stood, tossing the blankets aside and reached down for his cargo shorts and t-shirt. Jasper strode forward and put a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Just settle down, Jacob, Edward isn't going to hit you guys very hard. If you were serious about making things right with him, then do it for him. This is what he needs. Don't make me hold you down. That wouldn't be very manly," Jasper said.

"Whitlock, you can't be serious!" Jacob cried. "Do you really mean that you would hold me down while he hits me?"

"For Christ sakes, Jacob, just lay the fuck down! We want to get this over with!" Bella shouted.

Jacob stood glaring from Jasper to Seth and finally to Edward. He knew he was defeated. He could see that he was outnumbered and he understood that the battle was already lost. He sighed, shook his head miserably and walked over to the foot of the bed. He pushed his boxer briefs down and flopped down miserably onto the bed, between Alice and Bella. He wrapped his arms around his head and pushed his face into the mattress to hide his embarrassment.

Edward walked toward the foot of the bed. He stood, holding the belt, surveying his victims. Jasper and Seth moved to stand on either side of him. Each of them removed their respective belts.

"Anyone have anything to say before we get started?" Edward asked.

"Don't hit me very hard, please?" Alice begged. Bella and Jacob remained silent.

"Let's begin," Edward murmured. He lifted his belt and brought it down, smacking the palm of his hand as hard as he could with it. All three of the "victims" on the bed cringed. "Surprise! Fooled you guys!" he shouted, laughing.

Jacob sat up and turned to stare at Edward with an incredulous look on his handsome face. He was blushing all over and fuming pissed. "What the hell? Are you saying this was a joke? It sure as fuck wasn't funny!" he shouted.

"Relax, Jake, it really was funny," Seth laughed. Jasper and Edward had collapsed onto the floor with laughter and were practically rolling over each other.

Bella and Alice sat up beside Jacob and neither of them looked amused. "Fuck you, Edward, that wasn't funny!" Bella hissed as she scooted off the bed, grabbed her clothes and started getting dressed. Alice sat looking around as if she wasn't sure what was going on. "So you aren't going to whip us?" she asked, her expression somewhat dazed.

"Come on, honey, we're getting the fuck out of here!" Bella shouted, tossing Alice her clothes. The girls got dressed and Bella stomped out, dragging Alice with her and slamming the door behind them.

Jacob pulled the covers across his lap and stared at Edward and Jasper laughing on the floor. Seth stood a little bit away, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Jasper finally sat up and reached for Seth's hand. "Help me up!" he laughed. Seth helped him stand and they both turned to look at Jacob.

Edward crawled over to the bed and scooted up onto it to sit beside Jacob. "I'm sorry, baby. I know you don't have a sense of humor but I did want to put the fear into you just a little bit," Edward said, putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Fuck you, Edward! You know how weirded out I get about stuff like that! You were being a sadistic, insensitive bastard!" Jacob spat, pushing Edward's hand off of his shoulder.

"Jake, don't be such a baby!" Jasper said. "You fucked up with the girls. This was your punishment. Would you have liked it better if he actually hit you?"

"No, he promised me," Jacob cried, turning to face Edward. "You promised me…" he stammered off, his face contorting and his eyes tearing up.

"Jacob, I didn't mean… It was just a joke… Oh fuck!" Edward said, putting his arms around Jacob. "It wasn't supposed to freak you out so bad, baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I didn't think you would take it like this. Please forgive me?"

Jacob relented and put his arms around Edward, trembling slightly. He held tightly and wouldn't let go even when Edward tried to pull away. He didn't want to face Jasper and Seth knowing they'd seen him freak out like that. He thought they would see it as a weakness.

"It's ok, baby. We all understand. It was tasteless and out of line and I admit it. I'm sorry. Hey, you can beat my ass if you want to!" Edward cried. He jumped up and shucked off his robe, then stretched out, face down, on the bed next to Jacob.

"Jasper, give him your belt," Edward ordered.

"Edward, I don't want to hit you," Jacob said. "Get up; you look like a damn fool. I still don't think this is funny."

"Listen, baby," Edward said as he sat up next to Jacob, reaching for his hand. "You know I get carried away sometimes. I guess I took it too far again. I really didn't mean to scare you. Kiss me so I'll know you are ok with this."

Jacob leaned forward and quickly brushed his lips against Edward's then pulled back. "Not like that, Jacob, like this," Edward protested, pulling Jacob back.

He pressed his lips against Jacob's and deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth. Jacob attempted to pull away but Edward reached up, grabbing Jacob's head and holding him firmly, demanding that Jacob kiss him back. Jasper tilted his head to the side to get a better view and Seth watched wide eyed. When Edward pulled back slightly and ran his lips down Jacob's neck, nipping at his silky, caramel colored skin, both Jasper and Seth drew in a deep breath almost at the same moment.

"Fuck, Cullen, you don't know how "hard" it is to watch that shit," Jasper said.

"Well, why don't you two join us?" he asked, teasingly.


	34. Chapter 34

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Thirty-Four

Goes Around…

"Edward, what are you talking about?" Jacob asked suspiciously. "You aren't actually seriously inviting Jasper and Seth to…"

"Sure, why not? You had your fun with Bella and Alice. Why shouldn't I get to have some fun with them?" Edward asked.

"You promised me you wouldn't hold that against me!" Jacob protested.

"I'm not, baby, I just always wanted to see what it would be like to do it with more than one person. Don't tell me you haven't wondered what it would be like to be with more than one guy. If you say you haven't, then I know you're lying."

"Edward, why are you always throwing these loops in front of me and expecting me to just jump through them? You know how I feel about kinky stuff…"

"Yes, Jacob, you have a mental block on doing anything even remotely not vanilla. It's time you broadened your horizons. Besides, if you want, you can consider it your punishment. If it makes you feel better, then I'll promise you that I'll only fuck you," Edward assured him.

"What do you expect me to do?" Jacob asked.

"Whatever I tell you I want to see," Edward answered, grinning devilishly.

"Damn it!" Jacob muttered under his breath as he tried to pull the quilts up around himself.

"No, no, pretty boy, leave it off. Jaz and Seth have seen you naked in the shower at school hundreds of times," Edward protested, clawing the blanket off of Jacob. "I want you to get more comfortable with your sexuality. Consider this boot camp. It won't hurt for you to have your limits pushed every once in a while."

"Edward, I've had my limits pushed to damn far past…"

"Hush, that's enough of that out of you," Edward chided as he reached for Jacob's hand. "You know I love you. Jasper and Seth are our friends. It will be fun for them too, besides, it's Jasper's birthday. He's nineteen and he deserves some fun. Let's all get on the rug on the floor. I don't think the bed is big enough to do what Jasper has in mind."

"What do you have in mind, Jasper?" Seth asked, wide-eyed as he sat down cross-legged on the carpet.

"You'll see, babe, now get undressed. We all got to be naked for this to work," Jasper answered, stripping off his t-shirt and reaching for the snap on his jeans.

Jacob sat down on the carpet next to Edward who was completely comfortable with being naked in front of his friends. "Are we going to circle-jerk or something?" Jacob asked Edward in a whisper.

"No, babe, it will be a circle but we ain't goanna jerk!" Edward answered.

"Ok, Edward told me that I could be in charge of this part of it, so this is what I want everyone to do. We are going to do a daisy-chain. Do all of you know what that is?" Jasper asked, looking each of them in the eyes.

"Oh, that's going to be so fucking cool!" Seth cried as he tossed the last of his clothing aside and drew up close to Jasper. "Who do I get to suck off?"

"Who do you want to suck off, baby?" Jasper asked, looking down at his eager, younger boyfriend.

Seth looked around slowly, and then his eyes settled on Jacob. "Him," he said, pointing at his intended target.

Jacob glanced at Edward, fearfully but Edward was looking back at Seth smiling. "I knew you were warm for his form, Seth. What can I say? I can't blame you. Hope you can suck cock as good as I can. Jacob is a bit of a connoisseur."

"Edward!" Jacob cried, blushing a violent shade of red.

"Well, you are, baby! You want your cock suckers to be experienced, don't you?" Edward laughed.

"Just kill me now!" Jacob sighed.

"Ok, I want to suck Edward and Ed, you'll have to suck… hold on, I need to work this out," Jasper muddled. "Ok, I've got this! Jacob, lie down on your side, facing me. Seth, you get on him and turn so that you're facing him on your side, your feet down this way, that's it, baby. Now, Edward, you suck off Seth and I'll suck off you and Jacob will suck off me."

"This isn't going to work," Jacob protested.

"Sure it will, baby. I mean we did 69 those two times and that worked…" Edward began.

"Edward!" Jacob shouted. "I swear to Christ that I'm going to beat the shit out of you if you don't stop embarrassing me!"

"Just getting started, lover!" Edward laughed as he ducked out of the way, just missing Jacob's left hook.

"Come on, guys, no fighting in sex! At least not the way I do it, now let's get into position," Jasper encouraged.

He waited until the last minute to let everyone get started as he worked to get the players into the proper positions. Jasper was a natural leader, ordering everyone around as if he were a drill sergeant. Jacob was getting over his skittishness, despite himself and finding that the idea of group sex was actually a real turn on. He was surprised to find that out about himself. Edward was hard as a rock and excited at the thought of feeling someone else's lips on his cock. At last, Jasper was satisfied with the positioning and he lay down, putting his cock in Jacob's face and squirming around to get close enough to Edward's to make it work.

"Let's go and don't stop till you have a mouth full of cum!" Jasper shouted.

It was full on. Edward found it almost impossible not to move, pushing himself into Jasper's willing and highly skilled mouth. Seth kept losing his hold on Jacob and would burst out laughing when he did, causing his lithe body to wiggle against Edward's mouth and increasing his own sensations. Jacob was struggling with the idea of sucking of Jasper, though Jasper was a bit smaller than Edward width wise, he was definitely longer and it was different.

"Hold still, Seth!" Edward protested. "I can't keep you in my mouth when you crack up like that!"

"I can't help it! Jacob is too big! I can't get my mouth around…" Seth's words were muffled when Jacob shoved himself into Seth's mouth and ended the discussion.

Edward found the sight of all the taunt, young, hard, naked wreathing bodies on his carpet a bit too much stimulation. He was afraid he would cum first. The sound of all that lapping and sucking, the moans of pleasure, the slaps of hands against tight, muscular asses, it was too much for him but he was spared that degradation of being the first to give in. To everyone's surprise, it was Jasper. Edward felt Jasper's moan of pleasure in the mouth that tightened around his cock as Jasper came hard into Jacob's mouth. The sound of his orgasm was the catalyst that everyone else was waiting for. Edward came next, filling Jasper's mouth with his juices, and then Seth unloaded into Edward's mouth. Jacob, much to Edward's distress, was the last one to cum. He held Seth's head with both hands as he unloaded his pearly, white cum into the boy's more than willing mouth.

"Damn it, Jake!" Edward said as he sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I figured you'd blow first, what with all the sensation."

"Not a chance in hell!" Jacob bragged, grinning his million-watt smile from ear to ear. I have better control than all the rest of you!"

"No, you just had Mr. Giggly on you and he couldn't stay focused long enough to make you cum," Jasper said, running his hand affectionately through Seth's hair.

"Quit it, Jaz!" Seth protested.

Edward got up and shuffled across the room to his bedside table. When he returned, he had a bottle of water and a handful of small, white pills. "Here, everybody take one of these," he said as he held them out to the group.

"What the shit are they?" Jasper asked.

"Viagra," Edward answered.

"Fuck that!" Jacob protested. "I don't need limp-dick pills!"

"Neither do I!" Seth said.

"Hold up, I think I know what he had in mind. If we take these now, we'll get hard again really fast, won't we, Ed?" Jasper asked.

"Yep," Edward grinned.

Three hands were suddenly grabbing at the pills in Edward's hand. He laughed as he passed the water bottle around, then when everyone had dosed up, he returned to his bedside table and retrieved the bottle of baby oil and a box of condoms.

"Now it's my turn to lead the group. I want to do something a bit more risqué. Jacob, how turned on are you? I mean to ask, how relaxed with all of this are you?" Edward asked.

"I'm ok, why?" Jacob asked.

"Because, baby, I have had this fantasy about you that I really want to try but it will only work if you are willing to try, 100% relaxed with all this and have an open mind. Jasper and Seth, you guys have to be willing to do this too. Jacob, it will probably hurt… a lot," Edward answered.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that pain was going to play into it somewhere. It kind of always does with your fantasies," Jacob sighed.

"Listen, honey, if you do this for me and it will be epic, then you can do absolutely anything to me that you want to do, I mean absolutely any sick, twisted fantasy you have, I'll agree to do," Edward promised.

"So, I can dress in a ski mask and chase you through the woods, then grab you and rape you against a tree?" Jacob teased.

"Fuck," Edward groaned, his face blushing a deep red and his breathing hitching up a notch.

Jasper and Seth burst into laughter. "Jacob, I think you just figured out your boyfriends weak spot. He'd love to be raped by you," Seth said.

"Yeah, I knew he wanted that," Jacob admitted. "That's why I dangled it in front of him like that. Besides, I haven't heard what devious here has in mind for me yet."

"DP," Edward answered.

"What!" Seth shouted, jumping up. "OMG, I can't believe you just… Are you serious, Edward?"

"Damn, are you sure he's ready for that, Ed?" Jasper worried.

"He can take it, he's a big boy," Edward grinned.

"DP? Ok, I'm stupid and naïve and all so what the fuck is that?" Jacob asked, as it was now his turn to blush.

"Double penetration, Jacob, two cocks, one hole. Man, even I know that," Seth laughed.

"What the fucking hell!" Jacob shouted, standing up and taking a step back from the group. "Edward, tell me you're not serious!"

"Relax, baby, you asked, I told. That's what I want to see. I want Jasper to lie down, you to ride his cock, Seth will suck you off, I will be behind you and I'll stick my cock in after you all get into position. It will be painful for you at first until you relax but it won't be any different from taking a big dildo…" Edward began.

"I've never taken a big dildo, Edward!" Jacob protested. "And I have no intention of doing this!"

"Come on, Jacob, just agree to try. You might find out that it's not that bad. I've done it before," Jasper admitted.

"You have?" Seth gasped.

"Yep, with my last boyfriend but I don't want to go into details about that right now," Jasper said.

"Wait, you said it was with you last boyfriend? I thought you needed three to do something like that?" Jacob asked, confused.

"He put a dildo in me, and then he shoved his cock in with it. I was surprised for sure and it hurt like hell because I wasn't expecting it but when I relaxed enough, it was a major and I mean major turn on. Trust me, Jake, you can do it. You're built a bit sturdier than the rest of us," Jasper encouraged him.

"That's not fair!" Seth protested. "Everyone will have something to fuck except me!"

"You can fuck me after we're done, baby," Jasper cooed to Seth, brushing his fingers through the boy's hair. I don't want anyone else up your ass anyway."

"But Edward doesn't seem to mind if someone else is up mine," Jacob mumbled, looking down at his lap and disturbed to find that the Viagra was working and his cock was starting to twitch. He shifted position to make it less obvious.

"Jacob, you know I love you. Consider this our last big fling before the I do's," Edward said, moving closer and putting his arm around Jacob's massive shoulders.

"Are you guys getting married?" Seth asked.

"Yep, right after high school," Jacob answered, smiling up at Seth, his mood obviously lifted by the shift in subject matter.

"Damn, that's so fucking cool!" Seth sighed. "I wish me and Jasper could do that."

"We will, babe, as soon as you graduate," Jasper promised. Seth's face lit up and he flung himself into Jasper's lap, smothering his lover with wet, sloppy kisses.

Jacob looked at Edward and bit his lip. "Do you really want me to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, I really want you to do this for me. If it hurts too much, or you freak out too much, then we'll stop, I promise you," Edward said as he leaned over and brushed Jacob's lips with his. "You know I love you."

"You know how much I wish that was enough," Jacob sighed.

"It is enough, baby," Edward answered.

"Who's ready to do this?" Jasper asked. "My cock is screaming for attention."

"You mean it's screaming for my boyfriend's tight ass!" Edward teased.

"Damn it, Edward!" Jacob cried.

"Come on, baby, let's do this. It's now or never and we're only young once. When we get old, we can laugh about the crazy things we did," Edward coaxed as he reached for Jacob's arm and pulled him close for a kiss.

Jacob found himself momentarily distracted from his anxiety by the blistering, oral invasion he was receiving from Edward. He couldn't think about being afraid when his lover was fucking his mouth with his tongue and running his hands everywhere indecent at the same time. Jacob felt his desire rising despite his nerves over the scene he was being asked to do. He wondered if he would be able to go through with it without freaking out.

_Just don't think about it, Jake, you can to this!_

"Ok, I'm ready," Jacob sighed against Edward's mouth.

"Fuck yeah!" Edward shouted. "Come on, guys!"

"Hold on, I want some foreplay first!" Jacob protested.

"Oh, you're going to get some foreplay, baby. You're going to get some foreplay from all three of us and it will be more than you can fucking take!" Edward promised.

Jacob found himself suddenly being urged up and onto Edward's bed by three sets of hands. He was positioned, kneeling up on his knees, with Jasper behind him, Seth to one side, and Edward in front. Edward took Jacob's face in his hands and gave him another deep, forceful kiss as Seth reached around and wrapped his hand around Jacob's straining cock, stroking it slowly. Jasper kissed Jacob between his shoulder blades and slid his hands up and down the boy's back, then moved his hands to the front and began pinching Jacob's hard nipples. Jacob moaned against Edward's mouth as Jasper pressed his hard, naked body against him from behind and began to grind his erection against Jacob's ass.

"Ed, I want to fuck him so bad…" Jasper moaned.

"Now you know how I feel every day of my life! I have to try to sleep next to this overly-sensual piece of man-flesh!"

Seth giggled and increased the pace of his hand on Jacob's cock. "I'm getting jealous, Jasper," He whined.

"No need, baby. Jacob is a fleshy snare and it's all sex. He belongs to Ed, you belong to me, that's how it is and this is all just for fun," Jasper soothed him.

Jasper moved his head to one side and pulled back on Jacob's hair, tilting the boy's head back so he could kiss him too. "Let me taste that hot, full mouth of yours, Jake," he begged.

Jacob relented as Edward moved down to bite at his nipples. Seth slid his hand down and massaged Jacob's balls, drawing them up tight as he did so.

"Fuck!" Jacob gasped when Jasper released his mouth. "I can't… I'm goanna cum…"

"Ok, back off, everybody, we don't want premature peter here!" Edward ordered. "Seth, go get the condoms and lube, Jasper, lie back on the bed, Jacob, relax, baby and get that scared as hell look off your face. We're going to go slow and if it hurts too much I won't do it, k?" Edward asked.

"K," Jacob relented, trying to relax but still worried.

Seth returned with the lube and condoms and handed one to Jasper and Edward. Edward took the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers, then reached for Jacob, turning him to face Jasper who was laying back, his hard on covered with a condom and waiting with a grin on his face.

"Baby, lean forward and straddle him, put your hands on his chest to support yourself. Seth, just hang back for a minute and jerk off, do it so Jacob can see and watch you. Baby, pay attention to what Seth is doing and don't worry about this," Edward whispered to Jacob.

Jacob got into position and turned his head to watch Seth. Jasper was watching as well and slowly stroking his own cock in time to Seth's ministrations. Edward pushed two fingers into Jacob to get him ready, leaning up and resting his chest against Jacob's back, pressing the side of his face against Jacob's shoulder to get as much contact with his lover as possible. He dragged his fingers firmly over Jacob's prostate, knowing that would help to get his lover in the right mind set for what they had planned.

Jacob jumped, as always when Edward found his sweet spot, then gasped for air and closed his eyes, his head tilting back and his face flushing with pleasure.

"Fuck," Jasper moaned as he watched the arousing scene before him. Jacob's hard cock was brushing against Jasper's stomach and it was all Jasper could do not to wrap his hand around it and bring the beautiful boy kneeling over him to completion.

"Are you ready, baby?" Edward asked.

"I guess," Jacob answered, breathlessly.

"Ok, lower yourself onto Jasper and let him help hold you upright. You need to be leaning over toward him. Brace your hands on his pecs and let him help hold you up. Seth, just hang on until we are both in him, then Jasper, will push him upright and when he does, you can lean in and go at it," Edward ordered.

Jacob took a deep breath, glanced back at Edward who winked at him, then rose up slightly, and lowered himself slowly down onto Jasper's hard, waiting, well-lubricated cock. Jacob winced in pain for a moment as he got used to the sensation, then began to move without even realizing he was doing it.

"That's it, baby get into it," Edward breathed, more turned on than he'd ever been in his life, watching his lover with Jasper like that.

Edward held back for a few moments, watching Jacob riding Jasper and stroking himself, and then he moved to get into position behind Jacob. "Hold still for a minute, baby," he urged, taking Jacob's shoulder in his hand and stilling the boys' movements. Jacob's face tensed and he started to panic a bit but Jasper reached up and brushed his fingers through Jacob's hair. "Easy, boy," he whispered.

Jacob took another steadying breath as he felt Edward's cock pushing against him. "Big breath, Jake," Edward encouraged as he began to push gently but firmly into his lover's already tightly filled hole.

"Edward, I can't…" Jacob cried, gritting his teeth.

"Seth, help him!" Jasper urged, reaching for Seth's hand and pulling him toward Jacob. Jasper pushed up against Jacob's chest, giving Seth room to angle himself in on his side and take Jacob's straining cock into his mouth.

As soon as Seth got a rhythm going, Jacob began to relax and breathe. Edward used that opportunity to push into Jacob, his cock sliding up along Jasper's.

"Oh fucking hell that feels so amazing!" Jasper cried at the sensation.

"Jacob, are you alright, baby?" Edward asked concerned over Jacob's silence.

Jacob's head was back against Edward's shoulder, Jasper was pushing against his chest to keep him up off of Seth, his back was arched uncomfortably and his teeth were clenched, his eyes tightly closed. "Just do it and hurry up!" Jacob gasped.

Edward began to move, slowly at first, trying to get a rhythm going. Jasper couldn't move he could only lay there and enjoy the sensation of Edward's cock sliding against his. Jacob didn't even try to move. He was pinioned between Edward behind him, holding his shoulders and Jasper beneath him holding him up with Seth latched on and sucking his cock for dear life. The sensations were too overwhelming for Jacob. He wanted to scream with pain and moan with pleasure all at the same time. He was balanced as if on the edge of a knife and a tilt in either direction between pleasure and pain would kill him.

He wanted to grab Seth's head and force the boy deeper onto his cock but he couldn't move his hands off Jasper's chest or he would crush Seth between them. Edward had picked up his pace and was groaning like and animal with each thrust. Jasper was taking God's name in vain and trying to push up against Jacob from beneath causing a wave of agony and pleasure that Jacob couldn't take any longer. He came, hard and without regret, filling Seth's eager mouth for the second time that evening.

Edward, feeling Jacob's tight, abused hole, spasming around his cock, lost his control and collapsed against his lovers back, spilling his seed and professing his undying love until eternity faded away. Jasper gave himself over lastly, holding out until the moment was perfect, letting his cum mix with Edward's and feeling it leaking out of Jacob's well used body onto his.

Seth managed to disentangle himself before they collapsed onto each other in the bed. He stood beside the bed, watching as the three boys tried to untangle themselves and help Jacob to lie back between then. Seth climbed up onto the bed and stretched himself out against Jasper. Jasper put his arms around Seth and pulled him close. "You want to do me now, Seth?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Seth cried and tried to push Jasper's legs apart.

"Hold on a minute. Let me get Jacob into the shower then you guys can go at it," Edward objected.

"Baby, can you walk?" he asked, running his fingers through Jacob's hair and leaning down to press a kiss to his lover's swollen lips.

"Yeah, I think so," Jacob answered. "I'm sore as hell though."

"I know, baby, I'll help you," Edward said, sitting up and reaching for Jacob's hand.

"I feel like I just got raped by a bull or something!" Jacob laughed.

"I'm glad you can still joke about it," Edward said grinning over at Jacob.

"What choice do I have? I have to give in to your sick little fantasies every now and then don't I? Besides, it was… well… there just aren't any words for it," Jacob admitted.

Jasper and Seth were gone when Edward came out of the shower. Jacob wanted to stand under the hot, running water for a few minutes longer and Edward left him to go change the sheets. He didn't really want to sleep in lube and cum all night. When he went back for Jacob, he found his lover standing in front of the sink, wrapped in a towel and brushing his teeth. Edward moved to stand behind Jacob and rested his head against Jacob's shoulder.

"Thank you, baby, for that. I know how scared you were to try it and I appreciate that you are pushing your limits for me," Edward whispered against Jacob's warm, damp skin.

"Just remember what you said. One of these days you're going to come home to find a creepy guy wearing a ski mask in your house and you're not going to know if it's me or someone else and it will be a really hard, violent rape!" Jacob warned him.

"Counting on it!" Edward answered eagerly.

Authors Note: This is for you, Tenshi Yami-Angel of Darkness! Luv ya boy! I wanted to thank my girl ant1gon3 for helping me work out this difficult four-some and for letting me bounce ideas off her. Thanks to Marie and Rat for always being there and for all of you that review each time. That's what keeps me going. As always, thanks for reading guys and girls and stick with it, more drama to come!


	35. Chapter 35

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Thirty-Six

The Consequences of Our Actions

Edward sat on the bleachers watching Jacob practice football. Each day they spent together seemed to get better and better. He thought back to their rough beginning and the hell they'd been through in their relationship and personal lives. His medication was well adjusted again and he felt better than he had in a long time. He tipped his head back as the breeze blew softly through his copper hair, standing it on end.

The sharp sound of the coach's whistle brought him to attention and he glanced down at the field to see what was going on. Jacob was yanking off his helmet and yelling loudly at one of the younger players on the team, a tall, thin, young man named Riley Beers. Riley seemed intent on pissing Jacob off and the coach was trying to intervene before things got out of hand. Edward was tempted to run down to the field and lay Riley out but he knew Jacob liked to fight his own battles. The coach had separated them and benched Riley. Jacob seemed satisfied with that and for the moment, a scuffle was avoided. Edward couldn't help but wonder if the tiff had been about Jacob's sexuality. Though most of the other players seemed to accept it, a few were openly hostile and it hurt Edward to think that Jacob had to deal with that.

Bella climbed up the bleachers and sat down beside Edward. "Hey, have you seen Alice today? She was at school this morning and then she just vanished. She won't answer her cell and I can't get an answer at her house either. It's not like her to just blow off school," Bella worried.

"Maybe she got sick," Edward offered.

"Yeah, I guess so. I would have thought she'd tell me but she's been acting so weird lately. I think she's pulling away from me. I swear I heard her calling Jacob's name in her sleep a few nights ago. I guess I made a big mistake introducing her to cock."

"Maybe you should have picked an ugly guy with a small dick instead of an Adonis with an impressive tool!" Edward teased.

"Yeah," Bella sighed. "Hey, so when are we doing this thing with Rosalie? You know; the revenge thing?"

"Well, I'm thinking at the Halloween Dance. What do you think?" Edward asked.

Bella giggled and nodded in agreement. "I honestly can't wait to pull this off. Do you think we can get everything together by Friday?" she wondered.

"I'm sure we can. It's not like we have to do a lot of planning. I can get what we need but the rest will be up to you," Edward answered.

"It's going to be epic. Edward, do you think she'll freak out?" Bella asked.

"I'm certainly counting on it. No one calls my boyfriend "damaged goods" and gets away with it. What a fucking cunt, not to mention the way she always treated you and Alice," Edward said.

"Listen, we got this. It's in the bag and I'm all over it. I'm goanna go see if I can hunt down Miss Pixie and find out why she ditched. Catch ya later!" Bella said as she headed back down the bleachers and disappeared out of sight.

Edward turned back toward the field and noticed that the players were heading for the showers. He picked up his backpack and headed down to wait outside the gym for Jacob. As he was waiting for his lover to come outside, Edward overheard part of a conversation between Riley and a boy named Jared.

"That faggot is going to fuck up and when he does, I'll have his spot. I'm a better quarterback than he ever will be. I hate to even touch the ball after he's had his queer hands on it. Think of where those hands have been!" Riley laughed, mock punching Jared's arm.

"Yeah, well you know he's had them all over Cullen's cock and ass. I'm sure he's had his fingers in…"

Jared didn't get to finish his thoughts as Jasper, who'd been creeping up behind them, grabbed the heads of both boys and knocked them hard together. "Oh, I'm so sorry, didn't see you there, guys!" Jasper said as he stepped over their prostrate forms.

Edward suppressed a chuckle behind his hand as Jacob came out of the shower room and nearly tripped over Jared and Riley. He glanced down at them, raising his eyebrows, then shook his head and stepped over them.

"Hey, Ed, what's up?" he asked, slinging his arm around Edward's shoulders.

"Oh, not much, just plotting deviance with Bella and watching Jasper knock heads around. Hey, there is something I'd really love to have right now, Jacob, can you help me with it?"

"I don't know; what is it you'd really like to have?" Jacob asked as they walked out to his truck.

"Your big, hard cock!" Edward teased.

"Well, give me just a minute and I'll have it right up for you!" Jacob answered.

They climbed into Jacob's beat up pick-up and headed toward Edward's house, laughing and talking about the upcoming fall dance. Jacob would have to go because he was on the football team and they were responsible for decorating the gym with the cheerleaders. Edward was going just to be with Jacob who really wanted to just blow it off. Edward hadn't shared with Jacob, his plan for revenge on Blondie. He figured Jacob would protest and if they got in trouble, he didn't want Jacob implicated in it.

Halloween Dance

Jacob had been at the gym all day helping the cheerleaders decorate for the dance. The football team was going to be taking shifts working the concession stand for the dance and Jacob, being a senior, had been given the first shift. He would be working from 8:30 to 9:00pm and after that he could enjoy the dance. Edward sat down on the bleachers with Alice. She had been really quiet and hadn't had much to say. He wondered if she and Bella really were breaking up but he didn't have a chance to ask her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?" Mike called through the loud speaker. "It's time to tally up the votes for autumn king and queen!"

Everyone knew Rosalie would win. She always did. In the past, Jacob had been chosen as last year's fall king. He didn't stand much of a chance this year, what with everyone aware of his sexuality. Just before Mike had spoken over the intercom, Bella, who was an office aid and had a key to the locked office, had slipped inside to tamper with the results. Jacob would be chosen as king and Rosalie would have to kiss him for the photos and dance with him. They would have to sit together all night, posing and acting like they liked each other. It was going to be so rich. Rosalie would be absolutely livid.

The only two people who knew about the plot were Edward and Bella. They'd decided not to tell anyone else. It might hurt Jacob's feelings if he discovered he hadn't really won. Edward watched for Bella to come out of the office and when he saw her, he excused himself to Alice and waked down to meet her.

"Edward, you aren't going to believe this!" she squealed.

"What?" he asked.

"I counted the votes and Jacob actually won again! I didn't have to tamper with the votes at all!" she laughed.

"You're kidding? I figured Riley had this one in the bag. He's been bragging about it all along."

"Well, he did have quite a few votes but Jacob won. Can you believe it?" she asked.

"This is cool, I'm really glad he won. It will make him feel so good. I guess we get to have a clear conscious after all, huh, Bella?" Edward asked as they walked back toward the bleachers.

Bella had gotten out of the office just in time as Angela Webber, another office aid, unlocked it and retrieved the box of votes. She and Jessica Stanley sat counting up the votes. Edward quivered with anticipation. Jacob, having just finished his shift at the concession stands, came walking over and sat down beside Edward. Edward reached for Jacob's hand and smiled.

"Counting up the votes?" Jacob asked.

"Yep, baby, aren't you excited?" Edward asked.

"Why the hell should I be excited?" Jacob asked.

"You have a good chance of winning. You are the quarterback and you did win last year!" Edward exclaimed.

"That was before everyone at school knew I liked to suck dick and take it up the ass," Jacob teased, leaning in to press a kiss against Edward's neck.

"Hey you two, no public show of affection!" Bella joked, punching Edward in the arm.

"Ok, we have the results!" Mike called and the gym became quiet as everyone waited to see who would win.

"This year's autumn queen is… Miss Rosalie Hale!" Mike yelled as everyone stood up and began to clap and cheer. Rosalie walked up to the stand and took her place, waving and smiling and acting like she just couldn't believe she'd won.

"Ok everyone, the autumn king is… Jacob Black," Mike said, looking somewhat confused, and then he started clapping and smiling at Jacob. Everyone in the gym turned toward Jacob with surprised looks but they clapped and congratuled him just the same. Edward noticed that Riley and Jared were grinning and shoving each other.

Jacob was shocked and sat staring at Mike with a bewildered expression. Bella shoved his shoulder. "Go on up there with that witch and make her kiss you good!" she encouraged.

Jacob shrugged and got up to walk toward the stand. Alice was watching him intently, her eyes drifting around the room as though she was somewhere else. "Edward, I don't like this, something's wrong. Stop him!" she begged.

"What do you mean, Alice?" Bella asked.

Edward began to look around the gym nervously as he picked up on the same vibe Alice had been catching. The smiles on his classmate's faces seemed to be pasted on. People who openly disliked Jacob and Edward's lifestyle were smiling and clapping for Jacob but Edward began to notice people whispering and laughing.

"Something's up," Edward worried but all he could do was sit and watch and wait.

Rosalie reached out and took Jacob's arm, wrapping herself around him like he was her best friend. They smiled and posed for the camera as Mike put their crowns on. Jacob seemed pleased that he'd won but Edward worried that the lemurs were planning some kind of mischief. He didn't realize just how right he was.

As fate would have it, clumsy Seth would be the one to save the day. He was the dj and his booth was next to the grand stand. He was searching around for a cd under the table when he stood up quickly and bumped against one of the speakers on the folding table. It tipped over and hit Jacob's knee. He went down, pulling Rosalie over with him. She jumped up and tried to move away from him but was suddenly covered in a bag full of cow manure that someone had dumped from the catwalk above the grand stand. It had fallen on her instead of the intended target, Jacob, who was lying on the floor next to the speaker.

It was chaos as the principle tried her best to calm everyone. Rosalie was sobbing and screaming about her dress being ruined. Seth had helped Jacob up and he was standing off to the side of the grand stand watching. He realized that he was supposed to be the one hit with the manure and the hurt showed on his face. The coach and Mr. Tolliver walked into the gym holding Tyler and Brady by the arms. They had been the ones on the catwalk who had dumped the bag of manure. Mr. Tolliver was leading them to the office.

Edward walked over to Jacob who had taken off the crown and thrown it into the corner. He stood shaking his head in disgust. "I feel like a fool, Edward," he said.

"Don't let it bother you, baby. Their wicked plan backfired on them and they'll sing on each other. I imagine they will all be suspended before it's over," Edward assured him.

Right on cue with that statement, Mr. Tolliver came out of the office and led Rosalie, Riley, and Jared back with him. Evidently the other two accomplices had turned in the whole group.

"Let's get out of here, Edward," Jacob pleaded.

As they were walking across the gym to leave, Edward found that they were surrounded by other students. People were walking up to Jacob and assuring him that they had really voted for him. Some of the kids were apologizing to him for what had happened and telling him that he was a good quarterback and they were glad he'd won. Edward could see that it made Jake feel better. Edward for his part just wanted to break someone's head open and he hoped he wouldn't meet Riley alone somewhere or it would be murder one for sure.

Despite Jacob's desire to leave, he stayed and actually helped the other players clean up the mess. Seth put a song on and some of the kids began to dance. It seemed that most of the other students didn't really feel as badly about Jacob and Edward as the group in the office did. Edward stood waiting for Jacob to get done with clean up detail, then reached out and took his hand.

"Dance with me?" he asked as Nickelback's song "Lullaby" came over the speakers. "Remember when we danced to this song at last year's homecoming dance?"

"Yep, we were on the fucking roof," Jacob grinned.

"Fuck it, let's put on a show for them," Edward said, pulling Jacob out to the dance floor with him. As they slipped into each other's arms and began to sway together with the music, both boys were surprised to hear cheers and whistles of encouragement. It seemed that their little show was having a good effect on the crowd.

Jacob blushed and pushed his face against Edward's shoulder. Edward hugged him close and kissed his neck. "Kiss him!" some of the girls were shouting and Edward grabbed Jacob's head, raising it up and pressing his lips against Jacob's. The room burst into loud cheering and stomping as the girls, especially the girls, went nuts over the boy on boy peep show they were getting.

"That's enough of that, you two," the coach said as he pulled them apart. "No public shows of…."

"I know, affection, right, coach?" Jacob asked.

The coach shook his head and sighed, mumbling about how when he was a kid all anyone did was hold hands, as he walked away. Edward and Jacob laughed and hugged each other closer. It seemed that things weren't as bad as they'd feared. It could have been a disastrous night but it had ended on a good note. Rosalie and her lemur gang had been suspended for a week. She was barred from the cheering squad and Riley and Jared had been kicked off the football team. Edward couldn't have been happier.

The next day at school, it was all anyone could talk about, the events at the dance. Jacob said that he wished it would all just blow over but most of the kids had adopted this tolerant attitude and more than a few of them came up to him and Edward and admitted that they hated Rosalie and her little group of hate mongers. It made both boys feel so much better to hear that but Edward was anxious to get that day over with and get home where he could be alone with Jacob.

As they pulled into the driveway at Edward's house, Jacob's phone began to ring. He climbed out of the truck and answered it as he hoisted his backpack onto his shoulder and followed Edward into the house.

"Hey, Alice, what's up," he asked, a confused look on his face.

Edward turned toward Jake as he unlocked the door and stepped aside to let Jacob walk in. He watched his lover's face, wondering what the phone call from Alice could possibly be about. Jacob's expression was serious, his brow furrowed. Edward tasted adrenaline in his mouth. This was not going to be good. He could just feel it.

"Ok, I'll be right there," Jacob said, hanging up his phone and shoving it into the front pocket of his jeans. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Edward, Alice says she has something that she needs to talk to me about. She says I have to come alone and she's meeting me at the bluffs," he said.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Don't know, I guess I'll find out when I go see her."

Edward watched as Jacob headed back outside and got in his truck. Alice wouldn't have called unless it was something bad. Maybe Bella was right and Alice felt something for Jacob after everything that had happened. That would certainly complicate things and make it difficult for all of them to continue their fragile friendship. He would just have to be patient and try not to worry. Maybe it wasn't too bad after all. Maybe it would all be ok.

Jacob stepped out of his truck and shoved the door closed. He walked over to the fallen log where Alice was setting, next to her parked car. Her head was down and she didn't look up when he walked up to her. He knelt down in front of her.

"What's going on, Alice? Why did you want to see me?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant, Jacob. It's your baby."


	36. Chapter 36

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Thirty-Six

Rock a bye baby

"What?" Jacob gasped, feeling as though the air had been knocked out of his chest.

"You heard me, Jacob, I'm pregnant and it's your baby. I told Bella right after school today and she told me that I had to tell you. I'm scared, Jacob. I'm not ready to be a mom yet. We were going to do this after college. I don't want to do this now. I don't want to have this baby now!" she cried as she put her hands over her face and began to sob.

"Alice, you need to calm down. Whoa, I… I just…" Jacob sat scratching at his chin and trying to keep from hyperventilating. "Ok, we need to think about this rationally. Have you been to a doctor?" he asked.

"Yes, I went a couple days before the fall dance. I didn't tell anyone where I was going, I just ditched right before lunch and went. She told me I was about 2 months along."

"We did that at the end of July. So that means you would be due…?"

"She thinks it will come the last week of April or so. That is if I can carry it full term. Jacob, I haven't even decided to carry it at all. I'm thinking of just getting an abortion."

"Alice, please don't do that. I know you're scared and all but it's my baby too. I realize it's your body and you have the final say about what happens but please consider that this is also my baby and I want it. I want to take care of it and you for as long as you need my help. Please just have the baby and give it to me. I live with Edward and Carlisle now and it will be a really nice home for the baby. It will have everything that it needs. If you don't want to be a part of the baby's life then you don't have to. Please, please do this for me," Jacob begged.

"I'll do it for you, Jacob but I don't want to be a mommy yet. I'm only having the baby because you said you wanted it and I wouldn't get rid of it since you feel so strongly about this. I know you will be a good daddy to it and all. I'm just scared. Bella thought that you would want me to get rid of it and I think that's what she wants too. I guess I can graduate mid-term. I think I have enough credits. Will you be able to handle being up all night with a crying baby and changing diapers and all that?" she asked.

"I can and I will. I have to, it's my little baby," Jacob answered.

He reached out and put his hand on her belly. "I can't believe that there is a little life in there that is part of me. It's overwhelming."

"You're telling me! I still can't believe that this happened. We were so careful. We used condoms!" she insisted.

"I know but we were drunk and doing a lot of switching of positions and I changed condoms between you two. Besides, I was leaking precum pretty good when you put that first condom on me and some probably got on the outside of it," he reasoned.

"Maybe but I still think it's going to really fuck up your life, Jacob," she warned.

"I don't believe that, Alice. Everything happens for a reason. I firmly believe that. I want this baby. I will be a good father. You'll see."

"What will Edward say about it?" she asked.

"He will freak out at first but I promise you, if he can't accept the baby then I will let him go. It is my baby and he will have to love it too if he wants to love me. That's how it has to be."

Edward stood looking out his window waiting for Jacob to pull into the drive. He could hear the noisy truck as it pulled around the block and rolled toward the house. He watched Jacob climb out of the pick-up and slam the door. He couldn't tell much by the boy's expression from this far away. Edward sat down on his bed and picked up his history book. He wanted to give Jacob the impression that he'd been working on homework, not standing at the window and worrying.

Jacob's heavy footfalls sounded on the stairs and Edward fought the urge to tense up. It was probably nothing major. Jacob wouldn't break up with him over Alice having a crush. Besides, she loved Bella, didn't she? "Get a grip, Edward!" he whispered as the door opened and Jacob walked in, closing it behind him.

Jacob took a deep breath and sighed, then walked over and sat down beside Edward. "I'm going to be a father," he said.

"Did you just say…?" Edward asked, the blood running cold all over his body.

"Yep," Jacob answered.

"She's pregnant?" Edward gasped.

"Yep," Jacob said.

"Is she sure?"

"Yep."

"Damn!"

"Yep."

"Fuck, Jacob, is "yep" all you can say?"

"What do you want me to say? It's my baby. She doesn't want it. I talked her into having the baby and giving it to me. I want to raise it. I want you to be ok with that, Edward. I know this is unexpected and please don't freak out on me. This is important to me. I want my baby and I want you too. We will be good fathers to it, you and me. Imagine how much fun we can have once it gets a little bit older. I know it will be really hard at first. I'm willing to put my education on hold until he or she starts school. We can still go to college. They have housing for married students. You can go to class and I can stay home with the baby. Your college fund will pay for that. Oh, Edward, please, please do this for me. I've never wanted anything so bad in my whole life as I want this," Jacob pleaded.

Edward felt crestfallen as he sat looking into Jacob's eager brown eyes. Perhaps Jacob was right and they would be good fathers for the baby. Edward figured that a baby could do worse than them. The baby would put strain on things but if Jacob did what he said and stayed home with the baby, it might just work. Teen parents didn't typically work out but they weren't typical teen parents.

Edward took a deep breath and reached for Jacob's hand. "Baby, I'll do this for you if you do something for me."

"What, I'll do anything for you," Jacob said eagerly.

"Marry me. I want the baby to have a home with married parents. Angela Webber's dad will do it. He married a gay couple a year ago at the public beach at Port Angeles. Marry me on the beach. We can write our own vows. We can pick the music. We can walk out together and tell the world to kiss our asses. Do it for me and I'll help you raise this baby."

"Are you seriously asking me to marry you, Edward Cullen?" Jacob asked.

"Yep, will you?"

"You fucking bet I will!" Jacob cried, throwing himself into Edward's arms.

Edward pulled Jacob down against the bed and rolled onto him, lying between his lover's legs. "Make love to me," he begged Jacob between wet, sloppy kisses.

"Maybe later, you need to get a shower and I need to go talk to my uncle. I promise you, I'll be home in a couple hours. Hey, is Carlisle working tonight?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Edward answered in defeat. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason, I just figured you could tell him that you are getting married and about to become a teenage dad!" Jacob said as he got up and made his way across the room, closing the door behind him. Edward felt like he had been hit by a truck. He sighed and got up to head over to the shower. "Shower… Why did he say I needed a shower? Do I stink?" he wondered aloud as he flipped on the water and began to undress.

Edward had fallen asleep. He was awakened quite suddenly, by the sound of someone moving about in the house. He got up and opened his bedroom door. Darkness greeted him. The downstairs lights were out. "Jacob?" he called into the quiet dark but there was no answer. He made his way slowly downstairs and tried to turn on the lights. They didn't come on.

"Damn power failure!" Edward mumbled. He remembered that the breaker box was outside in the garage and he groped through the dark house feeling for the garage door. He got it open and stepped into the utter and complete blackness. He bumped his shin against a wooden box on the floor and cursed loudly in the darkness as he felt along the wall for the breaker box. That was when he heard the loud breathing.

"Who's there?" he shouted. The breathing went silent and he backed against the wall. The sound of the breathing had been between him and the open kitchen door. His only hope of getting away from whoever or whatever it was would be going out the side door and into the backyard. Edward began to move slowly and as silently as possible in the darkness, groping for anything that he might use as a weapon. He managed to get the side door open and stepped outside, feeling somewhat foolish. He'd probably imagined the entire thing. "Damn it, Edward, there isn't anybody there," he muttered under his breath.

"Are you so sure?" a deep, voice asked from behind him.

Edward turned and saw a big man dressed in a mechanic's jumpsuit and wearing a hockey mask. He could see what looked like a really big knife in this man's hand.

"Where you going you little faggot? You and your boyfriend had things planned out so well didn't you? Figured you would get away with making all of us look like fools, huh?" the voice asked.

"Who are you?" Edward shouted.

"Your worst nightmare!"

Edward turned and ran. He was terrified. It had to be Riley or Jared, maybe even Tyler or Brady. It was probably Tyler. He was the biggest of the group and he had been fuming pissed about being expelled from school. Edward crashed into the forest behind his house. He was petrified and hoped that Jacob, wherever he was, would be safe. He worried that someone else was chasing Jacob right now.

Edward knew the woods around his house pretty well but it was dark and he was scared. He ran for what seemed like an eternity but the ache that had started in his side overcame him and he had to stop for breath. He moved behind a large tree and put his hand over his mouth to still his hard breathing. He listened but couldn't hear a sound. He waited for the ache in his side to go away, and then stepped as quietly as he could out from behind the tree.

At that exact moment, he was struck hard across the back and went sprawling onto the forest floor. When he tried to get up, he felt a heavy foot pressing against his back, holding him down. He turned his head to look back and saw that his attacker was unzipping the front of his jumpsuit. Edward watched in horror as it was slowly pushed away to reveal a black shirt and a pair of dark boxers. Edward couldn't really see much in the darkness but he felt the terror rising like bile in his throat.

He made a move to shove the man's boot off his back but it was futile. His attacker dropped onto him, knocking the wind out of Edward's lungs. As he lay struggling to breath under the weight of his assailant, he felt a pair of hands grabbing his sweat pants and pulling them down. Edward began to struggle and fight.

"Help me, someone help me!" he screamed.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll mess up your pretty boyfriend!" his attacker hissed against his ear in that deep, sinister voice.

"Please, don't hurt him!" Edward begged.

"It's not him you need to be worrying about. It's me and you!"

Edward felt the cold against his bare skin as he sweat pants were stripped away, then the roughness of the jumpsuit and the cold zipper where it gaped open around his attacker's torso. Edward could feel also, the heat coming from the body of this man. He was so terrified that he thought he would pass out but he got no such relief.

His legs were roughly forced apart and a hand grabbed the back of his head, pulling him up by his hair. He felt a tongue, hot and wet moving down his neck, a mouth, sucking hard at the skin just below his jaw. He would be marked for certain. God, what would he tell Jacob? Then he screamed as he felt a set of razor sharp teeth bite into the flesh of his shoulder. He was certain that the bite had broken the skin. He would be scarred there.

Edward was aware of another sensation; that of a very big, very hard cock shoving wantonly against his buttocks. "Open to me!" that deep, husky voice demanded.

"Fuck you!" Edward shouted. He was struck hard across the back of his head.

"Give it up to me!"

"No, go to hell! I belong to Jacob!" Edward screamed.

"We'll see!" came the ominous response and Edward screamed again as he was impaled.

His groin was shoved into the dirt and leaves beneath him and he clenched his teeth as he tried to push up against his rapist in an effort to get free. His rapist…? Rapist… It couldn't be, not tonight, not after everything that happened? "Was that why he wanted me to get a shower?" Edward wondered to himself. It just couldn't be Jacob; it just couldn't be, could it?

His attacker was thrusting against him so hard that Edward knew he would have big, dark bruises all over his body, his hips, his buttocks, the backs of his thighs. He gave one last desperate struggle to free himself, and then cried out to his rapist.

"Jacob, please, you're hurting me!"

"I told you it would be a really hard, violent rape, didn't I?"

Edward felt a rush of almost agonizing relief flash over him as he recognized the voice of his lover and went limp with the rush of adrenaline that swept through his body. Jacob, his rapist was Jacob. His lover had remembered and had kept his promise to rape him in the woods. The ski mask had been replaced with a hockey mask. Edward gave himself over to the violence and the forced pleasure. He sucked air into his lungs and thrust his hips up to meet Jacob's.

Jacob wrapped his hands around Edward's neck and squeezed. Edward felt his head getting lighter and it swept him into the dark, erotic place in his mind that needed that kink, that violence.

He came, screaming Jacob's name into the darkness of the forest and felt his lover's body shuddering within him as Jacob joined him in that overwhelming bliss. Edward lay like a dead thing, breathing hard and unable to move. Jacob helped him turn over and retrieved his sweat pants. Edward sat, leaning against Jacob's chest and got himself redressed as Jacob held him up, and then Jacob stood and reached for Edward's hand.

"So, baby, was your fantasy all you hoped it would be?" Jacob asked.

"I can't fucking believe you just did that, you deviant bastard!" Edward laughed.

"You wanted it!" Jacob protested.

Edward heard the animal growl escape from his lips before he could contain it. "I guess I can't accuse you of only wanting vanilla sex anymore, can I, Jacob?"

"No, that was fucking hotter than hell!" Jacob admitted.

"Where did you get the disguise?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I borrowed it from my uncle's garage. He wears this when he works on cars. I didn't think he'd mind."

"Did you tell him you were going to wear it while committing forcible rape in the woods?" Edward teased as they stepped into his yard and headed for the garage.

"No, I left out that part!" Jacob laughed. "Seriously, are you ok?"

"Damn, Jake, you bit me really hard!" Edward complained, rubbing at the bite mark.

"You bet I did. I want to mark you up right. After all, you are my fiancé and since I don't have an engagement ring…" Jacob said.

"Fuck, that's hot, baby. I like you being possessive," Edward breathed, stopping to wrap his arms around Jacob and force his tongue into his former rapist's mouth.

"Come on; let's get you in the house and cleaned up. You can do me now if you want to. You've certainly earned it," Jacob said, brushing his lips against the top of Edward's head as he led him into the garage and flipped on the breaker box.

The boys went upstairs and got into the shower together, Jacob soaping Edward up and carefully washing the bruises and the bite mark. Edward leaned back against him and allowed Jacob to take care of him. "So, are you really ok? I didn't hurt you too bad did I? I didn't realize how rough I was being. Raping somebody, even somebody you know wants it, kind of brings out the inner animal in a man, doesn't it?" Jacob asked.

"It sure as fuck does. It unleashes the primal in us and we don't realize how strong and rough we really are. I have to tell you, baby, once I realized it was you… well, I came so fucking hard I thought I would pass out." Edward confessed.

Jacob laughed, pressing him forehead against the back of Edward's head. "I love you so fucking much, baby," he whispered.

"I love you too, Jacob, but honey, future daddy, the next time you decide to rape me…" Edward began.

"Yes love?"

"Please call and warn me first!"

"No problem!"

Authors Note: Coming soon, a baby and a not so white wedding! It will be the last chapter of this long and dramatic fic!


	37. Chapter 37

Jocks, Nerds, and Jawbreakers

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Into the Great Wide Open

True to her word, Alice had graduated mid-term and was staying with Bella and her father. Bella had taken it upon herself to keep Alice away from any illegal substances while she was pregnant and though it was difficult, she'd been successful in that venture thus far. The baby was due the second week of May and as the school year came to a close, that finality became more of a reality to both Edward and Jacob.

The boys had been fixing up the spare room across the hall from Edward's room, decorating it for a baby. Since Alice didn't want to know what the sex of the baby was, the boys decided to go with a neutral theme and decorated the room in a light green and beige. Edward bought white baby furniture, crib, changing table, dresser and rocking chair and Jacob assembled it all. Some of their friends at school had put on a baby shower in the gym for Jacob, getting things like diapers and wipes and baby clothes. The nursery was pretty well stocked with everything the boys would need

Jacob had taken a parenting class that was geared toward teens at the local YMCA. He felt that he was about as prepared as he could be for the new arrival. It was a somewhat stressful time considering that both boys were also getting ready for high school graduation. For Edward, it was bittersweet. He'd thought he would have a chance to go a little wild after high school, maybe take Jacob to Europe for a summer. That wasn't going to happen now but they were going to have an adventure that would last more than just a summer. It would be a lifetime.

Edward, being a bit old fashioned in his views of marriage, wanted the baby to come home to a married couple. He and Jacob were getting married on the upcoming Saturday. Carlisle had rented the same vacation cabin that Edward had rented for him and Jacob's little weekend away before school started. Angela Webber's dad was going to marry them in a private ceremony for friends and family only. They would be standing under a canopy on the beach with chairs arranged on the sand for their guests. Angela was setting it all up as their wedding planner. Edward was actually looking forward to it. She had consulted with him about the colors and he'd chosen metallic blue because it was Jacob's favorite color. The canopy and the fabric draped on the chairs would be that color. They'd decided not to have any flowers because that, to Edward, seemed too girly.

The boys would dress in matching long-sleeved, light-blue, button up shirts, with rolled up sleeves and tan, cargo shorts. They'd decided to go barefoot to match the beach theme. Guests were encouraged to dress casual. They would light a unity candle, say their own vows, exchange rings and then "you may kiss your groom". Carlisle had taken Edward shopping for the rings a week earlier when Jacob was at his parenting class. Edward had chosen matching, black bands with a center strip of metallic blue to match the wedding theme. The rings were modern and masculine and he loved them. He knew Jacob would too but Jacob hadn't seen them yet. Edward wanted it to be a surprise.

On the night before the wedding, Edward sat staring out his bedroom window, feeling the weight of what he was about to commit to. He remembered the first time he'd seen Jacob and how terribly their relationship had started. Things had not really gotten any easier as they went along. Now, finally, it appeared to Edward that maybe their lives would settle a bit. Once they had gotten over the shock of the baby and learned how to care for him or her, Edward hoped they would be able to find that peace they so craved.

The boys would be going to Vancouver in the fall. Jacob would take a few night classes a week toward his degree in engineering and Edward would go to class full time. He'd decided to follow in his father's footsteps and become a doctor, specifically a physiatrist. He'd found a physician in Vancouver who would take care of his psych medications for him while he went to college. Jacob was helpful in keeping him on track with that. Edward felt good, really good, for the first time in so long.

Jacob opened the door and walked in, his heavy footfalls giving him away. Edward turned and smiled at his lover. "Ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yep, why do you ask? Getting cold feet?" Jacob teased.

"No, never, I've wanted to marry you since the first time I saw you," Edward answered.

"Liar, the first time you saw me, I threw you into the girl's locker room!" Jacob laughed.

Edward stood and walked over to Jacob, putting his hands on either side of the boy's face and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you; baby and nothing will ever change that. You made yourself really hard to love in the beginning but I don't even think the devil himself could keep us away from each other."

"No, I don't think he could either. We've certainly been through a lot of shit and we got the "in sickness and in health" thing down pat I think," Jacob said.

"Yeah, especially the "in sickness" part, we've both had our share of that shit. Are you scared that it will be hard, Jacob? I mean with the baby and all, do you think we'll be able to keep our heads?" Edward asked.

"We'll just take it one day at a time and hope for the best, Edward. That's all anyone can ever do, really. I'm not scared. We've been through absolute hell and we managed to always come back together. I think it must be fate for us to be with each other. Nothing is ever strong enough to break our love," Jacob replied.

A month ago the boys had made a vow not to have sex until after they were married. It had been a really long, strained month for both of them and it had gotten so hard for them to keep their hands off of each other that Jacob had started sleeping on the couch downstairs. Edward couldn't stand it. He wanted to love Jacob so bad that it hurt. Both of them had been walking around in a state of constant arousal for the last couple weeks and it was getting ridiculous.

"Jacob, do you think we could bend our rule…" Edward began.

"Absolutely not! You wanted it like this, you got it like this, besides, it's only for one more night and I think we can do it," Jacob encouraged, reaching out to brush his fingers through Edward's wild hair, standing it up on end. "Am I not worth waiting for?" Jacob asked, looking down at Edward with his deep, soulful eyes.

"Yes," Edward sighed, "You are certainly worth it."

Morning dawned, bright and sunny, just as the boys had hoped for. Carlisle had taken everything to the cabin that morning and Jacob and Edward followed after him in Edward's car. They were going to honeymoon on the beach at that cabin for a week after the ceremony. Jessica had made their wedding cake and the punch. She was already there, setting up another canopy tent for the food. Mike was going to be the dj for the dance after the ceremony. He'd come with Jessica and was on the beach, setting up his equipment when Edward and Jacob arrived. They followed Carlisle into the cabin and took turns in the cramped little bathroom getting showered, shaved and dressed. Edward went first and stood staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"Do you look good enough for that Greek God in the other room, Edward? Yes, you do! You are a piece of tail for sure; Cullen and you know you are. Just look at those high cheek bones, that shock of copper hair, that pale skin, those fuck me eyes, those broad shoulders, that trim, athletic build. What is there for him not to love? Yes, you are a psycho but he can deal and he's not entirely normal himself, is he? But you love him, don't you? Yes, you do. He loves you, so quit second guessing yourself. This is the rest of your life, boy! Go out there and dazzle him!" Edward mumbled to himself, grinning as he splashed on his cologne and then opened the door, stepping out into the cabin and turning to face Jacob.

"Your turn, handsome," he said, holding open the bathroom door for Jacob.

Jacob grabbed his clothes and ducked under Edward's arm, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Jacob was nervous today. Edward could see it. Jacob hated being the center of attention and this ceremony would definitely make him that, at least for a few moments. Quite a few people were coming. Jacob's uncle, Paul and his girlfriend, Sam and Emily, Jared and his girlfriend, all Jacob's family. Carlisle and his fiancé, the nurse he'd been dating at the hospital, Bella and her father, Alice, Edward's estranged mother and her new husband, and about 15 kids from school. It was more than they'd counted on and it was enough to make Jacob edgy.

Edward sat twiddling his thumbs and waiting for Jacob to come out. After awhile, he heard the unmistakable sound of someone throwing up and he yanked open the bathroom door to find Jacob, kneeling over the porcelain god in nothing but a towel.

"Christ, baby, are you all right?" Edward asked, leaning down and putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"I'm a fucking bundle of nerves, Edward!" Jacob said, still clutching the toilet like it was his savior.

"Here, baby," Edward said, handing a washcloth to Jacob so he could wipe his face off. "Don't worry; it's going to be alright. Should I ask dad to give you something to calm you down, maybe settle your stomach?"

"Yes, please!" Jacob pleaded.

Edward helped Jacob stand up and Jacob reached for his toothbrush as Edward closed the door. "And I'm the crazy one," he said, grinning to himself.

He located his father, out on the beach, talking to Mr. Webber. "Hey, dad, do you have anything that will help Jake calm down? He in there puking his guts out and a nervous wreck," Edward said

Carlisle laughed. "Yeah, I'll give him some Zofran. It will settle his stomach and that will help calm him down too," Carlisle said as he headed back toward the cabin. Edward followed him, trying not to notice that the guests were starting to arrive. Jasper and Seth pulled up outside the cabin just as Edward was stepping inside. He stopped and waited for them. Jasper was his best man and Seth was Jacob's.

"Hey, Cullen, did you think we were going to miss the party?" Jasper asked. "This little bitch here, almost made us late. He couldn't find his white dress shirt." Jasper said, fluffing his hand through Seth's hair.

"Quit it!" Seth protested.

"Doesn't matter, you're here now. Come on in," Edward replied.

Carlisle had given Jacob a shot of Zofran and he came out of the bathroom rubbing his right butt cheek. "Damn, that shit stings!" he complained.

"Dad, did you give him a shot in the ass?" Edward asked, a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes, Edward, it was the fastest way to make the drug work. He'll be fine. I didn't damage the goods!" Carlisle laughed.

"Are you ok, baby?" Edward worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, Edward, it was just a little needle!" Jacob replied.

Angela stuck her head into the room and cleared her throat. "Is everyone ready? It's time to start."

Edward looked over at Jacob. His lover was dressed just like him and the pale, sickly look was fading quickly from his face. Jacob smiled at Edward and though Edward could see the boy's hands shaking, he knew Jacob would be ok. Carlisle walked over and gripped the back of Edward's head, pulling him close and kissing his forehead. He stepped back and did the same thing to Jacob. "I'll see you boys outside," he said, and gave them an encouraging smile.

"Guess we're on, baby," Jasper said, taking Seth by the hand as the music started. He and Seth would walk out first, right behind Sam and Emily's little girl, Vanessa. She was the flower girl and she was just outside with Angela. Angela set her off to a slow walk down the sandy space between the chairs, tossing her rose petals on the sand.

Jasper and Seth stepped out after her and began to walk slowly up toward the canopy. Edward took a deep breath and reached for Jacob's hand. They waited for their cue from Angela, left, for the moment, alone together.

"Here we go, baby!" Edward said, his own voice beginning to shake, not with nerves but with the enormity of the situation. This was it, this was for life and for always.

"I got this!" Jacob assured him.

"Love you," Edward whispered.

"Love you too," Jacob replied, bending to press a kiss to the top of Edward's head.

They had decided that "here comes the bride" would not be appropriate and Angela had suggested Pachelbel's cannon in D, the traditional European wedding march, as a more appropriate alternative. She turned to them and gestured for them to come out. The two boys stepped out, together on the warm sand barefoot, holding hands. They began to walk toward the canopy, keeping their heads straight and not looking at the faces on either side.

When they reached Mr. Webber, he smiled and asked them to stand, facing each other and holding hands. Edward reached out and took both of Jacob's hands in his, he felt the tremor as he did so and bit his lip, looking up into Jacob's dark eyes. He saw tears standing in them but he wasn't afraid. He knew there were tears in his own eyes as well. Mr. Webber began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today, to witness the joining of these two young men as they begin their lives together. Their union represents, not the joining of two separate beings, but the coming into one, of each life. They pledge to each other and are separate no longer. Each unto the other, they will go forth as one unit, one family, strong and unbreakable."

He turned to Edward and Jacob and laid a hand on each of their shoulders. "Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years. May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth. Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulties and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at one time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives -remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

Mr. Webber then turned to face the crowd. "Edward and Jacob have written their own vows and they will now speak those vows to each other. Edward, would you like to begin?"

Edward took a deep breath and swallowed hard, then looked up into Jacob's beautiful, brown eyes. As he swallowed again, his throat feeling dry, he looked deep into Jacob's eyes and saw acceptance there and understanding. He found the steadiness there that he needed and began to speak.

"Our love has opened windows to the worlds we lived in as children. I have found profound respect for your heritage; though I was not born into it. We have vowed to live our adult lives together. Our marriage will be a new creation. Now I promise to build bridges of understanding and share the best of myself with your family, your friends and you. Though we have been through many trials in our lives together, I know we will weather many more storms to come. You are my air, my sun, my moon and my world. There is nothing more that I desire, now or ever. Jacob, I pledge to love you above all others and to never leave your side. I will support you and defend you until the day I leave this earth and I pray that when that time comes, I will be by your side."

Jacob had chosen to incorporate into his vows some of the traditional Quileute wedding vows and it was now his turn to speak. He squeezed Edward's hands and smiled, then his deep, resonant voice filled Edward's ears and he could hear no other sound.

"Before we met, you and I were halves unjoined except in the wide rivers of our minds. We were each other's distant shore, the opposite wings of a bird, the other half of a seashell. We did not know the other then, did not know our determination to keep alive the cry of one riverbank to the other. We were apart, yet connected in our ignorance of each other, like two apples sharing a common tree. Remember? I knew you existed long before you understood my desire to join my freedom to yours. Our paths collided long enough for our indecision to be swallowed up by the greater need of love. When you came to me, the sun surged towards the earth and moon escaped from darkness to bless the union of two spirits, so alike that the creator had designed them for life's endless circle. Beloved partner, keeper of my heart's odd secrets, clothed in summer blossoms so the icy hand of winter never touches us. I thank you for your patience. Our joining is like a tree to earth, a cloud to sky and even more. We are the reason the world can laugh on its battlefields and rise from the ashes of its selfishness to hear me say, in this time, this place, this way - I loved you best of all."

Edward felt the tears hot against his face as he listened to Jacob speaking those words, words that had been spoken by the men of his tribe for centuries beyond count. Jacob was crying too, his face lit with a smile that sent any doubt Edward might have been feeling, fleeing out over the wide ocean and away on the breeze.

Mr. Webber spoke again, bringing both boys back to the present. "May I have the rings?"

Jasper reached into his pocket and produced the rings, handing them over to Mr. Webber who then handed a ring to Edward. "Please repeat after me, Edward, as you place the ring on Jacob's finger. With this ring, I thee wed."

Edward took the ring and slipped it onto Jacob's ring finger, tracing the tip of his finger along the band of blue metal in the center of the ring. "With this ring, I thee wed," he said.

"Jacob, will you do the same please?" Mr. Webber asked, handing the other ring to Jacob.

He slid the ring onto Edward's finger and squeezed Edward's hand tightly. "With this ring, I thee wed," he said.

Angela came forward and sat a large, white candle in the center of a little table in front of the boys. She lit a taper and handed one to Jacob and one to Edward. They stepped forward and brought the tapers together, lighting the candle then blew out the tapers and handed them back to Angela. Mr. Webber stepped forward. "Join hands, please," he said to the boys. Jacob and Edward stood, facing each other holding hands.

"And now, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you both life partners. May what God has joined together here, let no man put asunder. You may kiss your partner," he said, smiling.

Jacob grabbed Edward's head in his hands and drew him close, bringing his full, soft lips down firmly against Edward's and kissing him so fully, so passionately that Edward felt lightheaded when it was done. He could hear the crowd cheering and felt Jasper clasp him on the shoulder. It was over, it was done. Jacob was his husband, he was Jacob's.

They were congratulated by the guests as Angela led them over to the table to cut the cake. Eric Yorkie, a photographer for the student paper, had been taking pictures of the wedding as it went along. Neither Jacob, nor Edward wanted any posed photos. They both wanted the pictures to look natural but they did pose for the typical shot of the couple feeding each other the first piece of wedding cake.

As the sun went down, Jacob and Edward danced together, wrapped up in each other's arms. For Edward, the day had passed so quickly that it seemed almost surreal. He couldn't believe it was coming to a close. By and by, guests began to leave and give their well wishes. Carlisle was loading up the wedding gifts into the back of his Volvo. Jasper and Seth were saying their goodbyes. All too soon, everyone was gone and the two of them were left alone in the cabin with the remnants of the wedding cake.

"Wow," Jacob said, running his hand through his hair. That was… amazing."

"Wasn't it? You know what, baby? Tonight is going to be even more amazing. I promise you that I will love you better and harder than I've ever done before," Edward vowed.

"That's a bold statement!" Jacob exclaimed.

Edward moved forward and began to unbutton Jacob's shirt, pausing as he did so to brush kisses against Jacob's mouth. He pushed the material off of Jacob's shoulders, surprised, as always, at the sheer size of Jacob. It always astonished Edward. Jacob's body was so large and full of power. It was breathtaking to Edward that this beautiful boy standing before him was his and only his. "And to think," he whispered. "You used to terrify me so."

Jacob laughed. "Yes, I was a holy terror, that's for sure."

"Not anymore," Edward replied as he popped the button on Jacob's shorts and pushed them down. "At least, not unless I want you to be," Edward replied.

He knelt down in front of Jacob, pushing his face against the growing bulge in Jacob's boxer briefs. He felt Jacob's hands in his hair as he did so, biting gently at it through the fabric. Jacob moaned and tilted his hips forward, pushing himself against Edward's face. Edward reached up and pulled the material down and away and Jacob stepped out of them. Edward put his hands on his lover's hips and steadied him as he took Jacob's cock into his mouth and began to suck very slowly and as hard as he could.

"Fuck!" Jacob moaned, letting out a deep, ragged breath.

"All in good time, my baby," Edward whispered against Jacob's hard length.

Jacob began to thrust against Edward's mouth, easing himself in and out in time with Edward's movements. For Edward, it was like a heady power had descended over him. This control he had over Jacob when he had him like this, it was intoxicating. It was the closest thing he could get without tripping over into the darkness of his black desires. Jacob didn't need that. He needed this, slow, easy, lovemaking.

"Jake, let's get into the bed. I want to love every inch of you," Edward whispered.

Jacob complied, moving with his usual graceful way, toward the bed and pulling back the covers. Edward stood beside the bed, shedding his clothes and reaching over to flip off the lights. They'd never done it in complete darkness before and Edward wanted that experience. Jacob reached for him and he lay down between his lover's legs, feeing the strength in the body beneath him. Edward propped himself up, his hands on either side of Jacob's massive shoulders and leaned down to take Jacob's nipple into his mouth, tugging gently at it as he ran his tongue around it. Jacob moaned again and pushed up against Edward with his misbehaving hips.

"Mmm, baby, I want you so bad, you're so hard for me," Edward breathed against Jacob's tight belly. "Do you know how much I want you?" he asked.

"Yes," Jacob moaned, continuing to push up against Edward.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you," Edward begged.

"Please, give it to me. I want you. I want you so fucking bad!" Jacob gasped, clutching at Edward's head, pushing him down.

Edward moved to kneel between Jacob's legs, bending Jacob's knees up and pushing them apart. He leaned forward, taking Jacob's cock in his hand and sliding his own cock into his hand beside it. He stroked both cocks firmly, listening to Jacob's breathing, his soft moans of pleasure. In the darkness, Edward couldn't take his cues from Jacob's facial expression, only the sounds he made and the reaction of his body. He reached up, finding Jacob's mouth in the darkness and pushed his fingers inside.

"Suck on them," he whispered and Jacob did as he asked, grasping Edward's wrist to hold his hand in place as he did so. Edward loved the feel of Jacob's strong mouth drawing on his fingers like that. It was divine and it went straight to his groin, rolling the hot, pleasure directly to his straining cock.

"Jake, get on your belly for me. I want you like that," Edward urged, releasing Jacob and pulling back.

He felt the bed shifting as Jacob rolled over for him, then moved to get into position, easing down against Jacob. He rested his chest against Jacob's back and leaned around to whisper into his ear. "Push up against me."

They moved together, joining for the first time in a month. They'd gone longer periods of time without each other before but never in such a state of constant desire. Edward sighed his pleasure against the back of Jacob's head as their bodies came together so perfectly. He began to move against that tight, hot friction. It was exhilarating to be wrapped around Jacob like that, to be in control and yet in the midst of a shared experience. He braced himself up with his hands on Jacob's shoulders, arching his back and in perfect position to thrust deeply into the willing body beneath him.

"Do you feel that, Jacob? Is it what you want? Me, am I what you want, what you needed?" Edward gasped as he thrust his hips harder, circling them and moving almost all the way out with each thrust.

"Yes, it's what I want," Jacob answered, his voice somewhat muffled from the pillow.

"Kneel up, Jacob," Edward coaxed, pulling back to give Jacob room to do as he asked.

Jacob got onto his knees and reached for the headboard. Edward began to move again, pushing hard, forcing Jacob's hips toward the headboard. This big, muscular, powerful boy was reduced to putty in his hands when he took him like this. Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist and draped himself over his lover's back, wanting as much skin on skin contact as he could get. No candle light and soft music here, no blushing virgins, just two boys in love; two boys who would shortly be fathers.

"Mmm, lean back," Edward begged, dragging Jacob back against him so that Jacob was, more or less, sitting in Edward's lap. "Move with me," Edward whispered and Jacob rose up on his knees, impaling himself on Edward, as Edward guided him, with his hands on Jacob's hips. Jacob reached back and grasped Edward's thighs, trying to force more contact. Edward could feel Jacob's legs shaking as he held that difficult position but he knew it wouldn't be for much longer. He brushed hip lips against Jacob's shoulder and reached down to grasp Jacob's cock in both hands.

"That's it, baby, let me hear it, give it to me," Edward begged as he pulled on the hard cock in his hands. "Let me have it, you are mine, now and forever. That ring on your finger means it; those vows we spoke today mean it. I want you so much. You intoxicate me, Jacob. Give it to me. Cum for me, let me hear you," Edward was so close as he said those words. He was waiting for it. He didn't have to wait long.

Jacob's head came back against Edward's shoulder as he gave himself over to the pleasure and came, coating Edward's hands with his release, his shaking legs giving out as he dropped down into Edward's lap, further impaling himself at the same time. It was too much for Edward and he gasped as the all-consuming pleasure rolled over him and took him to new heights. The man in his lap wasn't just his boyfriend, just his buddy, it was his husband and it was for all time.

Edward lay with his head on Jacob's chest, basking in the afterglow, Jacob's hands moving through his hair. He didn't want for anything in the world. Jacob reached over and got a cigarette off the bedside table and lit it. "You know you are going to have to smoke outside when the baby comes. You can't do that around the baby," Edward warned.

"Yeah, I'm trying to quit again. I want to do it for the baby and for you," Jacob answered.

"Do it for you too, baby. I don't want you dying of cancer on me," Edward said.

That dreamlike week passed so quickly for the boys. They lounged on the beach, ate the rest of their wedding cake and went to dinner in Port Angeles each night. They no longer cared what people thought and for the most part no one paid any attention to them. Every night they made love. Sometimes it was on a blanket on the beach, sometimes it was in the ocean, or the hot tub. Always they ended up in each other's arms in the big, soft bed.

Edward and Jacob went back to school on that Monday morning after expecting scorn from the other students but no one seemed to be bothered too much by their marriage. It was certainly unusual but not unheard of. As the clock ticked closer and closer to graduation, the future loomed over them both. Then, a week before graduation, Jacob's phone rang. It was Bella and the baby was coming.

Jacob was too nervous to drive so Edward drove them to Forks Hospital and led the way up to the maternity ward. Bella met them outside the delivery room and took Jacob inside. Edward went to sit in the waiting area and was joined there by Bella a few minutes later.

"Not staying in there with her?" he asked as Bella sat down.

"It's not really my place. It's Jacob's baby and as soon as it's born, she's signing over her rights. I don't want to see it and get attached to it only to have it taken from me," Bella answered.

"You know we'll let you both see it anytime you want," Edward offered.

"I know but I don't think that's in the cards. I can feel her pulling away from me and I'm not sure how much longer we'll be together," Bella sighed.

Edward didn't comment. He didn't really know what to say. They sat together in silence, waiting for the inevitable, the event that would change all their lives. After almost three hours of waiting and pacing the floor, a nurse came out and asked for Bella. She got up and ran into the room with the nurse. Edward sat, his hands clenched on his lap, then Bella returned.

"Congratulations, you and Jacob are the proud parents of a bouncing baby boy!" she laughed.

"A boy? Are you serious? Oh wow, that's… it's… wow!" Edward laughed.

About 30 minutes later, Jacob emerged from the delivery room, a little bundle wrapped in a blue blanket in his arms.

"Look at him, baby, isn't he beautiful?" Jacob asked.

Edward looked up at Jacob and could see that he'd been crying. He was obviously over the moon with his son and Edward couldn't blame him. Jacob handed the baby to Edward and sat down beside him. "What are you going to name him?" Edward asked.

"Kiowa Anthony Cullen-Black," Jacob answered solemnly.

"Sounds good to me, baby, sounds really good to me," Edward answered.

The End

Authors Note: Thanks to all of you that stayed with this really long, really twisted fic all the way through. I want to thank Marie for the "in sickness and in health" part. I want to especially thank ant1gon3 for staying with me all the way and to Rat for being my muse. Also Team Bella Edward for always reviewing and to Tenshi Yami for making me push my comfort zone. To every one of you that have reviewed all along, thanks so much. You make it worth it. I'd like to invite all of you to watch for a very different fic that I'm working on called Wild Orchid. It won't be like anything I've done so far and I think you guys will like it. As always, stick with it and keep on loving the boys!


End file.
